Growing Up Fast
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: The Hallow Sisters return from the summer hoildays acting shifty and when it is discovered why all three of their lives will change forever and Ethel is going to have to grow up quickly. Rated M for abuse.
1. Chapter 1 - Ethel Hides

A/N: This story is,with permission,based on Trauma which was written by the stargate time traveler. The story is going to be quite different even so and follows a different outcome you might find some things that are based of Trauma. This story is Rated M for a reason.

* * *

 **Growing Up Fast**

* * *

Chapter One

 **Ethel Hides**

Hundreds of broomsticks flew in the sky as it was the first term back at Cackles Academy and the students were returning for another year, including the three Hallow Sisters, Esmerelda, Ethel and Sybil. However, because there was so many people flying no-one paid them much attention, if they had they might of noticed what was off.

Esmerelda and Sybil were both flying normally on their broomsticks but there was clearly something off with the middle sister who had her face hidden underneath the hood of a black cloak. Esmerelda was biting her lip and looking at Ethel now and then in a concerned way as she flew. She was so distracted she nearly completely flew past Cackles.

"Esmie, you are going to far!" Sybil told her and Esmerelda shook her head, realising both her sisters had started to go downwards so they could land. Esmerelda swiftly followed them and landed just behind Ethel.

Sybil waited for her sisters sadly as she saw Ethel hiding under the cloak. It was the same cloak Esmerelda had worn when she had no powers and had come to visit Sybil and ask Miss Cackle for a job, because of this, and the fact Esmerelda was two years her senior, it was to big on Ethel and it dragged on the floor. Esmerelda walked towards Ethel who had turned away to walk into the castle the second her feet had hit the ground, Sybil looked concerned as well.

"Ethie" Esmerelda said walking after her sister who speeded up, clearly desperate to escape into the castle.

"Ethie not so fast" Esmerelda told her sister, more worried about Ethel tripping in the cloak than anything else. Ethel zoomed into the castle before anyone else could land and Esmerelda sighed, walking back to Sybil deciding to give her sister some space.

"You can go find your friends if you want to Sybie" Esmerelda told the girl with a small smile, not wanting her to stay here and be miserable as well.

"But Ethel..." Sybil replied worried about her sister and looking at Esmie with a look of concern.

"She will be fine, I will give her a while longer and then go check on her, hopefully I can get her out of that cloak" Esmerelda replied, trying to ease her sisters worries. "Go on Sybil, no point us both moping around" Esmie told her sister who nodded and went to find Clarice and Beatrice.

* * *

Esmerelda waited ten more minutes and then put her broomstick in the broomshed before she started to head towards the castle entrance to go and find her sister, but she was interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Hi Esmerelda, congratulations on making head girl" Mildred Hubble said as she stood there smiling with her friends.

It wasn't hand to notice the girl was no longer only head of year but Head Girl. The purple sash around her waist was slightly different from the head of year one, it had more detail and was the same as the one Ethel had worn briefly when Agatha had made her head girl when she took over the school. It wasn't really a surprise to anyone that Esmerelda was head girl, she was after all who people called the best student Cackles had ever had and it was not just her grades and achievements that made people say that but her loving, caring nature. She was amazing with all the pupils and was able to keep calm and break up disputes. It was perfect for Esmerelda.

The eldest blonde was in her last year of Cackles, fifth year. Ethel was a third year and Sybil was a second year. Esmerelda had missed a year of school because she had no magic but she had being able to get her powers back at the end of the year when a way was found in the witches code for them to retrieve them of Agatha, even though she had missed a year though she wasn't behind, she had being miles ahead before her absent year anyway so her role of head girl was fair.

Mildred and her friends would not claim they knew that much about Esmerelda in all honestly, they of course knew the obvious things like she loved Ethel and Sybil more than anything and she was smart and helpful and seemed to be the one who was doing the most in raising her sisters but even though the girl was a teenager and it was only natural for her to be moody from time to time, they had expected her to be happy at being congratulated about her new amazing role, but she wasn't she looked glum. In fact, they had never seen Esmerelda look so glum, not even when she had no magic.

"What?" Esmerelda said looking down at her belt like she had forgotten she was head girl "Oh yes...thanks...see you later" Esmerelda replied shortly before walking into the castle.

"Well don't get to excited" Enid commented sarcastically.

* * *

Esmerelda walked into Cackles and towards her sisters bedroom as fast as she could. She smiled at some of the pupils she passed and offered her thanks when they congratulated her on becoming head girl but her heart wasn't in it. She didn't really care about that right now.

She made her way to Ethel's bedroom and saw the door was open. Ethel was sitting on her bed still with the large cloak on and seemed to be making no attempt to get up and unpack, or to take the cloak of. Esmerelda walked into the bedroom and closed the door casting a quick locking spell as she did not want them disturbed right now. She made her way around Ethel's bed and knelt down in front of her, sighing as she still had the hood up.

"Ethie...you are going to have to take the cloak off now" Esmerelda told her. She could barely see her sister's face hidden under the big hood.

"I can't….I look awful" Ethel replied glumly in response.

"You can't keep it on forever you know that, HB will never allow you to" Esmie told her sister logically and Ethel sighed wanting nothing more than to keep it on but she knew Esmie was right, HB would confiscate it anyway so she must as well take it off herself.

Ethel lifted her hands and slowly pulled the hood back and Esmerelda smiled softly at her, still finding it hard to look at her little sister injured and still feeling her chest hurt at it, even though it had been two weeks now.

Ethel had a black eye on her right eye, bruises on her cheek, she had a large cut on her forehead and her eyes were red as if she had not slept properly in a while. This is exactly why she had begged Esmie to let her borrow her cloak, she couldn't bear the thought of anyone seeing her like this.

"Can we not get rid of them?" Ethel asked Esmerelda clearly dreading facing anyone when her face showed she had being beaten up. Esmerelda sighed and stroked Ethel's hair behind her ear, looking at her in the eyes.

"I did as much as I could, healing spells are tricky and I don't want to cause more damage, plus magic is not very good at healing bruises, you know that" Esmerelda told her sister who kept her eyes down sadly.

"People are going to ask me stuff…..I don't want to talk about it" Ethel replied quietly. She just wanted everyone to ignore her face and keep quiet but she knew that they wouldn't. Esmie moved to sit next to Ethel on the bed and hugged her.

"You will just have to ignore them Ethie, just tell them you don't want to talk about it but you can't hide up here forever" Esmerelda told Ethel knowing she was planning on trying to do that.

Since Esmerelda's powers had been restored Ethel was a lot nicer to her sister as she had realised she almost lost her for good, and honestly she liked her fussing over her so much, Ethel leaned her head into the older girl's chest letting her hug her and Ethel hugged her back, holding on for dear life as she started to cry a little.

"Hey it is okay Ethie, don't get upset" Esmerelda told her hating to see the girl cry but that is exactly why she was worried about her. Ethel had been crying a lot over the last two weeks, it was so unlike her sister to let herself cry in front of others.

Ethel cried quietly leaning into her sister more and Esmie rubbed her back letting her, knowing she could not do anything to make it better. All she could do was be there for her. After a while, someone started to knock on the door and Esmie spoke.

* * *

"Do you want me to tell them to go?" Esmie asked her sister who sighed but shook her head. "You are right, it is better to get it over with" Ethel replied as Esmerelda nodded and stood up, unlocked the door, and opened it to Felicity.

"Oh hi Esmerelda, congratulations on making Head girl, everyone is talking about it" the dark haired girl told her with a smile.

"Oh...are they?" Esmerelda asked with a sigh but Felicity didn't seem to notice that she seemed upset about that. She stepped into Ethel's room and Ethel put her hood back up again, she thought she would be okay other people seeing it but she was so embarrassed.

"Ethie….come on...what did we just talk about?" Esmerelda asked her sister and Ethel for the second time that day lowered her hood. Felicity gasped as she took in the blonde's face.

"What on earth?" Felicity asked as her eyes widened as she took in Ethel's appearance.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, I am fine honest" Ethel told the girl who nodded slowly.

"If you say so….." Felicity replied not knowing what to think.

"She is fine Felicity, now I have to go check on the first years so I will see you later" Esmerelda told the younger girls.

"No don't leave!" Ethel replied her lip quivering. She had been clinging onto Esmerelda so much recently, she never wanted her out of her sight and as much as Esmerelda loved Ethel was finally accepting her love, it did worry her. Ethel had never being so clingy, she was always that child who wanted independence and to have their own space at times, her being this clingy was just so out of character.

"Come on then, you can help me, see you later Felicity" Esmerelda told the girl with a smile as she put her hand on Ethel's shoulder after she had stood up and lead her out the door leaving Felicity to only gawp in amazement after them. Felicity had no idea what had happened to Ethel but one thing was for sure, The Hallows were acting really strange and it meant something must have happened during the summer that they were hiding.


	2. Chapter 2 - Strange Behaviour

A/N: I do not own the Worst Witch or the characters.

* * *

Chapter Two

 **Strange Behaviour**

It did not take very long for Ethel's bruises to be noticed. She went to help Esmerelda with her jobs and luckily none of the first years reacted to much, they didn't know Ethel so to them it could be just an ordinary thing she had bruises, for all they knew she got into a fight which resulted in the bruises, no she didn't get comments until other year groups started to notice her face.

"Ethel what happened to you?" Miss Drill asked her as she spotted the young blonde in the corridor and noticed her bruised and battered face.

"Nothing serious, just had a fight..." Ethel lied not wanting to talk about it. Luckily for her Miss Drill seemed to sense this as she did not ask anything more. However, her classmates were another matter, they all asked her what had happened and even after she told them she didn't want to talk about it they kept it up but everyone knew something was extremely wrong with Ethel by the way she reacted to this.

Ethel normally would have screamed at them all to leave her alone and stop bugging her but all she was doing now was falling silent, in fact the girl was barely speaking in classes. She sat in her classes playing with her hands not volunteering to answer as normal, she hadn't so much as glanced at Mildred, and seemed not to be able to concentrate on her work.

Mildred couldn't help watching Ethel in chanting that day, the girl was not even making any attempt to sing she was just flickering through the pages in her book as if she was in another world and acting nothing like herself.

Esmerelda and Sybil were not having an easy time either, despite it not being them who were walking around with a face full of bruises, students would still come up to them and ask them what happened, especially to Esmerelda. She had first years all the time asking her what had happened to her sisters face as they had by then heard from the older years the girl was not known to come to school bruised, the problem is neither girl really knew how to answer, it wasn't for them to say and so they didn't answer but the questions kept coming despite all this.

* * *

Esmerelda sighed and sat next to Ethel at lunch playing with her lumpy soup with her spoon before she spoke.

"The amount of people who have asked me about your face and it is only the first day" Esmerelda said clearly fed up of people asking her the same thing all the time. Ethel wasn't eating herself and burrowed into her sister's arm like a child.

"Are you okay?" Esmerelda asked still worried about her sister being so so clingy. Ethel nodded before she replied.

"I am just not hungry" she replied feeling even less hungry when she saw her sister spoon the runny soap into her mouth.

"Alright I will let you of this time" Esmerelda told Ethel not wanting to force her to eat. Esmerelda glanced up and saw most of the hall were staring at her and Ethel and she was just about to moan in annoyance when Sybil came and sat with her sisters.

"Sybie, where are Clarice and Beatrice?" Esmerelda asked wondering where the girls friends were. Sybil ate some of her soup before replying.

"They are sat at another table, I needed to talk to you alone" Sybil replied seeming upset about something.

"Oh, what is wrong?" Esmerelda asked instantly concerned about that.

"Well people have been asking me questions about Ethel but I said I cannot talk about it and then I heard some people talking and ...well there is a rumour going around" Sybil said with a sigh clearly upset about what she had heard.

"What rumour? I haven't heard anything" Esmerelda replied. People clearly had been careful to avoid saying it in front of Esmerelda as they knew she would probably say something unlike Sybil and she was head girl...she could punish them for it.

"They said that Ethel got the bruises from mum and dad, that they have been hitting her" Sybil said eating sadly as she told her sisters.

Esmerelda was annoyed at that. She knew where that was coming from. Their parents did not like Ethel and were pretty cold and it made sense that people would think Ethel had drove them to far and they had lost it with her but even though she knew why people were saying it she couldn't believe people would speak so casually about it. Did they not realise it could have bad consequences if someone heard? Esmerelda and her parents were not exactly best friends but comments like that could be enough to get them put into care.

"How can they say that?" Esmerelda asked annoyed. Sybil sighed in response.

"I know, they said it is why we are being secretive about it, I thought I better tell you" Sybil told her sisters as she had not wanted them to overhear for themselves, she wanted them to be aware of what everyone in the school was saying. Ethel pulled away from Esmie slightly but still held on to her arm.

"I am going to have to tell everyone the truth aren't I?" the blonde asked her sisters, knowing before long Cackle would have her parents in if they weren't careful.

"I think so Ethie, you don't have to go into details just tell them about the attack" Esmerelda replied with a smile and Ethel burrowed in again before talking.

"Can you tell everyone?" "I really don't want to talk about it" Ethel replied dreading the thought of it and the questions she would get asked.

"Alright, If it will make it easier I will tell people" Esmerelda told her sister and Ethel nodded at her. Sybil looked at her sister concerned by the way she was acting, Sybil had noticed her extra clinginess as well.

* * *

So Sybil and Esmerelda agreed to talk about the truth if anyone asked them but Sybil decided to tell her friends first and sat them down in their bedroom nervously.

"Ethel said I can tell you what happened" Sybil told her friends. Both girls had asked Sybil but after a few times they had stopped realising she didn't want to talk about it so they were touched she trusted them enough to tell them now.

"It wasn't my parents like everyone is saying, Ethel was coming home after being out at the library and well someone jumped her and attacked her" Sybil told her two friends who gasped in shock, they hadn't expected that.

"Why would they randomly decide to beat someone up?" Clarice asked not understanding the logic behind it.

"Well they did it to mug her" Sybil replied before she pulled a face as if she doubted that part.

"What is wrong?" Beatrice asked her seeing the expression she pulled and seeing the doubt on her face.

"Well…..Ethel lied about that part" Sybil replied with a sigh.

"How do you know?" Clarice asked curiously.

"The attacker didn't steal anything, she said he wanted a phone and was angry she didn't have one so he beat her up but….she was wearing this really expensive gold necklace our grandmother had brought her for her birthday….and he didn't take it even though he would get much more for that than a phone" Sybil replied feeling bad for doubting Ethel but she had been going over it in her head and something didn't make sense.

"Maybe he didn't know it was real?" Beatrice suggested. Ethel was after all a child, the attacker probably didn't expect for her to own anything gold, they weren't to know she was rich, unless they could tell by her clothes, which clearly they hadn't or they would have taken the necklace.

"Yes but...wouldn't you take the chance …?" Sybil asked and Beatrice and Clarice looked at each other both knowing Sybil was right. For some reason Ethel had lied about the mugging.

* * *

Ethel seemed to be struggling to maintain her composure a lot these days. Another odd thing was she kept crying for no reason such as that morning in spell science she burst into tears when Mr Rowan Webb asked her a question and she grew worse the closer the man got to her. As Mr Rowan- Webb was the only male in the school it was not hard to notice her strange behaviour around him.

At home Ethel had being the same with their father. She was never exactly close to the man and to be honest all three girls had always being more scared of their mother but now as soon as he entered the room she would make an excuse and leave.

As Esmerelda walked down the corridor with Ethel and she grabbed onto her for dear life when Mr Rowan-Webb walked down the corridor Esmerelda knew something was wrong and she came to the conclusion the attacker had been male and he had mentally scarred her from the attack as after all he had beaten her up really bad so she was of course scared. Esmerelda tried to hide the worry in the back of her mind though, something telling her something else was going on, she knew when Ethel was hiding something and this time she could tell it was something big.


	3. Chapter 3 - Funny Turn

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Three

 **Funny Turn**

Ethel woke up the next morning to the sound of rain hitting her window and when she got out of bed and looked out she realised it was absolutely pouring with rain and it was windy too, she could see the trees moving. As the girl dressed she allowed herself a tiny smile as even Ethel Hallow found HB transferring exciting.

At the beginning of every mouth every year group was taken into the local woods to collect potions ingredients as it did not take long for stock to run out. Normally the witches walked, it was only ten minutes from their school so flying was pointless but on a day like it was that day when it was raining so hard you could hear it pelting against the castle walls Miss Hardbroom would transfer them. If it was a small bit of rain she made them walk but even she had limits and on a day like today the girls would be expected to be as quick as possible so that she did not return to the castle with a year group full of the flu.

Ethel dressed into her uniform and then went to the hall to eat breakfast, which she did slowly as she held onto Esmie with her free hand, before long it was time to go and Ethel joined her year group in the potions lab.

* * *

Hecate made sure everyone was present before she transferred the third years to the local woods, once they had landed at their destination everyone spoke excitedly because of their treat of being transferred and normally Ethel would join in with them but today Ethel felt very funny.

The entire place was spinning as dizziness overtook her and she ended up falling against the wall struggling to maintain her balance. Felicity looked over and saw the blonde against the wall struggling to stay standing.

"Miss Hardbroom!" Felicity shouted over to her. The black clad teacher walked over and looked at her pupils.

"What is wrong?" the teacher asked concerned as she looked at Ethel and Felicity.

"I feel sick and dizzy" Ethel told the woman, grabbing onto Felicity when she felt like she was about to fall again and finding it was the only way she could keep her balance.

"Does anyone else feel dizzy?" Hecate asked the year group who shook their heads concerned. The woman flicked her fingers making a small bench appear and told Ethel to sit as she was worried the girl was about to collapse, she was deadly pale and her eyes seemed unfocused. She then provided a glass of water and told her to drink.

"Have you ever got travel sick before?" Hecate asked thinking maybe the girl just suffered from travel sickness as like some non magical folk suffered from travel sickness when travelling in a car or boat or plane even after they had done it many times some witches similarity suffered from travel sickness when transferring, even if it was the norm for them. Ethel sipped her water and shook her head.

"Right I am taking you to the nurse" Hecate told the girl highly concerned. This was Ethel Hallow, both her parents could transfer and she suspected her and her sisters had being transferred practically since birth, she shouldn't even flinch at transferring now especially if she didn't suffer from travel sickness.

"No please" Ethel replied trying to protest. She hated being prodded and fussed over but Hecate shook her head.

"There is clearly something wrong Ethel, you are going to the nurse" Hecate told her giving her an order and not a choice. The girl sighed as Hecate and Felicity started to lead her into the castle.

"All of you back to the potions lab, I am going to take Ethel to the nurse, I expect you all to study and keep quiet!" Hecate told the remaining pupils of her class as she transferred them back to school though she wouldn't do that to Ethel again, it could make her worse.

* * *

Esmerelda was sat in her witching history class, writing down the things she had to revise for the upcoming test when she saw Miss Hardbroom and Felicity Foxglove walk past her class supporting Ethel. The older blonde gasped and stood up, grateful to see Miss Bat was asleep. As she walked to the door her classmates stared after her as she had never left a lesson before but no-one said anything and Esmerelda quickly left her classroom to catch up with the pupils and HB.

"Ethie" Esmerelda said chasing after them. The three of them turned around and HB glared at her.

"Aren't you meant to be in lesson, Miss Hallow?" She asked the girl angrily.

"Sorry Miss I saw you with Ethel, what happened?" she asked and HB decided against sending her back to class as it might be good for Ethel to have support right now. Felicity, who was getting tired from having her arm around Ethel for so long let Esmerelda take her place and Ethel leaned into her sister, still struggling to support her own weight.

"She had a funny turn after I transferred the class, I was just bringing her to the nurse" Hecate told the girl and then decided as the girl was older she might remember a time that this had happened before.

"You are older, do you remember Ethel ever reacting badly to transferring?" the woman asked her as they hurried down the corridor with Ethel.

"Yes, the first few times she was transferred, but never again after that, Sybil use to get travel sickness sometimes when she was younger but Ethel never suffered from it" Esmerelda replied and this just worried Hecate more.

* * *

Arriving outside the nurse's station Esmerelda helped her sister to sit down as Hecate explained to the woman what had happened and she nodded before she started to check Ethel over.

The woman poked and prodded, much to Ethel's complaint, for ten minutes before she was ready to give her diagnosis.

"Travel sickness" she told everyone in the room

Ethel breathed a sigh of relief at that. She had an inking she knew what the matter was but luckily the woman had not looked her over deeply enough to notice. Esmerelda was hugging Ethel but when she heard the words travel sickness she started to speak.

"Sorry I don't think that is correct" Esmerelda told the nurse, trying to be as polite about it as possible.

"Excuse me!?" the nurse asked her insulted her authority was being questioned.

"Ethel has being transferred since her toddler years, she has never reacted like this before" Esmerelda explained not seeing how Ethel could suddenly develop travel sickness to transferring when she had being through it so many times and was thirteen.

"Are you a nurse?" the woman asked Esmerelda rudely and Esmerelda shook her head before she spoke.

"No I am just saying, I just want to know what is wrong with my sister" Esmerelda told the woman frustrated that the woman didn't seem to bothered about this.

"Have you being eating and sleeping properly?" she asked Ethel ignoring Esmerelda rudely.

"On and Off" Ethel replied. She hadn't being sleeping well at all and her eating was on a low, though she was still eating.

"There we go, your body was not able to take the shifting because of your lack of nutrition" the woman told the girl but Esmerelda cut in again not caring that she could tell the woman was getting annoyed with her.

"She ate this morning though, and yesterday, she only skipped lunch yesterday but ate every other time" Esmerelda told the woman knowing there was something more going on. She knew her sister and knew something was wrong with her.

"Fine then, it was her lack of sleep" the nurse then replied just wanting the older girl to get of her case and leave her alone. She was really annoying her with her persistence.

"But she told me she had a good night last night and I am sorry but I still don't see how a lack of sleep at anytime could make someone dizzy during transferring, a lack of sleep does not cause dizziness unless..." Esmerelda went on but she was cut off.

"Why don't you diagnose her then if you know everything?" the woman replied and Esmerelda finally fell silent, she looked at Ethel and spoke her voice still in an annoyed tone. The nurse was clearly just as mean as the dinner witches and hated when pupils tried to tell her she was wrong.

"You need rest and you will be as right as rain in a few hours, if this happens again then I will start looking for another cause but as of now you are not ill" the woman told her and Esmerelda helped her sister down, wanting to tell the woman she was useless but biting her tongue as she led Ethel out who was walking more straight now but was still not back to normal.

* * *

"Take your sister to rest, if the nurse can find nothing wrong we must trust her" Hecate told Esmerelda who started to lead Ethel up the stairs to her bedroom, the girl was not as dizzy but was still struggling to hold her weight. Breaktime started as this was happening and Sybil soon spotted them and took the other side quickly even though it was hard for the girl as Ethel was much bigger than her.

"What happened?" Sybil asked concerned having never seen her sister so dizzy before.

"She took a funny turn whilst being transferred, she might be coming down with something so we should keep an eye out" Esmerelda told Sybil not telling her it was just travel sickness as she knew it wasn't.

The eldest and youngest sister got Ethel into her room and into bed to rest and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep, clearly tired from trying to hold her weight for so long.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sybil asked as her sister came out of the bedroom after her and closed the door behind her.

"I am sure she will be just fine Sybie, let's just leave her to rest for a bit" Esmerelda told her sister trying to hide the worry on her face from her sister. Something was wrong with Ethie, she could just feel it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sickness

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Four

 **Sickness**

Esmerelda was tucked up in her bed in Cackles sound asleep but she started to toss and turn in a distressed way. The girl shot awake and looked at the time, it was four in the morning but something was wrong with Ethel, she could sense it.

The girl sat up and put on her slippers and threw on a cardigan over her pyjamas before leaving her bedroom only hoping HB was not patrolling but luckily at this time she should be well asleep. The girl sneaked down her corridor and down the stairs heading to the corridor where Ethel's room was. She walked into the girl's room quickly, feeling uneasy about wandering around and that was when she noticed her bed was empty.

The girl moaned in annoyance as she realised her sister was wandering around somewhere and left the bedroom trying to clear her mind and started to head in the direction of the bathroom.

Esmerelda and Ethel had discovered around a year ago they were telepathic. They had always known really as they just seemed to know when the other was hurt or upset but until a year ago they had not thought to much into it, until the power seemed to get stronger as they got older and they realised it was not normal. It came in handy a lot of the time, like right now when Esmie needed to know where her sister was.

Esmerelda walked into the bathroom, squinting slightly as the bright light hit her. She was just about to call Ethel's name when she heard a retching sound and pushed open the cubicle door nearest to her and saw Ethel throwing up into the toilet.

"Ethie?" Esmerelda said rushing in and kneeling next to her "What happened?" Esmerelda asked her sister concerned. Ethel was not the type to get sick.

"I woke up and felt sick" Ethel complained looking pale as she threw up more.

"It is probably because you were dizzy before" Esmerelda said having a good mind to go to the nurse right that minute and tell her off, she had known something was wrong with Ethel and she was correct.

Ethel flushed the toilet and stood up, grabbing a piece of toilet tissue and dabbing her mouth with it before she spoke.

"I think I am okay now" Ethel replied not questioning how Esmie had known she was there. Their telepathic had obviously led her there.

Esmie smiled glad her sister was feeling better, even though she did look deadly pale which worried her. She stood up putting her arm around Ethel to lead her back to bed. They got outside the bathroom, Esmerelda closed the door, and the two girls took three steps away from the door when Ethel put her hand to her mouth and ran back into the bathroom clearly about to throw up again. Now Esmerelda was concerned and rushed back in after her.

"I am fine..." Ethel lied as she retched "I am sure it will pass" Ethel told Esmerelda wanting her to not ask to many questions.

"Yes and I am Agatha Cackle" Esmerelda replied sarcastically wondering if she should wake a teacher and tell them Ethel was ill.

"Don't even think about it, I am fine!" Ethel replied knowing what she was thinking of doing. Just then Ethel threw up more aggressively and Esmerelda kneeled down to rub her back and push her hair out of the way. Ethie was clearly ill which worried her sister greatly.

* * *

The next morning Esmerelda and Ethel went to breakfast exhausted. Esmie had refused to leave her sister when she was ill and Ethel's sickness had lasted for two hours until around six when they finally got back to bed. They both played with their porridge with bags under their eyes, Esmie was just glad that it seemed her sister was over the bug so they would be able to sleep tomorrow.

"What is up with you two?" Sybil asked as her, Clarice and Beatrice joined them. "You look like you didn't get a lot of sleep" Sybil commented.

"We didn't" they both said in unison.

"Yes you both look terrible" Clarice said in her blunt way as usual.

"Thanks" Esmerelda replied sarcastically.

The rest of the breakfast was not very eventful, Sybil spoke to her friends but not really her sisters as she could sense they were really tired. Ethel sighed when it was time to go to class to as she had a potions test that morning and it was the last thing she wanted to do that day,

"GooD luck Ethie" Esmerelda told her sister who forced a smile as she went to take the test.

* * *

"GIRLS!" HB said as all the girls scrambled to sit down and fell silent. "You have twenty minutes, begin" she said turning over an hourglass. Ethel opened her test paper and started to write her answers without having to think to much about it. She had studied for hours for this test but then she started to feel really ill again.

Normally Ethel would be writing away by now but she was trying to refrain from throwing up over her test paper. The girl gagged and raised her hand, HB raised her eyebrows and walked to her slowly, to slowly. Ethel felt like screaming at her to hurry the hell up, her sickness was not going to wait.

"Yes?" HB said in an annoyed tone wondering why the girl was interrupting a test.

"Miss….I…...I think I am going to be sick" Ethel told the woman and Hecate took in the girls pale face and was worried. Ethel was not one to skip lessons ever and she was not one to lie about being ill. All the other pupils had glanced up to watch clearly more interested in what was going on than their test.

"How bad is it Ethel?" Hecate asked her and Ethel was about to reply when she felt the sensation that she was going to be sick more. Hecate raised her hands quickly producing a bucket and the young girl threw up aggressively, much to her classmates disgust.

"Eww gross!" the girls next to Ethel said moving away from her. Ethel didn't reply but threw up more.

"Yuck, that is disgusting Ethel" another classmate said.

"Could you not have told me so I didn't sit near you?" another girl said and Hecate became angry at their lack of care and compassion towards their classmate. These girls were thirteen or fourteen now. They were teenagers, she could understand this reaction from first years but third years should know better.

"Be quiet all of you and get on with your test, the whole class will receive a detention tonight for their childish behaviour towards this, I am ashamed at all of you" Hecate told them and everyone moaned, some like Mildred and her friends complaining it wasn't fair as they didn't even say anything bad.

"Do you want a double detention Mildred Hubble?" When the girl shook her head Hecate went on "Then do your test, and you will come to detention tonight" Hecate told her. Once that was out the way Hecate walked around the desks to Ethel.

"You may leave Ethel, don't worry about the test you can resit it, would you like me to take you to the nurse?" Hecate asked the girl really concerned. This was not like Ethel at all. She was a stubborn child, she would not let anyone see her ill she would just get on with it, the girl shook her head and got up.

"Thank you miss" Ethel said and Hecate was happy with her decision, she wasn't a monster like many people thought and was not going to make the blonde sit a test when she was throwing up, she could not do much for the girl so she carried on teaching promising herself to check on her later.

* * *

Esmerelda was sat in spell science trying her best to stay awake as Mr Rowan-Webb droned on when she saw Ethel running past in the direction of the bathroom. For the second time in two days Esmerelda got up and left her classroom, but this time her teacher was awake so she ran ignoring the fact he was calling after her and ignoring the fact she would be punished later.

Esmerelda went into the toilets and heard Ethel being sick. She did what she had done the night before and sat by her sister rubbing her back and holding her hair our of the way.

"I thought you were better" Esmie said really concerned now this was still going on. Sickness normally lasted a few hours and then was gone.

"So did I" Ethel replied as she sat with her head leaning against the wall so she was close enough to the toilet if she needed to be sick again. She was deadly pale and clearly ill. She was so pale she looked like a ghost with her blonde hair.

"Should I go get the nurse, I know she is useless but maybe she can give you something?" Esmie suggested sitting by Ethel and hugging her, Ethel shook her head just leaning into her sister.

"No, I am fine please don't, I probably just have a bug or something" Ethel replied not wanting to go to the nurse as she would ask her questions and would discover the secret Ethel was trying to hide, well the second secret she was trying to hide.

"Alright but if this carries on I am taking you to the nurse" Esmerelda told her sister hugging her before the girl pulled out of her arms and then threw up again and Esmerelda was confused as well as concerned. She had only started to be sick after the funny turn with the transferring. Esmerelda had never heard of anything like it and she knew she would be researching a lot for the cause over the next few days. There was something wrong with Ethel and she would look through every book she could get her hands on until she found out what it was.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ethel Has A Secret

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Four

 **Ethel Has A Secret**

Miss Cackle transferred into her office where there other staff members were already waiting, they were having their monthly staff meeting. This was the time where they could discuss any issues that they were having either with the school itself or the students.

"We need to do something about the Hallows" Hecate said as soon as Ada arrived "Ethel is acting strangely still and she is still sick" the woman went on.

"And Esmerelda keeps walking out of lessons, I know it is to tend to her sister as she is sick but this is her final year, it is important" Miss Drill replied worried about the girl. Her grades were already starting to slip, not by much but there was definitely a difference.

"Well there is not much we can do unless we find out what is wrong with Ethel, I will give it till tomorrow and if she is still sick I will take her to the hospital" Ada told the members of staff who nodded in agreement.

"Just everyone keep an eye on them, Sybil as well" Ada told the staff who promised to do just that.

"Ada, what do you propose I do, Ethel still won't let me near her" Algernon explained and Ada sighed.

"Just keep your distance Algernon, I am sure it will pass she is probably just upset about the attack she endured during the summer" Ada told him and he looked back at her, not convinced by that.

* * *

"Esmie…...Esmie!" Sybil said as she shook her sister by the shoulders. Esmerelda opened her eyes and lifted her head. She had fallen asleep on top of the book she was reading. Ethel was still ill and she had not being sleeping properly for this reason. She covered her mouth as she yawned and smiled at Sybil.

"Are you alright Sybie?" the older blonde asked her.

"Yes, but you best hurry up, class starts in five minutes" Sybil told her sister. Neither of her sisters had come down to breakfast and she had found both of them asleep. Esmie moaned but smiled at Sybil giving her thanks. She had potions she wasn't stupid enough to skip.

Esmerelda had taken every book out of the library about transferring trying to find a course for Ethel's illness. She had only found travel sickness and pregnancy, both of which she knew were not what Ethel had so she was going through every book hoping to find something. She was reading the books during her spare time which wasn't much as she had Ethel to look after who was still throwing up all the time, her head girl duties, studying for her exams and when she did have free time she was so tired it was hard for her to read as reading made her more tired.

Esmerelda was exhausted as she sat down for potions that day. She had not slept properly in four days now and staying awake was hard. She added snail slime to her cauldron and then dozed off as Miss Hardbroom turned around. It was not to bad when Miss Bat was teaching as she always fell asleep so Esmie could catch up on sleep then and not get in trouble for it but she was always careful not to fall asleep in potions but today she couldn't help it.

HB got up and walked around the desks, checking on her fifth years and telling them what they needed to improve on if they wanted to do well in their exams. She got to Esmerelda and saw the girl was sound asleep with her head on the desk. Other pupils had noticed now too and were looking at HB worried, knowing she was about to yell.

Hecate though was more worried than angry. Esmerelda never fell asleep in classes but she had been doing it more and more. She knew Ethel was ill most nights and it was taking her toll on the girl. She knew yelling right now would not help so she left the girl and turned to her class.

"Get on with your work, all of you" Hecate told them telling herself she will have a word with the blonde later.

* * *

Unlike her older sister though Ethel was not in her lesson. She hated to skip class but she had something much more important she had to do today. The younger blonde was currently stood in an old storeroom that no-one ever went in, hoping she would get privacy here. For precaution though she did lock the door and then just read over the same paragraph in the book she had brought with her, making sure she knew the spell properly. When she was sure she had memorised it she put the book down and then spent a few few minutes taking deep breaths and plucking up her courage.

"Come on Ethel just do it" Ethel said to herself knowing she should just get it over with. She took one last breath before casting a spell at herself. For a moment her body glowed white before it slowly turned green. Ethel picked up the book with shaking hands, wanting to see how accurate the spell was. When she saw the answer to that the book slipped out of her fingers as she unlocked the door of the storeroom she was in and started to run, trying to hold back her tears.

It was breaktime now, the bell had just gone and students piled out of their classrooms so the corridors were packed with pupils. Ethel ran so fast she walked into Enid.

"Watch it!" Enid complained but she suddenly fell silent, as did Mildred and Maud as they took in the look on Ethel's face but before any girl could ask anything Ethel carried on her way.

"Do you think we should tell someone? Ethel looked…...bad" Maud commented.

"It is not our business though" Mildred replied with a sigh as they carried on walking.

Ethel was sobbing now. She hated when people saw her cry but she couldn't hold it in this time. Ethel just wanted to be alone in her room so she could cry in peace. Her vision blurred by her tears she didn't realise she had walked straight into Sybil. Sybil turned around and saw Ethel and her face dropped into a look of worry. Ethel was in tears and looked fearful and traumatised and the three friends looked at each other concerned about the older blonde.

"I will catch you up later" Sybil told her friends chasing after Ethel. Ethel ran down her corridor and into her bedroom slamming the door. By the time Sybil walked into the bedroom her sister was already lying on her side on her bed, just sobbing. Sybil slowly walked in not exactly knowing what to do. She was not the sister who was good at comforting.

"Ethel" Sybil said quietly looking at her back as she spoke.

"Get out" Ethel said not wanting to be with her sisters right now. She didn't even want Esmerelda in that moment even if she had been clinging to her like a toddler for the last few weeks.

"But Ethel..." Sybil said concerned.

"OUT, JUST GET OUT" Ethel said jumping up and pushing Sybil out her room, she closed the door on the blonde before she could even respond. Sybil banged on the door but her sister had locked it.

"Ethel come on let me in….Ethel" Sybil said as she hit her door but her sister didn't open it. Sybil sighed and gave up and started to walk down the corridors looking for Esmerelda. She is much better when it comes to comforting. She will be able to get through to Ethel a lot easier.

"Have you seen Esmerelda?" Sybil asked Mildred as she saw the three girls approaching down the corridor.

"I think I saw her guarding the first year corrid.." Mildred said and the girl ran of before she finished speaking.

"They are all so weird" Maud commented as they walked down the corridor and Mildred and Enid nodded in agreement. The Hallow Sisters were strange ones to say the least.

* * *

Esmerelda was guarding the first year corridor, making sure the first years were not doing anything they shouldn't be doing. She was still fairly tired but she had managed to sleep in potions, surprisingly HB had not woken her but had spoken to her afterwards about how important this year was and all that stuff. She had told the girl she was concerned about her and that if it came to it she might have to stop her seeing Ethel at night for a while just so she could sleep, but Esmie was not going to let that happen. She had also got to sleep in Witch History and Spell Science so she was not as tired now. Esmerelda was watching the first years when all of a sudden Sybil appeared, out of breath next to her.

"Esmie…." Sybil said trying to catch her breath. Esmerelda looked at her sister worried, wondering what was going on.

"Sybie are you okay?" Esmie asked her concerned.

"You have to come ...it is Ethel" Sybil told her sister.

"Is she sick again?" Esmie asked Sybil but the younger girl shook her head.

"No, she is really upset, I don't know why, I have never seen her so upset, she is distraught" Sybil told Esmerelda and the older girl gasped. Sybil was right, even Esmie had never seen Ethel distraught because Ethel always cried in private.

"Did she say anything at all?" Esmie asked Sybil worried about Ethie.

"No, she told me to get out before I could ask her anything and then she pushed me out, she is a mess Esmie, maybe she found out what illness she has?" Sybil commented giving her sister a suggestion.

Esmie looked at Sybil in shock thinking the girl might be right, it would explain why Ethel was so upset after all.

"Right I need to go and see her...erm...guard the corridor" Esmie told Sybil before running off.

"Wait no Esmie I can't…." Sybil said with a sigh as she was not good at telling people what to do but Sybil was happy Esmerelda was going to see Ethel, she only hoped she could get the truth out of her.


	6. Chapter 6 - 'Illness'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Six

' **Illness'**

Esmerelda rushed to her sisters room and knocked on it with a sigh releasing her sister had locked it, she cast a quick spell hearing the lock unclick but when she tried to push the door open she realised it still would not budge as her sister must have barricaded the door.

"Ethie, let me in" Esmerelda said knowing she wasn't strong enough to push whatever was blocking the door out of the way. She pushed with her all might even so trying to make even a small gap she could squeeze through.

"Ethie let me in, I am not leaving so you must as well give it up" Esmerelda told her sister as she sat down on the floor in front of her sister's door preparing to wait. Ethel though was being stubborn.

"If you don't let me in I will sing" Esmerelda threatened hoping that will get her to open the door, just then she heard movement behind her and she stood up finding a small gap she could squeeze through, she squeezed into the room and realised Ethel had her desk blocking the door. Esmie closed the door and looked over at Ethel who had ran back to her bed and was sobbing.

"Ethie" Esmerelda said sadly hating to see her sister in such a state, she grabbed the chair that was normally behind her sister's desk and sat on it, next to Ethel's bed.

"No I don't want to talk about it….can you just leave me please?" Ethel begged knowing Esmerelda was going to try and get her secret out of her.

Ethel looked at her bedroom wall and just cried and cried, her back to her sister. Esmerelda physically couldn't leave Ethel like this, she was not the type who could just walk off.

"Ethie" Esmerelda said rubbing her back gently "What has happened?" Esmerelda asked in a concerned way.

"Mildred Hubble is a student here, that is enough to cry about" Ethel told Esmerelda who suppressed a smirk at her sister's cheek even when she was bawling her eyes out.

"Yes well she has being since your first day, I am not falling for that Ethie, I know something is wrong, you have been acting strangely the last few weeks" Esmerelda explained to Ethel. "Have you found out why you keep being sick?" Esmie asked thinking that was probably it.

Ethel shrugged in response and Esmie took that to mean she was not denying it which meant she was on the right track.

"What is wrong with you then?" Esmerelda asked Ethel really wanting her to tell her but Ethel was not going to break that easily.

"Nothing Esmie I just don't feel very well that is all, I have no idea why I am sick" Ethel said talking to the wall as she did so, knowing she would crack if she looked at Esmerelda. She had a way of making her spill secrets.

* * *

"Is it anything to do with the attack?" Esmerelda asked. Ethel shook her head but to fast and to aggressively.

"It is nothing honest" Ethel told Esmerelda just hoping she would get the hint she didn't want to talk and leave. No such luck.

"Alright" Esmerelda said making a book appear and picking it up one handed as she kept her other hand on her sisters back. "I can wait until you are ready to talk" Ethel turned her head slightly and saw her sister was just reading and waiting and if there was one thing Ethel knew about Esmie it is that she could read for hours and hours without a break, which meant she wasn't planning on going anywhere. She only hoped as she was tired from a lack of sleep she would soon fall asleep so Ethel turned back around still crying.

After nearly an hour though when her sister was still reading and was wide awake Ethel knew it was pointless. Ethel spoke so quietly in that moment it took Esmerelda a while to realise she had spoken as she came out of the trance she often went into when she was reading. Esmie lowered her book and replied once she was back to reality.

"Sorry what was that Ethie, I didn't catch it" Esmerelda told Ethel. The younger blondes sobs had started to subside, now that Esmerelda was aware of what she was saying though Ethel became very afraid and she chickened out of telling her.

"….Good book?, I haven't read that one, do you recommend it?" Ethel asked her sister trying to distract her.

"Yes it is great, I will lend it to you after I have finished it, but don't change the subject, you didn't ask me about my book" Esmerelda told Ethel knowing her to well.

Ethel turned around now so she was facing her sister and not the wall and Esmie smiled thinking that was a step forward, Ethel didn't make eye contact though she was looking at the floor.

"..Esmie...you are my sister and I know you care and I love you but…..I don't have to tell you everything" Ethel told her sister trying to clutch on to her secret.

"No of course you don't" Esmerelda admitted as she did not expect Ethel to tell her every single thing about her life, sometimes she had to keep things to herself after all. "But you do have to tell me if it concerns your health and has made you so upset" Esmerelda commented logically. The thought of Ethel suffering through whatever the problem was by herself hurting her.

"Esmie….I…...I...I really can't tell you" Ethel replied wishing she knew the transfer spell so she could leave and get out of this situation, though she told herself it would make her sick anyway so it probably would be useless for her to know.

"Why not?" Esmerelda asked more concerned now her sister had told her that. Whatever could be so bad Ethel couldn't tell her?. "Of course you can tell me, how many times do I need to tell you that you can tell me anything?" Esmerelda replied.

"But…." Ethel said still keeping her eyes on the ground.

"But what?" Esmerelda asked wishing Ethel would just tell her what the problem was. She was making her nervous with how she was acting.

"You…..you will be angry at me…." Ethel told Esmerelda letting tears fall out of her eyes again as she said that, she didn't want her sister to yell at her and tell her she was a disappointment and a disgrace to the name of Hallow but she knew that was an expected reaction. When Ethel said that though Esmerelda could not help but laugh.

"What is so funny?" Ethel asked her wondering how what she had said that was funny.

"Sorry Ethel it is just you saying I will get angry at you, I think we both know I have the problem of never getting angry at you" Esmerelda told Ethel logically. Even when Esmie was truly angry at Ethel she never shouted at her, she might raise her voice by a tiny bit but she never truly shouted at her. If Esmie had not gotten angry at Ethel when she found out the girl had being part of the ploy that made her lose her powers how could she think she would be angry at her for anything else?

"This is different….you will flip" Ethel told Esmerelda clearly really worried about Esmerelda's reaction to her secret, Esmie gulped at that, Ethel was terrified of telling her because she was afraid she would yell at her which told her it was really really bad.

"Ethie….I promise I won't yell at you, just tell me please you are really worrying me" Esmerelda told her and Ethel sighed and turned to face the wall again. She knew it was time. She couldn't hide it forever and her sister would realise soon, as would everyone else. Maybe it was best like this in the privacy of her bedroom. She only hoped there was not to many questions.

"Alright fine….I will tell you" Ethel told Esmerelda taking deep breathes still looking at the wall as the tears started to stream down her face again.

"Well go on then" Esmerelda replied growing impatient.

Ethel stayed silent a while longer and took more breathes, she opened her mouth twice before she finally told herself just to say it. She made sure she was lying so she could not see her sister, she knew if she saw her reaction to her secret she would never stop crying.

"I ….I….I...I'm …...pregnant" Ethel admitted quietly as she squeezed her eyes shut.

* * *

As the words her baby sister said hit her Esmerelda was nearly floored and had to grab onto her sister's bed to stop herself falling of the chair she was on. Ethel pregnant? No she was only thirteen and it just made no sense.

Esmerelda knew Ethel was not sleeping around, she was way to conserved for it, Ethel had trust issues and not just that she had self esteem and confident issues, Esmerelda was not sure how Ethel would of allowed some boy to see her naked, it just didn't fit and something didn't feel right.

Esmerelda started to think deeply into it now, had she missed something? Was her sister dating someone, but who? It would have had to have happened during the summer but Ethel had spent a lot of time at home studying or out at the library, Esmerelda knew there was a chance she could have sneaked of to meet someone but something told her that was false.

It was only as her smart brain thought it through she came to a realisation. Ethel was pregnant just one month after the attack on her, she had being clingy, afraid of men, crying all the time, traumatised and had obviously being holding something back. Esmerelda did not want to believe it but it was the only thing that made sense.

As the realisation her sister had probably being raped hit her this time she couldn't stop herself falling in shock and she sat on the floor in shock just hoping against anything she was wrong, she would give her magic up again if someone could tell her she was wrong and Ethel had just made a mistake and gotten pregnant.. She had to be wrong or she would not know how she would live with the reality.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Truth

A/N: Warning this chapter ontains mentions of rape

* * *

Chapter Seven

 **The Truth**

Esmerelda came out of her trance and stood up, putting the chair that had fallen upright but not sitting on it, she kneeled by Ethel's bedside instead grabbing her hand.

"Ethie" Esmerelda said as she saw Ethel's back move as she cried. "Can you turn around for just a minute?" the girl asked her sister who slowly turned around, still refusing to make eye contact though.

Esmerelda felt her mouth go dry and she realised now it had come to it she had no idea how to ask Ethel if her theory was true but she had to know one way or another, not knowing would kill her more.

"I need to ask..." Esmerelda said also looking at the floor wondering how she should even begin to word this horrible theory.

"Ask what?" Ethel said staring at her wooden floor like she had never seen it before.

"Well….you must only be a few weeks gone…" Esmerelda commented. If she was more she would of known by now. "And well….you have been acting weird since you were attacked and I know the mugging story was a lie because he didn't take anything, not even that expensive necklace grandma got you, you have being acting odd since the attack and I didn't understand why, I know you got beaten up which would of scared you but not to that extent, it is like all the life had drained out of you" Esmerelda explained to Ethel wanting to tell her exactly why she thought what she did before going straight into it.

"I am not stupid and I know you, I know when you are holding something back and I have been going over everything in my head for weeks trying to figure out your secret but nothing quite made sense, nothing would traumatise you so much but it is only now when you told me you are …...expecting" Esmerelda said not wanting to tie her sister to the word pregnant yet. "That I realised the truth" Esmerelda went on, rambling on almost as if she was Mildred Hubble. Esmerelda really was not the type to ramble, that was more her sisters trait.

"I don't understand Esmie, you haven't asked me anything" Ethel replied logically as she listened to her sister not understanding where she was going with this.

Esmerelda had really thought she would never be more scared than when she gave away her powers, it was the most terrifying thing she had ever done, but that was nothing compared to this fear she had now, she had no idea how she would hold herself together when Ethel told her if this was true. She took deep breathes trying to calm herself down. She might be wrong after all.

"Ethie….did anything else happen during the attack? I mean it just seems odd someone will decide to randomly beat you and I now know the mugging story is a lie so….was there something you are not telling me?" Esmerelda asked Ethel.

"Like what?" Ethel asked playing dumb, she had already given up her pregnancy secret but her other one was much much worse and she was not going to tell if she could help it.

"Were you…." Esmerelda said mentally slapping herself 'Just ask her Esmie it is just a word' she told herself. She opened her mouth to ask Ethel but nothing came out so she thought about it instead hoping their telepathy would come into play here.

Ethel could sense what Esmerelda was asking her, their telepathy was working right now and she knew exactly what Esmerelda was thinking and Ethel closed her eyes knowing she was caught before she opened then again.

For the first time since Esmerelda had entered Ethel's room, Ethel let her blue eyes drift up to meet Esmie's hazel ones. She didn't say anything just looked at Esmerelda for a few moments as she confirmed in her mind what she was asking her was true, if she was asking her if she had been raped then she was correct.

* * *

With Ethel looking at her Esmerelda had the confirmation she needed. She could tell, even before she read Ethel's mind, that she was telling her that her assumption was correct and with that confirmation Esmerelda felt herself break.

Her hands became clammy, her stomach dropped, her heart felt like someone had ripped it out and she felt like she was about to throw up. Someone had hurt her baby sister, her Ethie….and in the worst possible way. She swallowed that feeling of sickness, not wanting Ethel to see her lose control and looked away from the eye contact, turning away and letting her face drop and a tear fall, knowing she was about to absolutely lose it.

"Esmie…." Ethie said and Esmerelda wiped her eye and turned back to look at Ethel.

"I am fine" Esmerelda lied her voice shaking slightly and Ethel let the tears she had been holding in fall now. She knew Esmerelda and she was not fine at all, she was struggling to contain herself right now.

Ethel started to sob again then, now her secret was out she didn't have to hold it in anymore, she could finally let her tears out. Esmerelda heard her sister crying and took some deep breaths telling herself to stay together for now, Ethel needed her.

"Ethie…." Esmerelda said doing an amazing job at keeping her tears in even if she was shattered inside. Ethel grabbed hold of her sister's blouse sleeves and pulled her towards her as she heard her nickname just crying. Much more than she had being doing before. Much more than she had indeed ever cried, she didn't have to be strong now. She sobbed on her sister and the older girl wrapped her arms around her stroking her hair.

"I ..d..d..d.. ..'t ...know …..h..h. ….t….to...te...ll...y... " Ethel sobbed out confirming with her words for the first time that it was true.

"I…..I….wa….wa…...was….g…..g...goin…...goin…..g ...t…..to….p….pre….tend….it...did...dn't...happpen….but then….I" Ethel sobbed as she glanced at her stomach to tell Esmie she was not planning on ever telling her, she was planning on trying to put it behind her but then she had suspected she was pregnant.

"I am sorry Ethie" Esmerelda told her sister in such a quiet voice, much different from her normal tone that Ethel just cried more. She knew her sister was absolutely destroyed by this even if she was trying to hide it.

"I…...I….d...didn't...know….if….y...you ...would ...believe me" Ethel admitted then, her rapist had told her no-one would believe her, in fact he had seemed to know a lot about her and knew her family did not care for her very much.

"Don't ever think that...of course I do..." Esmie told Ethel holding her sister much tighter than she normally did. Ethel burrowed into her to scared to pull away.

"You are not mad?" Ethel asked her managing not to stutter this time.

"Why would I be ….t….it isn't your fault..." Esmie replied and Ethel sighed as she cried before something came to her, something she was worried about.

"I can't do it!" Ethel practically shouted out as she grabbed hold of Esmerelda more. "I can't have a baby, I don't know how to look after a baby and I have no money, and I am scared of giving birth to it as I hate pain and what if it hates me and what are mum and dad going to say, I won't have anywhere to live!" Ethel shouted the volume of her voice gradually growing as she panicked more and more.

"Ethie calm down" Esmerelda told her knowing in her position working herself up into a state could not be a good thing.

"But I can't Esmie! I don't want to be pregnant, I am to young to have a baby and I don't know what to do" Ethel replied not calming down, in fact she was panicking more.

"Ethel breathe!" Esmerelda shouted worried about her sister. Ethel breathed gently starting to calm down a little. She looked at Esmie then with tears streaming down her face before speaking much calmer.

"What do I do Esmie…." Ethel asked her, touching her head clearly overwhelmed by this.

"Well you have three options, keep it, put it up for adoption or ..." Esmerelda said trailing off.

"Have an abortion?" Ethel finished for her and Esmerelda just nodded sadly in response to that. Even if her sister was thirteen she still didn't like the thought of that, and she was not sure if Ethel would be able to cope with that.

"Well I can't do the last one, it is cruel and I can't bring myself to do it" Ethel said out loud and Esmerelda forced a smile looking at her gently before speaking.

"You don't have to decide right now, why don't you try to sleep for a bit and calm down a little?" Esmerelda suggested because she knew Ethel had not being sleeping well, and Esmerelda also wanted an excuse so she could run off before she started bawling.

"I can't….I keep having nightmares" Ethel admitted biting her lip.

"I will cast a spell so you won't have any" Esmerelda said helping Ethel to lie down and waving her hand over her, her forehead glowed blue for a few seconds which meant Ethel would have no dreams or nightmares. Ethel must have been tired because she started to drift off.

"Don't tell anyone" Ethel said sleepily.

"What about Sybil?" Esmerelda asked Ethel who nodded sleepily.

"Just Sybil, no-one else ...not Miss Cackle or Miss Har..." with that Ethel fell asleep in the middle of her sentence and Esmerelda quickly kissed her head and then walked out the room closing her door behind her, in absolute shock and walking around in a zombie like state.

* * *

"Hey Esmerelda" the girl heard someone say but they sounded very far away from here and not like they were in the same building.

"Erm Esmerelda?" the person said waving their hand in front of her face. She looked at them blankly. It was Mildred, Maud and Enid and although she recognised them she suddenly could not recall who they were, or where she was, all she could think about was Ethel.

"Miss Drill was looking for you she said something about a split potion" Maud told the girl who looked at her unfocused. Maud looked at her two friends both giving her the same look, something was wrong with Esmerelda. She made no response to them, almost as if she didn't hear them. She heard what they said but the words made no sense, they must as well have been speaking Chinese.

Esmerelda continued down the corridor then in her zombie like trance thinking of nothing but her bedroom where she was planning on going.

If only she had known Ethel's condition was already the talk of the school.


	8. Chapter 8 - Breakdowns

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Eight

 **Breakdowns**

Esmerelda walked down the corridor to her bedroom still in a zombie like state. She quickly stopped off at the bathroom and was sick in the toilet a few times, the thought of what happened making her sick to her stomach from the disgust she felt. She wiped her mouth with some tissue and then left, grateful the toilets had been empty at the time. She carried on to her bedroom and she arrived outside her bedroom and threw open the door and walked in closing her door behind her and turning around but then she lost it.

She had been holding it in for Ethel's sake, her sobbing would not help, one of them needed to be the strong one after what had happened to Ethel but now in the safety of her bedroom she could let herself go. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor and just started to sob.

She could have dealt with the fact Ethel was pregnant if she had made a mistake and slept with someone, in fact she really wished this had happened even at her sisters tender age, but the fact she was raped was to much for the older blonde. Her precious Ethie, hurt in the worst possible way, had she not suffered enough the last few years? She had never felt such a hatred for another human being before as she did in that moment towards the man who had stolen her darling sisters innocence and happiness and left her a shell of what she was and it was not something Ethel could even have counselling for and maybe start to overcome because she was pregnant, it would be hanging over her forever, even if she doesn't keep the baby.

Esmerelda really was not one to cry, only when something was really really bad did she cry, she was good at being strong and putting on a brave face but in that moment she cried more than she had ever cried in her life, she sobbed into her hands wishing this was a nightmare she would wake up from. In that moment the whole of Cackles could have seen her lose control and she would not care, she had a right to cry.

"You bastard!" She shouted out suddenly. Not one to ever swear or curse as she didn't really ever see a need for it and if there was one thing her parents had done right in raising their kids is that they taught them not to be foul-mouthed but in that moment she could think of no other word for the man who had hurt her baby sister.

"If I ever come into contact with you, you won't walk again, I will kill you!" Esmerelda shouted out to the ceiling, serious about it as well. If she ever caught eyes with her sisters attacker she was not sure she would be able to control herself, she wanted him to suffer, she wanted him to suffer at the hands of her, she wanted to watch him roll around in agony as he screamed out for mercy and she tortured him slowly, she wanted him to feel this pain she was feeling and Ethel was feeling and Sybil will be feeling when she found out. If she ever caught eyes with the rapist he would chose the wrong person to make eye contact with, she might be merely a child but she would make sure he suffered.

In that moment though as well as anger Esmerelda felt guilt, she always tried to protect Ethie and Sybie from harm and she knew she was overprotective but they were the mist precious things in her universe she couldn't help it so how had she failed? Why had she not gone with Ethel, why had she not gone to find her? Could she have done anything at all to stop him?

She knew deep down the answer was no, if he had seen them together Esmerelda would not have put him off, in fact he probably would have attacked both of them but with her dying breath she would have not let that creature near Ethel. He could have done anything to her, tortured her, raped her, beat her, left her dying, she wouldn't care because she would die knowing Ethel was safe away from that person. She would have done it for Ethel or Sybil. She would have taken the rape, told Ethel to run, get away, save herself. She would take the pregnancy too, she was older and more equipped to deal with motherhood than Ethel, she wished so much she could go back in time, she would let him have her right now.

It just wasn't fair. Ethel had told her sister not long ago, when she had started her periods actually, that the idea of sex right now disgusted her and she wanted to focus her brain on her work and worry about that stuff later, Esmerelda had told her that was wise and to wait until she was at least sixteen when she is more able to make decisions, she had told her no matter what anyone told her about it don't rush in to it when you are not ready. Esmerelda had said she had not done it yet, which amazed a lot of people but she didn't care what they thought of her, she would decide when it happened not them and Ethel should do the same. As she realised that choice had been taken from her she sobbed more at the cruelness of it, she couldn't stand thinking of Ethel scared and in pain alone, it was to much.

* * *

She didn't know how long she sat behind her door crying, all she knew was someone started to push against it and Esmerelda opened it. If it was a first year asking her a stupid question she swore she would curse them but she opened it and saw Sybil. She wiped her eyes and took some breaths to calm herself before she spoke.

"Not now Sybie…..I am busy" Esmerelda told her sister not wanting her here now. She was barely coping as it is.

"Have you being crying?" Sybil asked her ignoring her sisters comment. Her eyes were red raw from how much crying she had done.

"I am fine Sybil" Esmerelda replied turning away and walking back into her room and towards her bed. She picked up a potions book of her bedside table and opened it starting to study. Sybil followed her in and closed the door walking over to the bed.

"Did you talk to Ethel?" She asked Esmerelda. The older in question kept her head down knowing she would lose it again if she looked at her beautiful innocent baby sister.

"Mmm" Esmerelda replied hoping Sybil got the message she didn't want to talk.

"What did she say?" Sybil asked not giving up as she knew her sister was upset.

"She is fine..." Esmerelda lied not knowing how to tell Sybil the truth, she was such a sensitive child.

"Then why are you so upset?" Sybil asked her sitting next to her on the bed. Esmerelda didn't reply but a drop of water fell onto the page of her book as a tear fell out of her eye. She was losing it and this time, for the first time, there was nothing she could do about it.

"Esmie?" Sybil went on wanting her to talk to her about this. She let the tears stream down her face breaking apart before Sybil's eyes.

"What is wrong with Ethel?" Sybil asked her sister sadly knowing it must be bad in order for Esmerelda to cry in front of her. She tried to think of the last time she had seen Esmerelda cry and realised she had no memories of ever seeing her sister cry. None at all.

"Esmerelda?" Sybil said moving closer even if she was not sure exactly what she should do. She could see her sister shaking as she sobbed.

"I will go get Miss Cackle" Sybil said jumping up and preparing to run off until Esmerelda called her back.

"No don't!" Esmerelda told her. Sybil stopped at her sisters door and turned around to see her sister now full on crying into her lap. Sybil slowly walked back to her knowing she couldn't just leave her. She walked to her sister and wrapped her arms around her trying to soothe her but she just cried more.

* * *

"He hurt Ethie….he hurt Ethie" Esmerelda said in a shaky voice.

"I know Esmie, he mugged her" Sybil replied wondering what Esmerelda meant, that was common knowledge.

"I am going to kill him, he hurt Ethie!" Esmerelda said still making no sense. She sounded more aggressive than Sybil had ever heard her before.

"Erm Esmerelda..." Sybil said about to ask her what she meant again.

"Why Ethie why?" Esmerelda shouted out making no sense and it was like she was having some sort of episode she didn't appear to be aware of the words coming out of her mouth. Sybil decided just to listen as the truth might come out.

"He raped Ethie...he raped my Ethie! "Esmerelda shouted out sobbing more. Sybil gasped but shook her head trying not to cry herself, she couldn't cry when Esmerelda was so upset.

"Why her why not me, he got Ethie pregnant, she is only a baby, why why" Esmerelda went on and Sybil covered her mouth at the pregnancy announcement letting tears fall out of her eyes.

"He should have taken me, taken my powers or raped me, I wouldn't care but not little Ethie" Esmerelda shouted before she turned her head and slammed it onto her pillow just sobbing. She had clearly completely lost herself.

Sybil had learned a little in the last year about sex and she knew now, as a second year, rape was when someone was forced into it. She started to cry to and leaned her head against her sisters wall as the reality hit her.

"I failed her, I didn't protect her" Esmerelda said blaming herself letting tears run down her cheeks. Sybil shook her head and hugged her

"It isn't your fault Esmie" Sybil said through her tears.

"It is I am meant to protect Ethie" the girl cried more in response. Sybil did not know how to respond to her.

Both girls sat there for a good while longer both just crying and hugging each other gently, Sybil had some questions about things she was not exactly sure about but she knew now was not time for them.

Esmerelda held Sybil so tightly she thought she was going to squeeze her until her ribs snapped but she didn't complain knowing right now the girl needed to feel like she was protecting her when she had it in her head this was all her fault.


	9. Chapter 9 - Losing Control

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Nine

 **Losing Control**

Esmerelda left her bedroom the next morning looking a right state. Her hair was not in its usual style it was just in a lose ponytail she had taken two seconds to throw up. Her eyes were red and puffy as was her nose and her uniform was scruffy and crinkled. The girl walked to Ethel's room and knocked.

"You look horrible" Ethel commented taking in her sisters appearance as she let her in.

Esmerelda shrugged feeling like she was about to burst into tears again and Ethel left her room walking in front of her, trying not to to mention anything knowing she was seconds from cracking and was putting on a brave face for her benefit.

* * *

At breakfast Ethel played with her lumpy cold porridge with her spoon, pulling a disgusted face but not eating it.

"Ethie you are…...eating…..for two…." Esmie whispered "You can't skip meals" Esmerelda told her sister with a sigh, Ethel sighed too.

"I can't keep it down, I keep throwing it up" Ethel replied thinking it was the fact the food was so disgusting that was making her baby reject it. Her baby was clearly wise enough not to want this rubbish already.

"I will talk to the dinner witches and see if they can make you other food" Esmerelda told Ethel who turned to look at her with a look of amazement.

"Do you have a death wish?" Ethel asked her sister knowing the dinner witches should never be approached. They were horrible to all the students.

"I am not scared of them, what they going to do? Make me eat porridge?" Esmerelda said sarcastically and Ethel smiled slightly at her sisters attempt to lighten the mood but she was to sad to smile properly. Esmerelda was an absolute wreck and people around the hall were noticing. Sybil went and sat with them and had tears streaming down her face.

"Ethel!" she said before bursting into tears. Esmerelda sighed and went and sat next to her sister to cuddle her, even if she wished she could sob like Sybil was.

"I know Sybil….it could have been worse though, he could have attacked you" Ethel commented knowing that would have been a hell of a lot worse, Sybil was such a sensitive shy child, and it would destroy her, she doubted Sybil could deal with it at all, not yet. That just made Sybil cry more.

"Everyone knows about the pregnancy" Sybil told her sisters who both gasped together.

"Sybil, did you tell?" Ethel asked her feeling betrayed.

"I didn't say a word to anyone, not even Beatrice or Clarice I swear!" Sybil replied looking at Ethel with such a sad look she knew it was true.

"I believe you...wait a second….do they know about….?" Ethel asked before trailing off.

"I don't think so, it must have been someone who overheard and only got half the information" Sybil replied. The bell for lessons went in that moment and Sybil said she had spell science so she ran off. Esmie stopped Ethel.

"What lesson do you have?" Esmie asked her sister talking quietly not wanting someone to overheard them again.

"PE….I don't know what I am going to do…..I don't know if it is good for the baby to be doing so much physical activity, and you know what Drill is like….she always makes us do something that involves running" Ethel replied and Esmie nodded.

"It is alright Ethie….go lie down….it is to dangerous for you to be out there" Esmerelda replied knowing it was not just running that was dangerous, what if they were playing witch ball and Ethel got hit? It was not safe for her to do PE and even if she was not keeping the baby, which she had not decided yet, it did not mean she was going to let it come to harm.

"But what do I tell Drill?" Ethel asked her sister knowing the woman always asked a lot of questions.

"Don't worry about it, she knows you haven't being well I will just tell someone in your year to tell her you are throwing up….do you want me to come with you?" Esmerelda asked her and Ethel shook her head.

"No Esmie, you have exams coming up in a few months, I will be fine honest" Ethel told her. Esmerelda nodded and hugged her tightly letting a few tears fall, Ethel pulled away with a small smile not wanting to cry again, she knew if she cried she would start her sister off and they would probably never stop.

"See you later" Ethel said making her way out of the hall. Esmerelda wiped her tears and caught sight of Mildred and her friends about to leave the hall.

"Mildred...tell Drill Ethie is throwing up again" Esmerelda told her not wanting to do it herself. She knew if she had to talk to Drill she would have some sort of mental breakdown if she questioned her.

"Oh is it because she is pregnant?" Enid asked before Maud thumped her at the look Esmerelda gave her.

"Sorry about that, we shouldn't even listen to rumours, we will tell her" Mildred replied and Esmerelda nodded making her way to chanting.

* * *

The girl didn't even attempt to sing today, the last thing she felt like doing was signing about toad eyes when she had just discovered her precious sister was raped and preganant. Miss Bat played the piano as pupils around her sang in a bored, dreary way and then she looked up to tell the girls to put more passion into it.

"Come on girls, if you sing like that at your exam, none of you will pass" Esmerelda heard the woman say but she wasn't looking at her she was looking out the window.

"Miss Hallow?" Miss Bat said and the blonde slowly turned her head to look at her teacher. The woman was worried, sure the girl had been distracted recently but today she looked like she had rolled into a bush and couldn't be bothered to do anything else, she looked like she was not all there.

"Are you with us?" Miss Bat asked the girl in more a concerned way than angry way. Esmerelda shrugged and then a girl in Esmerelda's year spoke up. Meredith Fey was tall and slender with long brown hair, blue eyes and a mean face. She was the trouble maker of the year group and Esmerelda tried to avoid her a lot of the time, she was childish and cocky. Esmerelda was not the type to have any enemies but it did not mean she liked the girl, she interacted with her when she had to not out of choice.

"Oh don't mind Esmerelda Miss Bat, she is probably upset as her sister managed to get herself up the duff" Cynthia told her teacher and her friends around her laughed. "I overheard her telling Sybil about it" the girl laughed and Esmerelda turned to glare at her. Of course it was Cynthia who spread it around, she was just the type too. She didn't care who she hurt.

"Cynthia, please keep your nose out of things that don't concern you" Miss Bat said even if she was concerned about this rumour.

"Is it true though?" Cynthia asked looking at Esmerelda. "is she pregnant?" the girl asked and Esmerelda rolled her eyes.

"Who is the daddy? Are you not upset your sister has been sleeping around?" the girl went on. That was Cynthia's problem, she never knew when to shut up. She was always blunt even when talking about people's family.

Esmerelda had scolded Ethel before for her violent outbursts. She had told her time and time again there was no need to get so angry about things, but in that moment she understood how Ethel was pushed to the edge, she was so angry right then she didn't even think it through before she got up and slapped Cynthia. The class stared at her shocked and then laughed. No-one really liked the girl so they thought it was well deserved.

"Esmerelda….Miss Cackle's office now!" Miss Bat told her. Esmerelda walked out kicking her chair over in the process and then went to the office.

* * *

"Attacking another pupil is bad enough, but you are head girl what type of example are you setting the younger pupils or your sisters? We are trying to help Ethel with her behaviour and you are meant to be her example" Ada said once the girl had told her why she was there. Esmerelda kept her head down letting the woman tell her off.

"It is not like you to attack anyone, is everything alright?" Ada asked her really concerned. This was so out of character something didn't sit right with her.

Esmerelda sniffed letting tears fall down her face as what had happened to Ethel came back to her, she felt so broken inside. She had never felt so sad in her life and it was not something she could make better for Ethie either, this concerned Ada more, Esmerelda was not a crier.

"Is there a truth to this rumour?" Ada asked her gently as she glanced at her deputy wondering if she was thinking this was the course for the girls behaviour. She knew if the rumour was true Esmerelda of all people would be upset.

"No of course not" Esmerelda lied. "I am sorry Miss Cackle" Esmerelda replied to her and Ada was not sure if the girl was lying, she didn't know the girl well enough to know if she was being truthful. Ada produced a tissue and handed it to the girl with a small smile. Something was clearly really upsetting the girl and somehow she didn't think it was the mugging. She had being fine the night before.

"Thank you for the apology but I am afraid I will still have to give you detention, and I don't want to see you in here again, I can easily take your head girl status away" Ada told her warning her. She didn't want it to come to that but she couldn't have her head girl attacking people, she was the shining pupil of the school as head girl, she had to be a good example.

Esmerelda nodded and then Hecate flicked her hand and the door opened.

"You may go" she told the blonde and Esmerelda rushed out leaving Ada and Hecate to be highly concerned about her behaviour and both of them glanced at each other wondering if there was any truth at all to this horrible rumour. One thing was for sure, something had destroyed the Esmerelda they knew.


	10. Chapter 10 - Truth Revealed

A/N: This chapter contains mentions of rape! You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter Ten

 **Truth Revealed**

The rumour about Ethel's pregnancy was the talk of the school and the three sisters were not only asked daily if it was the truth but they were asked constantly who the father was which is probably why their tempers were so high at everyone being so inconsiderate.

It was dinner time and Ethel was sat with Esmerelda at a table at the back of the hall. Both of the blond girls were trying to ignore the fact they could hear people whispering all around them but they were both ready to snap, especially when a first year walked up to Esmerelda innocently.

"Is it true your sister is having a baby?" she asked Esmerelda who was about ready to crack.

"That is not the question you should be asking, it is who the father is? Zac from pentangles?" a girl at another table said.

"Or Ollie, that is why it is such a secret as he is the great wizards grandson" another girl said and Ethel couldn't take it anymore, neither could Esmerelda, they were talking about her princess like she was a slut or something. It was about to come out, both of them could feel it. In the end though it was the most surprising person that told them the truth.

"She was raped, just be quiet!" Sybil shouted from the table she was sat at with Beatrice and Clarice before she burst into tears at it. Mutters around the hall stopped and the three Hallows felt eyes looking at them.

"She is right" Ethel said "I was….raped" Ethel said and a few people gasped.

"You are so disgusting!" A forth year said. "You lie all the time why should we believe you?" she asked and Ethel knew in that moment she would have to tell them everything.

"Because I can tell you what happened" Ethel said standing up and walking to the middle of the room.

"Ethie...don't!" Esmerelda said knowing she could not bare to hear the details but Ethel ignored her.

"During the summer I was on my way home from the library, it was around six but it was still bright out because of the July weather, I was walking whilst carrying a pile of books, when I suddenly felt someone grab me" Ethel told the hall. Some people, like the first years, were already in tears as was Sybil, Esmerelda though was holding off.

"I tried to scream but he covered my mouth and I asked him what he wanted but he didn't reply only pushed me onto the floor" Ethel went on talking in a much quieter tone than she normally did.

"Before I could so much as move he pressed his whole weight on me making me gasp for breath as he was miles bigger than me, that was when I had the idea of cursing him only he seemed to sense what I was going to do, he must have been a wizard because he cast a spell on me and I couldn't use any magic whatsoever, I tried to use the most horrible curse I knew but nothing not even a spark, he must have used a spell to block my powers temporarily.

* * *

" _You silly little witch, you didn't really think you could get one over on me did you?" he asked her as Ethel fought with all her might, she didn't at the time know what his intentions were but he was scaring her. She therefore sunk her teeth into his hand trying to throw him off only that was a bad idea. He punched her so hard everything went black for a few minutes. When she came around she felt him playing with the button on her jeans and it was the first moment she realised his intentions. She screamed and started to fuss much more, trying anything to throw him off. Another slap around her face made her fall silent. As she was distracted he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs as the girl gasped trying to stop her rapid breathing. He went for her knickers next, ripping them off, exposing her private area to the cold air. That was the moment Ethel got an idea. She had to try something, anything._

" _I...I...wouldn't" Ethel stuttered out in a shaky voice as she was absolutely terrified knowing what he was planning on doing to her._

" _And why not little Missy?" he asked her with an evil smirk "My friend hasn't had a play in a long time" he said to Ethel making her feel sick to the stomach at the disgusting comment._

" _My parents are rich, they are very important people, they will find you and lock you up, they have money to hire the best people" Ethel told him trying to scare him off but he rubbed her private area a few times making Ethel's breath hitch before he replied._

" _Your parents won't care, they might be rich but they don't love you" he told her nastily. Ethel had no idea if he actually knew who she was or if he was just trying to upset her but she knew that was the truth and he fell silent and moved of her stomach to unzip his trousers. She couldn't see what he was doing but she was not giving up yet. She lifted her knee and thumped him hard between the legs but he grabbed her arms so tightly she thought he would break her bones. He lay his whole weight on her chest then, knocking the air out of her and making fighting useless. He was so strong even when she squirmed like mad she couldn't get him off. She whimpered though as she felt something near her rear entrance. Until then she hadn't cried or screamed much but in that moment she went full on into panic mode._

" _No please don't" Ethel screamed as tears streamed down her face and she tried in desperation to push him off and when that failed to do a spell._

 _The rapist grabbed her legs and pulled them apart as he smirked and then replied._

" _Do you like kids?" he asked Ethel and she shook not knowing what to do or what to say so she didn't reply._

" _I hope you do because once I am finished with you, you will have a baby shot into you" he told her as he laughed evilly._

* * *

Ethel was telling the story slowly in the hall, tears streaming down her face as were most of the girls in the hall. Esmerelda had her head in her hands struggling as she listened to this. She wanted to throw up. Ethel shook like mad as she spoke before she went on.

"That was when he shoved himself inside me" Ethel said breaking down and crying into her hands.

 _Ethel knew some things about sex, she had read about it and overheard from people it was pleasurable and enjoyable but as she felt the penis shove inside her hard, breaking her virginity and not giving her time to adjust to the large size or new sensation she only felt pure agony. It felt like someone had set her on fire with the pain she was feeling in her lower region. The rapist pulled out and then shoved back in deeper and Ethel screamed out loudly, tears streaming down her face. Her screaming seemed to egg the sick man on as he panted like a wolf who had found some meat as he shoved himself inside the girl repeatedly, enjoying her pain._

"And then he came inside me" Ethel told the hall after she had taken some breaths to calm herself so she could carry on. She breathed rapidly and went on, needing to finish.

"After that he left me on the floor, I got up and got dressed but I was in so much shock, I couldn't go home at the time, I was walking funny I knew someone would suspect something" Ethel told them remembering she had not being able to walk without limping.

"I went and sat in this little cafe and just tried to get over the shock and try to convince myself it didn't happen but I was in pain so I knew it had, I sat there for hours just trying to overcome my shock and at ten the place closed so I knew it was time to go home, I sneaked in the back door not wanting anyone to know what had happened but Esmerelda had been worried and stayed up" Ethel sighed.

 _Ethel got home and walked into the dark kitchen preparing to sneak of to bed when the light was turned on and she saw Esmerelda stood by the fridge in her dressing gown, slippers and pyjamas, she was holding a glass of water in her hand but when Ethel's face came into view she dropped it in shock and it fell smashing everywhere._

" _What the bloody hell happened to you!?" Esmerelda asked rushing over to Ethel as she pointed her fingers to the broken glass cleaning it up._

 _Ethel had no idea what happened in that moment. She opened her mouth about to shout out that she had just being raped but somehow when she started to speak it didn't come out like that._

" _I got mugged" Ethel said as she started to cry, finally hours after her ordeal. Esmerelda hugged her sister worried._

* * *

"I swear on the code that this is true, I will make a witches pact if that is what you want" Ethel said as she sobbed into her hands. Esmerelda finally lost it then. She stood up and started to smash everything within her sight up, she threw the girls food of the table, kicked the tables over and girls jumped up to escape not wanting to get hurt as Esmerelda picked up chairs and threw them onto the floor. Some girls nearly got hit as she threw things around and everyone knew not to use magic to stop her, it could cause even more damage.

"Someone do something!" Maud said worried more about who was going to get injured than the fact Esmerelda was smashing the place up, Mildred jumped up and ran out the hall towards miss Cackle and walked in the office without knocking.

"You need to come, Esmerelda is smashing the hall up" Mildred told her and Ada and Hecate who had being talking both transferred to the hall.

"Stop that this instant!" Hecate yelled at Esmerelda who put down the chair she was holding and slid onto the floor crying not caring that everyone was looking at her. She thought she was starting to cope but hearing the details was to much for the young girl.


	11. Chapter 11 - A Serious Talk

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Eleven

 **A Serious Talk**

For the second time, in the space of two days Esmerelda was standing in Ada's office which was highly unusual, the girl only went in there when she had to defend Ethel, she was not usually the one in trouble.

"I don't know what to say Esmerelda, this behaviour has to stop, I am afraid I have no choice but to remove your head girl status" Ada told the girl and was shocked by what reaction this got.

She had expected the girl to be upset at least but she lowered her shoulders as if a weight was of her shoulders, was she not happy about being headgirl? Maybe it was to much for her with everything that had happened.

"Belt please" Ada said putting her hand out as she watched the blond slowly untie her belt and hand it to Ada, Ada flicked her fingers making a plain purple one, the same as her sisters, appear and handed it to the girl who tied it around her waist.

"Now I heard what happened with Ethel, I asked you yesterday if it was true and you said no, why?" Ada asked more hurt more than anything the girl had kept it from her.

"It wasn't my secret to tell..." Esmerelda simply replied as tears fell down her face and Ada felt bad for punishing her, to Esmerelda the news her sister was attacked must be horrible but she had to treat her fairly.

"Are your parents aware?" Ada asked her and Esmie shook her head.

"I only found out the other day myself" Esmerelda told Ada who sighed. She was not looking forward to this.

"Well I will have to get them in, you have to tell them, Ethel can't just return home with a baby in her arms" Ada told Esmerelda logically and Esmie sighed.

"Fine" the girl said with her arms folded.

"You may go, I will let you and your sisters know when your parents arrive" Ada told the girl.

"So in about a year's time? Alright thanks for the warning" Esmerelda said sarcastically before leaving only Ada knew she was right, when she tells them she needs to talk to them about Ethel they will take their time to show, which gave her an idea.

* * *

Esmerelda knocked on Ethel's door and hear a timid "Come in" behind it. She pushed open the door and saw Ethel and Sybil sitting on the bed, clearly both upset about what had happened. Ethel kept her head down but Sybil looked up as she entered and saw Esmie's belt.

"Esmie….you lost your head girl status!" Sybil said as she looked at her close to tears, clearly it was to much after what she found out about Ethel.

"Don't be upset Sybil, it is a relieve actually, I don't have to worry about it now, I couldn't focus on it when I was worried about Ethel" Esmerelda told her sister as she went to sit between Ethel and Sybil.

"Mum and dad will flip when they find out you lost your status" Ethel said quietly looking at the floor.

"Who cares?" Esmerelda replied past caring if they were angry at her or not. "I have more important things to worry about than whether or not my belt has gold trimming or not" Esmerelda replied logically. She paused and then remembered about their parents.

"Speaking of mum and dad, Cackle is contacting them, sorry Ethie I couldn't talk her out of it" Esmerelda warned Ethel not wanting it to come as a shock, Ethel sighed but had expected it.

"It is alright, with any luck I would of already given birth by the time they decide to show up, I couldn't hide it forever anyway" Ethel admitted knowing this would happen sooner or later.

"What are you going to do with the baby Ethel?" Sybil asked innocently as the sisters had not really discussed it yet. Ethel sighed before replying.

"Either way I am going to have it, I can't have an abortion, I just can't, I just can't bring myself to do it I would never forgive myself for it, anyway it is not the baby's fault, they didn't ask to exist" Ethel replied with a shrug.

"So you either will keep it or put it up for adoption?" Esmerelda asked, knowing they are her only two options left.

"Yes, I don't know what to do, I know nothing about babies, I don't know if I will cope on my own" Ethel admitted looking at the floor again.

"Hey you aren't on your own you have me" Esmerelda told Ethel telling her she would help as much as she could.

"And me" Sybil said even if she was clueless about how to help.

"Thanks" Ethel said with a smile "I appreciate it but...well neither of us know anything about babies and we have no money or anything, mum and dad aren't going to let me keep it in the house are they?" Ethel asked to the air as the three of them fell silent.

"I can help with that, I can use a little Esmie charm on mum and talk her around, you know she listens to me" Esmerelda said before mentally slapping herself. She saw the hurt in Ethel's eyes at that as Esmerelda spoke about how their mother loves her when she never has Ethel for reasons no one can fathom.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you, but if you decide you want to keep the baby we will figure something out" Esmerelda told Ethel. She knew Ethel was young and it would be difficult and exhausting for her to raise a baby by herself but she had no choice about the situation and if she decided she wanted to keep her child then they would somehow get by, all of them.

"I might decide too...I don't know if I can go through the pregnancy and the birth only to give it to someone else, I mean just because they are adopted doesn't mean they will be loved, look at our parents, they are our biological parents and they couldn't care less about me" Ethel told her sisters with a sigh. Esmie and Sybil glanced at each other and smiled slightly.

They all fell silent for a good while until Ethel reached into the drawer next to her pulling something out. It was a letter already opened and unfolded.

"I contacted the doctor like you told me to Esmie, they send me a day for a scan" Ethel told her sister as Esmerelda took the letter and read it, Ethel was about four weeks pregnant and her first scan was scheduled for when she was ten weeks so it was still a while yet.

"It is on a Thursday so we will have to get Cackle and HB to let you have the morning off, luckily you should still be able to fly that early on" Esmerelda told her sister.

"Esmie..." Ethel said nervously playing with her hands clearly trying to ask her something but embarrassed about it. Luckily for Ethel she was spared as there was a knock on the door. Esmie pointed her fingers at the door to open it and saw Mildred Hubble of all people stood in the doorway.

* * *

Despite Esmerelda not being part of the silly feud between her sister and Mildred and despite the fact she always got on well with the girl and they had helped each other in the past, right now she was annoyed to see her. Ethel was really upset about everything as it is and she always got more upset and angry when Mildred was about and it was not just Ethel now, it was her baby, stressing her out could be really bad so Esmerelda was not taking any chances.

"Mildred not now please just leave" Esmerelda said in a bit of a louder tone than she meant to but things were difficult enough without Mildred getting Ethel into a state about something. Mildred though stepped further into the room clearly not done what she needed to yet.

"Mildred Hubble, what are you doing here? Come to laugh at my situation? Tell me how bad a mum I am going to be?" Ethel said bitterly clearly on edge about it. Esmerelda could see Ethel had wet eyes and knew she was really upset.

"Mildred please, will you just go, it is not a good time" Esmerelda told her not wanting this to lead to an argument or something. Ethel needed rest.

"Esmie is right Mildred, Ethel is upset" Sybil said in a more poilte way than her sister.

"I just came to say I am sorry about what happened to you it really is horrible, if there is anything I can do at all just ask me" Mildred said with a small smile before she turned away and left.

"Thank Merlin she is gone" Ethel replied not trusting Mildred and thinking she was up to something and now she had her parents to worry about.

"What was it you wanted to ask me Ethie?" Esmerelda asked remembering what had happened before Mildred came in, Ethel immediately started to play with her hands again nervously.

"I was just going to ask if you….and Sybil if she wants to….will come with me to the scan" Ethel said nervously looking at the floor. "I don't want to go by myself" Ethel admitted. Esmerelda smiled happy Ethel wanted her to go and cuddled her slightly before talking.

"Of course I will Ethie, I wouldn't expect you to go by yourself, thank you for asking me" Esmie said cuddling her.

"I will come as well" Sybil said beaming as she looked at her sisters and Ethel was grateful in that moment she had sisters, it made what was happening to her much more bearable. At least she knew she was not alone.


	12. Chapter 12 - Meeting With The Hallows

A/N: I am going away this weekend so there will be no updates until Monday, I have therefore uploaded two oneshots as well. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

 **Meeting With The Hallows**

Just one hour after Esmerelda had left the office Miss Hardbroom came to find the sisters and told them their parents were here. All three sisters wore the same look of confusion as to why they had come so quickly as they made their way to the office. Walking through the door Mrs Hallow saw Esmie and looked panicked.

"Oh darling tell us everything that happened to you" the woman said looking really concerned. Esmie glanced at Ada who was trying to hide her gaze from her and Esmie realised the woman had told Mr and Mrs Hallow this was about her. Esmie had to give her credit it was a really smart idea.

"It wasn't me mother….it was Ethel" Esmerelda said as she sat down in the middle of her sisters and Mrs Hallow looked at Ada annoyed.

"You said this was about Esmerelda" she commented and Ada replied in an uncaring way.

"Yes well this is important, I didn't want to have to wait until Christmas for you two to decide to drag yourselves here for Ethel, or send a hologram of yourselves" Ada replied and Mrs Hallow looked at her like she was thinking what curse to use on her. It was then as Mr Hallow looked up he noticed.

"Esmie, where on earth is your head girl belt?" he asked her shocked to see her wearing a plain purple one.

"I lost the role for bad behaviour" Esmerelda admitted seeing no point in lying about it.

"ESMERELDA!" Mrs Hallow shouted ashamed at her daughter. Ada saw Esmerelda roll her eyes in an annoyed, uncaring way and decided to butt into the conversation. She had not brought them here to speak about why Esmie's belt had no gold on it.

"Anyway that isn't important right now" Ada told them knowing now they knew this was about Ethel they will probably not stay long so she had to work fast. "Ethel was raped during the summer and she is now pregnant, I brought you here as you needed to know" Ada told Mr and Mrs Hallow. Mr Hallow looked at Ethel and spoke.

"Is this true?" he asked his daughter and Ethel nodded.

Mr and Mrs Hallow fell silent and Ethel was hoping they would be sympathetic like normal parents.

"That is awful darling" Mrs Hallow told her actually looking sad about it, though she was a good actress so whether she actually was upset or not was another story.

"I am sorry that happened" Mr Hallow now said and Ethel glanced at Esmerelda who looked back at her with the same amazed look. Were they going to show compassion and understanding for once?

"Don't worry though darling, we can sort this" Mrs Hallow then said causing the smile to drop of Ethel's face. What did she mean sort it? Sort what?

"Erm mum...we can't just sort it, she is obviously traumatised by it" Esmerelda told her also confused as to what their mother meant.

"I am sure we can find some counselling or something" Ada responded thinking that was a good solution.

"Yes of course" Mr Hallow responded thinking it would be wise to agree. He probably only agreed to make himself look good though.

"As for the pregnancy, don't worry darling, your father and I can sort that" Mrs Hallow told her and Ethel looked at her amazed.

"What do you mean?" Ethel asked her not understanding.

"Your father and I know people darling, we can take you for an abortion without anyone knowing" Mrs Hallow said and the three sisters just sat their in shock. Had Mrs Hallow actually just said that to them?

* * *

"No" Ethel replied "I am not having an abortion I…..I am going through with the pregnancy" Ethel told them point blank refusing what they were suggesting.

"Don't be stupid, you are twelve years old, you can't have a baby" Mr Hallow said and Esmie glared at him before replying.

"She is thirteen" Esmie told him but he ignored her. She knew her being a year older than he thought didn't make her case look better but it astounded Esmerelda he didn't even know how old she is.

"Yes but...I can't have an abortion….I don't want one please..." Ethel said knowing if they want her to have one they will find a way to do it.

"Darling, the shame on the family name, it will be slime if this gets out" Mrs Hallow told her daughters. "A teenager mother would be the ultimate shame" Mrs Hallow went on and Sybil replied.

"But it wasn't her fault mum" Sybil told her quietly, speaking for the first time.

"Quiet Sybil" Mrs Hallow shouted and the timid child fell silent to scared of her mother to say anything else.

"If there Hallow name is slime it is your fault for forging the scroll!" Esmie butt in and Mrs Hallow glared at her eldest before she replied.

"No, it is her fault" Mrs Hallow said gesturing to Ethel as she spoke "Have you forgotten she tricked you into giving up your powers" Mrs Hallow replied and Ethel was really emotional right now because of the pregnancy and burst into tears at that.

"Can we stop talking about that?" Ethel said as she cried into her hands. She knew she had done wrong but it was over a year ago now, why did they bring it up all the time? They would never let her forget it.

"Yes we can, once you do what we tell you too" Mr Hallow replied growing annoyed at Ethel.

"I am keeping it" Ethel said through her tears and Mrs Hallow looked at her husband before replying.

"You will be a bad mother Ethel, you are immature" Mrs Hallow said. Esmie muttered something under her breath and Mrs Hallow looked at her but Ethel cried more.

"I don't care, I am not having an abortion" Ethel told her parents and Mrs Hallow fell silent for a second before replying.

"Alright fine, you can keep it" she said and Ethel lifted her head smiling.

"Really?" Ethel said looking at her in amazement.

"Yes but if you do….then we are going to enforce section two of the witches code" Mrs Hallow said and all three sisters, and Ada, gasped at that.

Section two of the witches code was a section that was quite old and very very rarely enforced. It meant the parents gave up all their parental rights to either all their children or one child. Basically they would be disowning Ethel and not counting her as their daughter anymore. She would not be allowed in their house and they would not be involved in her life.

"Just for Ethel though" Mr Hallow said wanting to make that clear.

"Mr and Mrs Hallow please think about this, Ethel needs your support right now, making her homeless will not help" Ada told them hoping even they would see sense. She didn't know how this would help matters.

"No, we want nothing to do with this….poison" Mrs Hallow said and Ethel looked at them before crying more and running out the room.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Esmerelda asked them thinking even they have gone to far this time.

"Oi watch your mouth" Mr Hallow told her with a glare.

"No I won't you make me sick" Esmerelda told them and Mrs Hallow replied.

"It is okay darling, you can still see Ethel at school, she just won't be at home" Mrs Hallow told Esmie as if it was no big deal.

Esmerelda had excused her parents before and had tried to keep the relationship between her sister and her parents from getting to strained, more for her sisters sake than theirs, but this time she was not going to do that, they were abandoning her pregnant sister, and it was not like it had even occurred because Ethel had been messing about.

"Right well it is okay, you can enforce section two" Esmerelda told them and Mr Hallow smiled.

"I am glad you see sense" Mr Hallow told her happily. He was happy his eldest was listening.

"But I am enforcing section four" Esmerelda told them. This time it was Mr and Mrs Hallow's turn to gasp.

"Darling you can't!" Mrs Hallow told her shocked and upset at that.

"Why not?" "I am sixteen so I can" Esmerelda told them.

Esmie had celebrated her birthday the week after returning to school, with everything that had happened neither her or her sisters had felt like doing much and she hadn't thought to much into it, until now. She was grateful in that moment she had a birthday in September.

Section four of the witches code was a rule that said once the eldest reaches the age of sixteen they can legally remove themselves, and any younger siblings, out of their parents care. Normally this occurs if a sibling is concerned about the care their siblings are receiving or abuse is taking place but there does not have to be a specific reason, an older sibling can remove their siblings and themselves without any questions asked if they enforce section four.

"But darling, you don't want to do that, you have to come home" Mr Hallow told her not understanding why she was doing it and going through with it and wanting to hold on to his eldest.

"My home is where my sisters are" Esmerelda replied and then she looked at Ada.

"Can you get the Great Wizard to approve this miss?" she asked her and Mrs Hallow started to cry then.

"Oh Esmie, no, Sybil you want to come home don't you?" she said smiling at the youngest but Sybil grabbed hold of Esmie's arm cuddling into her.

"I don't want us to be split up again" Sybil replied. She remembered how awful it had being to be separated from Esmie and she didn't want that to happen again.

"I am not going back on this, you two are disgusting" Esmerelda said as she took Sybil's hand and stood up pausing to talk to Ada.

"I am not going back on this, I don't care what the Great Wizard says I am not going home, I want the section four enforced" Esmerelda told her as she left with Sybil.

"Come on Sybie, let's go find Ethie" she told her as they started to make their way to Ethel's room, the meeting with their parents on both of their minds.

"What is going to happen to us?" Sybil asked her sister as they walked. She was really scared about what was going to happen now.

"I don't know Sybil, but I am not going back on this, Ethel is more important than our parents and she needs us now more than ever" Esmerelda told her and Sybil nodded as she walked with her older sister.

"You are correct, we have to stick together" Sybil said as they made their way to Ethel's room both shaken about what had happened.


	13. Chapter 13 - Esmie's Attitude

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Nine

 **Esmie's Attitude**

Esmie walked into Ethel's room without knocking and found her sister sitting on the bed with her head in her hands crying her eyes out. She smiled down at Sybil for a moment.

"Why don't you go find your friends?" Esmie suggested and Sybil smiled clearly glad at getting away from having to comfort Ethel as Esmie went and sat next to her sister and put her arm around her.

"I can't believe they did that" Ethel said through her tears as she sobbed into Esmie's shoulder.

"Me either, I knew they were cold but that was disgusting of them to do, don't worry though Ethie, I enforced section four" Esmie told her sister who gasped and she was not shocked by her sisters reaction.

"But then you and Sybil have no home either" Ethel said as she lifted her head to look at her sister.

"Well I am not going home with them, they are sick, we will have a home together like we always have, I would rather be in foster care than with them" Esmerelda told Ethel who just looked at her with tears in her eyes. Both girls then jumped out of their skins as HB appeared in front of them.

"The Great Wizard is here" she told Esmie who thought it was quick but shrugged as she moved her hand from where she had been clutching her chest. Esmie smiled and stood up before winking at Ethel and leaving the room.

* * *

Esmerelda walked into the office and the Great Wizard looked at her seriously.

"I have heard you want to enforce a section four" he said as soon as the teenager entered the room.

"Yes that is right" Esmerelda replied "Only because my parents are disgusting enough to enforce a section two against their pregnant daughter" Esmerelda told the man and he touched his chin clearly annoyed about that as well. The man looked at Esmerelda wearing one of the most serious looks she had ever seen on him.

"I can of course enforce this but I highly recommend you go back on this" he told Esmerelda and the girl widened her eyes shocked at that.

"Why would I do that?" Esmerelda asked him feeling sick he would even suggest it.

"For the reason you and your sisters will not be homed together, there is no way someone will take two teenagers, one of which is pregnant and a pre-teen" the Great Wizard told Esmerelda and Esmie though did not understand. Many people had multiple kids so why would it be so hard?

"Well you haven't tried yet, at least try before giving up" Esmerelda told the man. Ada looked at her with a look of amazement.

"Esmerelda, don't be rude to the Great Wizard" Ada scowled her. Esmie rolled her eyes then and Ada wondered what on earth was happening to the girl. She was acting like she was…..a teenager or something.

"Alright fine I will enforce it, just don't blame me when they can't find you anywhere, I warned you" he told Esmerelda.

"As long as you try I will be happy, I am not returning home to them people that call themselves our parents and neither are my sisters" Esmerelda answered back not caring if she was being rude to the Great Wizard.

"Do you have any other relatives you think could take you in?" he asked Esmerelda and the girl sighed. She knew the majority of her family would disown Ethel like her parents, their grandma Josephine wouldn't but she had being ill for a long time and she would not be able to cope with her three granddaughters and a newborn, it would all just be to much for her. Esmie looked at the wizard and shook her head sadly.

"A foster placement then, I will contact the services and get them to find a place for you and your sisters to live" he told Esmerelda and she nodded.

"Thank you" she told him as the man transferred away and Esmie started to head for the door but Ada remembered she needed to talk to her and now was as good as time as any.

* * *

"Esmerelda, can you wait a second I need to talk to you, sit down" Ada told the girl and Esmie took a seat looking at Ada expectantly.

"I just want to talk to you as I am concerned, you did not seem upset when I took away your head girl status" Ada said needing to know if the girl was upset or not about it.

"I wasn't, I didn't want to be head girl anyway" Esmerelda replied and Ada glanced at Hecate both looking as shocked as each other.

"Why ever not?" Ada asked her and Esmerelda shrugged her shoulders.

"I have so little time these days with my sisters because of my exams as it is, I want to focus on them" Esmerelda replied and Ada just stared at the girl. Did Esmerelda not care as much as she made out about achievements? Did she pretend to care to please other people? Ada was starting to think she did.

"Esmerelda, are you sure about what you are doing, removing yourself and Sybil, it would be much easier to place Ethel alone" Ada said changing the subject as Esmie clearly could care less about being headgirl.

"Of course you would say that" Esmerelda replied folding her arms and slouching.

"What do you mean?" Ada asked the girl not understanding what she meant.

"Well if this had being you and Agatha you would have let her be shipped of somewhere, in fact you did let her be shipped of to that school for bad witches" Esmerelda replied and Ada was shocked. She had never heard Esmerelda mention the woman's name since she lost her powers.

"Excuse me, I had no choice my mother sent Agatha away" Ada told Esmerelda not wanting the girl to think she had wanted Agatha to go.

"I know you Miss Cackle, you were one of them children who loved to have everything because you were the eldest, so much so you still like to put younger siblings down even now in your adulthood" Esmerelda told Ada who sat their opened mouthed at what she had just said to her. Was Ethel using a potion to look like her sister because this could not be Esmie.

"Esmerelda!" Ada replied highly insulted by what the girl had just said to her.

"What have you forgotten what you said to Ethel at selection day?" Esmie replied before putting on a higher voice 'There is no need to be intimated, no-one expects you to be as clever as Esmerelda, Esmerelda is the finest student this academy has ever had, if you are even half as crafty as your sister" Esmerelda said and Ada nodded in agreement, she might be on the older side but she had a good memory.

"Yes and your point is?" Ada asked her annoyed.

"That was before her exam, yes Miss Cackle I do not care about the stupid headgirl role, I care about my sisters and I would appreciate it if you stopped comparing my sisters and I, we are separate people and it upsets all three of us" Esmerelda told Ada and the woman looked at her sadly, she honestly had not known.

"Esmerelda I am sorry I didn't know" Ada said feeling bad now she knew the truth, none of them had said anything before.

"Yes well now you do" Esmie told Ada "Can I go now? I need to talk to Ethie" Esmerelda said desperate to get back to her sister.

"Oh yes of course, I will let you know when they find you a foster home" Ada told her pupil who nodded and then smiled slightly before leaving. Once she was gone Ada and Hecate sat in silence, shocked.

* * *

Ethel was stood in her bedroom in front of the mirror just in her bra, it wasn't something she made a habit of doing but she turned to the side looking at her stomach at all angles. She could swear she had a tiny bit of a bump, so small you couldn't tell through her clothing but you could tell close up. She was just turning the other way to look at her stomach when someone knocked.

Ethel gasped and grabbed her blouse from on the bed covering herself with it before she spoke.

"Come in" Ethel said trying her best to make sure she was covered. Esmie walked in smiling but her look changed as she saw Ethel holding her top over herself.

"What are you doing?" Esmerelda asked really confused as to what on earth Ethel was actually doing. Seeing it was just Esmie, Ethel dropped her blouse without a care. It was not like Esmie had never seen her in her bra before and she didn't really care if she did, it was just her sister so it wasn't awkward.

"Come here, I need another pair of eyes, is it me or am I starting to show?" Ethel asked her sister and Esmie walked over to her sister and looked at her stomach. It was such a tiny difference from her normally flat stomach she wondered how the hell Ethel had spotted it without a magnifying glass.

"I don't know maybe a bit, I can't really tell" Esmie admitted not knowing if her sister was just bring paranoid or not, If it was the beginning of a bump it was such a small difference you had to be right up close to her stomach to see. Ethel sighed, grabbed her blouse of the floor and threw it over her shoulders before starting to button it up.

"This uniform won't even fit soon" Ethel said dramatically as she fiddled with the buttons.

"Ethie don't work yourself up, you will still be adorable with a bump" Esmie told her sister knowing her sister was really body conscious already. Ethel sighed and gave her sister a look telling her she didn't believe her.

"Of course I will" Esmie said sarcastically.

"You will be, I will still love you" Esmie told her sister. Ethel scoffed at that and both fell silent for a while.

"What did the wizard say by the way?" Ethel asked then remembering he had come.

"He enforced it" Esmie told her sister "Now we have to wait and see where they place us" Esmerelda told her sister with a shrug.

"Will they split us up?" Ethel asked her sister with wide eyes as she finally got the last button of her blouse done up.

"I hope not Ethie" Esmerelda said as she hugged her sister, that thought in the back of her mind worrying her so much but she had to be positive and think there was a foster family that will take all of them in, there had to be one somewhere, right?


	14. Chapter 14 - First Scan

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

 **First Scan**

Ethel played with her hands in her lap, twisting them around nervously as she sat in the waiting room. It had been a few weeks since Ethel was disowned by the family and the girls were made homeless and they were still trying to find them a home but that was not why Ethel was so nervous. She was ten weeks pregnant now which meant it was her first scan and she might not say it out loud but she was terrified of the whole thing.

Ethel was sat in the middle of her sisters as Ada stayed in the background keeping an eye on them, of course as Ethel was a minor and she was in charge of her she could not of let them go to the appointment alone so had escorted the girls.

"Ethie calm down" Esmerelda told her from her right. She knew Ethel was nervous and she did not want her to stress herself out to much.

"But what if there is something wrong? What if it reminds me of him and I can't look at it? What if the nurse isn't nice, what if..." Ethel said thinking of all the what ifs as she did so.

"Or what if you are panicking to much?" Esmerelda replied and Ethel sighed. She hated when her sister was right.

"I can't help it, you try be the one in my position and let me see you not panic" Ethel replied knowing Esmerelda would be way worse than she was.

"Just try to calm down, think positively" Esmerelda told her sister as a woman suddenly walked past, saw Ethel and her sisters, saw they were in uniform and that they were sat in a maternity ward and glared at them in a disapproving way, not even knowing which was pregnant but knowing whichever it was was school age.

"I think there must be some dust in your eye for you to be squinting like that" Esmerelda commented and Ethel and Sybil just stared at her in shock. What was happening to Esmie? Before either girl could say anything a nurse walked out with a clipboard and looked around.

"Ethel Hallow" she said and Ethel and her sisters stood up. Ada was not sure whether she should go in or not but she figured it was not really something that required an adult and it was more a family thing. She would wait outside for them.

* * *

Ethel and her sisters walked into the room and sat down as the nurse took a seat opposite and smiled at them.

"I just need to go over a few things before we start the scan, which of you is Ethel?" she asked and Ethel raised her hand slightly, turning red from embarrassment, wondering what the nurse must think of her.

"Right so you are thirteen but will be fourteen when baby is born is that right?" she asked Ethel and she nodded knowing it sounded even worse when it was said out loud like that.

"And you left current address blank" the woman told them and Ethel looked at Esmerelda in a pleading way wanting her to answer.

"My sisters and I are waiting to be placed in a foster placement so we don't have an address right now, we attend Cackles so Ethel will be living there for the time being" Esmerelda explained just grateful this was a witching hospital and she could mention Cackles. The woman nodded, satisfied with that answer. Why they were in foster care was not her concern. If they were not placed by Ethel's next scan then she would be concerned.

"Right well you should be around ten weeks and this is your first scan yes?" she asked Ethel and she smiled slightly and nodded. Ethel liked the nurse, she wasn't asking her why she was pregnant at her age or where the father was which she was grateful for.

"Good well why don't we get you up on the bed and we can have a look at how the baby is doing?" the nurse said kindly and Ethel paled but nodded not sure if she was quite ready for this moment. She took a quick glance at Sybil and then stood up and walked over to the bed as her sisters awkwardly followed.

"It is nice of you two to support your sister during this time" the woman told them, having met young girls before in similar situations with no one around them. Sybil clutched onto Esmie and became shy and Esmie smiled awkwardly muttering a thanks.

"Right I am just going to need you to lift your top up" the woman told Ethel who moved it up to expose her stomach, embarrassed by his whole thing even if she had no bump.

Despite witches having magic, pregnancy was very similar to non magical people. They did not use spells or potions to look at the baby as it could terminate the pregnancy so the nurse had the same type of scanner you would find in any other normal hospital. She got some gel and put it on Ethel's stomach and she tensed up from the nerves. The nurse smiled sympathetically at her she could tell the girl was fearful.

"It is okay Ethie" Esmerelda told her reaching for her hand knowing that her sister at the best of times ignored her physical contact but Ethel grabbed her hand squeezing hard, maybe a little to hard but Esmerelda didn't mind, as she held Sybil in her other arm.

When the nurse put the scanner on Ethel she tensed up more. She didn't know if it was because she no longer liked to be touched after her assault or if it was pure nerves but she assumed it was a bit of both.

The nurse moved the scanner over Ethel's stomach who looked around the room facing away from her and everyone felt silent, waiting.

The nurse smiled as she found the baby and spoke in a cheery way. Clearly she was not concerned about anything.

"There we go, there is baby" the nurse told her and even though Ethel was terrified she would look at her child and hate it and want it out of her because all she would be able to think about is it is the result of being raped she was curious, she did want to see it and she turned her head slowly to look at the foetus on the screen.

A small black and white grainy image was on the screen of a shape that was clearly a baby, Ethel looked at it and felt something inside her, but it wasn't hatred, not even close. She couldn't take her eyes of the grainy image and she realised that funny feeling inside her was because she had just fallen in love with it, an overwhelming feeling of love and protection went through her body and she knew in that moment, adoption was of the charts. This was her little baby.

"My baby..." Ethel said as she stared at the screen with a far away look of love on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. Esmerelda smiled as she knew Ethel was absolutely in love with it already, which was probably a good thing because Esmerelda was falling in love already too.

"It looks like an alien" Sybil commented as she turned her head to the side to look at the image.

"SYBIL" Esmerelda told her off at her comment.

"It does, I never said it meant it wasn't cute" Sybil said as she looked at the image and smiled, not quite as googly eyes over it as her sisters were but she did think it was cute.

"Is everything alright with it?" Esmerelda asked as she realised they had being so busy staring at it they hadn't even asked anything.

"Yes, good healthy heartbeat, good size, everything is as it should be" the nurse told the oldest happily.

"Now I assume you would like a picture?" the woman asked chucking as she could tell the girl was madly in love with the grainy image.

"Yes, I want a picture of my baby" Ethel said talking like she had done when she had a crush on Zac and was acting all soppy.

"Can we get four?" Esmerelda asked wanting one for each of her sisters. She knew what they were like they would fight over it or Sybil would steals hers so if they had one each it would solve the problem, and an extra one just for precaution.

"It is suppised to be one per person" the nurse told her but Esmie sighed. Ethel would never let them look at the picture, she would want it all the time.

"Please, I will pay you for the extras if you want me to" Esmerelda told the lady and the nurse smiled at her.

"Alright I shouldn't really but I will do you four copies" she said as she printed out the pictures and then took the scanner of Ethel. When the image disappeared of the screen Ethel looked like her whole world at ended but she was happier once she was given the picture.

"Everything looks fantastic, an appointment will be sent tO you for your next scan" she told Ethel who got up looking at the picture and still looked at it as she left the room. Ada was waiting for the girls and was happy to see Ethel looking at the picture so intensely. It had gone well it seemed.

* * *

"Everything alright?" Ada asked and Esmerelda nodded awkwardly as she hugged her sisters. Things were still awkward since their disagreement.

"Great, back to school then" Ada said feeling the awkwardness.

As Ethel was pregnant they couldn't transfer so they were flying which Ethel could still do until she was further along in pregnancy, because of this Esmie took the picture of her sister gently.

"My picture, get your own!" Ethel complained.

"We have to fly Ethie, you can have it back later" Esmerelda told her sister not wanting her to think she was being mean.

"Please let me carry it, please" Ethel begged and Esmie gave in and let Ethel carry it in her pocket. She regretted her decision though once they took off.

"Ethie, you are going the wrong way!" Esmerelda told her sister grabbing a hold of Ethel's broom. She had sneaked the picture out of her pocket and was looking at it as she flew, going the completely wrong way. Esmie had no choice, she took it off Ethel and told her sternly she could have it back when they were back at school which sent the girl into a strop but at least she would fly straight and not end up at Pentangles from going the wrong way.

Esmerelda though was thrilled. She had being worried about how Ethel would react to the scan but it went better than she ever expected it to and Esmerelda was glad that she knew Ethel would not even think about adoption again because she was already head over heels in love with her niece or nephew too, just like she had been all them years ago when she was given a grainy image similar to the ones they had today of her baby sister Ethel and then a year later Sybil.


	15. Chapter 15 - Separated

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

 **Separated**

It was exactly one week later and the half term holiday was coming up in the next few days but neither sister knew where they were going to go as they had not being told. Miss Cackle told them to come to her office the morning they should be leaving, she hadn't told them before as she knew it would be to difficult for them to cope with.

Each sister took a seat on the comfy chairs in the office and Ethel placed a hand gently on her stomach which she had been doing a lot since she had fallen in love with her baby at the scan. A ginger haired woman with longer hair sat opposite them. She was there social worker and she knew this was going to be difficult.

"Right we have found you somewhere to go" the social worker told the girls and there sisters smiled at each other all with the thought it was a relief they were not homeless.

"The only thing is it is three separate homes, I have tried to find you one together but it was just not possible" the woman told them as all three girl's faces dropped at her words.

"No you can't...there must be somewhere" Esmerelda replied trying not to show how much that broke her inside.

"You try finding a home for two teenagers, one of which is pregnant and a pre-teen and see how far you get" the social worker replied. "I am sorry there is nothing" she told the girls and Esmerelda looked at her little sisters as Sybil grabbed hold of her arm.

"No I can't go on my own!" Sybil said terrified as she was after all a very sensitive child and needed her sisters around her.

"Please don't separate us….I am scared of being pregnant by myself" Ethel admitted terrified of being taken away in the condition she was in. She loved her baby but it was hard to deal with the pregnancy all alone.

"You will be well looked after I promise" the social worker told the girls who all looked at her not convinced.

"You can't do this, Ethel needs me now more than ever and Sybil is delicate" Esmerelda told the woman who just looked at her and sighed as another woman walked in.

"Right we have to get you three of to your homes, Sybil this lady will be escorting you" the woman told the sisters. Sybil grabbed a hold of Esmie tighter with a look of terror on her face.

* * *

Everyone at Cackles was looking at the car parked in the courtyard curiously. Why was a car here? They didn't need cars. Most students looked for a while and then got bored and started to make their way home but some hanged back.

The Hallow sisters walked with the two woman outside, the younger two clinging to Esmerelda not wanting them to be separated. Esmerelda could not stand this, she didn't know who was going to be looking after her sisters and if they were going to harm them. She knew she was their sister but she had mothered them for so long her heart ached as if she was losing her children. These people did not know her sisters, they couldn't love them like she did.

"Sybil why don't we get you off first?" their social worker said once they were outside, knowing getting the youngest, the most timid child off first would be easier.

"No I don't want to go!" Sybil shouted before bursting into tears.

Sybil was normally quiet and timid which is why there remaining pupils who had not set of home yet turned to look at the poor child concerned.

"It is only until next week Sybil" the worker told her "Say goodbye to your sisters, come on" the woman told her more than used to situations like this. Sybil cried and hugged Esmerelda tightly, not wanting to have to leave but Esmerelda knew now it was pointless. She couldn't make too big a deal out of this or it would make it worse, she gently pulled out of the hug and spoke to Sybil.

"You will be alright, just for a week" Esmerelda told her sister her heart breaking by the look on her sister's face as she cried.

"But what if they aren't nice?" Sybil asked her sister worried.

"Then tell someone and they will move you, you will be alright Sybil don't be scared" Esmerelda told her as she hugged her again and then Sybil moved to hug Ethel, being extra gentle with her as she was so scared of hurting the growing baby and was treating her like porcelain. The woman escorting her took her arm gently leading her towards the car.

Sybil cried as she was led away as some onlookers looked. Including Mildred Hubble and her friends. They felt so bad Sybil was being separated from her sisters, the look on all three blondes face was heartbreaking. Sybil was led into a car still sobbing.

"Ethel you next Hun" the social worker told her but it was with them words Ethel became scared and started to panic.

"No….please….I can't go on my own….I can't go through this by myself" Ethel said as she started to cry, terrified about having to move away alone when she was a pregnant teenager.

"Everything will be alright, your foster carer is a nice woman who will help you with everything" the social worker told her.

"She can't br that nice if she separated us!" Ethel rudely replied as she started to cry more, making Esmerelda panic.

"Ethel...I know it is horrible but one week that is all, you will be fine" Esmerelda told her trying to hold in her own tears.

"The baby…...I need help with the baby…..I don't know how to do it all by myself" Ethel admitted knowing even if she was becoming a mother she still needed support and help. She couldn't do it alone.

"It is okay, you will be back way before the baby is due, just try not to stress yourself out to much, you need to be brave Ethel, just one week" Esmerelda told her sister as she hugged her gently and then rubbed Ethel's stomach gently a few times.

"Look after the baby yes? If you are concerned about anything you need to tell someone, you promise you will?" Esmerelda asked Ethel and the younger nodded trying to stop herself crying.

"Good girl" Esmerelda said to her as Ethel was led away too across the now quiet courtyard.

As Ethel was getting in the second car, Sybil's started to pull off and Esmerelda ran then coming to her senses and allowing herself to become upset. She couldn't just let them take her precious sisters.

"No wait please!" she said as she saw the car drive off with her baby sister in it and let the tears flow down her face without trying to hide them. The car rounded the corner and then the second car started to move and Esmerelda caught sight of the look on Ethel's face. A look of rejection, this wasn't fair she had being rejected enough, Esmerelda forced a smile at Ethel as the car drove away and the girl touched her head which was sore from the stress.

"Right Esmie it is your turn" the social worker told her touching her shoulder.

"Don't touch me! And don't call me Esmie, only people I like can call me that" Esmerelda told her rudely.

"I know you are upset" the social worker told her "But please calm down"

"Calm down!?" How can I calm down when my sisters have just being dragged away to god knows where?" Esmerelda went on not caring if she had an audience.

"Your sisters will be fine" the woman told her trying to reassure the girl her sisters would not come to any harm.

"You better hope so, I swear on Merlin's name if anything happens to Ethel or Sybil or the baby because of this stress you have caused, I will personally hunt you down and make sure you never forget it" Esmerelda threatened glaring at the woman with a deadly look.

"That is enough!" the social worker told her not liking her threatening her. "I have tried my best for you and I don't appreciate your attitude" she told Esmerelda who just glared at her before she turned towards the car.

"I meant what I said, you better look after my sisters, you better make sure they are treated right" Esmerelda told the social worker wiping away her tears as she got in the car. She had never felt a feeling quite like this before, her heart felt like someone had stepped on it until it had broken.

* * *

Mildred and her friends had watched the whole thing without realising most people had gone now. They had been so sad they had just stood there watching.

"Come on let's go" Enid said with a sigh sad after what she had just witnessed.

Maud mounted her broomstick too as Mildred kept watching sadly as the last car drove away. She felt so bad for all three of them, even Ethel. She knew they broke apart when they were not together and Ethel being pregnant made things much worse. It just wasn't fair. Sisters should not be torn apart like that, it just wasn't right.

"We can't do anything for them, come on Mildred" Maud told her friend seeing her still watching. Mildred mounted her broomstick and flew off with her friends, the three of them in silence, trying to get the images of their classmates being dragged away from one another out of their minds.


	16. Chapter 16 - Foster Homes

A/N: I tried something a little different but hope you still like it.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

 **Foster Homes**

Mildred was sat at the table in the kitchen playing with her cereal as she leaned her chin on her hand. She had not said much since she returned home a few days ago and Julie was really worried about her. The woman in question took a seat next to her daughter.

"Darling has something happened? You are acting strange" Julie told her knowing something was wrong with her daughter and worried about it. She was being far to quiet. Mildred sighed and looked up.

"I am just upset, The Hallow sisters were taken into foster care separately and I saw them being dragged away from one another, I know Ethel has given me a hard time but no-one deserves to be raped and then become pregnant from it and have no mother figure to help them, her mother and father have cut her out of the family" Mildred explained. Julie gasped at the last part, she had not known that.

"That is awful" Julie replied with a sigh, honestly feeling bad for all three girls. "But they will be fine Mildred, they will be at school most of the time and I am sure a long term placement will be found for them all together before long" Julie told her daughter.

Mildred looked at her mother wearing a look showing she was not convinced. Somehow she knew that would not happen, she only hoped all three girls were okay.

* * *

 **Esmerelda**

The girl walked down the stairs with a frown on her face. It was too quiet in this house without her sisters making noise. Reaching the sitting room she walked up to her foster mother and looked at her.

"I need a bandage" Esmerelda told the dark haired woman who was sitting reading the newspaper but lifted her head to smile at her foster daughter.

"Why?" She asked Esmerelda thinking it was a weird request.

"I hurt my arm" Esmerelda told the lady, giving her short answers and being off with her. The woman was nice enough but she wasn't her family and she had not agreed to take her sisters in which meant they had been separated.

"Show me" her foster mother, Katie, told her.

"That is okay, just give me the bandage and I can sort it myself" Esmerelda told her foster mother now wanting her help but the woman was in charge of her. If she was injured she had to know.

"Is it your left or your right?" She asked Esmerelda wanting to try pry more information out of the girl.

"Left" Esmerelda replied with a shrug before she sighed. "Do you have a bandage or not?" Esmerelda asked her once again growing impatient with the questions.

Katie did not respond but she took the girl's left arm and looked at it inspecting her injury. She saw a fairly large red blistering burn on the girl's arm. As she was a foster carer she had trained in first aid so she knew it was a burn when other people might not. The way there burn was though told her it had not being an accident. If Esmie had spilled something on herself it would being a lot more messy but this burn was perfectly round as if the girl had caused it with some type of hair curler.

"Why did you do that?" she asked Esmerelda raising her voice a little as she tutted and walked to the cupboard getting out a bandage.

"I do it when I am depressed at times" Esmerelda admitted taking the bandage from the woman and wrapping around her blistered skin.

She was not coping in the foster home. She cooped herself up, barely talking to her foster mother. She ate very little and now had a burn she had caused herself. The foster mother would have to talk to the social worker as she could not get through to Esmerelda. She only hoped this behaviour would stop when she was back with her sisters.

* * *

 **Ethel**

The middle sister rubbed her stomach gently as she forced down the food in front of her slowly. Her baby seemed fine right now but she was so scared of being by herself.

As Ethel had been raped of course her foster parent was a woman. Her name was Marlene and she was very nice and sweet but she only gave Ethel the basics of what she needed, food, water, shelter etc. She did not feel any love towards her and Ethel felt like her and her child were outsiders.

"Would you like anything else?" Marlene asked Ethel as she walked over to check on the girl. Ethel instinctively covered her stomach, not wanting this strange woman anywhere near her baby and not trusting her. Ethel shook her head not knowing what was wrong with her, she was not the type to normally be so quiet.

"You can mirror your sisters tonight" Marlene told her with a smile as she sat down to eat her own dinner. Ethel though shrugged not really looking forward to it. She wanted to see them not talk to them through a mirror.

She knew it would be an hour of her and her sisters trying not to cry in front of one another, Ethel smiled slightly as she ate, hoping she would not be bringing the food back up later. She was eating slowly and took twice as long as her foster mother but when she had finished she looked at her and sighed.

"Can I be excused, I have homework" Ethel told the woman who nodded and let her get down from the table. Ethel jumped up and walked to her bedroom. Entering she picked up the photograph on her bedside table of her child and then sat on her bed, stroking the photograph with her thumb and smiling as she also rubbed her stomach with the other hand.

"Just a few more days baby" she told them with a smile as she lay down on the bed, tired and hoping her sisters were not suffering but she had a feeling they were.

* * *

 **Sybil**

Sybil had her head under her blanket crying softly to herself as she cuddled her cat, Sparkle. She was so scared and her anxiety about everything was playing up. Normally if she was scared she would go cuddle up to one of her sisters but neither of them were here so she didn't have that option.

The youngest blonde knew that she was annoying to her foster mother, June. The woman had not said it but Sybil knew she found the fact she was scared of everything annoying.

Normally despite being scared of everything Sybil did not cry much. She normally showed her fears in other ways that did not involve tears but when she had no one familiar around her she was just scared all the time and had spent most of the last few days crying and had barely said two words to anyone.

"Why can we not just go home Sparkle?" Sybil asked her cat as she stroked her head as she cried. Her foster mother came into the room at that moment.

"Sybil your social worker is here, she wants to talk to you" the woman told Sybil who started to shake from fear. She pulled the blanket of her head to reply.

"Why what did I do?" Sybil asked the woman clearly terrified.

"It is just to see how you are progressing" June told Sybil and tears fell down the girls face as she was so scared of what was going to happen.

"Don't be so silly Sybil there is no need to get upset, now come on, hurry up" the woman told her losing patience with the young girl. Sybil jumped up and followed her out of the room to talk to her social worker.

The meeting with the social worker went about as well as was expected. Sybil cried the whole time from fear wishing she had at least one of her sisters with her. She did not know how to function when she was in a strange place by herself. All she hoped was that her sisters were flaring better than she was.

Sadly no girl was coping and neither of them could wait to return to school so they could see each other once again. The week was dragging by and in the back of their minds each girl knew this was only the beginning, at Christmas it would be two weeks apart and during the summer six weeks and no girl knew how they would cope with it when they could barely cope with one week!.


	17. Chapter 17 - Cravings and Kicks

A/N: I have timeskipped a little in this chapter just to move things furthur alone I hope you don't mind!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

 **Cravings And Kicks**

The day had finally come where the sisters were returning to school. Esmie was already there when Ethel arrived and she hugged her tightly, Sybil hugged her two sisters before they even could catch their breath and the three girls were so happy to be together again. They were glad to all be back and away from their horrible foster homes.

"So good to be back" Sybil said smiling at the other blondes.

"I couldn't agree more" Esmerelda replied as she smiled hugging them both.

* * *

It was the monthly staff meeting at Cackles and Hecate arrived armed with papers and gave Ada an essay.

"What grade would you give this?" she asked the woman. Ada flicked through the twelve pages seeing the detail and knowledge involved in it. Ada looked at her colleague confused before replying.

"Top grade, this is exceptional" Ada told Hecate wondering why she would give it anything less.

"What about this?" Hecate asked the woman giving the woman another essay.

Barely a page long, the detail was lacking, it was rambling and looked like it had been put together in five minutes. Ada lowered her eyebrows and then looked at Hecate.

"I am not sure I would even let it scrape a pass" Ada admitted. The work was awful and Hecate sighed expecting that.

"This first essay is Esmerelda's from before her year's absence, that second one is from last week" Hecate told Ada. She was so worried about Esmerelda. She now knew aiming for top grades did not seen to bother Esmie as much but she had exams coming up and she had to pass them if she hoped to get anywhere. She knew her sisters pregnancy was taking a lot of her time up but her studies was important too. Ada sighed in response.

"I am worried after everything the girl is going to fail her exams, she seems to have lost any sense of concentration" Ada told Hecate as the other teachers around the table looked worried.

"That is the thing, she is not listening anymore, she just daydreams, I can't get her to focus on her work anymore" Miss Bat told the other teachers. Ada looked around the table before asking a question.

"Has anyone else had problems with her?" Ada asked the teachers. All of them nodded or said yes and Ada took another look at her latest work before speaking.

"I want you all to do everything you can to engage her more in her work, if her grades don't improve she won't be ready for her exams and I will have no choice but to make her repeat year four" Ada told the teachers who gasped.

"You want to hold her back a year?" Miss Drill asked upset to hear it as Esmerelda was such a good student who had being determined not to be held back. Ada nodded.

"I don't want her leaving here with nothing, it might benefit her to repeat the year she missed, as from right now she is on trial" Ada told the staff who all looked at each other upset things had gotten to this point.

* * *

Ethel was now sixteen weeks or four months pregnant. Luckily for her the sickness had stopped now and she had finally gained a small bump that could be seen which she spend most of her days with her hands clutched around. She was quite insecure about her extra weight gain but she did like that it meant her baby was growing, and she had done a three sixty. Before she had not being able to eat anything without throwing it up, now she was eating loads and had disgusting cravings.

"Can you pass me the ketchup Sybil?" Ethel asked her not quite able to reach it on the other side of the table they were sat at. Ada had told the kitchens Ethel had to have special food because of the pregnancy and she had a simple rice dish today which was still much better than what her sisters were eating. Sybil looked at her sister confused but passed her the bottle of sauce. Ethel opened it, squeezed a large amount onto her rice and then started to eat it.

"I think I am going to be sick" Esmerelda commented as she saw how disgusting the food looked.

"I don't even like ketchup, but baby wants it on everything right now" Ethel commented with a laugh towards her sisters expression as she spooned the rice into her mouth.

"Well you don't like a lot of food, you are picky, trust you to have odd cravings, the worst one was the cornflakes in soup" Esmerelda commented as she shuddered remembering that one from the other day.

"No the worse was the strawberry jam on the pizza" Sybil commented as she watched her sister tuck into her rice covered in ketchup.

Felicity walked over to the table at that moment and smiled at the sisters before taking a seat to talk to her friend. They spoke for a few minutes until Felicity asked a question.

"Can I feel the baby?" she asked seeing Ethel with her hands on her bump. Ethel shook her head turning away and covering her stomach. She had never really being very overprotective before but now she was giving Esmerelda a run for her money. She would not let anyone whatsoever touch her bump except her sisters. She knew someone like Felicity would not hurt her baby but it was her job to protect the baby and she just couldn't bring herself to allow anyone near them.

"See you in lesson" Felicity said with a smile standing up and walking off not wanting to upset Ethel even more.

"Mmm Chanting….I think it bores the baby to death" Ethel told her sisters as she remembered what lesson she had next.

"It is alright for the baby they can sleep through it" Sybil replied and Ethel laughed thinking her sister had a point. Ethel stood up and started to leave the hall with her sisters.

"Hi Ethel, are you okay? I saw you were upset yesterday" Mildred commented as the girl stood up to go to lesson and walked into Mildred. Ethel had indeed being upset. She was just emotional all the time. Ethel covered her bump, she didn't trust Mildred not to trip over something and hurt her. She wanted Mildred nowhere near her little darling baby, she was the last person she would let near it.

"I am fine" Ethel replied rudely before walking off as Sybil walked past given her a sympathetic smile and Esmie gave Mildred a look warning her against upsetting Ethel. Mildred sighed. Julie had become a foster carer a few months ago, as she couldn't stand to be in the house by herself but she thought taking on three children and a baby was much to much and was not hearing it about fostering the sisters. Mildred did not know why but she wanted her to foster them, she would just have to keep nagging.

"I told you it was a waste of time" Enid told Mildred as she joined them telling by the look on her face the talk with the Hallows had not gone well. Mildred nodded in agreement, not wanting to admit it even if she knew it had not gone well at all.

* * *

After lessons that day the three sisters were sat in the elder sisters room. Ethel was sitting up on her sisters bed with her head against the pillows. She had a potions book balanced on her knee and her other hand on her precious bump. Esmie was sitting at the end of the bed, squished into a corner with Sybil next to her but neither of them minded, they wanted Ethel to be comfortable. Esmerelda was helping Sybil study for her history of magic test the following week.

"Why am I so bad with dates!" Sybil said growing upset as she messed up a date again. Esmie cuddled her close with a smile.

"Don't get upset Sybil you will get there, dates are hard to remember" Esmerelda told the youngest blond as she stroked her hair gently.

Ethel was half listening to her sisters as she tried to remember the last ingredient for an invisibility potion when she suddenly felt a strange sensation in her stomach, like something pushing against her. She gasped and let go of her book, clutching her stomach with her other hand.

"Ethie!" Esmerelda said worried seeing her clutch her stomach. Esmerelda felt her heart drop to her stomach in that moment. Was her sister in pain? After everything Merlin would not be so cruel as to make her have the baby so early it had no hope of survival would he?

"I…..I think they just kicked" Ethel said touching her stomach more. Esmerelda let out a breath of relief. Kicking was normal, in fact it was good. Ethel smiled and gasped as the baby kicked again.

"Let me feel!" Sybil said rushing away from Esmerelda's side to Ethel's. Ethel took her sister's hand gently placing it on her stomach as the baby kicked at her stomach.

"Oooo, it feels weird" Sybil said. Sybil being the youngest had never felt a baby kick before. Of course she was the last to come out of her mother so she didn't feel her siblings kick.

Esmerelda walked over then giving Sybil time to feel it even if she knew the baby might stop kicking and she would miss it. But she would get to feel it at some other point, even if she would be more upset that she would let on if she missed it. Sybil removed her hand then and Esmerelda took her place.

"Sorry Esmie, I think they have stopped for now" Ethel said sadly as Esmie kept her hand on her sisters stomach but felt nothing until suddenly the baby gave an almighty kick and Esmerelda beamed, glad she had not missed the special moment.

"I think Miss Drill will be proud, seems they have a good kick for sports" Esmerelda commented making Ethel laugh before the younger girl suddenly burst into tears.

"Ethie….did I say the wrong thing?" Esmie asked wondering if Ethel had taken her joke wrong. Ethel cried much more but shook her head.

"No….I am just so happy...happy I know my baby is okay and happy something is going right for once in my life" Ethel admitted and Esmerelda took her hand of her sisters stomach and put an arm around her instead. Sybil went and cuddled her at the other side.

"It feels more real now" Ethel commented as she hugged both her sisters.

"How much longer until it comes?" Sybil asked not exactly sure. Esmerelda beamed at her before replying.

"A while yet, patience Sybil" Esmie laughed as she cuddled both her sisters lovingly and kissed their heads as Ethel was still teary from the fact baby Hallow had made their presence known.


	18. Chapter 18 - Worries and Arguments

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

 **Worries and Arguments**

Two more weeks went by and Esmerelda's quality of work did not improve. Ada therefore with a sigh asked Miss Hardbroom to bring her to her office, she needed to tell her the news in person.

"Sit down Esmerelda" Ada told the girl who took a seat on one of the comfy sofas. Ada sat opposite her and came right out with it.

"I am sorry Esmerelda, your work quality is now at a very poor standard, you are not ready for your exams and I have no choice but to hold you back a year, I truly believe repeating the year you missed will help you tremendously" Ada told the young blond knowing she won't be happy about it.

"Whatever" Esmerelda told her with a shrug "I am not fussed" She told Ada who was shocked thinking she would have a bit more of a reaction than that.

"If you are upset you can say" Ada told the girl suspecting she was putting on a brave face.

"Right now my concern is my sisters and my little niece or nephew, I really do not care about work" Esmerelda told the teachers as she folded her arms in an uncaring way.

"Esmerelda!" Ada said shocked at the way she was acting "Stop that this instant, you are acting like a ….teenager!" Ada said not knowing what else to possibly say.

"I am an teenager" Esmerelda replied rolling her eyes.

"Then stop acting so immature, your sister is going to be giving birth in a few months and you need to mature if you want to help her with the baby.." Hecate said. Esmerelda's eyes blazed with anger at that.

"Don't you dare! You can say whatever you want about me but never question my abilities as an aunt or sister!" Esmerelda said so angry she stood up.

"Esmerelda calm down!" Ada said not liking the girl shouting at them. "No one is questioning anything, we are just saying looking after a baby is hard..." Ada said not sure the girl actually knew how hard it is.

"Oh what would you know about being a mother? You think because you have a boarding school you are a professional? You only see one half of being a mother, you have never put a child to bed, or looked after them when they are sick, or comforted them when they are scared of a monster in their bedroom, you have the easy things to do, I know more about mothering then you ever will so don't you dare say that to me ever again, you know nothing!" Esmerelda shouted as Ada and Hecate just watched her concerned.

"Esmerelda be quiet!" Hecate told her fed up of the girl shouting in her ear.

"Oh what the truth hurts? You never cared about my sisters so don't pretend to care now, you have only ever told them they are no good" Esmerelda replied but did lower her voice.

"We have neve..." Ada started but didn't even get to finish before Esmerelda interrupted her.

"You have told both my sisters none of them will ever be as good as me, so yes you have" Esmerelda replied her eyes so dark with her anger.

"Esmerelda" Ada said her plan to calm her down.

"Hold me back, I couldn't care less, now if you excuse me I am going back to my sisters, they are the only things important to me" Esmerelda told the teachers as she walked out the room making sure to slam the door and leave her teachers sitting speechless confused.

* * *

Esmerelda did not know why she was acting strangely these days. What had happened to Ethel had destroyed her inside but she honestly thought now she was free of her parents reins she was just acting the way she should have being acting for years, like a normal stroppy teenager, it was just coming out late.

One thing has not changed though and that was the way Esmerelda was with her sisters. Her attitude had changed towards other people not towards her precious sisters. It was currently midnight and Esmerelda sneaked down the corridors trying to stay quiet not wanting to alert HB especially after their argument earlier.

Since they had returned to school Esmerelda had being sneaking of to check on Ethel every night. She had read countless things about pregnancy, so much so she could probably train a midwife, and she had made sure to replay this information to Ethel even if she knew she couldn't help her as much as she wanted to. She could only get so much from books, she had never being pregnant so she could not relate to what Ethel was going through. Even though it was a while yet until the baby would be born Esmerelda worried herself sick about Ethel and her little niece or nephew and had to reassure herself they were okay. She made it to Ethel's door and sneaked in wondering if she was asleep. She wasn't always asleep when she went in there these days.

Today Ethel was awake and smiled at her sister as she came in. Ethel was lying down and stroking her bump and spoke as Esmerelda walked in.

"Look baby it is your auntie right on time" she said happily as Esmerelda walked over and sat on the bed by her sister beaming.

"Hey baby" Esmerelda said touching her sister's stomach. "How is my favourite little baby today?" she said sweetly as she stroked Ethel's stomach.

"What did Cackle and HB want, we didn't really get a chance to catch up afterwards" Ethel asked her sister curious as to what had happened.

"They are holding me back a year" Esmerelda told Ethel with a shrug like it was no big deal.

"Oh no!" Ethel replied upset "This is my stupid fault if I had not made you miss a year you wouldn't be behind" Ethel said with a sigh.

"Don't blame yourself Ethie, I think it would have happened anyway, I can't concentrate at all on work right now, anyway, means I get an extra year with you and Sybil so all is good" Esmerelda told her sister with a smile.

Ethel smiled back at her glad her sister was not really upset about it, she could tell Esmerelda was not upset which was a relief.

"Have you slept yet?" Esmerelda asked her sister moving on from the subject as she wanted to make sure Ethel was okay.

"Not yet, baby keeps kicking me, I can't get comfortable" Ethel told her sister as she looked at her with tired eyes.

"Oi you let your mummy sleep" Esmerelda said to her sister's stomach and Ethel laughed. Esmerelda was already bossing the baby about and it wasn't even born yet.

"They always decide to be wide awake during the night" Ethel laughed and Esmerelda sighed at that.

They could not use potions or spells to help Ethel as they could terminate the pregnancy so it looked like she would be awake until the baby decided to give her a break.

"Esmie….where are we spending Christmas?" Ethel asked her sister biting her lip. Christmas was coming up fast and they still had no home together.

"I don't know Ethie, I don't know what we are going to do" Esmerelda said sadly worried about what was going to happen. What if Ethie was not even with her when she went into labour and she was with some strange woman? What if she had to have the baby in a strange person's house and Esmie never got to see her. It was on Esmerelda's mind constantly. She only hoped someone out there would have the heart to take all three of them in and the new baby.

"I don't want us to be split up again" Ethel told her sister with a tired look in her eyes.

"I will do everything I can to try stop it" Esmerelda told her sister even if she had no idea how she would do that. Maybe she could somehow figure out a way to let her and her sisters stay at school and she can look after them? Even as she said it she knew it was not going to happen.

Nothing else was said because Ethel fell asleep in that moment, her hands on her bump as the baby finally settled down letting her drift off to sleep. Esmerelda kissed her sister's head, her sisters bump and then put the cover over her but didn't leave. She stayed most nights as she was so scared of something happening to Ethel in the night. Instead, she sat by Ethel and just watched her laying her head on the bed as she let sleep overtake her body.

* * *

Neither girl knew that Mildred was stood outside their bedroom door. She had got up to use the bathroom and had paused when she heard them talking about where they were going to live. She could hear the worry in both of their voices and knew she had to do everything she could to convince her mother to take the sisters in.

"Mildred Hubble what are you doing out of bed?" Detention" HB suddenly screamed from behind the brunette. Mildred jumped out of her skin and turned around. She knew Esmerelda was still in Ethel's room but she was not low. She was not going to tattle on her when she was checking on her pregnant sister. She thought it was unfair she was the one to receive detention when Esmie was up but then again the girl had a reason to be up.

"Sorry Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said with a smile as she turned to go back in her bedroom hoping Esmerelda was not caught out of bed too. As she got back into bed the thought of Ethel giving birth by herself, or more so with some stranger, would not leave Mildred's mind. She had to help her before it was to late. Months were passing quickly, she had to help Ethel before her baby was born which meant she had to nag her mother more to take the girls in.


	19. Chapter 19 - Room-mates

A/N: Uploaded early as I can go to the cinema later. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

 **Room-mates**

Esmerelda started her lessons with the fourth years the next day. No one in the class really said anything, it was common knowledge the blonde had lost a year of schooling because of her absent powers so her new classmates just suspected she had fallen behind. Esmerelda knew most people in the year anyway so it was not to bad for her.

Her work quality though was not improving. Try as she might she just couldn't concentrate on her work. It didn't help she was up every night looking after Ethel and was not getting much sleep and this routine she had of wandering around had now gotten her into trouble too.

It was only a matter of time until HB caught her and after two weeks of walking around HB appeared in front of her.

"Esmerelda Hallow what ate you doing out of bed?" Hardbroom asked her, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"I am going to check on Ethel, I do every night" Esmerelda replied with a shrug not caring if she got into trouble for it.

"I can't have you wandering around the school at night, detention" Hecate told the girl annoyed she had been walking around the school every night.

"My pregnant sister could fall out of bed, or choke, or be sick, I am checking on her" Esmerelda told Hecate before storming past her, still tense from their last conversations and arguments. Hecate called after her but knew the girl had a point. Ethel was vulnerable, she shouldn't really be alone but Esmerelda had still broken the rules so she had no choice but to punish her.

* * *

Hecate expressed her worries about this to Ada and Ada knew she had to do something. She had messed up in the past but she had to sort this out now. That is why she had come up with an idea she thought with solve the problem and why Esmerelda was in her office again for about the tenth time that year.

"Miss Hardbroom has told me you have being wandering around every night to visit Ethel" Ada started of by saying, stating the fact she had being told.

"You can give me as many detentions as you want, I am still going to do it, I need to be there in case something happens to her or the baby" Esmerelda replied stubbornly. Ada nodded as she agreed. The girl really shouldn't be alone during her pregnancy.

"I agree" Ada told Esmerelda simply.

Esmerelda lowered her eyebrows. Had Miss Cackle just said she agreed with her? She agreed with her about breaking the rules?

"However, we can't have you wandering around the corridors at night, it is not safe" Ada told the girl and then carried on quickly, seeing the teenager was about to answer back.

"So because of this I was thinking the best solution is if you and your sister share a room, Sybil shares a room with her friends and a couple of other students share, that way you can watch over Ethel all you want and will not be walking around" Ada told her pupil, watching her carefully for her reaction.

Esmerelda was shocked Ada had come up with such a brilliant solution and that she actually seemed to care when she had never cared about Ethel before. It did seem like it would work though, that way she would not be panicking the whole time.

"That will be great, thank you Miss Cackle" Esmerelda told the teachers smiling gratefully at them.

"Fantastic, we will get everything set up, who is moving into whose room?" Ada asked the blonde needing to know so they could get the room that was going to be used set up.

"I will move in with Ethie, I don't want her to have to move all her stuff out" Esmerelda explained and Ada nodded.

"It is settled then, keep Ethel in your room for a while if she is tired as we make her bedroom fit for two people" Ada told Esmerelda, needing to do things such as put an extra bed in. Esmerelda nodded.

"Thank you Miss Cackle" Esmerelda said again, grateful the woman was being so nice to her.

"Right you may go" Ada told the girl who smiled softly again and left the office.

* * *

Esmerelda went to find Ethel and she found Ethel in the library doing a potions essay and sat opposite her with a smile.

"I am your new room-mate!" Esmerelda said to her sister who paused writing, her pen hovering in the air.

"What are you talking about?" Ethel asked her looking at her confused.

"Well Cackle and HB decided that we should share a room, that way I don't have to come and see you every night, what do you think?" Esmerelda asked her sister knowing she might not actually like the idea, Ethel liked her own space.

Ethel thought about it for a while. She did like her own space but she did like Esmerelda checking on her and it might be fun. Sybil said her Clarice and Beatrice spend a lot of nights talking before they want to sleep and also if she was being honest with herself, she hated being alone whilst she was pregnant, somehow having a little person to look after when it was all dark and she was alone scared her. Therefore she smiled at Esmerelda.

"I think it will be fun room-mate" Ethel told her sister who beamed happy she agreed.

* * *

Ethel spent the rest of the day either in Esmie's room or Sybil's as her room was closed of right now, their room was ready about half an hour before lights out and the two girls walked in looking around. It looked pretty much the same except it looked bigger (the joys of magic) and there was an extra bed for Esmie.

"I think this is going to be fun" Ethel said as she lay down on her bed exhausted, touching her bump.

"Not really, I have to hear you snoring" Esmerelda teased, knowing her sister snored really loudly.

"I do NOT snore!" Ethel replied angrily.

"Yes you do, but it is alright I remembered to move my earplugs into the room" Esmerelda replied carrying on with the joke.

Ethel picked up her pillow and threw it at her sister "Stop being so mean to me, I am pregnant, you have to be nice to me" Ethel told her sister but she was smiling.

"I am just being truthful" Esmerelda told her sister with a laugh as her sister glared at her. She did not throw the pillow back at her sister though in case it hit her stomach. Ethel rubbed her stomach and spoke to it.

"Tell your auntie not to be such a meanie baby" Ethel said to her stomach and her baby kicked in response, happy to hear her voice.

"I think they recognise my voice Esmie" Ethel said all happily and beaming.

"I am not surprised, you talk to them about ten times a minute" Esmerelda told her sister who blushed slightly before yawning.

"It is late, let's go to bed" Esmerelda told her sister who nodded, picked up the baby scan photo she had on the night stand, kissed it and then got into bed. Esmerelda smiled doing the same with her copy before they both settled down.

* * *

Mildred had sneaked into the mirror room, her stomach in knots and she was feeling sick. She had told her mother she needed to talk to her and mirrored her. She couldn't run the risk of being overheard which is why she was doing this now.

"What is wrong Mildred? You told me you needed to talk to me?" Julie said as soon as she appeared on the screen.

"Mum Christmas is coming up fast and.." Mildred started to say but Julie interrupted her.

"Is this about the Hallows again? Julie asked her daughter knowing exactly where she was going with this.

"Yes mum, you have to take them in, they still have nowhere, you know how scary it is to have a baby by yourself, imagine being a teenager and having no family around you at all" Mildred replied trying to guilt trip Julie.

"Why do you care so much Mildred?" Julie asked not even knowing why she cared so much about Ethel Hallow of all people.

"I honestly don't know" Mildred said looking down "Maybe because I can see that look of fear they have on their faces whenever someone mentions the word Christmas, or because I have visions of Ethel being in a foster home alone as she gives birth" Mildred replied quietly "I am not saying it has to be permanent but what Ethel needs right now is someone who knows what she is going through, all girls need their mother when they are pregnant right? Esmerelda helps her but she is clueless about this stuff" Mildred replied looking at her mother with her brown eyes.

"It will be hard Mildred" Julie sighed knowing it would be hard to have so many children at once.

"Only Ethel is difficult, Esmie and Sybil are really sweet, come on mum, isn't it the job of a foster carer to improve the lives of children?" Mildred commented and Julie looked at her daughter seeing the look of determination on her face, Mildred could be stubborn when she wanted and she knew Mildred was not going to give it up.

"Alright, I will take them in for Christmas and then we can see how it goes and if it goes okay maybe...Maybe they can stay" Julie said and Mildred beamed happy she had finally got her mother to agree.


	20. Chapter 20 - New Home?

A/N: This chapter is for the stargate time traveler. I know you have been waiting for this for so long and you will be happy it is finally here. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

 **New Home?**

Christmas had finally arrived. None of the sisters ever really got excited about Christmas because their parents were never there to celebrate with them so it was not fun for them but this year was even worse as they knew they were going to be separated which is why the younger two clinged onto Esmie as they walked into Ada's office the morning they were due to leave. Their social worker smiled at them.

"Great news we have found a placement for you together!" she told them and all three girls beamed as they were told that but she never told them who was taking them in feeling they might refuse and the girls didn't ask they excitedly got into the car wondering what their foster mother would be like.

They drove for twenty minutes and then arrived at a block of flats. Neither girl had even stepped inside a flat before but they didn't really care where they were as long as they were together, They all stepped into the lift and went to floor five before they followed the woman to flat twenty six. The door opened and the girls got the surprise of their life.

* * *

"Miss Hubble?" Ethel said wearing a shocked expression that both her sisters mirrored as they realised Mildred Hubble's mother was at the door.

"Come in, come in it is chilly" she told them as the social worker told the three girls to walk in which they all did really confused.

"Take a seat, I will be with you in a moment I just need to talk to your social worker, Mildred is going to come in a second" Julie told the girls who were so shocked they didn't sit down. Mildred came out of her room as Julie was still with their social worker.

"What is going on Mildred Hubble?" Ethel asked rudely and Mildred sighed. She wasn't even grateful when she had given her a home.

"I convinced my mum to foster you all, I didn't want you separated and us Cackles girls have to stick together right?" Mildred replied ignoring the fact Ethel was being rude. Sybil, who liked Mildred, smiled.

"Thank you Mildred" Sybil said but then fell silent as Julie appeared and she became shy.

"What are you three doing, you are silly, the sofa won't bite you know" Julie told them monitoring to the sofa as she saw them standing around. Ethel was going to protest but she was tired so she sat down and her sisters followed suit.

"It is nice to have you all here" Julie smiled as she looked at the blonde sisters and looked at Ethel's baby bump as she smiled. When none of them said anything she carried on talking.

"Esmerelda right?" Julie said looking at the girl sat in the middle.

"And this little one must be Sybie" Julie went on looking at the smallest girl hiding behind her sister "and Ethie, is that right?" Julie asked them all but all three girls gasped.

Esmerelda had not spoken yet but when she heard what Julie said she finally spoke for the first time since she had got to the flat.

"Hey...you just called them Ethie and Sybie only I can call Ethie and Sybie, Ethie and Sybie" Esmerelda said glaring daggers at Julie.

"What?" Julie asked really confused. Mildred smacked her hand to her forehead...she had forgotten to warn her mother against that.

"Oh sorry mum, I forgot to mention the Hallows have this nickname thing...they don't like anyone else using their nicknames" Mildred explained. Julie turned her gaze to her daughter and glared.

"Now you tell me" Julie said annoyed.

"Sorry...I didn't think..." Mildred gulped knowing it was her fault her mother had got off to a bad start. Julie turned back to the sisters who were still glaring at her before she spoke.

"I am sorry about that I didn't realise, I will call them Ethel and Sybil if you wish" Julie replied smiling.

Esmerelda kept glaring at Julie not trusting her at all, she knew she was up to something and she didn't like it.

"Why did you even agree to this?" Esmerelda asked rudely.

"I wanted to help you" Julie replied not sure what Esmerelda meant.

"Oh yes because Ethel must be your favourite person with all the times she has hurt Mildred, I don't know what your game is but I am not having it" Esmerelda told the woman before standing up.

"This isn't going to work, can we be moved?" Esmerelda asked not wanting to stay with Julie.

"Esmie..." Ethel said looking at her with tired eyes.

"I am not having it Ethel, she is going to hurt you I know she is, I think we best move somewhere else" Esmerelda replied but Sybil replied.

"No Esmie,,,they will separate us again" Sybil said as she started to cry. Julie saw the tiny girl crying and started to walk over to her but Esmerelda blocked her from getting to her and spoke to Sybil herself, hugging her.

"Don't cry Sybie...we will stay, I am sorry yes?" Esmerelda said hugging her sister gently and Julie was upset. Did Esmerelda really suspect she was going to hurt her?

"I wasn't going to hurt her Esmerelda" Julie told her with a sigh.

* * *

"Of course you weren't, I know what adults are like, they always hurt you in the end, maybe not physically but they hurt you inside, it is what they are best at" Esmerelda replied as she kept her arms around Sybil and Julie gasped at that.

Esmerelda truly believed all adults would hurt her? Had she never had a faithful adult in her life before? It would seem to her she hadn't.

"Do we have to call you Miss Hubble?" Ethel suddenly asked trying to ease the tension.

"No of course not, Julie is fine" the woman replied with a smile towards Ethel. She looked around for a moment as she tried to think of something to say and then she remembered something.

"Do any of you have any allergies? I need to know so I know what food not to make" Julie asked them sweetly.

"Oh what is the point in telling you, you won't even remember" Esmerelda replied seeming to be doing everything to be rude to Julie.

"I am not your parents Esmerelda, now tell me, I don't want to make any of you sick" Julie replied raising her voice slightly in anger at Esmerelda's annoying behaviour.

Esmerelda went into a strop then. She folded her arms and scowled because she had being told off and Julie knew she was going to have problems with her, but Sybil giggled and spoke.

"Don't be stroppy Esmie" she said to her sister grabbing her arms causing a strange reaction from her.

Esmerelda visually flinched and then pulled her arms gently out of Sybil's grip before she held onto them with her own hands, it was almost as if she was in pain.

All anger Julie felt towards the girl went away in that moment and she only felt concerned for the girl, she knew something was wrong with both, or one of her arms for her to have such a strange reaction.

"Esmerelda are you okay love?" Julie asked her softly not wanting them to get into an argument. Esmerelda looked up at Julie, letting her eyes meet hers before she spoke for the first time but for once not shouting, for once she spoke gently and softly.

"I will make you a list of everything we don't like and are allergic too and Ethel can't eat a lot of things because of the pregnancy, would that be helpful?" Esmerelda asked her as she made eye contact and Julie felt her heart break at the look on her face.

"Yes thank you that will be wonderful Esmerelda" Julie said smiling at the young girl even if she was worried about her. She then turned her attention to Ethel and spoke.

"I am a nurse Ethel, if you need anything, anything at all just ask me, okay?" Julie told her wanting the girl to know she could go to her.

"Are you going to be delivering the baby?" Sybil asked innocently and Julie laughed shaking her head.

"No, that is a midwife, a nurse looks after all different types of people" Julie explained to the girl sweetly.

"It is okay Julie...I assume you won't have time for me" Ethel said with a sigh knowing she was always pushed aside by adults but Julie replied.

"I would always have time for you Ethel, and your sisters and Mildred, what happened to you was awful" Julie said as she looked at the girl with such a look of compassion even Esmerelda could not say anything bad to her in that moment. "I want to help you with the baby, I don't care what people think of us, I will make sure you both have everything you need" Julie told her with a smile and Ethel beamed at her, knowing this was only temporary and willing herself not to get attached.

"You don't have to worry anymore girls, everything is going to be okay" Julie told the girls with a huge smile. Ethel and Sybil smiled back but Esmerelda did not seem to know how to smile as hers was faked, which worried Julie much more.


	21. Chapter 21 - Settling In

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

 **Settling In**

It was still the first night since the sisters had arrived at Julie's and they were all sitting around the small circular table in the kitchen, eating dinner. Well at least most of them were. Esmerelda was playing with her food but making no attempts to eat it.

"Esmerelda, do you not like it?" Julie asked her seeing she was just playing with the food.

"I am just not very hungry" Esmerelda replied and Julie glanced at the girl. She was very skinny already she couldn't afford to skip meals.

"Well you best eat some of it, I won't let you leave the table unless you do" Julie said gently but firmly. She did not ever allow meal skipping because it was dangerous.

Esmerelda glared at Julie but did take small bites of her food which was something. Sybil was eating her food normally and Ethel was eating fast, clearly hungry.

"Slow down Ethel you will be sick" Julie said chuckling as she saw her stuffing food into her mouth.

"I can't help it, the baby wants more" Ethel replied as she chewed on some potato. Julie was happy at least two of the girls seemed to enjoy her food but Esmerelda did not each much and the longer Julie saw the girl, the more worried about her she became.

* * *

That night Julie was sitting on the sofa watching the telly and relaxing as the girls were in their bedrooms, unpacking and settling in. Suddenly Sybil ran into the room and plonked herself on the sofa next to the curly haired woman.

"Are you alright honey?" Julie asked the youngest blonde who nodded with a smile. She was dressed up as if she was going to a party.

"Yes I am okay, what are you doing?" the little girl asked looking at her foster mother curiously.

Julie was watching EastEnders but switched over to a game show not wanting Sybil watching that show. She smiled at her before replying.

"Just watching a game show" Julie told the girl with a smile. Sybil was a sweetheart. She loved her already.

"We don't have a telly at home" Sybil said sadly as she watched the screen with Julie.

"Oh what did you do for fun then?" Julie asked her wondering what she and her sisters did to entertain themselves.

"We played games, or read books or wrote stories, Esmerelda is a genius, she always was thinking of something fun to do" Sybil said happily as she spoke about the eldest blonde.

Julie tried to hide her sadness at that. Esmerelda was not letting her in, she was not bonding with the eldest girl and Julie knew she had closed herself of from her. Sybil saw the look on her face and kept talking.

"Esmerelda doesn't hate you, she always closes of from new people, well from most people actually except for Ethel and I, I think she thinks you are taking over and she is upset" Sybil explained to Julie.

"Taking over?" Julie said not understanding what Sybil meant.

"The thing is we came from a two parent home but mum and dad were always at work leaving us in the care of servants, but they didn't do much, just checked on us every half an hour or so. Esmerelda is sort of the only mother Ethel and I have ever known, she looked after us all day, entertained us, made sure we had food to eat and put us to bed, it is hard for her to let go" Sybil explained sweetly to Julie and the woman felt her heart break. Esmerelda did not know how to let Julie in as she was now parenting the girls she had always parented. It made sense now and Julie nodded.

"I will never take over, you and tour sisters have a special connection I don't want to ruin that" Julie told the tiny blonde who nodded.

"I know that, Esmie will come around but she has seen adults hurt us she just doesn't want us to get hurt anymore" Sybil told Julie who nodded and smiled at the little girl, believing her words.

"Julie?" Sybil then asked as she played with her hands nervously clearly anxious about what she had to say.

"What is it love?" Julie asked the girl worried she was nervous, suspecting she had something bad to say.

"Do we have to ask your permission to hug you? Mum and dad didn't like us to do it without asking" Sybil told the woman and at that statement her heart shattered. She could imagine Sybil asking her mother if she could give her a hug and her saying no. The little girl would have being devastated.

"Of course not, you don't have to ask" Julie told her and Sybil smiled before hugging her. Julie put her arm around her cuddling her close, the material of Sybil's clothes rubbed against her cheek.

"Sybil I don't mean to be rude but is there a reason you are dressed like that? We are not going anywhere special" Julie informed her thinking she was way overdressed for only being at home.

Sybil sighed as she hugged Julie but spoke into her chest.

"Our parents always made us dress like this, they used to say you never know who will turn up for a visit and we had to be prepared for our guests" Sybil replied. She spoke like she had heard that quote many many times and was just repeating it.

"Do you like them?" Julie asked Sybil. If she did like them she had no problem with her wearing them even if thy were over the top they were appropriate.

"Oh no!" Sybil replied sadly "My sisters and I hate them, we all use to complain when mother and father were not listening, they are really tight and restricting and they itch" Sybil replied taking that moment to scratch at her arm to prove her point.

Julie was so angry in that moment. Were Mr and Mrs Hallow just stupid? Why would they make their daughters suffer like that? Julie detached herself from Sybil before shouting.

* * *

"ESMERELDA, ETHEL" she shouted and the two other blondes came out of the bedroom looking worried. Mildred followed behind them both curiously.

"What is wrong?" Esmerelda asked placing her hands on Ethel's shoulders worried.

"Nothing don't worry I was just wondering, will you like to go clothes shopping tomorrow?" she asked the girls. Esmie was the first to respond.

"No please, anything but clothes shopping, I hate being measured and fitted" Esmerelda said with a sigh and Julie was shocked. She didn't think anyone got their clothes custom made these days unless it was for a big event.

"You get your clothes fitted by tailors?" Julie asked shocked and Esmerelda nodded with a sigh.

"Well don't worry, in this shop the clothes are already made, all you have to do is try them on and then buy them" Julie explained to the sisters.

"Really?" They are made already?" Sybil asked as she stared at Julie in shock.

"Yes" Julie replied with a smile towards the youngest.

"Are they tight?" Ethel asked Julie then after she had finished talking. "All my current clothes are tight over my bump" Ethel told Julie and indeed she could tell this was the case. The top Ethel had on was straining against her bump.

"Yes darling they are loose, they even make special clothes for people who are having a baby, they are called maturity clothes and they are made so you can be comfortable" Julie told her and Ethel's face lit up at that.

"Oh great, I really want some of them" Ethel said as she stroked her bump smiling.

"Great, tomorrow then we can all go shopping and get you all some new clothes, clothes you can wear when you are in the house, how does that sound?" Julie asked them.

"Great" Sybil said beaming and Julie patted her head and smiled at all the girls.

"Right well it is getting late, we have an early start tomorrow so I want you all off to bed" Julie told the girls who walked into their bedroom without argument.

"Esmerelda" Julie said and the girl stopped halfway to the door and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Julie asked worried about how quiet she was being.

"Yes….tomorrow then yes?" Goodnight" Esmerelda said as she walked into the bedroom and Julie sighed, upset she still wasn't getting through to her.


	22. Chapter 22 - Shopping

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

 **Shopping**

The next morning, as promised, Julie took the girls shopping, She drove them all to the local shopping centre and was already stressed out before she even got in the driver's seat! As Ethel was pregnant if she sat at the back it would have being way to squeezed so Julie had told Ethel to sit in the passenger seat and her sisters and Mildred were at the back. Esmerelda was at that age where she really didn't care where she sat, but Mildred and Sybil still thought sitting at the front was 'cool' so they had grumbled and now everyone was in silence as Mildred and Sybil stropped.

Pulling into the car park Julie was glad to get out the car and Mildred and Sybil soon came out of their moods as they followed Julie to the shops. Julie led them into primark, a shop Mildred liked to get clothes at, and smiled at the blondes as she looked around.

"Pick whatever you want girls, as long as it is appropriate you can have it" Julie told the girls as Sybil ran to the nearest clothes and started looking through them with a smile.

"Ooo what should I pick?" Sybil said not knowing what she should pick as there was so many clothes. Ethel walked next to her and helped her before her face turned to a look of confusion.

"What do all these numbers mean? What size are we?" Ethel asked looking over at Esmie who shrugged having no idea. Julie put her hands on Ethel's shoulders and spoke.

"It is okay, they have fitting rooms for you to try them on, we can try on different sizes until we find what fits" Julie said keeping an eye on Esmerelda out of the corner of her eye.

The older girl had walked over to a different section and currently was looking at a black skirt. Julie could tell from where she was standing how short it was.

"Esmerelda, put it back you are not getting it" Julie told her "I will be checking everything you buy and checking it is appropriate" she said to her, she would not let Esmie get anything 'revealing'.

"Julie can you help me?" Sybil asked tugging on her arm to get her attention. As Julie was distracted Ethel walked over to Esmerelda with her hand on her baby bump.

"I know what you are going to try do, you are going to try sneak some clothes in the basket so that you can go out, were telepathic remember, you can't fool me" Ethel told her sister. In fact, with her pregnancy Ethel was convinced their telepathy was stronger than ever.

"So what if I am?" Esmerelda said as she picked up a top which was crop cut and would show of her stomach.

"Esmie" Ethel said rubbing her stomach "I love my baby so much, and I can't wait to be a mummy" Ethel told her before looking at her stomach adorably until she looked back up her face turning sad. "But what I went through, I wouldn't wish it on my wish enemy, it is the worth moment of my life" Ethel told her sister and saw Esmerelda's shoulders shake. She still hated being reminded of the rape.

"I was dressed in trousers and a top, dressed appropriately, and I had magic and I couldn't stop him….if you go out dressed like a slut...I don't want something to happen to you too Esmie, please promise me you won't do anything stupid….please don't go out…..please" Ethel begged her as she rubbed her bump more. She was really worried about Esmerelda getting hurt.

Esmerelda looked at her sister then and knew she was right. Esmerelda loved her little niece or nephew too but looking at Ethel in the position she was in still made her sad, it was a constant reminder to her what had happened to her precious little sister. It was not worth the risk of her putting herself in a position where she was vulnerable. Esmerelda looked at the top she was holding and put it back on the rail.

"I promise Ethel" she told her sister who smiled in relief as Esmie put her arm around her cuddling her.

"Oh Ethie look that is the maturity section, let's go see if we can find you something" Esmerelda said leading her sister over to look at the clothes. Sybil ran over to them happily in that moment.

"LOOK" Sybil said holding up a pink top with a black cat on that looked like their familiars. "Julie said I can get it" she said happily. Said woman rushed over smiling.

"Yes Sybil but try it on first" Julie said before Ethel made a noise.

"ERRRR" Ethel said and the sisters, Julie and Mildred looked over, seeing her with a look of disgust upon her face.

"These clothes are horrible" she said looking at the bland colours and pattens.

"It is not about how they look honey, they are so you will be comfortable, once you have the baby you can have pretty clothes like your sisters, now go on you two" she said looking at Ethel and Sybil. "Take some clothes and try them" Julie told them. She realised Esmerelda was not holding anything yet.

"Come on I will help you" Julie said walking back to the section for regular clothes and helping her look through the rails.

"Why are you doing this?" Esmie asked her frustrated. Julie smiled and replied.

"Because I care and want to help Esmie" Julie said picking up a few clothes and draping them over her arms.

"You keep saying that, I still don't believe you" Esmerelda said snatching the clothes and walking into the changing rooms.

* * *

Julie was going to answer back but remembered they were in public. Luckily, Sybil emerged then wearing the cat top,

"Aww you look adorable Sybil" Mildred said truthfully. She looked beyond cute and she smiled happily.

"I really want it, can I Julie?" she asked the woman and Julie nodded with a smile.

"Of course you can but try the rest of your clothes on first" Julie told her as Sybil ran back in the fitting room to change and Julie jumped out of her skin when she heard Ethel shriek.

"I look like I am about a hundred and fifty like Miss Cackle" Ethel said horrified as she looked at herself in the mirror. Mildred could not help snorting at her comment but Julie didn't laugh.

"You will have to deal with it Ethel, are you comfortable?" she asked Ethel seriously.

"Well yes" Ethel admitted feeling free in the clothes.

"Then the clothes are doing their jobs" Julie told her with a smile as Esmerelda emerged from the changing room dressed in jeans and a plain top, not dissimilar to the ones Mildred wears.

"Wow Esmie you look amazing" Mildred told her with a smile.

Esmerelda looked in the mirror as if trying to see her beauty but then slowly smiled as she realised she really liked the clothes.

"You look beautiful honey, and I suspect more comfy?" Julie asked her and Esmie nodded.

"Great, why don't you try your other clothes on" Julie told her as she want back in the changing rooms.

* * *

They ended up shopping for hours. Sybil couldn't choose what she wanted and was trying to buy all the clothes that fit her in the shop, not looking at the price, finally Julie brought a number of outfits for all three girls and they left the shop. As they were shopping anyway, Julie allowed the girls to look at the other shops which she regretted because once Esmerelda and Ethel found Waterstones, her, Sybil and Mildred were waiting outside for half an hour and it would have being longer if Julie had not dragged them out of the shop.

As they were leaving the shopping centre, Sybil spotted a stand full of make-up and looked at it curiously.

"What is that stuff?" Sybil asked liking the colours.

"It is make-up, you know people put it on their face?" Mildred commented and Sybil nodded looking at the colours of lipstick.

"Put it down Sybil, you are way to young for make-up" Julie told her and Sybil put it down frowning, Esmie picked it up and looked at it too.

"It might make me look prettier..." she commented out loud and the sisters and Julie all looked at each other.

"Esmerelda, put it down you are not buying it!" Julie told her.

"Stop treating me like a child, everyone wears make-up!" Julie replied and the woman was annoyed she was arguing with her in public.

"Yes but you have something they don't" Julie replied and Esmie looked at.

"What is that then?" Esmerelda asked annoyed.

"You are twenty times prettier than them" Julie replied taking Esmerelda of guard and finally shutting her up, so much so she didn't say anything again on the journey home but Julie was happy. She felt she had made some progress with the eldest blonde and the shopping trip was a great success.


	23. Chapter 23 - High Tensions

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

 **High Tensions**

Christmas was coming up fast, it was now only a week away and although Julie had put up the Christmas tree and decorated the flat she had not had a chance to finish her Christmas shopping. On Wednesday she asked the girls to come into the front room.

"Why don't we all go out and get some Christmas presents, I am sure you will all like to buy something for each other" Julie told her daughter and the sisters cheerily.

"But Julie we have no money" Sybil replied with a sigh pointing out a fact. Mildred had a little bit of money from savings but Mr and Mrs Hallow had never given the girls pocket money so they didn't have a penny to their name.

"Don't worry, I will give you all so money, come on let's go" Julie told the girls as they all left the flat excitedly as Mildred sighed.

"I wish it would snow" Mildred said. She loved the snow.

"Me too!" Sybil commented as they got into the car and Julie smiled.

"Let's wish for a white Christmas then" Julie told the girls, hoping their wish came true.

"Well it doesn't really matter, Christmas sucks anyway" Esmerelda commented and Julie gasped at her.

"Esmerelda!" Julie said hurt by what the girl had said. She loved Christmas.

"It does for us Julie, mum and dad were only there one year in all our lives and even then they didn't want to do anything" Ethel told the curly haired woman from the passenger seat. The confession made Julie sad and she promised herself this year would be a good Christmas for all three of them.

* * *

Arriving at the shopping centre the place was packed with shoppers getting their last minute gifts. Julie kept the girls close to them. The last thing she needed was to lose Sybil in a shop and leave the girl traumatised.

"Spend your money wisely, it has to last you for everyone's presents" Julie told them handing each girl some money and letting them all go shop for gifts but she did keep an eye on them. After the gifts were brought she brought some wrapping paper and more tape and they got back into the car. Ethel was exhausted and fell asleep in the passenger seat as soon as she got in.

"Poor thing is worn out" Julie said stroking the girls head back from her face as she slept soundly before returning home. She woke Ethel as she could not leave her in the car and the girl went into her bedroom and napped.

* * *

Despite the fact Christmas was coming up and everyone was excited, night-time in the household was proving to be a nightmare. Esmerelda had a habit of standing up and walking around to check on Ethel and the baby at the most stupid times.

Mildred was asleep and heard a noise and she woke up to see a tall shadow at the end of her bed and screamed thinking someone was in the flat.

"Shh Mildred, it is just me" Esmerelda said and Mildred sighed with relief but once she got over her shock her anger then kicked in.

"Esmerelda...what on earth are you doing?" Mildred asked sitting up in her bed annoyed.

"I am just checking on Ethie" Esmerelda told Mildred just as Sybil shot awake from their speaking.

"What is going on?" Sybil asked looking around with fear in her eyes.

"Well done Mildred" Esmerelda said blaming her for Sybil waking up.

"You are the one who decided to go for a stroll at four in the morning!" Mildred commented wondering what the girl was doing.

"I am checking on Ethel, you know my PREGNANT sister?" Esmie commented annoyed at Mildred's lack of understanding. With the noise the last sleeping person in the room woke up.

"What on earth is going on?" Ethel asked rubbing her stomach protectively.

"Ethie! Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Please tell me everything is okay" Esmerelda asked panicking over Ethel.

"We are both fine Esmie, why is everyone awake, what time is it?" Ethel asked squinting to try to adjust her eyes to the clock on the cabinet next to her.

"Esmerelda has been wandering around" Mildred replied with a glare towards the eldest blonde which she couldn't see because it was dark.

"Just because you don't care doesn't mean I don't, I have every right to check on Ethel, she is my baby sister" Esmerelda replied turning towards Mildred and raising her voice.

"I never said you can't check on her but you can do it quietly instead of stomping around like an elephant!" Mildred replied frustrated and tired.

"How dare you!" Esmerelda shouted back insulted. Ethel though was the one to speak up.

"Will you both shut up?" Ethel asked them "I don't care who started it, it is four in the bloody morning, I want to go to sleep!" Ethel told her sister and Mildred, feeling a headache coming on.

"Oh sorry Ethie, we will stop fighting, I love you, night" Esmerelda said turning in the blink of an eye from anger to loving towards Ethel.

"Goodnight" Ethel said putting her head back on her pillow to go back to sleep.

It wasn't long until all four girls were back asleep, all tired from the day's shopping trip and this nightly adventure.

If Mildred thought Esmerelda disturbing them would stop her wandering around again she was sorely mistaken. The next night she woke to the sound of stomping and saw Esmie's shadow.

"Oh no, not again" Mildred moaned out knowing this was going to be another night of no-one getting any sleep.

"Esmerelda, go to bed" Mildred whispered into the darkness annoyed.

"Not until I have checked on Ethie" Esmerelda replied annoyed as she walked to Ethel to check on her darling sister.

"Now what is happening?" Sybil asked as she woke up again from the sounds of talking and walking.

"Esmerelda is walking around again" Mildred whispered. Her bed was right next to Sybil's so she didn't have to talk to loudly.

"Esmie" Sybil said with a sigh.

"Go back to sleep, all I am going to do is check on Ethel then go back to bed" the older girl said and Mildred and Sybil put their heads back on their pillows, waiting for Esmerelda to go back to bed, even though she said she was going as soon as she had checked on Ethie though she still took ten minutes.

The next night it happened as well, and the night after that. Mildred woke up every time but sometimes Ethel and Sybil would not be disturbed. Mildred knew the girl cared so much which was why she was doing it but it didn't mean Mildred was happy about it.

* * *

Mildred was sat at the breakfast table the next morning eating her breakfast slowly as she tried to stay awake. She was exhausted from Esmerelda wandering around and she knew in that moment enough was enough. This was ridiculous now. She waited until the sisters had left to get dressed before pulling her mum aside.

"Mum I need you to have a word with Esmerelda, she keeps wandering around every night to check on Ethel and I haven't slept properly in days" Mildred complained.

"Mildred when you share a room sometimes the others bother you" Julie told her daughter knowing she was struggling to adjust.

"Mum I need to sleep, I have homework you know, she is a nightmare, can you not tell her to stop? I know she is checking on Ethel but she is being a nightmare" Mildred told her mother as Julie washed out the bowls from breakfast.

"Alright I will try have a word but I can't force her to stop Mildred" Julie replied not looking forward to talking to Esmie about this. Their relationship was strained already this would only make it worse.

"Do something, I can't deal with this anymore" Mildred said walking towards her bedroom annoyed. She was regretting ever suggesting the girls should move in. She had not realised how annoying Esmie would be at the time.

Julie watched her daughter leave and was upset for her but she didn't know what to do for the best, though she would have a word with Esmerelda even if she knew it would not go well.


	24. Chapter 24 - Christmas and Worries

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

 **Christmas and Worries**

Julie was going to talk to Esmerelda but she wanted to get Christmas out of the way first. She didn't want her and the eldest blonde fighting and spoiling the day. Luckily Christmas was only days upon them so she didn't have long to wait.

Christmas morning the four girls woke up and walked into the flat still all in their pyjamas. Presents were under the tree but the Hallow sisters were not very excited.

"You all look like Christmas has being cancelled, where are the smiles?" Julie asked the blondes as she smiled at Mildred who was happy it was Christmas.

"Presents time" Julie told the girls as she walked to the tree and started to hand them out to each girl. She had spent all night wrapping but the girls did not need to know that so she pretended she wasn't tired.

* * *

Esmerelda had gotten herself and her sisters matching bracelets which had a little 'H' charm on them. The younger two loved the bracelets and hugged their elder sister.

Esmerelda had not forgotten about her little nephew or niece either. She didn't know the sex of the baby yet but that just meant she had to pick clothes in white. She had gotten the baby a little one piece outfit that said 'Baby Hallow' on it. Ethel burst into tears at the sight of it.

"Don't cry Ethie, I am sorry" Esmerelda said biting her lip sorry she had just upset her sister but Ethel shook her head.

"I just can't believe it, I haven't brought anything yet, I love it Esmie" Ethel told her sister as she rubbed her bump and hugged the girl.

Ethel had brought Esmerelda a framed photograph of her and her sisters, Esmie had one but it was outdated and this one was taken before the rape but it was still recent, Esmie was thrilled and hugged her tight. She had brought Sybil a doll, she knew she was nearly a teenager but the girl had no toys and she thought she would like it. Sybil loved it and hugged her sister for ages.

Sybil had brought her sisters some books. She had not known what else to get them but each girl was thrilled with them. They had ran out of books to read so they were both grateful.

Mildred had not known what to get the sisters but had decided on getting them a photo album for all their pictures of each other and for the new baby. Each girl smile gratefully at her, even Esmerelda who she was not getting on too well with. The sisters had gotten Mildred a new bunch of art stuff, paints, pencils, a drawing pad. Mildred was thrilled as she needed new stuff.

Lastly it was their presents from Julie. Julie had not known what to get the sisters but had gotten Ethel some clothes for the baby, having the same idea as Esmerelda and then she had given each girl a teddy bear. Esmie looked at hers and scoffed.

"I am not five years old Julie" she told the woman wondering why she had gotten her something like that.

"Doesn't mean you can't have a bear Esmie, I know you have never had one" Julie replied. Esmerelda was embarrassed not wanting her sisters and Mildred to think of her as a little child but she realised she didn't care and copied her sisters, hugging the bear tightly. Julie was happy to see the girl smile for once and enjoying the day. She saw how happy she was in her eyes by the teddy bear.

Christmas dinner was amazing. A juicy turkey, potatos, vegetables and then chocolate cake for afterwards. There was crackers and jokes told and everyone had a good day. It was the Christmas the Hallows had never had and they all loved it.

"It is strange to think next Christmas the baby will be here" Ethel said laying back in her chair and touching her stomach, stuffed full.

"The baby will be spoiled rotten" Julie told the girl who smiled.

Christmas was amazing and magical like it should be and Julie felt like she had made some progress with Esmerelda. If only she had known the next day she will realise she had not.

* * *

Julie had just kissed Ethel, Sybil and Mildred good night and stepped out the bedroom. Esmie that much older had a later bedtime and normally spend the time reading in a corner or ignoring Julie. Today Julie didn't see her and figured she was in the kitchen so didn't think much of it until she heard a scream. Julie ran in there and was stopped in her tracks by the sight that met her.

Esmerelda was holding a pair of hot hair curlers and was putting them against the skin on her arm, causing an angry looking red burn to form. Julie was concerned but angry as well and found herself shouting before she could stop herself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she shouted to the girl who turned to look at Julie in shock, wearing a worried expression.

"Oh why do you care? Leave me alone" Esmerelda rudely replied to her as she unplugged the hair curlers and tried to step past Julie.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO ESCAPE" Julie told the girl who stopped in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Esmerelda asked and Julie moved her eyes to look at the fresh burn on her arm. She took a hold of the girls arm gently to look and Esmie fussed with her as she saw older burns on her arms and realised this was something she did a lot. She let go of the girl's arm as she was trying to pull away and spoke, but this time gently.

"Esmerelda why are you doing this to yourself?" Julie asked her with a sigh wondering why she would do something like this.

"It helps me cope with things, it is no big deal" Esmerelda replied with a shrug and Julie could not believe she did not realise how serious this was.

"How long has this being going on? I want the truth" Julie told the girl who moaned annoyed but she did reply.

"Last year, I started when I had no magic, it made me feel better about myself and the pressures put on me, I have to be perfect at everything, that is what is expected of me" Esmerelda told Julie not even sure why she was talking to her at all.

"I am sure no-one expects you to be perfect" Julie told the blonde sympathetically.

"Yes they do, I need to be for when I inherit my family's possessions and money" Esmerelda quoted as if she had being quoted that by her mother and father before.

"You are going to inherit everything? What about Ethel and Sybil?" Julie asked shocked. She didn't know much about the code in all honestly.

"You don't understand, that is how the code works, have you never wondered why most magical families only have the one child?" Esmie asked her and Julie honestly had never stopped to think about that before but now she did think it was odd. In the normal world it was weird to be the person with one single child, most parents had two or three children but the only siblings Julie had heard about in the magical world were the Cackles twins and the Hallow sisters.

"No...but that is strange" Julie told the girl now curious as to why that was.

"It is because of the code, the eldest child inherits everything and is given all heirlooms, younger siblings don't get anything like that, most parents only have one child so they don't have to treat their kids differently" Esmerelda told Julie who was shocked. It made perfect sense but she had never really thought about it before.

"Unless they have twins most parents have the one child, I have siblings as I begged my parents for a sister to play with, that is why I do what I do Julie" Esmerelda told her not making any sense.

"You do it because your sisters are treated different?" Julie asked not quite understanding her.

"No, I do it because it is my fault" Esmerelda said with a sigh.

"What is?" Julie asked Esmie not understanding at all.

"That they will never get anything I have, that they are miserable, that Ethel was raped, I was the one who brought them into this world and let them suffer, that is why I do it" Esmerelda said and Julie looked at her shocked before replying.

"No, Esmie you can't think like that, it isn't your fault" Julie told her feeling awful the girl actually felt like that.

"Yes it is" Esmerelda said turning away as she felt her eyes growing wet.

"Esmie" Julie said walking closer to her. Esmie turned away before speaking.

"I am tired, I am going to bed, goodnight" Esmerelda told Julie not wanting to talk anymore. She was closing herself off again.

"Wait Esmie" Julie said but Esmerelda turned and rushed through the door.

Julie was sick with worry. The girl was self-harming and she could read there was a lot going on in the girls mind she knew nothing about. She knew there might be other things that were going on she didn't know about but Julie was not going to give up, she had to get close to Esmerelda, she had to help the girl before things got worse. She had to talk to her sooner rather than later.


	25. Chapter 25 - Abused

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

 **Abused**

Julie was worried about Esmerelda, now more so than ever as she knew she self-harmed. The Christmas holidays were almost over and she didn't have much time to sort things out before Esmerelda returned to school. She did not want her to return to school thinking it was okay to hurt herself.

Therefore after breakfast the next day Julie told the younger sisters and Mildred to go in their room as she had to speak to Esmerelda. She sat her down and just came right out with it.

"Esmie, Mildred has not being able to sleep because you keep wandering around, it needs to stop" Julie told the girl, not so much shouting at her but talking firmly.

"Of course Mildred ran to mummy, why am I such a bad person for checking on my pregnant sister?" Esmerelda asked instantly becoming defensive.

"You aren't but can you try do it quietly? Maybe you can share with Ethel, I can get someone to make a divider to make it into two separate rooms but for now you can just sleep in her bed with her, that way you can keep an eye on her all night" Julie told the girl giving her a solution to the problem which she deemed as good.

"But maybe I like annoying Mildred" Esmerelda replied smirking trying to wind up Julie.

"Now that is to far Esmerelda" Julie said growing sick and tired of the girl in all honestly and her horrible attitude.

"You are just jealous that I have powers and you don't" Esmerelda went on wanting Julie to react, she wanted Julie to show her true colours. Esmerelda stood up at this point and started to pace.

"I have never had powers love, I don't really care about my lack of powers" Julie told the girl not understanding where she was going.

"Don't lie, I have lived without them and it is awful" Esmerelda told Julie who sighed in response to that.

"Esmerelda I heard what happened and I am sorry you suffered but that is not mine or Mildred's fault" Julie told the girl but Esmerelda's anger was about to burst.

"It WAS Mildred's fault, she released Agatha from the cottage she was staying in because she flaming thinks she knows everything and thought it was Ada" Esmerelda told the woman her eyes blazing with sheer anger.

"That is enough, you can't blame Mildred all for what happened, there is more than one person to blame" Julie told Esmerelda not liking her purely blaming Mildred for what happened.

"Yes I can, I like keeping her up, I was up for a year because I couldn't sleep after what happened, it is nice to know she is suffering now, if I could only decide on what curse to use on her to shut her up" Esmerelda told Julie smirking and Julie was gobsmacked.

Mildred had told Julie Esmerelda was a really nice person, well Julie had yet to see it. She was worse of a bully than Ethel in that moment.

"How dare you!" Julie told her highly hurt by what she had just said to her.

"What are you going to do Julie? Throw me out? "Go ahead I don't care" Esmerelda replied to the woman ranting and ranging.

Julie had had enough of Esmerelda. She had been driving her insane the whole Christmas holidays, had being moody, rude, ungrateful and was now being a bully on top of everything else. Julie stood up from the sofa and stormed over to her, preparing to shout at her and tell her she would not put up with this crap from her anymore.

* * *

As Julie got closer to the girl she was horrified by the reaction the girl had. Esmerelda flinched and then turned her head away as if she thought Julie was going to hit her. Julie's anger dissolved then and she was more concerned than ever.

"Esmerelda…." Julie said quietly. Esmerelda had fallen quiet too, she wasn't angry anymore but clearly scared.

"Just hit me...get on with it!" Esmerelda replied leaving Julie even more horrified by her words.

"I wasn't going to" Julie said worried about the girl even more now. She had a horrible sick feeling in her stomach.

"Yeah right, adults always say that" Esmerelda responded not trusting Julie one tiny bit.

"Esmerelda look at me" Julie told the girl needing to reassure the girl she was safe.

When Esmerelda kept her head turned away and didn't respond, Julie gently reached her hand out to touch her cheek, Esmerelda flinched but gently stroked it gently turning her head to look at her. Esmerelda's eyes were full of fear and Julie felt so bad for her in that moment.

"I was not going to hit you, I would never hit you, or anyone in my care, even if I am very angry I would not hit you" Julie explained to the girl who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Was it your parents?" Julie asked the youngster needing to know exactly what had happened to her. Esmerelda started to cry gently then but didn't answer the question.

"Esmie?" Julie said again knowing she needed to get the truth out of the girl. It was not normal to suspect someone was going to hit you unless it had happened before. Julie just knew something had happpemd to the blonde.

"It was my parents" Esmerelda admitted looking at the floor.

The truth was out and what a disgusting truth it was. Esmerelda's behaviour around Julie made sense now, she didn't trust her because the adults who had been in charge of her had hit her around. Julie knew it was hard for Esmie but knew she needed to get more information out of her.

"How often did it happen?" Julie asked the girl moving her hand from her face and allowing the girl to cry and placing her hand on her arm instead.

"Whenever I was not perfect, when I got a bit older I started to fight my parents more and answer back, they used to lash out at me then" Esmerelda told Julie keeping her gaze on the floor.

"Of course you weren't perfect, no-one is" Julie replied hating Mr and Mrs Hallow for putting so much pressure on her to be perfect when it was an unachievable goal.

"I am the eldest, I have no choice but to be perfect, but sometimes I would slip up, like when I gave up my magic, they were not happy at all" Esmerelda sighed remembering how angry they had been at that.

"Being perfect is impossible, no-one is" Julie told the girl.

"Well I had to be" Esmerelda replied with a shrug, finally looking up. Julie noticed then something she had never noticed before.

"That scar…." the woman said. Esmerelda had a scar just above her right eyebrow, it was not normally very noticeable but with what she had just told Julie she thought she understood where it had come from.

"My mother, one of her rings caught me, that was one of the worst injuries, it bled for ages and I had no magic to fix it" Esmerelda explained to Julie who gasped.

"Where else did they hut you?" Julie wondered out loud.

"Anywhere they could reach, it got much worse once I lost my magic" Esmerelda told the woman who was sickened. They took advantage of the fact the girl could not defend herself. No wonder the girl was so desperate for her magic back, just so she could use magic to stop them.

"Did they touch Ethel and Sybil?" Julie asked Esmerelda thinking it was likely.

"Oh no" Esmerelda replied her eyes going wide "I made them swear on the code they wouldn't, if they had done they would have died, that is what happens when you break the code" Esmerelda explained.

Julie didn't know why but she wrapped her arms around Esmerelda pulling the youngster into a hug, the girl squeaked not use to affection like this.

* * *

"It is okay darling you are safe now" Julie told her not letting go of her and keeping her in the hug.

Esmerelda started to cry then and wrapped her arms around Julie holding her close not wanting to let her go. She had never had a mother hug her like this before.

"I am sorry" Esmerelda told the woman and Julie held her letting her cry on her. She had nothing to be sorry for.

"Julie….." Esmerelda said sobbing harder "he hurt Ethie" Esmerelda cried and it was clear she was talking about the rapist. Julie understood then she had being holding all this in for so long. What had happened to Ethel had obviously affected the girl more than she let on but Julie only hoped she would be okay. With her love and support she was sure she would be, they had made a huge step and Julie was going to look after her from now on.


	26. Chapter 26 - My Universe

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

 **My Universe**

Esmerelda walked into the bedroom wiping her tears and found Ethel, Sybil, and Mildred sitting on one of the beds looking distraught. She could tell by the look on their faces they must have heard her conversation with Julie.

"How much did you hear?" the girl asked afraid of the answer.

By Sybil bursting into tears Esmie knew they had been listening at the door and heard everything.

"We heard everything...well enough" Mildred replied looking at the floor.

"Mum and dad hit you" Ethel said also crying as the reality that her sister had being slapped around and had taken beatings for her and Sybil hit her.

"It is okay..." Esmerelda said with a shrug. Trying to pretend she didn't really care about what they had done.

"No it isn't!" Ethel shouted in response "They abused you how the hell can it be okay?" Ethel said rubbing her bump as she cried.

"Please don't be angry at me" Esmerelda sighed not wanting to be fighting with her sisters about this.

"We are not angry, we are upset" Sybil sobbed as she stood up and threw herself at her sister, hugging her.

"Oh Sybil...I couldn't tell you, I didn't want you to ever know" Esmerelda told her stroking her blonde locks gently.

"We could have helped you, taken some of the beatings" Ethel replied but Esmie shook her head.

"Over my dead body would I let them lay a finger on you!" Esmerelda replied. She would not let her parents near her sisters for anything.

"It makes sense why you have been so harsh on my mother" Mildred pointed out and Esmie glared at her at Mildred for saying that. It was not the right time for her to say that.

"I am sorry" Esmerelda said hugging Sybil and moving her gaze of Mildred "I am going to try harder to be nicer to Julie, yes?" Esmerelda asked knowing her sisters were already bonding with her. Ethel smiled and stood up and hugged her, well hugged her sideways as her bump was in the way.

"You are silly Esmie" Sybil suddenly said as she clinged onto Esmerelda.

"What do you mean?" Esmerelda asked not quite understanding what she meant by that.

"Well it is true we love Julie" Ethel replied knowing what Sybil meant. They knew Esmerelda felt she was been pushed out.

"Yes I know" Esmerelda replied with a sigh.

"But not like we do you" Sybil said honestly and sweetly.

"You are our whole universe, without you we would have nothing, we never would have gotten as far as we did or known we had someone loving us, I wouldn't of gotten through the rape without you, I probably would have given up on my life but I have you, we will always love you most" Ethel told her sister who looked at her with her hazel eyes brimming with tears.

"You have being the best sister and mum we could have ever asked for, us living here doesn't change that, we can love Julie and you too, we can have two mums, we are lucky we do" Sybil then said and Esmerelda squeezed the girls tightly, well Ethel not to tight as she was scared of hurting the baby but she held her sisters tightly and let tears fall down her face, not caring Mildred was in the room watching her cry.

* * *

"Thank you. You two are my universe, I have loved you since the moment I saw your baby scans" Esmerelda told them and Ethel turned red with embarrassment.

"Esmie!" she said blushing as they spoke about it.

"I knew from the moment I set eyes on you I couldn't live without you" Esmerelda told them as they kept hugging, Ethel still with red cheeks.

"You always wanted a sibling then?" Mildred asked butting in. She felt like they had forgotten she was there and felt left out.

"Yes but only sisters, I never wanted a brother. I always wanted to be a big sister though, I wished for it all the time, my parents gave in in the end obviously" Esmerelda told Mildred as she held both the younger blondes in her arms.

Mildred smiled in response. She knew currently her and Esmerelda were not the best of friends but Mildred would never deny the fact Esmerelda was born and put on this earth to be a big sister. She could not be an only child like most witches, she needed someone to nurture and care for and she was bloody brilliant at it.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Sybil asked her sister sending Mildred out of her thoughts as she fussed over Esmerelda now it had come out she was a victim of abuse.

"I am fantastic Sybil, I promise" Esmerelda told her just holding her sisters in her arms, feeling the magic she felt at that which had nothing to do with her magical powers. It was magic she felt around her baby sisters.

Mildred was just about to say something when all four girls suddenly heard a shout.

* * *

"Ethel" Julie shouted for the girl and Ethel untangled herself from her sister's embrace and headed out of the bedroom with the other girls behind her. Julie was standing by the front door going through the mail.

As the girls were living with Julie right now their social worker delivered any mail to them that had been sent to Cackles. Normally, the girls did not get anything as now they did not live with their parents there was no-one that had a need to send them letters so Ethel eyed Julie confused.

"A letter has come for you, it looks important" Julie told her foster daughter monitoring to the table where there was already some mail on as she sorted through the rest in her hands.

Ethel picked up the white envelope and saw it was from the hospital and knew it must be something to do with the baby. She unfolded it and read the letter to herself before smiling.

"My next scan is next week!" Ethel said happily excited about seeing her precious baby again.

"Oh that is great Ethel! What day is it?" Julie asked her curiously.

"Friday" Ethel answered before sighing as she remembered something. Her, her sisters, and Mildred all returned to school on Monday. They would not be in the flat they would be at school. The foster placement would have ended and Cackle would be escorting them there.

"I will make sure to book it off" Julie told the girl with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Ethel asked not understanding what she was getting at.

"I wouldn't miss the scan for the world" Julie told the girl as she hugged her "Just because you are not here doesn't mean I am just going to forget about you, I will love to take you if you will let me" Julie told the girl who seemed shell shocked but nodded.

"T….thank you" Ethel said rubbing her bump happily.

"I wonder if it still looks like an alien!" Sybil commented making everybody snort by how casually she said it.

"I don't think so Sybil, it will be more developed now" Julie said stroking her hair the same way Esmerelda was doing not long ago "But Ethel this is the scan when you can find out the gender so you will have to decide whether you want to or not" Julie told her knowing she should take time to decide instead of deciding when she is having the scan.

Ethel bit her lip. She had no idea whether she wanted to find out or wait for it to be a surprise and she knew she might regret either decision.

"Did you find out with Mildred?" Esmie asked seeing the look on her sisters face and thinking the advice might help her. The fact Esmie was talking to her for once warmed Julie's heart and she hugged the elder gently in the same arm as Sybil and hugged Mildred in the same arm as Ethel, not wanting any of them to feel left out. Esmie stayed in the hug.

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise, of course I had both a boy and girl name ready but it was a magical moment being told I had a little girl when I heard her cry" Julie said fondly as she looked at Mildred. "But it is your choice Ethel, a lot of people want to know, don't let anyone talk you into either decision, it is what is right for you" Julie told her as she rubbed her back. Julie knew it could be hard to decide this, but she knew this time Ethel had to make her own decision about it, no-one could make it for her.

Ethel rubbed her bump and sighed. She didn't know whether she wanted to know or not and she knew she had a week to decide but it was a hard decision.

"Why don't we have dinner?" Mildred suggested. She was really hungry and she could tell Ethel was already trying to decide and would be worrying about it all day if there was not some distraction.

"Good idea" Julie said winking to Mildred to give her thanks as she knew she had done it to distract Ethel "Let us all eat" Julie said as the family all sat down for their dinner.


	27. Chapter 27 - The Meeting

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

 **The Meeting**

The next week the girls returned to Cackles. The sisters wee actually disappointed, they liked living with Julie now, normally they were not upset to leave home but this time they were leaving a proper mother and it was hard for them. Julie drove them back to school not wanting Ethel to fly in her condition and helped them take their bags to their rooms. She hugged each girl and smiled.

"Don't worry, I will see you when you have your scan" Julie told the girls seeing the looks on their faces. Julie kissed each girls cheek before she told them she had to go, she did not tell them she was going to see Miss Cackle though as she thought it might upset them. Julie made her way to the office and knocked.

"Come in" Ada said and Julie walked in smiling slightly.

"Ahh Miss Hubble...what do we owe this..pleasure?" Miss Hardbroom asked saying the last word like she had something stuck in her throat.

"I need to talk to you about the Hallow sisters" Julie told the girls. Ada nodded and monitored for her to sit.

"The placement went badly?" Ada asked not sounding surprised as if she had expected it to.

"Actually it went brilliantly, they are amazing girls but I need to make sure they will be getting the support they need here" Julie replied not caring what reaction the two women had to this.

"What do you mean?" Hecate asked finding it hard to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Well from what I have heard you two think very highly of Esmerelda, which I do as well, she is amazing but she does have sisters you know, you should not be comparing them against one another they are different people" Julie responded her voice becoming angry as she spoke.

"We do no such thing!" Hecate said refusing to believe they do that.

"You told Ethel BEFORE her entrance exam not to bother trying as she will never be as good as Esmerelda, what kind of prep talk is that?" Julie asked the two woman who glanced at each other awkwardly.

"We didn't mean it like that, it wasn't like that" Ada told Julie thinking she was thinking to much into this.

"Well it was like that to Ethel, look Ethel is going to be a mother soon, she needs support, to be told she can do it and will go far, not told she will never be as successful as Esmerelda" Julie told the women knowing now it was more important than ever to know Ethel had a solid support network. It was going to be difficult for Ethel to raise a baby, heck it was difficult for Julie and she was an adult.

"Ethel has being complaining about us?" Miss Cackle asked upset the girl had been talking about them behind their back.

"Actually it was Esmerelda, she is really upset, you know she hates it when you shove her sisters aside like they are a waste of space? She hates when you talk about her successes at their suspense, you know nothing about Esmerelda clearly if you can't see that" Julie told them and she watched the look of amazement that crossed their features. Clearly they were shocked Esmerelda did not like being spoke about like she is the best thing since sliced bread.

"The girl is talented" Hecate told Julie "You want us to lie to her about that?" Hecate asked in a way that said she was shocked.

"No of course not, but you should be telling Ethel and Sybil that through determination and hard work they can achieve just as much as their sister but of course the stupid code does not make that possible" Julie sighed in response. She could not believe witches still lived in the stone ages where they were ruled by a set of rules.

"The code is NOT stupid" Hecate said highly insulted as she defended her precious code.

"Oh yes it is, the eldest child receives everything, what kind of rubbish is that? I mean you think there is only one person like Agatha in this world, should an older sibling like her be given everything? No of course not, it is a flawed code and if you can't see that it makes me realise how blind you are, well you must be anyway, I have had Esmerelda for two weeks and discovered she has being self-harming for more than a year, how you failed to notice baffles me, the signs were obvious" Julie went on. She honestly was not happy with the treatment the blondes had received. Ada had favourites, one of who was Mildred and Julie was glad she liked her daughter so much but she had to realise she had a whole school of pupils not just a few pupils she liked.

At the revelation Esmie self-harmed Ada and Hecate both gasped out loud. They could not believe someone as in control as Esmerelda would do that. She always seemed to be coping.

* * *

"Esmerelda hurts herself?" Ada asked shocked to hear that.

"Yes, if you spent more time trying to bother to look into the girls instead of your results in lessons you would know that" Julie responded. She knew it was not that fair to blame them entirely. Esmie was good at hiding secrets and she had not being at school when she started doing it. Still Julie had never seen such a sad child in all her life, it was clear as day something was bothering her but no-one had tried to find out what.

"We have happy children here" Ada replied proudly knowing her pupils were happy and healthy and Julie knew she was wrong. She suspected most of the students pretended to be happy like Esmerelda but she wasn't going to say that. She had come to talk to the teachers about something much more important.

"Well right now that can wait, I need to talk to you about how to report an incident" Julie asked them. She had no idea how this worked in this world and she needed to know how.

"Report what type of incident?" Hecate asked her eyeing her suspiciously.

Julie didn't want to tell them. She wanted to deal with this herself but she didn't know how to go about it, and her being a non-witch would probably not being taken seriously.

"Esmerelda was being hit by her parents when she was still at home" Julie told the women expecting them to gasp and be shocked but they didn't. They didn't seem to react much.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Julie asked them as if they were stupid.

"We heard but we can't do anything about it" Hecate replied seriously as she looked at the curly-haired woman like she was annoying her now.

"What? How can you not do anything?" Julie asked in amazement at what she had just being told.

"Discipline is very different in our world to yours" Ada replied simply, giving her a reason and Julie felt sick at what she had said.

"Wait...you are saying in your world it is okay for parents to hit their children?" Julie asked feeling disgusted as she even asked the question.

"Well of course we don't condon it" Ada replied trying to explain to Julie "But it is a rule in the witches code" Ada explained to her.

"There is a rule that parents are allowed to hit their children?" Julie asked not understanding at all.

"No, not quite" Hecate told her rolling her eyes.

"Then what are you talking about?" Julie asked feeling herself becoming frustrated.

"There is a rule that other witches are not to interfere with other witches affairs, families are not to be judged by other people" Ada explained with a sympathetic smile.

Julie scoffed. She couldn't help it. So according to the code these people could hit Esmerelda, mentally abuse their children and abandon their pregnant daughter but no-one could do anything because it will be 'interfering' with the way they chose to parent their children? Julie had never heard anything so ridiculous in her entire life and not for the first time she was glad Mildred had been raised in the non-magical world and did not have this stupid code hanging over her at all times like other witches. Julie felt so sad to think how many children were abused or killed by their caregivers but because it would be 'interfering' no-one does anything. It made her feel physically sick. Julie stood up and smiled as politely as she could.

"Well I can't overthrow the code" Julie said with a small smile even if she wanted to shake these women and tell them to stop being controlled by a code. "But I will be talking to Esmerelda and Mildred, I don't want to hear anymore of the sisters being upset because of something you said" Julie told the women not caring how threatening she sounded.

"Miss Hubble….you do realise you are only fostering them right? They are not yours?" Ada said worried the woman was becoming way to attached.

"My job as a foster carer is to make sure they are happy and healthy and that is what I am going to do, goodbye" Julie said leaving the office fuming inside at what had happened in the office.

She knew she couldn't do anything but she was not going to let Mr and Mrs Hallow hurt their daughters anymore, she was going to protect them now no matter what, the girls needed a mother and she was going to fill that role.


	28. Chapter 28 - Second Scan

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

 **Second Scan**

It was the day of Ethel's second scan and her and her sisters as well as Mildred were nervously stood outside the gates of the school waiting for Julie. She arrived early and hugged all the girls able to tell Ethel was nervous, especially when no-one was really speaking as she drove them to the hospital.

"Are you okay Ethel?" Julie asked worried as the girl was pale. Julie remembered how nervous she had been with her scans so she didn't blame Ethel for being terrified. Ethel nodded gently.

"Have you decided if you are finding out what you are having yet?" Julie then asked trying to eliminate the awkward silence.

Ethel shook her head and Julie sighed knowing she didn't have much time to decide. She glanced in her rear-view mirror at the girls in the back who also looked nervous, especially Esmerelda.

* * *

Julie was therefore so glad to park in the hospital. Well, outside the hospital. As it was a magical hospital there wasn't a car park so Julie parked on the road by the hospital and ushered the girls inside, she gave Ethel's name at the desk and all three blondes and Mildred sat down in the waiting room. Ethel rubbed her bump gently with her eyes close as if praying to herself everything will be okay.

Julie sighed as she looked around. She was getting a lot of strange looks because of her regular clothing, most people were probably trying to figure out how someone clearly non-magical knows about witches. She smiled awkwardly at a couple of people before keeping her eyes on the carpet, feeling very out of place.

Ethel though was looking around but it only made her sad. All the women here were with a partner who was hugging them as they waited and they were all much older than Ethel, about in their twenties or thirties. Ethel loved her baby but she wished she could be in their situation. Head over heals in love with a wizard and both of them looking forward to the birth of their precious baby. Instead, Ethel was a schoolchild and she felt alone in that moment despite her having people with her. She didn't regret keeping her baby, only sometimes it hit her what situation she was in.

"Ethel Hallow" a nurse suddenly said as she came out of the room sending Ethel out of her thoughts.

* * *

Ethel jumped up and walked into the room with the other girls and Julie behind her. The nurse had some chairs set out and Ethel sat in one as everyone took a seat around her. The nurse smiled at her and Ethel tried to smile back.

"How has everything being going with the pregnancy?" the woman asked Ethel who gulped before replying.

"Okay...well at least I think it is okay, I have never being pregnant before so I can't tell you for sure" Ethel replied and the nurse smiled and nodded in understanding.

"No pain or bleeding?" she asked the girl and Ethel shook her head. The woman smiled at her before speaking.

"Then it should be okay" the woman said before looking at Julie and Mildred. She was the same nurse from last time and she didn't remember them.

"My sisters and I are being fostered now, this is our foster mother Julie and our foster sister Mildred" Esmerelda explained knowing exactly what the woman was thinking.

"Oh fantastic, and is this going to be a long term placement?" she asked looking at Julie and the curly haired woman nodded.

"Yes, I am having the girls until further notice, when would it be best for Ethel to leave school?" Julie asked needing to prepare for that. She knew Ethel would have to leave school before she had the baby, she wasn't sure how Ethel would be able to carry on her work yet but she would come to that when it came to it.

"Around seven months, will that be a problem?" the woman asked her and Julie shook her head. She would make it work. The woman smiled happy with everything in order and told Ethel to hop onto the bed.

"Right let us take a look at the baby" she told her with a smile as she put some gel on her stomach. Ethel shook at that but she was not freaking out as much as she was during her first scan when she had not being able to keep still. She was excited about seeing her baby again even if she was so worried that something was wrong with it, she panicked all the time about it.

"It is okay love, try to relax" Julie told her seeing the look of panic on the girls face. Everyone looked at the monitor waiting to see the baby.

The nurse ran the scanner over Ethel's stomach looking for the baby, when she didn't find it straight away Ethel panicked and grabbed onto Sybil, as she was nearest to her.

"It is okay, it can take a while to find baby sometimes" the nurse reassured Ethel seeing her reaction to not finding the baby straight away.

Ethel nodded but still felt like she was in a panic. The nurse kept running the scanner over her until suddenly the screen changed and the baby appeared.

It was bigger than last time of course, but Ethel still got that faraway look of love in her eyes as she saw her baby on the screen.

Julie and Mildred both smiled at the same time. Mildred had never being to a pregnancy scan before and was fascinated by it, Julie was just falling in love with the baby even though she knew she was only fostering them and should not get to attached. The nurse smiled at them all.

"Let us hear the heartbeat" she said using another machine. Suddenly, a thumping sound came out and Ethel looked like she was about to burst into tears as she heard it.

"Good size, perfect heartbeat, everything is as it should be" the nurse told Ethel happily, she was so happy she could give the girl good news. Ethel might have kept her tears in but Esmerelda was crying but didn't seem to realise as she was silent. Julie rubbed her back knowing how emotional this must be for the elder girl.

"It still looks like an alien" Sybil whispered to Esmie and Esmerelda just cried in response before the nurse spoke again.

"Will you like to know the gender?" she asked looking at Ethel.

There it was. The moment had come and Ethel had no idea what she wanted. She looked at the nurse wearing an expression as if she didn't know what to do and the nurse smiled knowingly.

"It happens more often than you think, people coming in having not made a decision about it, it is a big decision after all, what I normally suggest is if we leave the mother alone for a while to think about it, do you want us to do that?" the nurse asked and Ethel realised with everything in her life she really had not had a moment to sit down and think it through. She nodded and the nurse left, as did Sybil, Mildred, Julie and Esmerelda, but Esmie didn't leave until after she had kissed her sisters forehead.

* * *

So Ethel was left alone. She lay on the bed in silence just letting herself think. Did she want to know? She had no idea.

She liked the idea of being able to buy clothes in either blue or pink for whichever gender it was but knowing was not going to make her love it more or less. She didn't care about the gender as long as it was healthy, even if it was a boy it would be hard, considering what their father had done to her but she would raise him not to be like that man.

When she had had it if she already knew would she be disappointed as she was not surprised and overcome with emotion as she found out if it was a girl or a boy? But did finding out now make it less exciting? She just didn't know what she wanted.

She closed her eyes then and let herself really think about it. She imagined that moment in a few months when she had just given birth and she is told that she has a little boy or a little girl. She can imagine how magical and special that moment will be as she is told the sex of her little baby.

She can also imagine that movement when she already knows the sex, she would already know but she would be so happy the baby is okay and healthy. She put her head in her hands unable to choose.

* * *

Eventually she told the nurse to come back in with her sisters. She sat on the bed and looked at the nurse knowing it was the time to decide. What did her heart want? She wanted that moment she had visualised in her head where she is told she has a boy or a girl.

"I don't want to know" Ethel told the woman. She knew now she didn't want to know. She wanted to be surprised. She wanted to be overcome with emotion as she is told just after they are born.

"That is fine" the woman told Ethel smiting. "I will print you out some updated photos" the woman told her leaving her with Julie, Mildred and her sisters. Ethel looked at her sisters and foster family before speaking.

"Did I make the right decision? Ethel asked looking at her family not sure about her decision.

"You made the choice you wanted to make, but I think it was a good one" Esmerelda replied hugging her sister happily, she was so relieved everything was okay with the little baby and her sister and she could not wait until they were here so they could love on them.


	29. Chapter 29 - Back At Cackles

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

 **Back At Cackles**

The girls were back at school full time but things were not going that well for them. Mildred was glad to be back with Maud and Enid but now that Ethel was basically her sister they couldn't mess with each other the way they had been doing before. Mildred felt a lot more caring towards Ethel and Maud and Enid didn't understand it, they were not willing to forgive Ethel so easily for what she had done to her before.

Mildred hated what had happened to Ethel but she would admit Ethel had changed a lot recently, she was calmer and kinder most of the time as if she had realised she had to grow up if she is going to raise a baby but being back at school was difficult for the middle sister.

She found it hard to do things now she had such a large bump, she couldn't run or fly and she had to sit sideways at her desk anywise it rubbed her bump and made it uncomfortable. The only thing she was relieved from was the school uniform, which Mildred thought was one less thing she had to worry about.

* * *

Esmerelda had gone to see Cackle and HB about it the day after they returned to school after Ethel had been in tears because her uniform was too tight and she was scared of hurting the baby. She had not been able to wear her sash in ages because she didn't want to tie a sash around her bump, the teachers knew she belonged to the purple house and told her just to wear her badge instead but that was before Ethel had such a large bump.

Esmie knew her and the teachers were not getting on well anymore but this was something she hoped they would not argue with her on. There was after all nothing they could do.

"Miss Cackle, I just need to talk to you about Ethel, she is really upset because her uniform is to tight on her" Esmerelda explained. The uniforms at Cackles were restricting enough as it is with a shirt, tie, pinafore and belt and them pinafores were tightly fitting, they were not loose. If Ethel was allowed to wear trousers or even a skirt she probably wouldn't have a problem but as she had no choice she did have a problem.

Ada nodded in understanding. She had seen Ethel since returning to school and now she was much further into her pregnancy her bump was much larger and she was struggling these days. Ada knew the girl couldn't wear the uniform, not only was it too tight but she looked ridiculous in it against her bump.

"I knew this would come, you may tell Ethel that she can wear her own clothes until the pregnancy is over" Ada replied. She had being thinking about this and it was the only solution, it was special circumstances, when she had had the baby she would go back to uniform like everyone else.

"Just tell her to try wear at least something purple" Hecate replied not wanting the girl to be in a bright orange dress and looking like a random person of the street. She wanted her to look at least somewhat part of Cackles.

Esmerelda nodded and thanked the teachers. Shocked it had been so easy, she thought she would have to fight them, Ethel was thrilled when she told her and instantly changed into some of the clothes Julie had brought her.

* * *

Despite this Ethel was struggling in school. People, mainly younger pupils who did not know any better and saw nothing wrong with it, kept trying to touch Ethel's bump without asking her. She shyed away from them each time and wrapped her arms around her bump, terrified about what they were going to do. Ethel only let her sisters and Mildred and Julie touch it, and Mildred only recently when the baby had been kicking and Ethel trusted her enough to feel. She didn't want random people touching her bump, she wouldn't even let Felicity or Gloria near it. Esmerelda had tried to tell people not to touch her but they either didn't listen or forgot and tried again.

Ethel being upset was stressing Esmerelda out. She was struggling with watching her like that, but she did love the baby, she just wished it could come sooner so Ethel was not struggling with her pregnancy anymore. Esmerelda carried the scan photo with her everywhere and kept staring at it, even in lessons.

"Miss Hallow, what is that? Put it away" Hecate told her one day as she saw her staring at something in her morning potions lesson. Esmie was smiling at it and not listening so didn't hear her.

"Esmerelda" the woman said. Esmerelda looked up just as Miss Hardbroom raised her hand to vanish the photo. Esmie put it down and jumped up.

"You are trying to vanish a picture of my niece or nephew, you will not!" Esmerelda shouted not caring her entire class was watching her.

"Then don't look at it in my class" Hecate told the girl annoyed she was been told off when it had been Esmerelda who had done something wrong.

Esmerelda knew after how much trouble she had been getting in she couldn't attack the woman physically, anywise she would probably get expelled and Ethel needed her now as did the baby but she wanted to do something. Luckily for her, she could do spells without speaking so she cursed HB mentally and then her face suddenly turned the colour of carrots. When the class started to laugh at her she yelled at them to get on with her work and Esmie sat down smirking the rest of the lesson. She didn't notice her face when she left the classroom and had no idea why everyone in the corridors were laughing. Even Drill couldn't hold her laughter in and was the one who told her her face was orange. Esmie slipped off to her bedroom before she could figure out it was her that had done it.

"Esmerelda Hallow" Miss Hardbroom said appearing in her bedroom "Why did you turn my face orange?" she asked in a deadly voice.

"Why did you try vanish my picture, and I didn't do anything you have no proof" Esmerelda told her and Hecate looked ready to kill as she knew she had no proof it was Esmerelda because she had been smart enough to use a silent spell.

* * *

As Esmerelda was so stressed with trying to help Ethel and dealing with the fact she was pregnant, Sybil did not want to bother them anymore. One night, a week later, it was thundering and lightening. Sybil was terrified and normally she would run to Esmie to make her feel better but Esmie was barely getting any sleep as she looked after Ethel at night so she couldn't today. Therefore, she jumped up and ran to Mildred's room, jumping on her bed and waking Mildred up as she put the covers over her head.

"Sybil what are you dong?" Mildred asked shooting awake and jumping out of her skin.

"Sorry I.." Sybil said before screaming as thunder rumbled over her head. "I was going to go to Esmie but I didn't want to bother her" Sybil told Mildred shaking under the blanket.

Mildred smiled. She knew the girl got scared a lot and she knew Esmerelda wouldn't mind her bothering her but she was also glad Sybil now liked her enough to know she had another option if Esmerelda or Ethel were not available.

"Don't be sorry Sybs, I get scared of the thunder too" Mildred told the girl truthfully. She had hated it when she was little.

"How did you get over it?" Sybil asked very curiously. Mildred was an only child so she had no sister to cuddle up to.

"I realised that as scary as it sounds, it can't hurt me so I stopped being so scared, it is not going to hurt you Sybil, just go to sleep and forget about it" Mildred said cuddling her gently as she pulled the covers over them more.

Mildred felt the girl cuddle into her and she realised she actually liked this. Sybil's warmth was nice to cuddle with and she hoped they could do this again. She really liked having a sort of sibling now and she cuddled the younger girl gently.

* * *

Both girls must have fallen asleep because Mildred woke up to sunlight shining though her window. It was a Saturday which meant no lessons but they still had to be in uniform. She was just about to get up to get changed when her door opened and Maud and Enid walked in.

"Oh you are awake" Maud said shocked as normally they had to practically drag her out of bed so she did not miss her breakfast, it was Enid that noticed the blonde's hair first.

"AHH" Enid screamed "Mildred someone is in your bed" the girl said looking worried. The noise woke up Sybil and she sat up rubbing her eyes and looking around.

"What is going on?" she asked as she yawned.

"Sybil was scared of the thunder" Mildred told her friends as she looked at their shocked expressions. "Why don't you go get dressed Sybil, I will meet you in about ten minutes and we can go down to breakfast" Mildred told her beaming at her as she kept her arm around her.

"Thank you Mildred" Sybil said as she threw herself at the brunette and hugged her around the middle. Mildred smiled hugging the girl gently before pulling away and jumping up. Sybil left and Mildred turned to her friends.

"What?" she asked confused as to why they were both looking at her like that as she opened her wardrobe to get her clothes.

"Since when do you and Sybil have sleepovers?" Maud asked shocked that Mildred and Sybil had been in her bed.

"She is my foster sister, we are practically family now" Mildred replied as Maud and Enid just gawped at her thinking Mildred was losing her mind.


	30. Chapter 30 - Second Meeting

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty

 **Second Meeting**

Julie was back at Cackles for a meeting with Ada and Hecate. After her last meeting with them she was not looking forward to it very much but this was important. Ethel would have to leave school soon now she was so heavily pregnant and her and the teachers had to discuss how to go about this. Julie met up with Mildred and her foster daughters who were allowed to be present and saw how tired Ethel, and Esmerelda for that matter, looked. They didn't have much time to talk as Hecate came out to invite them in.

Julie walked in ans sat down on one of the seats that had been set out in the circle, Julie assumed to make it easier for everyone to see each other. Esmerelda sat next to her on the right and Sybil to her left, Mildred took a seat next to Sybil and Ethel next to the eldest blonde. Julie decided to start the conversation before the teachers could say something that could be taken the wrong way.

"The midwife recommended Ethel leaves school at five months, I have been mirroring the girls and now that Ethel is five months and she is struggling with daily school life I think now is the right time for it" Julie explained to them.

"Would she be staying with you?" Ada asked as she adjusted her glasses and Julie nodded.

"I am a nurse and her social worker is happy to let me have her, I have taken some time of work and am all ready for her" Julie said smiling over at Ethel who returned it weakly as she was tired and uncomfortable.

"What about her schoolwork?" Hecate asked of course she was going to be the person to only worry about her work.

"Well her sisters and Mildred will still be attending school, Mildred is in her year so she could bring her work back for her, or you can transfer it for her" Julie told them having thought of that already. Ethel was very smart and she didn't want her to have to be held back like Esmerelda. If she kept up with her work as long as she could she should be on track with the rest of her year group.

"That should not be a problem, should it Miss Hardbroom?" Ada commented not wanting this meeting to end up like the last one. Hecate looked like she was struggling with not yelling at Julie for suggesting the girl was homeschooled but only nodded.

"When Ethel has had the baby will they still be staying with you?" Ada asked wondering if she was only going to have the blonde until she had given birth.

"That is the plan, Ethel is the mother so I will not be fostering the baby, the care of the baby will still purely be in Ethel's hands but her and the baby can both live with me and I can provide them a home" Julie explained having already spoken to the social worker about that very issue. As Ethel wanted to keep the baby and as she had already bonded with the baby and no-one had any concerns about the child's well-being Julie would merely be helping Ethel with childcare but the sole responsibility for parenting would lie to Ethel. If Ethel had not been sure about what she was doing Julie would of fostered the baby as well but the baby had a parent so it was not needed.

Ada took a moment to look at the girls sitting around Julie. Sybil was looking around. Mildred hid a yawn, bored out of her mind. Esmie had her eyes closed, pretending to listen because it was about Ethel and Ethel looked like she wa about to doze of any second. Seeing the girls were distracted Ada seemed to decide that she could say what was on her mind.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? Are you sure Ethel is up for caring for the baby herself?" Ada whispered.

"I am sorry what do you mean?" Julie asked not understanding.

"It is just Miss Hubble, we all know Ethel has a bit of a temper on her, I can see Esmerelda being brilliant as a mother but Ethel I am not sure is mature enough yet" Hecate explained clearly her and Ada had been discussing this.

* * *

"Ethel wouldn't hurt the baby!" Julie said shocked they would think that. Yes Ethel had a tempter but she loved her baby, Julie could see her eyes light up when she looked at the scan photo and how she would cry for hours if she rolled over in the night and thought she has squished her child to much, Julie just knew Ethel would not hurt the baby.

Esmerelda suddenly shot her eyes open and Ethel suddenly seemed wide awake because of this but didn't say anything, to hurt to try and defend herself from what they had accused her off. Esmerelda though was on her last line of patience with her teachers.

"How dare you! You compare our grades and now you are comparing our parenting duties!" Esmerelda shouted and Julie opened her mouth to reply but knew when Esmerelda was angry no-one could get any words in.

"You are brilliant with your sisters Esmerelda, if the situation was reversed..." Hecate said as if suggesting if she was pregnant instead they would not be worried.

"Well it isn't! You make me sick, you know nothing about Ethel, only what you want to see, she hasn't even had the baby yet, how dare you tell her she will fail!" Esmerelda went on shouting at the top of her voice now.

"A baby is not something you can get wrong Esmerelda" Ada told her not thinking she understood this time this was something Ethel had to get right first time.

"Just because Ethel is young and has done things in the past means nothing, my parents couldn't parent a salad leaf without messing it up completely, Ethel loves her baby and has grown up a lot to prepare to have it, I know she will do brilliantly because unlike YOUR stupid sister" Esmerelda said turning her gaze to Ada as she spoke about Agatha "Ethel is capable of loving something other than power" Esmerelda told her, ranging angry in that moment. Julie decided to cut in then before sparks of magic started to fly.

"That is not acceptable, Ethel has being working very hard to change her ways and prepare for the baby and I have no worries about the care her child will receive, now please apologise" Julie told the teachers. Hecate had steam come out of her ears but Ada sighed and uttered a sorry.

"I WILL SHOW YOU SORRY" Esmerelda shouted preparing to curse them.

"Esmerelda calm down this second, we don't need this situation to be any worse" Julie scolded her knowing her and Ethel's anger was not acceptable in everyday life. She understood why she was angry, Julie in all honestly was too but Esmerelda had yet to learn that she couldn't curse someone every time they insulted her sisters, or there would be no-one left uncursed. The reality of life was there was always going to be someone who didn't like someone and Esmerelda had to learn not to take it so seriously.

Esmerelda folded her arms over her chest and scolded as she was disciplined. Julie leaned forward more to look at Ethel.

"Are you okay?" Julie asked her. Ethel kept her head down, hand on her bump and nodded slowly. Julie knew she was upset but they had to finish this meeting before she could do anything about it.

"Please put everything in order for Ethel to leave" Julie told the teachers taking a breathe to carry on. She needed to remain calm.

"Very well" Ada told her.

"I want to leave school, I can't be away from Ethel for so long" Esmerelda spoke up knowing she would be worried sick if she had to leave her.

"Esmerelda you can't afford to miss anymore of your education, you have already missed a year" Hecate explained this time not being awkward but being sensible. Esmerelda sighed.

"How about Esmerelda comes to her lessons but then comes home, so she is not boarding, in fact I think this might be wise for all the girls so they can all be around when the baby arrives, if they are boarding they will hardly get to see it" Julie responded

"I am not sure if it will be allowed, I have to ask the Great Wizard" Ada told the women not waning to give her her define word yet.

* * *

"That will be great, thank you" Julie told them and she got up to leave with the girls the meeting now over. Esmerelda was still fuming.

"The nerve of them!" Esmerelda cried as soon as they had left the room.

"Try not to worry about it, they are wrong, and we have to prove them wrong" Julie told the girls as she hugged them all goodbye. Ethel cried a little into her chest.

"You will be the best mother ever Ethel, you are brilliant, believe in yourself" Julie whispered to the pregnant girl as she cuddled her close.


	31. Chapter 31 - Talking It Through

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

 **Talking It Through**

Ethel had returned to Julie's flat and had now officially left school, well at least for the time being. Esmerelda, Sybil, and Mildred were going to return home every night after lessons as the wizard had agreed to it. Ethel was still able to do her schoolwork so it was not like she was not getting an education.

During the day when Esmie, Sybil, and Mildred were at school it left just Julie and Ethel in the flat alone. As much as they had got on well on their last placement they had never being together alone before and Ethel seemed very on edge at that moment but Julie knew it probably had something to do with what Cackle and HB had said to her. She had not been right since then. She had been really depressed since.

Currently, Ethel was lying on the sofa with her hand on her bump, her back killing her from the pressure the baby was putting on her. Julie knew it was as good as opportunity as ever to talk to Ethel, she knew the girl would have fears and that was normal. She needed to make sure Ethel was comfortable with everything. Julie walked over and sat next to her on the sofa, placing Ethel's legs on her lap, not wanting to move her when she had only just gotten comfortable.

"Is everything alright?" Ethel asked Julie as she rubbed her bump gently and Julie smiled at the young blonde.

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay Ethel, I know it really hurt you what Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom said to you" Julie told the girl with a smile.

Ethel sighed. She knew Julie could see right through her and she was not happy about it.

"They are right though aren't they….I will be the world's worst mother, I am trying to fool myself I won't be but I will" Ethel told Julie sadly as she rubbed her bump more.

"What makes you think that?" Julie asked actually curious as to why Ethel would think something like that.

"I am thirteen, and I mess everything up, I ruin everyone's lives that I come into contact with, I am a horrible person" Ethel explained to Julie, truly believing all this. Julie was shocked and sad. She didn't want Ethel to think like this, it wasn't good for her to be going into motherhood with such a negative mindset of herself.

"Ethel, I have not known you long and I have heard about the things you have done, let me finish" Julie said as she saw Ethel open her mouth to comment on what she had just said.

"I know you have made some huge mistakes but that does not make you a bad person or a bad mother, a bad mother wouldn't be so gentle with the way they rub their bump, a bad mother wouldn't watch what they ate, a bad mother wouldn't kiss their scan photo every night or talk to their baby, a bad mother wouldn't love their child" Julie explained to Ethel knowing Ethel did love her baby, some people might think she was putting it on but she wasn't, Julie saw the look of pure love in her eyes when she saw her baby's scan photo, people can fake their facial expressions but they can't fake the feelings in their eyes.

"But people say I am like my mother" Ethel replied with a sigh sadly. She looked a lot like Ursula Hallow and the woman was manipulative and cruel and played games with people just like Ethel. People said she was like her all the time.

"I don't know much about your mother other than what I have heard" Julie admitted, she couldn't talk from experience even if she had only heard about her mother. "Yes Ethel you have some of your mother's traits but you are not her, you are much more gentle and caring and you know when you have done wrong, when you have truly done wrong, your mother always tries to blame everyone else even when she has been caught, she doesn't love her children, I mean who was it who was the one who came up with a solution to Esmerelda's lost powers?" Julie asked knowing if it wasn't for Ethel and the adults were still working on it, Esmerelda would have more chance of Agatha deciding she wanted to be good and return her powers than her getting them back through a different solution. Julie was not keen on Ada or Hecate right now anyway but between them two and Mr and Mrs Hallow they had been completely useless.

"I did that for me as always, for my own selfish gain, to impress my mother" Ethel replied with a shrug knowing she shouldn't be credited for Esmerelda having her powers returned because she had done it for selfish means.

"Okay I know you didn't do it for the right reasons but I know deep down it was for your sister as well, Sybil and Mildred told me how miserable you were last year and how you were struggling with school, I know deep down you wanted your sister back at the school more than anything and you then deicided it would be a good way to get your mother to notice you too, I mean who would go to the trouble of stealing the one thing that can get them expelled if they didn't want to help their sister at all" Julie told Ethel, trying everything to get her to understand. People had messed with the poor child and now she felt like she was a bad mother before she had even tried it.

"I am scared….what if I really am like my mother or Agatha like people say?" Ethel asked Julie biting her lip fearfully.

"Oh you aren't like Agatha, you went and saved your sister from a collapsing building with no concern for your own life, Agatha was prepared to let her sister be crushed to death as well as innocent children, you love people, something Agatha has never possessed" Julie told her before putting her arm around her and smiling.

"You have to prove everyone wrong Ethel, I know you can do it, I know you will be a good mother, but you have to believe it, ignore what everyone else thinks and just focus on being the best mother you can be to that little baby, and remember you aren't on your own, you have me and your sisters and Mildred" Julie told her as she touched her bump gently. Ethel smiled for the first time in days as if a weight had being lifted of her shoulders. Maybe she could do it, she loved her baby to death, she knew that, she would focus on being better than her parents ever were.

"Thank you" Ethel said sitting up slowly before suddenly hugging her. Julie kissed her head and cuddled her.

* * *

"I am just being truthful Ethel, is there anything else that has been bothering you" Julie asked and she saw Ethel look down awkwardly and knew there was something else that was bothering the young girl.

"What is it love?" Julie asked her seeing the fear in her eyes about whatever was worrying her.

"I am really scared of the birth, I am not good with pain, or brave, Esmerelda is the strong one not me, I don't know how I will cope with it" Ethel admitted. Now it was getting so close to this time she was terrified of how painful it was going to be. Julie decided to be straight with her, lying will only make it worse for the girl in the long run.

"I won't lie to you Ethel, it is bloody agony" Julie told the girl remembering how painful it had been when she had had Mildred. Julie saw Ethel turn pale at that, scared of the pain she would be in.

"But it is worth it, when you see your little baby the pain goes away" Julie reassured her not wanting the girl to be worrying herself sick about this.

Julie had never seen the girl look so terrified. In that moment she reminded of Sybil by the expression on her face and she knew Ethel had probably read books about how horrible childbirth was and scared herself.

"I don't know how I am going to deal with it…..I am scared of it" Ethel told Julie and the woman understood. She remembered when it had gotten close to having Mildred she worried about it all the time.

"You will be fine, you will have your sisters there and me, we aren't going to leave you alone" Julie told the blonde stroking her hair.

Ethel rubbed her bump calming down a little bit, knowing she shouldn't be panicking about something that had not happened yet.

"Are you all allowed to stay with me?" Ethel asked and Julie bit her lip not exactly sure. She wasn't a midwife after all. Normally it was just the mother and their partner or their birthing partner but if Julie pulled some strings, because of Ethel's age, and situation she might be able to bend the rules.

"I don't know Ethel but one of us can be with you at least" Julie told her stroking her hair more.

"Thank you" Ethel said again feeling better now she won't be all alone as she gave birth.

"That is no problem Ethel, If you need to talk about anything else I am here" Julie smiled and Ethel forced one back.

"What if they look like...the attacker?" Ethel asked. She loved her baby but the thought of seeing her rapist's face everyday scared her. Julie did not know how to reply to that, she can't say it won't as it might do. Children look like both their parents.

"We will deal with that when it comes to it" Julie told her kissing her head. Ethel yawned and Julie stood up and put a blanket over her.

"Have a nap honey, try not to panic" Julie told her kissing her forehead as the girl's eyes drifted close. Julie was happy, hoping she had managed to calm Ethel down a little bit and stayed watching her for a few minutes as she snored gently.


	32. Chapter 32 - Baby Shopping

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

 **Baby Shopping**

It did not take long for a routine to be established. Esmerelda, Mildred, and Sybil would leave for school each morning and Julie and Ethel normally would stay home during that time. Ethel was finding sleep difficult these days as her bump was uncomfortable and the baby kept kicking so she normally slept in well until midday and then did not feel like doing anything. If she was up for it Julie would take her to the local corner shop or he park just to get her our of the house but most of the times she was not up for it.

Esmerelda, Sybil and Mildred would then return home after school had finished at around three. The girls would always be starving (now they returned home each day they tried to avoid eating the school food) so Julie would make them a quick snack and they would usually talk to Ethel for a bit as they ate before they had to leave to do schoolwork. Ethel worked when she could but she was so heavily pregnant these days normally she just wasn't in the mood.

Weekdays were pretty much the same but Julie tried to get Ethel out the house for a few hours during the weekend. Mildred and Sybil sometimes chose to stay at school so they could have the weekend with their friends as they saw them so much less now they were not boarding but Esmerelda did not have any friends she went around with each day and she would rather be at home with Ethel. That weekend was one such day.

"It is a beautiful day" Julie said looking out the kitchen window at the sun shining through the window. Esmie and Ethel were sat on the sofa talking to each other quietly. "Why don't we go out somewhere?" Julie suggested to them, or more so to Ethel.

"I don't feel up for it" Ethel told her foster mother as Esmie cuddled her rubbing her bump gently. Julie watched the older girl and something came to her. Ethel was only a few months of giving birth yet they had not got anything they needed for the baby yet. They just hadn't had time, everything had been manic. They needed the stuff now and Julie smiled.

"Why don't we go out to start to get things for the baby?" We need to get all the furniture still, the cot, the car chair, the pram, we only have a few clothes and we can't buy this stuff when the baby is here, we need it ready now" Julie told the girls and Ethel started to smile, wanting to pick all the stuff.

"Yes can we? "Ethel said smiling.

"Of course, get your coat" Julie told her and Ethel jumped up excited.

* * *

Julie would not tell them but she was actually glad Mildred and Sybil were at school right now. She knew both of them would be bored stiff looking at furniture, even for the baby. Julie drove herself and the two older sisters to a baby shop a bit further than the shopping centre, it was the largest place that sold baby things and Julie knew Ethel would have a great variety of choice here. The two blondes were both smiling as they looked at the shop and Julie led them in.

"Hello there can I help you?" a woman said as they walked in, clearly a worker. Julie shook her head knowing how much Esmerelda and Ethel were insecure around other people.

"No thank you, we can manage" Julie said with a smile walking to the first section of the shop which was prams. Ethel instantly spotted a purple one and ran to it happily. Well speed-walked to it as she couldn't run in her condition.

"Can we get this one please?" Ethel asked testing it out by pushing it a little bit.

"I am not sure Ethel if purple will be the best colour, it might be a boy" Julie told her not really bothered herself about it but wanting to warn Ethel.

"Boys wear purple, they wear it at Pentangles, please Julie please" she asked and Julie sighed.

"Well test it out first, walk around with it a little make sure you like the feel of it" Julie told her knowing it was not all about the colour but the steering and feel of it in your hands. Ethel walked down the aisle with it and came back smiling.

"I want this one" Ethel said not even looking at any others. Julie took the pram and started to test it, not wanting to spend money on something bad quality. She had to admit it was a good pram, light steering and not to heavy.

"Alright you can get the pram" Julie told her and Ethel hugged her happily before they went to the next section.

Next up was cots. Ethel picked a lovely wooden one and she picked a matching purple car chair. After the main items of furniture they then had to pick out some more clothes. Esmerelda and Ethel had a brilliant time trying to decide what to buy the baby. Esmerelda glanced over to the checkout at one point and whispered she needed to ask the cashier something.

"What is she up to?" Julie asked. Ethel was curious but was way to busy looking at everything to focus to much.

After ten minutes Julie was about to go find Esmerelda when she came back holding something in tissue paper. She handed it to Ethel.

"I got you a present" she told her sister as Ethel pulled of the tissue paper and gasped.

"Esmie!" Ethel said her eyes filling.

It was a small white rabbit, a very soft one. Stitched on the stomach in purple writing it said 'Much loved baby Hallow'. Esmerelda smiled at Ethel.

"They are doing printing today, I thought you could put that in their cot with them, you know none of us had a first toy, I thought this one could be something they keep" Esmerelda told Ethel who looked at her, her lip trembling and then she burst into tears hugging her big sister.

"Sorry Ethel I didn't mean to upset you" Esmerelda told her hugging back.

"I am just so overwhelmed" Ethel told her sister who rubbed her back. She was so emotional these days that her giving her a piece of her toast could set her off.

Esmerelda kissed her head. "That baby will be so loved" Esmerelda told her sister touching her bump. Julie smiled and felt like crying herself but instead she spoke.

"Right it is getting late, why don't we pay and start heading back, we can get anything else we need some other day" Julie told the girls who nodded as they made their way to the tills to pay for everything.

* * *

Julie gave the woman behind the till the cards with the pictures of everything they wanted to buy. The woman looked at Julie and then behind her to Esmerelda and Ethel hugging before she tutted.

"Is everything okay?" Julie asked thinking that was an unusual response. She suspected most customers in this shop brought the same amount at once.

"Teenage mothers, it shouldn't be allowed" she said loud enough for Ethel to hear, not caring about her rudeness. "What are kids these days doing going around having sex at such young ages?" the woman asked, as if she was expecting Julie to tell her Ethel was stupid and she had already told her that.

"My foster daughter was raped actually" Julie said annoyed that this woman was making assumptions without knowing anything about their situation. Julie could sense Esmerelda was becoming angry and the last thing she needed was for the girl to curse someone in the non-magical world. Esmie held her sister tightly and Ethel just sighed.

"Is that what she told you? I wouldn't believe it" the woman said. Esmerelda stood forward in that moment, probably to curse the woman but Julie stopped her grabbing her shoulders.

"Look we are not here for a lecture, your job is to scan our items and take our money, can you please do your job so we can leave? My foster daughter is six months pregnant and needs to rest" Julie told her angrily.

The woman fell silent scanning their items and then told them delivery was going to be £10.99

"I don't think so, not after the customer service we have had here, I can take this to the shop's headquarters and I will" Julie told the woman who looked at her with a scowl knowing she had lost. She scanned the cards with the items on them.

"They will be delivered in three to five days" the woman said as she took the money of Julie.

"Thank you, come on you two" Julie told her girls as she lead them out the shop.

"Are you okay Ethel?" Julie asked her worried. She was hoping this woman hadn't knocked her confidence down again.

"I am okay, I suppose I will have to get used to criticism being a teenage mother" Ethel replied with a shrug knowing she couldn't let every negative comment get to her. Julie was impressed at her mature response.

"Esmerelda are you okay?" Julie asked knowing how upset she was.

Esmerelda took a deep breathe and nodded, Julie smiled at them both putting her arm around them.

"Let's go home then, it has been a long day" Julie told them leading them back too the car.


	33. Chapter 33 - Bonding With The Hallows

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

 **Bonding With The Hallows**

"MILDRED HUBBLE" Ethel shouted throughout the flat. The girl in question appeared in the doorway wearing a look of annoyance. It was half-term and Mildred wished it wasn't. It was only the first day and Ethel was driving her nuts.

"I am really hungry, get me something to eat" Ethel commanded without giving her a choice.

"No!" Mildred replied. Ethel had spent the morning bossing her around. First she had made her get her a drink and then a book, but she was not going to make the girl a three course meal. "You have legs, the kitchen is that way" Mildred said annoyed. Ethel huffed then and glared at the brunette.

"I am eight months pregnant! My back is killing me, are you really telling me to get up in my condition?" Ethel asked her and Mildred rolled her eyes. Millions of women were pregnant everyday, she doubted any of them complained about it, or used it as an excuse to make people their slaves, as much as Ethel.

"I am not waiting on you hand and foot Ethel, I am not a dog!" Mildred told the blonde annoyed. Ethel shrugged then.

"Fine have it your way" she replied with a smirk "ESMIE, ESMIE" the girl shouted for her elder sister knowing she would be on her side. The girl ran into the room so fast anyone would think Ethel was having the baby that second.

"Ethie, are you okay?" the older blonde asked rushing to her. Ethel looked at her and started to cry. Mildred was sure she was putting it on a bit this time.

"My back hurts so I asked Mildred if she would get me some food as it hurts to move and she told me to get it myself" Ethel said crying on her sister. Mildred hated Ethel in that moment. She knew Esmerelda was going to flip at her. Esmie had her arm around Ethel and turned to glare at Mildred.

"MILDRED, HOW DARE YOU TELL HER TO GET IT HERSELF, SHE IS PREGNANT, GO GET HER SOME FOOD NOW!" Esmerelda told her doing the glare she had used last year when she wanted Ethel to apologise to Mildred. Mildred understood in that moment why Ethel had done what was asked of her. That glare was seriously deadly.

"Why can't you get it?" Mildred asked losing patience.

"I am looking after Ethie!" Esmerelda replied. Mildred saw Ethel smirk at her as she had her head in her sister's chest, but decided to just go ahead and obey, Esmerelda was honestly so scary when she was angry.

* * *

Mildred went to the kitchen and made Ethel a cheese sandwich as she had not told her what she wanted. She returned a few minutes later and gave it to Ethel.

"A cheese sandwich? Are you trying to kill my sister? She is pregnant she can't have cheese!" Esmerelda told Mildred her eyes blazing with anger. Mildred was irritated herself, she didn't know how Esmerelda expected her to know what Ethel could not eat, she didn't make her food for her so she had never bothered to memorise what was dangerous for pregnant women like Esmerelda had.

"I am still hungry" Ethel complained.

"Make something else, now Mildred!" Esmerelda told her. Mildred had no idea why she was waiting on them like they were royal but she went back to the kitchen and started to make Ethel something else. Sybil was in there getting a drink of water and could read the expression on her foster sister's face.

"Let me guess, Ethel is making you wait on her and Esmie is yelling at you for being annoyed about it?" Sybil asked knowing her sisters to well. Mildred was so annoyed she spread the bread with butter aggressively.

"I am surprised Esmerelda does not make me curtsey to her" Mildred replied. Sybil giggled at that and Mildred had to laugh too. She wouldn't put it past the girl.

"She bosses me around too, and Esmie, though Esmie likes to wait on her for some reason" Sybil replied not understanding why the girl loved it so much. Sybil had seen Esmie happily getting everything Ethel needed.

"Just you wait Sybil, soon we will have uniforms" Mildred replied as her and Sybil both laughed at the image in their heads of that.

The two girls were suddenly caught of guard by Julie shouting for Esmerelda. All the girls in the flat had chores (except Ethel right now as she couldn't move, but she would have to do them once the baby was here). Esmerelda's was to empty the dishwasher but she had abandoned it halfway through to go to Ethel and Julie had nearly killed herself as she had not realised the door was open and nearly tripped up on it. Mildred and Sybil could hear them arguing.

"But I need to look after Ethie" Esmerelda argued when she was told she had to empty the dishwasher.

"Esmerelda it will take you a few minutes, Ethel will be fine, go on I want it done now" Julie told her before she was seen leading the blonde towards the kitchen. Mildred picked up the plated sandwich and headed to the bedroom. She was prepared to give Ethel the food and then ask Esmie if she wanted her to do the job for her (so she could get out of being Ethel's personal slave).

* * *

Mildred walked into the bedroom and put the sandwich on the table near Ethel when she realised the girl was uncomfortable. Mildred at first was wondering if she was putting it on because she wanted Mildred to do something else but Mildred looked at her a while longer and realised she was rubbing her foot but trying not to lean forward to much because of the pain in her back. Mildred knew pregnant women could have swollen sore ankles and suspected that was what was wrong with Ethel.

"Where is Esmie?" Ethel asked her wanting her sister back. She wanted her sister to look after her.

"She is emptying out the dishwasher, are you okay?" Mildred asked concerned.

"No I am not alright! My back hurts and my ankles are throbbing, but why would you care, you clearly think I should be walking around and getting everything myself, well let me tell you pregnancy is crap" Ethel said letting some tears fall as she was stressed and uncomfortable and it was just all getting to much for her. Mildred felt awful then.

"Oh Ethel, I am sorry I didn't realise you were actually that uncomfortable, I know I will give you a foot massage" Mildred said as she started to rub the blonde's feet and the girl laid back on her bed to relax as Mildred rubbed the tension out of her ankles and feet.

"Why are you being so nice?" Ethel asked her and Mildred laughed.

"Because I like you, plus if there situation was reversed, I am sure you would do it, I know you are nice really" Mildred replied.

"Eww no, I won't rub your feet, I hate touching people's feet" she replied and Mildred snorted. Same old Ethel. She had not changed that much. Mildred kept on rubbing the girl's feet and knew Ethel was liking it as she sighed in relief. When she was finished she looked at Ethel.

"Is there anything else you need?" Mildred asked willing to get it for her this time.

Ethel shook her head "No….thank you for the foot massage" Ethel said as she started to drift of to sleep. Mildred smiled, happy the girl was more relaxed and could sleep now.

"Oh Ethie is asleep" Esmerelda commented as she walked into the bedroom she shared with Ethel.

"Yes, I gave her a foot massage and she drifted off" Mildred replied with a smile. Esmie smiled back at her.

"Oh thank you Milbie that is so nice of you" Esmerelda replied and Mildred looked at the girl confused.

"Milbie?" she asked rising her eyebrows.

"Yes well we are kind of sisters now so you need a nickname" Esmerelda commented with a shrug. Mildred smiled at her, honestly super touched. Mildred hugged the older girl gently and was happy to feel her arms wrap around her frame holding her in the hug.

"Thanks Esmie, I really love having a nickname, and I have always wanted a sister" Mildred told her, honestly she always had wanted one, more so when she had met the Hallows. Their bond was amazing.

"Well now you have three, Ethel will be chuffed, she won't be the middle child anymore as you are older than her" Esmerelda joked and Mildred laughed, happy she was finally getting along with all the sisters. Esmie hid a yawn and Mildred realised it was quite late.

"I will leave you both to sleep, goodnight Esmie" Mildred said heading for the door.

"Goodnight Milbie, and thanks for helping with Ethel" Esmerelda replied beaming.

"Well she is my sister now too sort off, see you tomorrow" Mildred said as she left the bedroom closing the door behind her with a smile on her face. Finally she was bonding with all three of the sisters, except for just Sybil, and she felt like they were all family now, she walked to the room she shared with Sybil and found the young girl sound asleep in her bed.

"Goodnight Sybie" Mildred said as she put her covers over herself, falling asleep with a feeling of happiness at having all her family around her. She had not been sure at first how easy it would be to adjust to living with the Hallows but she saw them as family now and even though Mildred knew deep down one day they would have to leave, as they were only fostered, she knew they would always be close to each other because of the time they had spent together.


	34. Chapter 34 - A Day Out

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

 **A Day Out**

One weekend Julie had suggested to Esmerelda, Sybil, and Mildred that they all went out together somewhere as she looked after Ethel. The pregnancy had stopped the girls being able to do all the things they wanted to as everywhere they went they had the worry about whether it will be safe for Ethel. Mildred and Sybil had agreed to it but Esmerelda had taken some convincing.

"What if something happens to Ethel as we are gone?" the girl panicked as she looked at Julie as if her idea was insane.

"Esmie I am not denying the fact she could go into labour when you are out, but the shopping centre is ten minutes away by bus, unless you go to Jamaica and back you will get back in time" Julie told the girl. Sybil giggled at that.

"Oh come on Esmie it will be fun" Sybil whispered. Ethel was still asleep so they were trying to keep quiet.

"Alright..." Esmerelda reluctantly agreed. "But if anything happens..." Esmerelda said looking at Julie.

"Don't worry if she so much as sneezes I will call you" Julie said sarcastically as she led the girls out of the flat.

"Are you sure you know where you are going Mildred?" Julie asked her still panicking about her young girl.

"Mum I have lived here all my life, of course I know" Mildred replied with an eye roll. Julie ignored her rudeness before looking very serious.

"Whatever you all do stay together, if something makes you uncomfortable run to the nearest safe place and call me, I will come and pick you up" Julie told them.

After what had happened to Ethel she had been terrified of letting any of the girls out alone again, but they were teenagers, well all except for Sybil, and she couldn't keep them locked up forever. She still wasn't going to let them out separate just yet but she believed they would all be okay if they are together.

The three girls faces changed to one of seriousness. They all knew what she was saying to them. If some man follows you run away, though he is unlikely too if he has to take down three girls. Mildred nodded and kissed her mother's cheek.

"We will mum don't worry, we will be just fine" Mildred told her as her and the blonde girls left.

* * *

The bus stop was right next to the flat, a bus was coming as they got to the stop and they made it in time.

"That was lucky" Sybil said as Mildred got on and paid for all three of them. They all took a seat at the back so they could sit together. Esmerelda was playing with her hands nervously as if she was just about to take some test or something. Mildred and Sybil looked at each other and then at the girl confused.

"Are you okay?" Mildred asked wondering if the girl just did not like buses or something.

"I am worried about Ethie, what if something has happened?" Esmerelda asked biting her nails, a nervous habit she had had since her young childhood years.

"We left less than two minutes ago, I doubt anything has changed" Mildred pointed out.

"But what if it has?" she asked as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a mobile phone.

Julie had given each girl a mobile when they had moved in. They were not one of the fancy touch screen phones that had all these apps and features. It was a simple flip phone with buttons and a small screen. Julie had not given them these phones for them to talk to their friends, she had got them so she always had a way to contact them and so they had a way to call in an emergency. The girls really didn't need any better phones because non of their magical friends had one, so they couldn't contact them on it anyway.

Esmerelda went through her contacts (well the little she had, she only had Julie, Mildred and her sisters) and selected Julie before ringing her. The woman answered straight away, thinking maybe the girls had forgotten something.

"Esmie?" she commented as she answered the phone.

"Is Ethie and the baby okay?" Esmerelda asked her in a right old panic about it. Julie had to hide the shock from her voice.

"Esmie it has been less than two minutes, she is still asleep, the same as she was a minute ago" Julie replied.

"So she is okay?" Esmerelda asked for clarification.

"Yes, if something happens I will call you, just go enjoy yourself" Julie told her before hanging up. Esmie put her hand to her chest, directly where her heart was in relief.

"Ethel is okay" she told her sister and foster sister. Mildred just smiled at her awkwardly.

* * *

Neither of the three girls were stupid enough to break the rule of staying together, all of them were scared at the back of their minds of what had happened to Ethel happening again but Mildred wished so much they could break it. She really liked Esmerelda now, but the girl had an annoying habit of panicking about Ethel.

She rang Julie again before they got of the bus and then seemed to relax after that. Mildred and Sybil had hoped that meant she would enjoy the day and stop worrying. The first shop they went into was Primark. Esmie was there for five minutes before pulling her mobile phone out of her pocket. She quickly dialled for Julie.

"Esmerelda, Ethel is fine" Julie said as she answered the phone knowing exactly why she was calling. Esmerelda ended the call and smiled at the girls.

"Esmie, I really don't think we need to keep calling Julie, Ethel will be fine" Sybil told her sister who did not look convinced.

* * *

When this carried on and she kept ringing Julie, Mildred suddenly had an idea. She rang her mother and asked her if it was okay if they went to the cinema and came home a bit later. Julie agreed but told them to call her as she didn't want them getting a bus at that time. She would pick them up, bringing Ethel out for ten minutes would not kill her.

"New experience for you both" Mildred said happily knowing neither of them had been to a cinema before.

They picked a family friendly film, as Mildred was not sure what the girls would like, and only Esmie could get in films higher than a fifteen anyway. Mildred had wanted to come to the cinema so badly as Esmie had to turn of her phone. It meant she could not bug her and Sybil by ringing Julie all the time and it meant Julie got some peace of it.

When the message saying she had to turn of her mobile came on, Mildred thought the girl was actually about to faint, she looked horrified.

"What if something happens to Ethie and Julie can't get hold of us?" Esmerelda asked looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"Then she can come and pick us up, come on Esmerelda, just turn your phone off and try and enjoy yourself, you never let yourself relax" Mildred told her truthfully.

Esmerelda sighed as she turned her phone off. She was on edge as the film started, worried about Ethel but then she started to relax a bit more and Mildred was pleased to see her starting to enjoy it. She thought it was unhealthy for the girl to not be able to enjoy something.

After the film was finished Sybil smiled at her sister before hugging her.

"I am glad you managed to sit through it" Sybil told her as she hugged her tight and proudly. She had honestly thought she was going to walk out and ring Julie.

"The distraction helped, I just hope Ethel is okay" Esmerelda commented as she turned on her phone. Seeing she did not have any messages from Julie and no pictures of Ethel holding a baby in her arms reassured her everything was okay.

"Come on, we best ring mum, or she will be panicking" Mildred told the girls as she ran her mother. She arrived ten minutes later to pick the girls up.

"How are you Ethie?" Esmerelda asked as she got into the car, Ethel looked at her with a tired look but beamed at her overprotective big sis.

"I am just fine mother dearest, you can stop panicking now" Ethel said sarcastically causing everyone in the car to laugh at the joke and for Esmerelda's heart to soar in her chest at her little sisters words.


	35. Chapter 35 - Esmerelda's Breakdown

A/N: Tomorrow I have my driving theory test so will not be upploading as I want to focus on that.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

 **Esmerelda's Breakdown**

Things were moving quickly and it was only a few weeks until Ethel would have the baby. One thing that had been solved was Julie had separated the bedroom the girls had shared so now Mildred shared with Sybil and Esmie with Ethel so everyone was able to get some sleep. Ethel was so tired these days her sister checking on her did not even stir her and Julie was glad of the peace now everyone could sleep.

Being a nurse, Julie was used to getting up at ungodly hours to go to work or to see to patients if she was on the night shift and because of this Julie sometimes woke up at stupid hours and tonight was one of those nights. She sighed in annoyance as she saw it was four in the morning. As she was awake anyway she decided to get up and check on the girls, specifically Ethel, to make sure her and the baby were alright. She sat up throwing on her dressing gown and putting her feet in her slippers before leaving her bedroom.

As she left the bedroom Julie had to stop herself screaming. There was a shadow in the shape of a person on the sofa. Had someone broken in? Oh dear Merlin she hoped not. She had a lot of vulnerable girls in the house. She was just about to sneak over to the phone to call the police when she heard the sound of gentle crying coming from the direction of the sofa.

Well that certainly did not sound like a burglar, the crying was soft and gentle and it sounded like a girl, which probably just meant one of her girls were awake. Julie started to panic now, was Ethel crying because she was having pains? She quickly fiddled for the light switch and got the shock of her life to see it was Esmerelda and not Ethel. She was the last one she would expect to find sitting in the dark at four in the morning crying….actually she wasn't now she thought about it, Esmie never cried in front of people, of course she would wait until she was alone.

The light turning on scared the girl and she turned around wiping her eyes and saw Julie. Seeing it was only Julie she turned back around and Julie switched on into mother mode.

"Esmie, why are you sitting in the dark crying?" Julie said walking over to the girl concerned. The young girl knew if she was upset she could go and wake her but whatever was upsetting her seemed to be affecting her a lot as she started crying again as Julie sat next to her. The woman put her arm around her and stroked her back gently.

"I can't do it..." Esmerelda told Julie as she cried more into her

"Can't do what Hun?" Julie asked her not understanding what she meant.

"I can't stand to see Ethel and Sybil in pain...even if they so much as get a paper cut I cry when I am alone, how am I meant to watch Ethel in labour, I can't" she said crying more as she spoke. Julie mentally slapped herself at that confession. She had been so focused on preparing Ethel she had forgotten that Esmerelda would be suffering. She knew it would break the girl to see Ethel screaming and crying in pain and there not being anything she could do. Julie had not thought before of trying to prepare the elder girl.

"Oh Esmie, I know it will be hard but you are one of the bravest people I have ever met you will be just fine" Julie told her trying to reassure her.

"I am not brave, I just pretend to be" Esmerelda replied as she cried gently more as she thought about it more.

"Yes you are brave, very brave, I know it will be hard for you but you will be fine, Ethel will need you, though that doesn't mean you are not allowed to be upset too" Julie explained cuddling the girl.

"I am scared, what if something happens to Ethel or the baby, what if Ethel loses to much blood or what if..." Esmerelda went on in a right old panic.

"Or what if you are thinking to much into things? Ethel will be fine I promise you and the baby too, they are both Hallows, strong as they come" Julie told Esmerelda who cuddled into her more as she helped to reassure her but she was still crying softly.

"Oh Esmie, don't get yourself so worked up, everything will be fine honest" Julie told her sort of worried about the girl. She was sure there was more to it than she was letting on as to why she was so upset.

"Is that all you are upset about Esmie?" Julie asked rubbing the girl's back to comfort her and she nodded gently despite the fact she still had tears running down each of her cheeks.

"Esmie, you are not a good liar" Julie told her and Esmerelda burst into fresh tears and Julie was even more worried then. Esmerelda was not a crier, well not in front of other people anyway.

"Esmerelda, whatever is the matter, please talk to me" Julie said only wanting to help her foster daughter with what was troubling her.

The girl shook her head and Julie stood up walking to the kitchen and making herself a coffee and Esmerelda a hot chocolate before returning with the drinks.

"Don't tell the others" Julie sad to Esmerelda handing her the drink. She knew if the others found out they would be annoyed they missed out on a hot chocolate.

"Thanks..." Esmerelda said taking a small sip as Julie sat and drank her drink quietly.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me why you are so upset?" Julie asked not fooled at all and knowing something was troubling her eldest foster daughter.

"It is stupid" Esmerelda said looking down at the floor ashamed.

"Nothing is stupid to be upset about Esmie, so what is it?" Julie asked her.

"It is just seeing Ethel…...what she has gone through …..I love my niece or nephew don't get me wrong I do but it is so hard to see Ethel in the position she is in, it is not fair" Esmerelda said as she cried a lot more.

Julie had to understand then. Yes it was hard for her to see Ethel in the position she was in but the girl was already pregnant when she had met her. Esmerelda had seen the girl grow up and it must be so horrible to see her little sister pregnant at such a young age through no fault of her own.

"I know it has been hard for you, but when the baby is here it will be easier, when Ethel is not pregnant anymore I am sure it will be easier" Julie explained to the girl knowing she needed a lot of reassuring about this.

"I ….but..." Esmerelda said stuttering and making no sense and Julie hated her parents in that moment because they had messed their children up so much they couldn't speak properly when they were afraid or upset.

"Take a breath and take your time, it is alright take all the time you need" Julie told the girl who took a breath seeming to calm down a little to talk. Julie could tell whatever was bothering her was really affecting her and knew it was going to be heartbreaking before she even spoke.

"That man…..he….r..r..r...raped….her….my baby sister….why...he has ruined her life and mine,...I can't sleep...I just see it….I see it all the time….why Ethie….why!" she shouted out between sobs, her voice getting louder with each word, as she buried her head into her lap, finally losing control.

Julie had been right, it was heartbreaking. She had not realised how much what had happened to Ethel was still affecting Esmerelda. Ethel never really spoke about it and neither did Esmerelda and Julie knew she would be thinking she would not be allowed to be upset as she was not the victim but Julie thought about what she would be like if it had been Mildred. Yes, she loved Ethel now but it was not the same as watching someone you loved so dearly, someone you had seen grow and knew so well be stripped of their innocence in one second. Esmerelda was clearly traumatised about it and now it made sense. She did only wander at night to check on Ethel as she was worried about her after what had happened to her, but it was also for the fact she could not sleep, every time she closed her eyes she saw Ethel being attacked, it was no wonder she was upset.

"Oh Esmie" Julie said rubbing the girls back and allowing her to cry. What could she say after all?

"It is my fault, I let her go out, why am I so stupid" Esmerelda asked as she cried on Julie and Julie got defensive then.

"You are NOT stupid and Ethel was very independent, she would have gone out even if you said no, and if you had gone with her it might of being you attacked instead or both of you" Julie explained trying to stop the girl blaming herself.

"I wish it had been me instead….I would have been able to cope with that more" Esmerelda cried and Julie kissed her head hugging her more, feeling bad that Esmerelda had suffered for so long with these feelings. No wonder her self harming had gotten worse. Julie knew no-one had really spoken to Esmerelda about how she felt because they were more concerned with Ethel, which was fair enough but they should of remembered how destroyed Esmerelda would be by it.

"Oh darling, I know this is hard for you, but I can make sure I get you help yes?" Julie said knowing it would be wise to get the girl, and her sisters, in some counselling. People had being wanting to do this anyway but had thought it would be wise to wait until Ethel had had the baby as then it would give them a little time to heal and come to terms with what happened but Julie now knew that was an unwise decision.

"I don't need help...I am fine" Esmerelda told Julie, putting on a brave face like she always did.

"No you are not you need help which is nothing to be ashamed of" Julie told her gently. Esmerelda said nothing more but just cried for a good while longer. Eventually the girl cried herself out and seemed tired. Julie told her to lie on the sofa and put a blanket over her.

* * *

"Try to sleep sweetie" Julie told her as she stayed with her stroking her hair and forehead gently. The girl started to drift off and spoke slowly.

"Maybe I do need a mother after all" Esmerelda said with a small smile as she drifted off. Julie kissed her forehead and stayed with her a while longer. She was glad her foster daughter had been able to get so much of her chest but she felt so guilty and so awful about how much she had been suffering with this for months. Julie though was determined to get her help and knew she would have to look into it sooner rather than later.

Julie looked at the clock and saw it was now five in the morning. She turned of the light and went back to her bedroom leaving Esmie asleep on the sofa. Her room was right next to the living room so she could hear Esmie if she cried out but the girl was obviously tucked out as she didn't make a sound the rest of the night.


	36. Chapter 36 - Josephine Visits

A/N: I don't normally upload on a Saturday anymore but as there was no upload yesterday here you go.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six

 **Josephine Visits**

Mildred was spending the day at Cackles that next Saturday as she wanted to leave the sisters in peace. Their nan was coming to visit for the first time and they were all very excited. The woman had not been well for months, which is why she had not been able to take the girls in, knowing Julie was not a witch and was not used to having people transfer into the flat the woman had the common sense to knock. Julie answered the door with a smile knowing who she was the second she saw her.

Her hair was long and grey and tied back in a long ponytail and she was dressed in purple robes, like most of the Hallows dressed. The woman looked so much like Ethel and Julie beamed.

"Mrs Hallow, please come in" Julie told her stepping aside to let the woman step in. The older woman smiled before speaking.

"Please call me Josephine" the woman said in the same southern accent all her granddaughters had, different to Mildred and Julie's northern ones.

"Okay then please call me Julie" the woman said and she was shocked when Josephine offered her her hand to shake, she had never seen a witch do that. Julie shook her hand and Josephine smiled and gripped it gently.

"Thank you for taking in my granddaughters" she told Julie and Julie smiled liking the woman already. She was not cold like her foster daughters mother, she honestly thought she would be.

"Of course they are lovely girls, come through" she told the woman leading her to the sitting room. The second she entered the room Esmie and Sybil jumped up and ran to hug her. Julie left them alone to go and get refreshments.

"GRAN" they both shouted as she hugged them both tightly. Ethel slowly made her way to her grandmother. The woman fussed over Ethel and Sybil and gushed over how big they were. Ethel was unable to run and waited until her sisters had pulled away before walking to her.

"Grandma" she said as she hugged her gently. They hugged for a while and when they pulled away and Josephine saw her granddaughter with a bump, heavily pregnant, her eyes filled with tears.

"Sorry, it is just so hard to see you like that sweetheart" Josephine said flicking her fingers making a tissue appear in her hands and wiping her eyes with it.

"It is okay, I am looking forward to having the baby now" Ethel told her and Josephine forced a smile. When she had found out Ethel had been raped it had honestly broken her heart, she loved the girl just as much as her sisters, it destroyed her.

"What your parents did to you…..I was disgusted...I am sorry I let you down sweetheart but I was to sick to look after you" Josephine told Ethel as she held her close, feeling guilty. When she found out Mr and Mrs Hallow had disowned Ethel as she had decided to keep the baby she knew she was done with them both.

"I know Grandma, please don't be upset" Ethel said not liking to see her grandmother upset over her.

"How are you feeling Gran?" Esmerelda asked trying to change the subject from the fact that her sister had been raped.

"Better darling, though I am sorry, I don't think I will be strong enough anytime soon to take you all in, a young baby is difficult to look after, I am afraid right now I don't have the strength" the woman told them feeling like she was letting them all down.

"Oh grandma, we know you have not being well, it is okay Julie and Mildred are looking after us well" Sybil told the elder Hallow sweetly.

"Mildred?" Josephine asked wearing a look of confusion.

"Julie's daughter, she goes to Cackles too, she is in my year" Ethel explained quickly. Josephine nodded and looked around and gasped when she caught sight of a framed photograph.

"Is that Mildred?" she asked and Esmerelda nodded "You are acting like you know her" Esmerelda said thinking her reaction was strange.

"I met that girl in the mists of time, she took Nightstar from me to give back to you Ethel, she told me she knew my granddaughter, it is strange how small the world is" Josephine told the three of them.

"Yes, she is at school today but maybe next time she can come to meet you too" Sybil said with a smile and Josephine nodded.

"Yes that would be nice" she said as she hugged her granddaughters. "How are things Ethel with the pregnancy?" Josephine asked wanting to make sure the girl was getting all the care she needed.

"It is okay Grandma, I am struggling with sleeping a bit now because the baby keeps sitting on my bladder but it has gone smoothly I suppose, I am nervous about the birth though" Ethel said looking at the floor slightly as she spoke. Josephine reached forward to take her hand.

"You will be just fine darling, when you first see your baby you will forget about everything, it is a magical moment, do you have any names in mind?" Josephine asked and Ethel sighed at that.

"What is wrong?" Josephine asked and it was Esmerelda who decided to be helpful and reply.

"Ethel has looked at hundreds of names, both boys and girls as she doesn't know the gender, and she doesn't like any of them" Esmerelda told the woman.

* * *

It was true. The last few weeks Ethel had been focusing more than ever on names for her child. Julie had brought her books of baby names and Mildred had shown her how to use the internet to search for names on there. Ethel had looked through every book and website she had found but she had not liked any of the names she had found and would not even consider it. Julie had joked the baby would be baby Hallow at this rate as they would have no name.

"It has to be perfect, none of the names I have found are perfect enough" Ethel replied. She would not just give her child any old name. It had to be classy, perfect, and beautiful, it had to be fit for a Hallow and it had to be one people would remember.

"Ethel is right a child's name is important" Josephine replied and Ethel smirked that her grandmother was on her side.

"But you will have to choose one Ethel, the baby will be here sooner than you know it" Josephine told her seriously now as she knew how indecisive Ethel was.

"I know grandma but it is just so hard to find one" Ethel told her and the woman nodded.

"It will come to you honey, something will click and you will think of the perfect name" Josephine told her. She wasn't surprised, Ethel was such a perfectionist when it came to everything, of course she would be choosing her child's name too.

"I hope so" Ethel said with a sigh.

"I took ages to name Mildred too, I couldn't decide either" Julie said overhearing their conversation, coming back into the room with the coffee. She handed one mug to Josephine and offered the girls juice which they took happily.

"How did you choose in the end?" Sybil asked as she sipped her orange.

"I came across the name Mildred in a magazine I was reading just after I had had her, as soon as I saw it I knew that was going to be her name, it just spoke to me" Julie replied telling her story.

"I hope that happens for me" Ethel said as she was starting to worry her child would be nameless too.

"It will do" her grandmother reassured her.

* * *

Josephine stayed for hours enjoying spending time with the girls. She had not seen them in over a year so she very much enjoyed spending precious time with them before the baby came, she got ready to leave around seven when Ethel went of to bed exhausted.

"That was lovely, thank you for inviting me over" Josephine told Julie as she stood up to leave the flat after she had said goodnight to her girls.

"My pleasure, the girls adore you, they were so happy to see you" Julie replied knowing how much each of them had been looking forward to seeing their grandmother.

"Thank you for looking after them, I can tell how happy they are here and how amazing the care they are receiving is, I hope you don't feel badly of me for not taking them in" Josephine said with a sigh.

"Of course not! You have not been well, you are welcome to visit anytime you wish" Julie told her not feeling bad at all.

"Yes….it might not happen often though...I am still plagued by this illness" Josephine told Julie with a sad smile, looking tired. Clearly the day had worn her out.

"Hopefully you recover soon" Julie told her as she opened the door for the woman to leave.

"I am not so sure about that" Josephine said with a small smile as she walked out the door and Julie thought maybe she was just seeing things but she could swear she saw a tear fall down the woman's face as she turned away from her to leave the flat.


	37. Chapter 37 - Pain

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

 **Pain**

It was early in the morning and all of the residents of the Hubble household were sound asleep in their beds. It was the weekend and all the girls had chosen to go home this time and had just spent a lovely day out to the cinema together. Ethel had missed their last outing and had never been to a cinema so Julie had treated all the girls as it was something Ethel could do whilst she was pregnant, Ethel had loved the film but had fallen asleep in the car and went to bed as soon as she got home and had been asleep ever since when she suddenly shot awake.

Ethel lifted her head to look at the time and saw it was three thirty and fidgeted a little uncomfortable, her stomach was cramping, she was more than used to this by now, it was happening more often and Ethel hated it. Being pregnant she could not take anything to help as it could harm the baby. Another annoying thing was the fact Ethel needed the toilet all the time and she forced herself up to use the bathroom, trying to be quiet so as not to wake anyone up.

Ethel used the toilet and was just about to make her way back to her bedroom when a sharp stabbing pain occurred in her stomach. Ethel was so shocked she bent over clutching her stomach, this was not normal, she had never felt that before, cramps yes but this was different. Ethel ignored it as it went as soon as it came and started to walk back to her bedroom.

On the landing she felt it again and she knew this time was different, it was much more painful than before so she rushed to her room and got back into bed, preparing to go of to sleep and forget the pain.

* * *

Ethel did nod off, she was so tired as soon as her head hit the pillow she was gone, but she woke up sweating one hour later and realised she had woken up because the pain in her stomach had increased and it was much more constant now. Ethel was not sure if this was labour pains or something else but she looked over to the bed on her right and saw Esmie was sound asleep and for once in her life decided she was not going to be stubborn. She needed her sister right now and she was not going to pretend she didn't.

"Esmie" Ethel said into the darkness trying to arouse her sister from her sleep. She could go get Julie but she didn't want to walk right now. Esmerelda though didn't even flinch and tears filled Ethel's eyes as the pain appeared to be increasing. The pain in her stomach was getting worse by the second.

"Esmie…...please wake up…." she said to her sister but she couldn't hear her. Nightstar though could see her mistresses distress and walked onto Esmerelda's bed licking her face to try and wake her up. It worked. Esmie opened her eyes and jumped out of her skin when she saw Nightstar in front of her face.

"Nightstar, don't do that!" Esmerelda said clutching her chest in shock as she prepared to go back to sleep but the cat meowed at her loudly as Ethel managed to get her words out again.

"Esmie" she said loving her familiar so much in that moment. She could kiss her forever. Esmerelda turned over and looked at Ethel.

"Are you okay Ethie?" Esmerelda asked still groggy from sleep.

"N….no I….I am having pains..." Ethel said through hitched breath. The word 'pains' made Esmerelda fully wake up and she was next to her sister like lightening.

"Do you think it is time?" she asked Ethel wishing she could be more helpful as she couldn't tell if it was the signs of labour or just indigestion or something.

"I don't know I …." Ethel stopped talking then as she felt a wet feeling down below and she realised her waters had just broken and with that the pain increased and Ethel's fear increased and she screamed out, grabbing onto her sister's arm.

"Ethie?" Esmerelda said her hurt breaking as she could tell her sister was suffering right now. She was struggling not to cry herself.

"Tell Julie….." Ethel said looking at her sister fearfully. Esmie prepared to run out the room but as another contraction hit her Ethel grabbed her and held her tightly.

"No don't leave me..." Ethel said changing her mind. She didn't want to be alone.

"I need to tell Julie" Esmerelda told her but Ethel was gripping her tightly and had tears streaming down her face.

In that moment Esmerelda loved the non-magical world more than anything else because in the non-magical some genius had invented the phone and in this case, her mobile phone was going to be a lifesaver. Esmerelda stroked Ethel's head and started to look for her phone on the bedside table which she managed to find quickly and found Julie in the contacts calling her.

* * *

Julie was sound asleep in her bed, enjoying her sleep when her phone started to ring. Julie was up straight away and thinking it was the hospital she picked up the phone but then saw it was Esmerelda. Not only was the woman annoyed she decided to ring her at four in the morning but she only had to walk a few steps to get to her room. She answered prepared to have a go at Esmerelda for her laziness but she could hear the sheer panic in her foster daughter's voice.

"Come quickly...it is Ethel" Esmerelda said down the phone before hanging up. Ethel screamed louder than ever and cried holding on to her elder sister for dear life.

"Esmie...it hurts" Ethel said terrified at how much pain was going through her body. It didn't feel right, she knew it was but it didn't feel it. She looked at Esmerelda then with such a pure look of pain and fear Esmerelda was surprised the sound of her heart breaking could not be heard. She knew Ethel was terrified in that moment, more so than she ever had been.

"I know, try not to panic, breath slowly" Esmerelda told her knowing that was something people recommended to someone in labour, she wasn't sure why it helped but that was what everyone said to do. Esmerelda took a deep breath herself, telling herself not to panic, she had to be in control now as Ethel needed her.

Julie rushed through the door at that moment and found Ethel lying down sweating and crying.

"Her waters have broken" Esmerelda told Julie quickly and Julie gasped as Ethel was further along than she thought.

"Right Esmie, go wake Mildred and Sybil, tell them to go back to Cackles for the night, try to get hold of a teacher in the mirror to warn them, and call an ambulance" Julie told her foster daughter who zoomed out the door so fast she was like a blur.

"Esmie…..no…." Ethel said seeing her sister leave and starting to panic.

"It is okay Ethel, Esmerelda will be back very soon, don't stop breathing now, slowly and gently" Julie told her as she held the girls hand. For some strange reason though Ethel kept saying Esmerelda or Esmie. She clearly wanted the girl who had always mothered her in that moment, luckily Esmie was back a few minutes later with Mildred and Sybil who both looked terrified. They had not been able to get hold of anyone yet so they were going to keep trying but had come to check on Ethel. Esmie rushed back to Ethel holding her hand.

* * *

"MILDRED HUBBLE" Ethel shouted and Mildred walked into the room to Ethel, hoping to bring some comfort to her. Sybil started crying at her sister's condition and Julie hugged her gently.

"Ethel?" Mildred said looking at her concerned. Ethel was about to say something but grabbed onto Mildred's hand as pain shot through her.

"I BET YOU LOVE THIS DON'T YOU, I AM IN PAIN" Ethel shouted and Mildred looked at Ethel and shook her head.

"Of course I don't love this Ethel" Mildred said looking at Esmie who was holding her sister's other hand.

"Mildred you are a …." Ethel said but whatever Mildred was she never got to know because Ethel screamed out again and squeezed Mildred's hand tightly.

"OWW" Mildred screamed as she felt her hand being squished

"I AM THE ONE HAVING A BABY STOP COMPLAINING HUBBLE" Ethel shouted at her as she squeezed her hand harder as another contraction hit her. She was squeezing so hard Mildred could feel her bones crushing and whimpered.

"My hand!" she said "Ethel don't squeeze so tight!" Mildred complained.

"Want to switch?" Ethel shouted as she suddenly looked at Julie and started to push. Julie rushed forward knowing it was not time for that yet.

"No Ethel don't push yet, you are not dilated enough" Julie told her foster daughter.

"HURRY IT UP" Ethel shouted becoming hysterical. She looked at Mildred then as pain shot through her core. Mildred looked over at Esmerelda who was having her hand squeezed too and she wondered whether Ethel was squeezing Mildred harder to punish her or Esmerelda didn't care her hand was being broken.

"Where is the ambulance?" Esmerelda asked Julie wondering why they were not rushing for something like this.

"I am sure they will be here soon" Julie replied with a small smile.

"Please let them be here soon!" Mildred replied as Ethel squeezed her hand so hard she felt her bones shatter and knew her hand had just been broken, she blinked back tears wishing the ambulance would hurry the hell up before her other hand suffered the same fate. She looked at Ethel then to tell her that as much as she hated her she didn't like that she was punishing her now but then she saw the young girl crying in pain, clearly hysterically and she knew Ethel's pain was a million times worse than hers so she kept her mouth shut.

"It is going to be okay Ethel, just keep calm you will be just fine" Mildred told Ethel ignoring the throbbing in her hand and trying to calm Ethel down.

"I am sorry..." Ethel said slowly as sweat dripped down her forehead. Mildred opened her mouth to tell her not to be sorry but just then she was distracted by voices outside. The ambulance had arrived.


	38. Chapter 38 - The One Person She Needs

A/N: I hope no-one minds the specail scene at the end between Esmie and Ethel. I wanted it to be special.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

 **The One Person She Needs**

Ethel was taken to the hospital. Mildred and Sybil had decided they didn't want to go to Cackles, Ethel needed them now, she needed all the love and support she could get right now. Normally so many people were not allowed in the delivery room but Julie begged them because of Ethel's age and situation and the two Hallows and two Hubbles gathered around Ethel's bed trying to keep her calm which was getting difficult.

"Can you give her something to help her with her pain? Esmie asked as she stroked her sisters forehead trying to soothe her feeling her sweating.

"You know we can't use potions or spells, it could harm the baby" the midwife looking after Ethel told the eldest blonde as she started to check Ethel over.

"In the non-magical world they have pain relief which doesn't affect the child, surely you have some?" Julie asked thinking they must have something, they couldn't expect witches to not have any relief.

"We have some but we don't really know how to use it" one of the nurses said eyeing Julie suspiciously for knowing about the magical world when she clearly was not a witch.

"Please….it hurts so bad" Ethel said as she cried in pain. She sobbed to herself not knowing how else to deal with the horrible pain of childbirth.

"It is okay Ethel, you will be just fine" Julie told her trying to stop the girl panicking to much. Julie mentally slapped herself for blindly trusting the magical doctors. She would have taken Ethel to a non-magical hospital if she knew this prior.

"Don't worry Ethel, you will be okay" Sybil told her sister trying to make her feel better.

Mildred's hand was purple and out of shape, Ethel had broken it when she had been squeezing her hand but she was not focusing on that right now, she was more worried about Ethel and the baby. One of the midwifes walked to Ethel and tried to lift up the blankets on Ethel until she slapped her.

"Ethel!" Julie said telling the girl off. It was not acceptable to slap people even when she was in pain. Julie was shocked because she had thought she was over attacking people.

"Don't touch me!" Ethel said shaking as she cried. She hated anyone near her after what had happened. She didn't trust anyone with her baby either. The midwfe did a quick spell causing the mark on her face to go away and did not seem to shocked. Clearly this happened more often than not.

"Sorry she was…..attacked" Julie said not wanting to say the word rape and put Ethel on edge more than she already was. The midwife nodded in understanding, in the job she had done she knew what Julie meant.

"I am sorry to hear that, but I need to check how far along she is" the nurse explained. Julie nodded knowing the woman meant not harm and she stroked Ethel's arm as she spoke to her.

"Ethel darling, the nurse just wants to see if she can see the baby yet, she is not going to do anything to hurt you I promise, can you let her look?" Julie said knowing Ethel needed this reassuring that she was not going to harm her right now.

Ethel shook her head and pulled the covers up tighter, scared and confused. She didn't want this strange woman near her.

"Ethie it is alright, you know I would never let anyone near you that would hurt you or the baby don't you? Do you trust me?" Esmerelda asked her sister quietly and the younger girl nodded.

"Then trust me when I say it will be alright, she is trying to help you yes?" Esmerelda said and Ethel nodded and took a breath, realising she was overreacting.

"Okay...sorry" Ethel said. The midwife nodded and checked on Ethel's progress feeling sorry for the young girl being in this situation through no fault of her own.

* * *

Ethel was still in labour for hours though. What with things like this taking time in general and it being her first child. She went through different stages during this time. Sometimes she would be screaming at everyone.

"MILDRED HUBBLE YOU ARE THE WORLD'S MOST ANNOYING PERSON" Ethel shouted as Mildred told Ethel a joke to try lighten the mood.

"Sorry" Mildred said with a sigh hoping it had worked.

"WHY IS THIS TAKING SO LONG, GET IT OUT, HURRY IT UP, YOU LOT ARE USELESS" Ethel shouted as she looked around the room talking not just to her family but to the midwife's too.

"Ethel calm down" Julie said darkly.

"NO I WILL NOT BLOODY CALM DOWN, I AM HAVING A FREAKING BABY AND IT HURTS LIKE BLOODY HELL" Ethel shouted in response to Julie. She continued to rant and rage at everyone then.

"It is not quite time for the baby to come out yet" the midwife told Ethel trying to calm her.

"WELL IT BLOODY FEELS LIKE IT IS" Ethel shouted in a rage at the woman for her unhelpfulness.

* * *

After a few hours her shouting stopped and instead it turned to crying and she became hysterical, crying and screaming and sweating, just wanted the pain to stop. The nurse checked and finally Ethel was ready to start pushing.

"Right you are ready now, stop pushing for me" the midwife told the young girl. Ethel pushed twice but then stopped.

"I can't...I can't do this anymore" Ethel said feeling so tired and weak from the pain she had been in for hours.

"Come on Ethel, you are nearly there now!" Julie said knowing she was at the last stage and could not give up now.

"I can't….I am scared..." Ethel said as sweat dripped down her forehead and she put her head on the pillow.

"Ethel you are going to see the baby soon and then you can rest" Sybil said trying to reassure Ethel and she hugged her gently leaning her head on her arm.

"Come on Ethel, you haven't gone through all this for hours just to give up now!" Mildred said knowing her suffering was nearly over but she was only prolonging it by not pushing.

"Ethie it is alright we are all here with you, you just need to be brave now" Esmerelda said stroking her head. Ethel looked at Esmerelda her blue eyes full of pain and her blonde hair plastered to her forehead from sweat before she replied. Everyone in the room could tell they were about to have a moment and they were right.

"I am not brave...you are brave not me" Ethel said to her sister weakly feeling unable to do this anymore.

"You are just as brave, what about all the times you have saved me and Sybil? You are much braver than me" Esmerelda said knowing her sister was wrong about this but knowing it was not the time to argue about it.

"I can't…." Ethel said as she cried at the end of her line.

"Yes you can Ethel, you can do it, you are doing brilliantly, just a little while longer and the baby will be here, you can do it I believe in you, you have to believe in yourself….come on Ethel don't you want to see your baby?, don't give up now" Esmerelda said hoping Ethel listened to her because she was so close, for her to give up now it was tragic.

Ethel moved her head so she was leaning on Esmerelda. The older sister held her younger sister tightly, trying to comfort her and to keep her strength up. She could tell she was losing all her energy. Her poor sister was absolutely exhausted and weakly lay her head against her chest.

"Are you ready?" Esmie asked her and Ethel nodded slowly. Julie, Sybil, and Mildred let them have this moment knowing they had to do anything to help Ethel and if it was Esmerelda that could do that they would let her.

Ethel in that moment wanted Esmerelda. The person who had always loved her so much. Her first mother, the person who had never given up on her even when people told her too. She felt stronger with her sister there and for once she was going to let her look after her.

"Don't let go Esmie" Ethel said as tears fell down her face as she clinged to Esmie knowing this must be an uncomfortable position for Esmie to have her body positioned but happy she wasn't complaining. She held onto her tightly, knowing in that moment the one person she needed was Esmerelda. She was grateful everyone was there but she wouldn't be able to do this without Esmerelda holding her, she was the only thing right now helping her to maintain her strength.

"I won't Ethie, I have got you" Esmerelda said holding onto her tightly and stroking her blonde locks of hair not prepared to let go off her until Ethel was okay.

With that reassurance Ethel started to push again hard feeling the baby coming out as she held onto her sister for dear life and cried out.

"I can see the head, almost there now" the midwife told Ethel knowing it was mere minutes until the child would be born.

"Go on Ethel, another big push" Julie encouraged squeezing the girls hand and kissing it. Ethel pushed hard and the midwife smiled at her as the head was now out.

"One last big push Ethel and the baby will be here" the midwife told her and Ethel took a few deep breaths trying to get her strength up before she pushed as hard as she could, feeling the baby fully come out.

"You have done it" the midwife said as a loud cry was heard. A strong, angry cry and tears ran down Ethel's face from relief and from happiness as that cry reassured her that her baby was okay.


	39. Chapter 39 - First Cuddles

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine

 **First Cuddles**

"You did it Ethie" Esmie said kissing her sister's face happily as they all listened to the beautiful sound of the healthy crying.

"Congratulations you have a little girl" the midwife said as they took the baby off to check her weight, length, and her general overall health. Ethel felt more tears fall down her face as it was revealed she had a daughter.

"A girl, well that is not surprising as girls seem to run in your family" Mildred commented as she beamed.

"Well done Ethel, you were amazing" Julie said as she also smiled widely and Sybil jumped up and down excitedly.

"Can I see her?" Ethel asked still really tired but she wanted to see her baby. She had to see her.

"Of course, just a minute though we have to check her over" the midwife told Ethel. Ethel could see a glimse of the baby as she was weighed and felt overwhelmed. It was a strange feeling to think she was a mother but she was excited about it. She saw one of the midwives wrap a blanket around the baby and start to walk to her.

"Good weight and length and perfectly healthy, would you like to hold her now?" the woman asked and Ethel nodded, desperate to see her, she had been waiting so long. Ethel sat up more so she could take the baby from the midwife.

The woman handed over the baby swaddled in a pink blanket and Ethel looked into her face for the first time. The baby looked up at her with tired eyes, clearly still trying to get used to the outside world, her eyes were dark. Ethel knew baby's eye colours normally changed so she was not to shocked by it, and the baby had a little bit of blonde hair on her head, the same colour as Ethel's. Ethel just looked at her and smiled happily, feeling a rush of love fall upon her as she saw her baby for the first time and knew she already loved her so much. Ethel didn't know what to say so she just looked at her daughter and stroked her head a few times gently.

Julie and the girls watched Ethel before the woman stood up before speaking gently to the other girls.

"Why don't we give Ethel a bit of time? Let us wait outside" Julie said knowing the first moments after birth were important for bonding with a mother. Julie knew these first few moments should only be for Ethel. There was plenty of time for the rest of them to bond over the baby but no-one should be looking over Ethel's shoulder right now putting her on edge. It was her baby and she should take all the time she needed before people started to crowd her. Luckily for Julie, none of the girls argued and Julie quickly told the nurses and midwives, telling them just to keep an eye on Ethel as she might not know how to do something straight away, which they agreed, before following Esmie, Sybil and Mildred through the door.

* * *

"I can't believe I am an auntie it is so weird" Sybil said as soon as they were outside but she was grinning excited.

"You will be a great auntie Sybil" Mildred said as she sat next to her youngest foster sister and put her arm around her. Esmerelda though seemed to not know what to say or do.

"Are you alright hun?" Julie asked as she expected Esmerelda out of all of them to be the one doing cartwheels from happiness, so she was worried that she wasn't.

Esmerelda looked at Julie then like she had never seen her before and Julie was shocked to see tears rolling down her cheeks. Esmie was not one to ever cry, was she upset because she had just witnessed Ethel in pain and couldn't help her?

Esmie mumbled something then and Julie asked her what she had said because she couldn't make out what she was saying through her crying.

"I….it's a girl…." Esmie said then and Julie realised then she was wrong. Esmie was not sad, she was not crying because she was hurt or upset, she was crying from sheer happiness, Esmie was so happy in that moment, and so overwhelmed, she was not able to do anything else but just cry. Julie smiled then relived she was okay and hugged the teenager gently.

"I know, a perfect little girl" Julie told Esmie as she hugged the blonde and Esmie cried gently in happiness unable to stop herself.

* * *

Ethel had seen her family leave and had heard Julie said they were going to give her a while alone with her daughter. Ethel was grateful at that, she loved her family but all she wanted in that moment was to hold her baby and not have to share her with anyone else, which she knew when the others got a hold of her she would have too.

"Hey baby I am your mummy" Ethel said suddenly feeling more awake than she had in hours, as she did not want to sleep and put her precious bundle down. The baby looked at her intensely but confused, clearly not understanding what was going on yet.

"I love you so much, I know I am young but I will do everything to give you the best life possible, and you are so wanted even if I never planned for this to happen" Ethel told her baby kissing her soft little cheek and then her forehead, trying to get it into her head from the get go that she was not a burden and she was loved, she didn't want her baby to feel the way she had always felt growing up. She wondered then how her mother had interacted with herself and her sisters in these first few moments. Ethel wouldn't be surprised if the woman told the midwife to hand her straight to the nanny who would be looking after her. The thought made Ethel so sad but she shook her head to clear the thoughts and instead kept rocking her baby.

"You are so beautiful" she said to the baby who moved her head slightly, cuddling in more to her mother's chest, clearly deciding she liked her mother. Ethel cried a little at that and kissed her a few more times.

She knew she had made mistakes in her life but in that moment she vowed she would be a better parent than her own mum and dad ever were, she loved her daugther already and she only felt that feeling increase as she stroked her baby's hand and she grabbed onto her finger not letting go.

"It is alright, I don't need that finger anyway, you can have it" Ethel said with a smile as she joked and played with her baby.

Baby Hallow just kept looking at her mother with a look of wonder and amazement and Ethel felt her heart soaring.

* * *

After an hour Ethel felt it was time to invite her family back into the room. They all rushed in kissing and hugging Ethel and looking at the new baby curiously.

"Can I hold her please Ethel I will be careful" Sybil said and Ethel nodded, knowing it was important for the baby to bond with them all. She trusted Sybil, she was gentle and she knew she would be careful with her. The others wanted to hold the baby too, but Sybil had asked first and they could all have a turn so Sybil sat down as Ethel gently handed the baby to Sybil. She made sure she was holding her right before pulling her hands away.

"She is pretty, she doesn't really look like an alien anymore" Sybil said thinking she looked different now she was not on a screen. Sybil stroked her hair gently and Mildred chuckled.

"She has the Hallow blonde locks already" Mildred said as she had not noticed before as she only got a glance of her that she was already as blonde as her mother.

"Of course, what else would she have?" Ethel commented as she watched Sybil stroking her face gently.

"Do you like her Sybil?" Esmie asked and the young girl nodded happily.

"YES!" Sybil said as she rocked her happily.

Mildred was next to hold the baby. Ethel was hesitant, thinking she would somehow manage to drop her but she let her and Mildred seemed to be more careful than usual in that moment, clearly knowing she had to be gentle.

"She is gorgeous" Mildred said stroking the baby's face and smiling. She had never held a baby and it was an amazing experience. Being an only child, and not having a lot of other family she had never had the opportunity to hold one. It was such a beautiful thing cuddling a baby but Mildred was not upset she had never held one before, Only Julie and Esmie had anyway.

Julie was the one who took the baby and went into mother/grandmother mode after Mildred. She cooed at her and smiled at her.

"You are so pretty, yes you are, you are such a beautiful girl" Julie told the baby as she rocked her. Esmie had not held her yet as she was helping Ethel sit up when Mildred passed her over after around ten minutes.

Esmie was last to hold her niece. Letting her sisters and the younger ones hold her first. She sat on the bed as Julie handed over the baby and like she had had years previously when she had held Ethel and Sybil for the first time that rush of love came to her. She kissed the babies face and stroked her head and cheek.

"Are you actually crying?" Ethel asked as she saw tears flowing down Esmie's face. Esmerelda had no idea what was wrong with her today, she never cried in public, but today she just couldn't stop.

"I am just so happy Ethie, she is amazing and gorgeous" Esmie said overwhelmed by the love she felt for the little baby. Ethel smiled happy as Esmie held her little niece.

"She is perfect" Ethel said as she leaned her head on Esmie's shoulder to look at her darling daughter over her shoulder.

"Yes, welcome to the world baby Hallow" Esmie said smiling down at her, glad she was finally here after all these hard times of waiting and glad they could finally love her probably like they had all being waiting to do for so long.


	40. Chapter 40 - Trouble

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Forty

 **Trouble**

Ethel and the baby were both perfectly healthy after the birth so Ethel did not have to stay in hospital long. She was already going to be discharged the next day. She still had no name for her daughter but she knew it would come. She was currently rocking the baby as her sisters, Mildred and Julie sat by her, watching over both Ethel and the baby. Out of nowhere there was a popping sound and Triton and Ursula Hallow appeared out of nowhere having just used a transfer spell.

"Mother, father" Esmerelda commented, not happy to see them at all. Ethel held her daughter closer to her, knowing whatever was going to happen meant trouble.

"Esmie darling how are you?" Mrs Hallow asked her as if the girl had just being to her grandmother's and just returned home and was not being fostered in a completely different area. Esmerelda though was not going to play games with them today.

"Why are you here?" Esmie asked. Despite the face Ethel was almost ready to go home she was still fragile after the birth and did not want a fight.

"We want you back darling we miss you, we heard Ethel...had...that thing" Mr Hallow said not even looking at Ethel or his newborn granddaughter as they spoke. Ethel felt her heart hurt at the word he used to describe her baby.

"It is not a thing, it is a baby, your granddaughter" Esmerelda said disgusted at the way her father had just described her niece.

"That doesn't matter right now, we want you and your sisters back" Mrs Hallow replied. Sybil looked at her parents becoming upset. She didn't want to go back with them.

"Do you actually want us back because you love us or because of our family name?" Esmie asked them knowing they had never loved her, Ethel, or Sybil and knowing it had more to do with their family status.

Baby Hallow looked at her mother with wide fearful eyes. She was clearly sensing the tension.

"It is okay baby" Ethel whispered holding her closer and kissing her head

"Of course we love you Esmie, don't worry we have found a nice family for Ethel's ….baggage" her father said, finding saying 'baby' hard to say when associated with Ethel it would seem.

Ethel in that moment actually had to refrain from being sick. They wanted her and her sisters back but wanted to get her daughter adopted off. It was actually sickening.

"I beg you pardon?" Esmerelda asked her parents with a look of amazement. She must have misheard, they couldn't actually be suggesting what she thought they were suggesting.

"We will personally check out the family, we will make sure it goes to a good family" Ursula replied as if that made what they were planning any better.

"You...you are sick….you are disgusting" Esmerelda said. She always knew her parents were low but in that moment she thought even Agatha Cackle was less low that the two people stood before her.

"Ethel can have another baby when she is older" her father replied as if it would be the same.

"NO, Ethel wants the baby" Sybil said with tears streaming down her face

"She can't have it, it shames our family name" Ursula replied as she looked from her older to her youngest but blanked her middle daughter.

"Wait a second so let me see I have this right, you come here after months, you don't ask how Ethel or the baby is and then you expect us to skip away home with you merrily? Are you insane?" Esmerelda asked not able to understand her parents.

"Esmie we are not arguing about this, stop being silly" her father said grabbing hold of her to try and force her along. That was what did it. The tension made the newborn baby start crying in fear. Ethel rocked her trying to stop her crying but she was looking right at her grandparents and crying.

"YOU ARE SCARING HER STOP IT" Sybil shouted as she heard her niece bawling her head off.

There was more commotion then. Mr and Mrs Hallow had a hold of Esmie as she fought with them, they were all shouting and it had turned into a heated argument. Julie stepped in trying to calm everyone down.

* * *

"Can we stop this please?" Julie asked as she looked at her foster daughter's parents.

"Who are you?" Mr Hallow asked looking her up and down looking disgusted.

"I am Julie Hubble, the girls foster mother" Julie replied looking at the parents darkly.

"Oh yes the non-witch" Mrs Hallow insulted "And her stupid daughter who got me fired" Mrs Hallow went on as she spotted sight of Mildred. The baby was still crying but Ethel had calmed her a little.

"I got you fired because you deserved it" Mildred replied willing to fight with them all about this.

"That is of no relevance now, we want our daughters back" Mr Hallow replied wanting to take the girls and leave. Sybil was crying and Esmie let some tears fall.

"Esmerelda Hallow! Crying is for the weak, you are a Hallow, act like it" Ursula scolded her as she saw the tears. Mildred had no idea why but she felt so protective of her foster sisters and the new little baby.

"Hallow Hallow Hallow! Do you ever speak about anything else? Your daughter was attacked! How can you be so heartless as to throw her out because of that, Ethel has carried that little girl for nine months, without any help from you two, she gave birth, without any support from you two, and now you come here and think you have the right to force Ethel to give up the child? What kind of people are you?" Mildred said knowing she shouldn't really be getting mad at their parents but fed up of them and their stupid family name.

"What would someone like you know about it? You never grew up in our world" Mr Hallow shouted thinking she had no right to talk

"I don't have to grow up in your world to know what is right and what is wrong, I am sure there is nowhere that says in the code your daughter has to get her baby adopted if she is raped" Mildred glared not scared of them even if they were powerful.

"Mildred cares deeply for the girls now, she is trying to protect them, can you please leave? Ethel needs her rest" Julie said trying to remain calm.

"Not without our daughters" Triton told her nor prepared to leave until he had got his way.

"LEAVE, WE ARE NOT GOING" Esmie cried and Ursula grabbed her arm hard again as way of punishment. Julie instinctively stood forward to protect Esmie and then Mr Hallow went to cast a spell at her. Sybil, who had never been the brave one without help because of her confidence issues, sensed what was going to happen and stood in front oo Julie.

"No Sybil!" Julie said only just managing to get them both out of the way.

"Using magic against someone without powers breaks nearly every rule in the code!" Esmie said glaring at her parents as she hugged Julie and Sybil who were shaken up.

"Leave now or I will tell the Great Wizard" Mildred told them prepared to do just that.

"You wouldn't dare!" Mrs Hallow said just as a nurse rushed over.

* * *

"Is everything alright here?" she asked looking at the girls and adults. Esmie spoke up then.

"No, they are threatening us" she told the nurse just wanting them to leave.

"The baby and mother need peace and quiet, please leave or I will call the police" she said hearing the baby crying fearfully and knowing she had to get rid of them for her patients safety.

Knowing they had no choice and everyone was against them they nodded with a huff.

"We will be back, this is not over" Mr Hallow said before disappearing. Ethel cried gently to herself and Esmie rushed to her protectively.

"Are you okay Ethie" Esmie asked her and Ethel shook her head. Julie took the baby to calm her as Ethel just cried onto Esmerelda's chest. She was scared and heartbroken about what had just occurred.


	41. Chapter 41 - First Days

A/N: I know it is unusual for me to upload on Saturday's these days and I know I updated this story yesterday, but my good friend the stargate time traveler, asked if I could write this chapter for today as they are unable to read on Tuesday. I accepted so I hope no-one minds. Also thank you to the stargate time traveler for helping me with the babies name.

* * *

Chapter Forty-One

 **First Days**

Ethel walked through the door of the flat the next day carrying her sleeping baby in her arms gently. She had just got home from the hospital for the first time and her daughter had fallen asleep in her car seat. Ethel was so happy to be home so she could start to look after her daughter properly away from the hospital. She had not been sleeping well, firstly, she was terrified of sleeping in case this was a dream and she woke up and her baby was gone and second the noises in the hospital had made it impossible. Esmie gently took her niece from Ethel knowing she was exhausted.

"Go sleep for a bit, you haven't slept properly since the birth" Esmie told her little sister in a motherly way.

"Oh I can't….I need to be with the baby" Ethel said stroking her cheek gently.

"You need to be rested to look after her properly, she will be fine I promise, we will all watch her" Esmie said kissing the babies perfect little forehead "She will properly be asleep for hours anyway, please Ethel" Esmie said knowing her sister would try to argue with her but Ethel sighed as she yawned, exhausted. She knew her sister was right, her baby would be fine in her and the other's care.

"Alright but if anything.." she started to say

"I will wake you if you are needed, go on" Esmie said as she rocked the baby gently.

"Thanks sis" Ethel said as she turned to go into her bedroom, needing to catch up on sleep.

* * *

Julie would not admit it but she had had her worries that Ethel might complain sometimes. Looking after a baby was draining and very hard if you didn't know what you were doing and could also be disgusting with baby poo and sick part of your daily life, but Ethel was only to keen to learn. Julie watched Ethel changing her nappy, knowing she probably didn't actually know how to do it properly. She knew she would be teaching her from scratch.

"That is great Ethel" Julie said as she helped Ethel and she successful changed her daughter the correct way. She would watch Ethel for the next few days with that, if she did it wrong it could cause nappy rash or something else nasty so it was important Ethel knew exactly what to do. Julie was going to help the other girls too as they were keen to watch the baby and Julie had to trust them to do it themselves. Of course, Julie would be overseeing the care the baby got and would be on hand if any of them needed help.

* * *

Ethel wanted the best for her little girl but breastfeeding was embarrassing for her though she still wanted to try it, she wanted her to have the best things for her. Ethel covered herself with a cloth as she fed the baby and Julie was worried about whether she was doing it right and whether the baby was getting enough to eat but she had to trust Ethel would ask for help if she needed it. She knew she would be heartbroken if her baby got ill so Julie trusted her. She did hear the baby suckling at times and Julie was pleased as Ethel seemed to be just fine with breastfeeding.

"Are you alright with her Ethel?" Julie asked as she walked past Ethel sitting on the sofa with the blanket over her.

"Yes she is feeding" Ethel replied as she stroked her babies head gently and Julie believed her as she could hear the sucking noise.

* * *

All of the family in all honesty though were in love with the baby. Mildred and Sybil would hold her often as they watched TV or Ethel was sleeping. Julie had to admit both girls seemed much less clumsy around the baby.

"She is so cute" Sybil said as she rocked her niece gently. Esmie sat next to her sister just in case as she knew Sybil had never really held a baby before but she seemed fine with her.

"Does she not look like an alien anymore?" Julie asked Sybil with a chuckle remembering how the youngest girl had said she looked like an alien at the scans.

"Well a little but she is a cute alien" Sybil said causing everyone that was sat around her to laugh.

Julie loved holding the little girl too. She really was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was so blonde already and her eyes had lightened, they were not blue though, like Ethel and Sybil's, but more of a hazel colour. No-one had mentioned it because the baby very well could have her father's eyes and none of them wanted to upset Ethel with that fact, not that it seemed to make a difference because Ethel adored her already anyway.

* * *

One thing that could be said about the baby was that she took after her mother already. Every night when she cried she would be crying her eyes out, even though she was always seen two just a few minutes after she started crying. Ethel was very good at getting up to see to her daughter, the little girl slept in Ethel and Esmerelda's bedroom in the cot that they had brought her. Julie would not get up every single time the baby cried as it was not her responsibility, she didn't want Ethel to think she was watching her every move, but sometimes she did get up to offer to see to her as Ethel was up and down most of the night anywise, though Esmie did her fair share of getting up too. One time when she started crying Julie heard no movement from the bedroom and Julie jumped up to rush to the baby just as Esmerelda was waking up.

"It is fine, I am getting up" she said exhausted as both her and Ethel had been up three times with her already. As Julie walked in she realised Esmie was telling Ethel she would see to her, clearly wanting to let her sister have some sleep. Julie walked in quickly.

"I will take her don't worry" Julie told Esmie. Ethel was already back asleep.

"I can do it, it is fine" Esmie told Julie just about to see to her.

"No you and Ethel have been up with her so much already tonight, it is already four in the morning, you should try get some sleep, we will be just fine" Julie said picking up the crying baby and taking her out the bedroom as she spoke to her gently.

"What is the matter cutie chops?, you keep waking up your mummy and auntie" Julie said as she rocked her gently and then walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle Ethel had made up in case she was not there to feed her herself. Julie grabbed a bottle, warmed it, and then sat on the sofa and started to feed the baby who sucked on the bottle hungrily. After she had finished she rocked the baby until she was back asleep.

* * *

Despite the happiness, the baby still had no name. Ethel still had not found one she thought was fitting and it had been a few days now, Julie was worried she was actually never going to pick one. One day Julie was cooking dinner as Ethel sat feeding her baby on the sofa. On her left Esmie was sitting reading a book and Mildred and Sybil were on the other side both watching telly. As the Hallows had never owned a telly before, they didn't really have any programmes they cared about watching but Mildred loved a certain one called Charmed.

"Why do you watch this? You are a witch, you don't have to watch things about magic now and pretend you have powers, and anyway, this portrayal of our world is all wrong" Ethel said as she saw how happy Mildred was to watch it.

"It is great, I love the story of it, it is about sisters, you should like it" Mildred commented and Ethel rolled her eyes not paying much attention to what was going on as she breastfed the baby.

Ethel was sitting there, not paying attention to the television when she heard someone say a name on the show.

"Prue" someone said. Ethel looked up curiously and looked at Mildred who was still engrossed in the television before she spoke.

"Prue? That is an odd name" Ethel commented as she had never heard it before.

"Well it is short for Prudence" Mildred told Ethel looking at her for a moment before turning back to the telly.

Something sparked inside Ethel at that name. It was beautiful, unique without being silly and it was classy and perfect. Prudence Hallow, Prue Hallow. A name fit for a little princess like the tiny girl was.

"That is it!" Ethel suddenly shouted and everyone turned to look at Ethel confused as to what she meant.

"What are you talking about Ethel?" Sybil asked her sister confused.

"Prudence, I like the name Prudence for her!" Ethel said beaming at everyone.

"Prudence Hallow" Mildred commented, thinking it did roll of the tongue nicely.

"Yes, it is prefect" Ethel said happily.

"I like it, it is pretty" Sybil said beaming and clasping her hands together.

"It is a great decision Ethel" Julie said as she honestly liked it.

"See, if I had notof watched this show, she would still be nameless" Mildred commented with a smirk.

"Whatever" Ethel replied rolling her eyes, not wanting to admit Mildred was right.

"I love it Ethie, Prudie is perfect for her" Esmerelda said already thinking of a nickname for the new baby's name. Ethel looked at Sybil who started to laugh, not surprised.

"Do you like the name baby?" Ethel asked her. She smiled at her mother, though that might be because she had just ate.

"Do you want her to have a middle name?" Julie asked wondering.

"I will think about it, I have a few in mind" Ethel replied giving nothing away.

Ethel finished feeding then and pulled the cover back. Mildred looked at her and put her arms out.

"Can I?" she asked Ethel not wanting to just take her.

"Alright, but be careful" Ethel said handing the baby to the brunette. Mildred took her and held her gently rocking her and kissing her nose.

"Hi Prudence, welcome home" Mildred said smiling down at the baby.


	42. Chapter 42 - Perfect Eyes

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two

 **Perfect Eyes**

After a week the family was starting to get more into a routine. The girls were going to stay off a few weeks to help with the baby and Ethel was grateful for the extra pair of hands. Currently, Ethel was sleeping as she had been up with Prudence as she would not settle. As she slept her family looked after the baby and currently Sybil was giving the tiny girl a bottle.

"She is a Hallow in and out already with her appetite" Mildred commented as Prue had a small appetite like her mother and aunties. It had been worrying so when the health visitor came around they mentioned it but Prudence was getting what she needed she was just fussy and had a small appetite.

"Don't you know it" Sybil said as she held her niece gently as she fed her. She finished her bottle when suddenly there was a horrid smell.

"Err I think she has pooped" Sybil said covering her nose from the stench. Mildred who was sat next to her, covered hers too.

"Want me to help you change her Sybil?" Julie asked knowing the girl still needed some help with that.

"No, I don't want to clean poo, you can do it" Sybil said handing the baby to Julie.

"I thought you liked looking after her?" Esmie asked her sister and Mildred.

"I love looking after her but you can change her when she poos, it is gross" Sybil said and Mildred nodded in agreement. Esmie rolled her eyes.

"You two are such children honestly, do you want me to change her Julie?" Esmie asked as Julie was cooking the dinner, hoping to have it ready just for when Ethel got up.

"If you don't mind" Julie said as Esmie stood up and took the baby off her cooing at her and kissing her cheek.

"Come on, let's get you nice and clean" she said to her in a baby voice.

"Call me if you need help" Julie said. Though Esmerelda and Ethel had been changing her for over a week now so they didn't really need help anymore.

"I will do" Esmie said as she took the baby to change her. "Come on Prudie, come with auntie Esmie" she told her as she walked off with her.

* * *

The next night Ethel was up around one in the morning, changing her baby who had a wet nappy. Esmie woke up from the noise of rustling and turned on the light on her end. They had a small lamp they used nearing the changing area to try stop the other person being woken.

"Well if it isn't two of my favourite people" Esmie said as way of greeting, smiling at them as she saw the baby and Ethel.

"And if it isn't our favourite Esmie" Ethel said as she threw away the soiled nappy and put a fresh one on Prudence. "You can go back to sleep you know I can manage" Ethel said thinking it was silly they were both awake.

"I know you can, you are amazing with her" Esmerelda replied honestly. Ethel was already an amazing mother, despite her young age and her personality.

"Thank you Esmie" Ethel replied with a smile "It is hard not to want to look after her, she is beautiful isn't she?" Ethel commented as she got the fresh nappy on Prudie and buttoned up her little babygro.

"She is absolutely gorgeous, just like her mama" Esmie said stroking the babies cheek gently as Ethel picked her up and sat on the bed next to Esmie. The baby was wide awake so she had to send her off to sleep.

Esmie noticed that when she said 'gorgeous like her mama' Ethel flinched slightly which was a strange reaction to say the least.

"Are you alright Ethie?" Esmie asked worried she had said something wrong, though she was not sure what she could have said wrong. Ethel looked into her babies eyes and then looked down sadly.

"She has his eyes" Ethel commented looking at her daughter's hazel eyes and knowing she didn't get them from her, she must have gotten them from her father. Esmie put her arm around Ethel, mentally slapping herself for saying something stupid.

"She has beautiful eyes, and they are perfect because they are hers, that man…...has nothing to do with Prue, she is a sweetheart and is nothing like him" Esmie said trying to reassure Ethel. She knew she loved her daughter so much but she knew she was thinking of her attacker when she saw her daughter's eyes.

"You do know she might not have his eyes don't you?" Esmie commented when Ethel said nothing. At them words, Ethel looked at her sister curiously wondering what she meant.

"I mean we have hazel eyes in our family don't we? I got mine of dad, maybe she got that gene as well" Esmerelda commented knowing it was likely. Esmie and her father, Triton, had hazel eyes, which were similar to Prudence's. Ethel looked at her sister and saw her eye colour was similar to Prue's, only she could not be sure, it could have been from her father.

"I don't remember his eyes colour" Ethel said sadly, wishing she knew one way or another about this. Esmie could not say anything but just comfort her sister as she cried gently, finally having to come to terms with that reality.

* * *

Esmie watched Ethel the next few days. She was still madly in love with Prudence and had not mentioned anything about her eyes again. Esmie knew she was thinking it though and Esmie wished there was a way she could reassure Ethel one hundred percent. So that is when she started reading and hoping for a solution.

The next day, when Ethel walked into the bedroom she shared with her sister to grab something Esmie stopped her knowing she had to tell Ethel what she had been doing.

"I found a potion, it allows you to see whose eyes someone has, it is like a DNA test, they determine how similar they are, I am just letting you know so that you have the option if you want to" Esmie told her. Ethel looked at her curiously.

"Will I have to cause her pain?" Ethel asked prepared to refuse if she had too.

"No, it is harmless, if someone's eyes match each other they glow the same colour" Esmie told Ethel and Ethel sighed. She didn't want to trick her baby but she had to know if she was looking into her attackers eyes everyday. Ethel went to get her baby and brought her in to the room, she took the potion Esmie had made and put a little in her bottle of milk, hoping this really would be okay. Baby's could have potions, parents used them for pain relief and sickness so she was not to worried.

Esmie took the potion too. As their father was not there, and they could not convince him to do this test even if he was, Esmie would have to do it, she had his eyes anyway.

"If our eyes match they will glow white for a second, it somehow tests the genes to see if there is any match in that area, if nothing happens…...well we don't share any traits in our eyes" Esmie told Ethel to warn her, she prayed they would glow, they had too.

Magic could do amazing things, things non-magical people could not do yet. Esmie and the baby looked at each other as their eyes glowed white. Ethel beamed and hugged her baby tightly crying with relief as she had the same eyes as her auntie and not her biological father.

"See, she has my eyes that is all, her eyes are to pretty to belong to that bad man" Esmie said taking her niece and cuddling her tightly against her chest. She knew it still could be possible some of her niece's traits were from her father but she was glad she could reassure Ethel on this at least. Ethel cried in happiness more and Esmie put her arm around her, holding Prue, with her other arm and Prudie looked at her mother looking sad.

"Mummy is just crying as she is happy baby" Ethel said holding the babies tiny little hands and kissing them.

* * *

When they told the rest of their family everyone was thrilled but none more so than Ethel, as when she looked in her baby's eyes now she saw their beauty and their kindness she loved so much, the same she saw when she saw Esmie looking at her with her kind eyes.

"Mama loves you Prudie" Ethel said as she rocked her gently and kissed her cheeks.

"We all do" Mildred said sitting next to Ethel as she watched her with the baby happily. She had had her worries because Ethel could be childish and selfish but she had to admit, Ethel was an amazing mother so far.

"Yes well it is hard not to" Ethel said smiling as she looked at her baby, falling in love with her more every time she did so.


	43. Chapter 43 - Back To Cackles

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three

 **Back To Cackles**

Esmerelda, Mildred, and Sybil, had to return to school the next week because they were not allowed to have to long off. Esmerelda scowled as Julie drove them to Cackles, it was true it had been agreed the girls would not be boarding for a while as Ethel still needed help with the baby but she was upset she would not be seeing Ethel and Prue during the day.

"Can I not stay home as well?" Esmie asked desperate to stay home with Ethel and the baby.

"You can't Esmie, you have already missed a year of schooling, you can't afford to lose anymore, you won't be out that long, you will have the whole afternoon with them" Julie explained as she looked in her review mirror as she drove. Esmie did not reply but instead tickled the baby in her car seat.

It was the first day the girls were returning to school. Since Ethel had given birth, people had being asking how her and the baby were. Julie was happy that the school cared about their own so much. Since Ethel had had her daughter she had not really being out yet, and neither had Prue much so Julie had convinced Ethel to come to Cackles, just for a visit, knowing everyone would be dying to see the newest Hallow. Ethel had agreed reluctantly, still fearful about her daughter's well-being.

* * *

Stopping the car, Julie helped the girls unfold the purple pram Ethel had brought and Ethel gently lowered Prudence into it. She had only being in it once and the baby looked around curiously trying to decide if she liked this new thing she was lying in or not but she didn't cry so Ethel happily started to push the pram along.

"You should be privileged Prudie, not many witches get to see Cackles before they start" Esmie told her niece smiling at her.

Ethel and the others knew it was not definitely true she was a witch yet, but magic came from witches mothers so there was no reason she would not be. Magic did not start to show in babies until they were a few months old so no-one was worried there was no signs yet.

As the little family rounded the corner, Beatrice and Clarice, Sybil's friends, caught sight of them and rushed over wanting to see the new member of the family.

"Well met" Clarice said as she touched her forehead in greeting. Everyone followed suit and Prudence looked at them all confused. Bea and Clarice did not look sure what they should do.

"Can we take a look?" Bea asked wanting to see the baby. Ethel nodded and lowered the hood of the pram so they could see her darling baby inside.

"Aww she is so cute" Clarice said as Prue looked at both her and Beatrice confused as she had never seen them before.

"The cutest" Beatrice said smiling at the baby. Ethel beamed and reached inside to take Prudence out so they could see her better.

"Say hello Prudie" Ethel said holding the baby so that Clarice and Sybil had a better view.

Beatrice stroked her cheek gently and Clarice tickled her chin and the little girl giggled and smiled happily, now that she knew these girls were not going to kidnap her and take her away from her mummy.

"I have the cutest niece, I know" Sybil replied smiling smugly and proudly about it as her friends fussed over the darling little girl.

Felicity and Gloria noticed then and rushed over to look at the baby as well and before long a small crowd had gathered.

"Can I hold her?" Felicity asked happily but Ethel was not sure she was ready for her baby to be passed around yet. She was very over protective after what had happened to her so Ethel looked at Esmie as if asking her for help.

"Let us just look for now" Esmie said smiling at her little niece. Prue loved the attention and giggled happily as she was fussed over. Ethel smiled at her and kissed her adorable little cheeks.

"What is going on here?" the familiar voice of Miss Hardbroom suddenly shouted as she found the crowd gathered in the corridor. She could not see the Hallows or the baby as they were being hidden by view. Mildred, who had gone to stand with Maud and Enid for a catch up, spoke.

"Ethel has brought in the baby miss" Mildred told her as the crowd moved to reveal Ethel holding Prue. It was only then everyone saw Miss Cackle was behind her.

"Aww she is beautiful" the bespectacled headteacher commented as she looked at the little blonde baby.

"Thank you miss" Ethel said unable to meet her eye. Ethel did not trust HB and Cackle near her baby, it was the sad truth but they had never gave her a reason to trust them and these were the two woman who had told her she would be a bad mother and abuse her baby. Hecate looked at the baby but did not say anything, not the type to coo over a baby. Everyone was silent now watching the exchange and Ethel put her daughter back in the pram before smiling slightly and talking.

"I have to go feed her she will be getting hungry now, if you excuse me" Ethel said as she wheeled the pram forwards, wanting to get away from the headteacher and deputy. Esmie and Julie smiled at them slightly as they followed Ethel. Esmie could sense Ethel was crying before she even heard her as they got away from the crowd.

"Ethie" Esmie said upset not liking Ethel to cry at any time but especially now when she should be happy as she was showing off her bundle of joy.

"They think I am a bad mother, you can see it in their eyes" Ethel said as she stopped pushing the pram and cried softly.

"Don't listen to them, that is not true, you are an amazing mother and Prue loves you" Esmie told her not wanting Ethel to start to believe them lies. Ethel was great with the baby and the baby loved her mummy.

"What if that is what everyone thinks?" Ethel asked as she looked at her baby who looked sad as her mother was crying.

"Let them think it, we know the truth" Julie told her as she hugged her gently. Prudie smiled at her mother happily and Ethel smiled back feeling better.

"Thank you, honestly though, you think I am doing okay?" Ethel asked them both wondering if they were just being nice.

"No you are doing brilliantly, never let someone tell you you aren't" Esmie told Ethel kissing her cheek gently.

* * *

Despite her not wanting Miss Cackle and HB near Prudence Ethel was happy by the fuss Miss Bat and Miss Drill made over the baby. They have never upset her so she in all honestly liked these teachers, she even let Mr Rowan-Webb look at her, not feeling as afraid anymore of him being near her, though she would never leave her alone with him.

Esmie was relieved to see Ethel was happier after the reassurance and she spoke happily to everyone as she showed off her baby and answered their questions. She even let a few people hold her briefly, Clarice, Beatrice, Felicity and Gloria, clearly realising they meant no harm and just wanted to give her a cuddle.

Ethel was currently sat next to Felicity talking to everyone as Felicity held her baby. Julie smiled watching her foster daughter.

"I was worried she would never let anyone else hold her" Julie said watching everyone hold the tiny girl gently.

"I think she thought that people would think she was a bad mother if she passed her around, as if she didn't want to hold her" Esmie replied logically.

"You are probably correct, it is good she is letting people in" Julie said watching the girls and not able to help herself from smiling.

Ethel walked up to Julie after about an hour holding her child and smiling, looking much happier than she had in a long time.

"She is getting tired, I am just going to change her quick and then can we go home? I think she has had enough for today" Ethel told Julie knowing if she didn't get her sleep, Prue would be cranky.

"Of course" Julie told Ethel. Ethel went to change her child and then left the bathroom waving at her classmates. Felicity gave her a small hug and stroked the babies head. Ethel smiled at them all.

* * *

"Come back soon Ethel, we want to give her another cuddle" Gloria told Ethel as she smiled at Prudie.

"We will do, say bye Prudie" Ethel said as she put her daughter in the pram and she left with Julie as the others still had school. She hugged her sisters and Mildred quickly and they fussed over Prue before they left.

"Well that went well" Julie said happily strapping the baby into her car seat.

"I am glad Prudie has so many people looking after her" Ethel replied climbing into the car seat next to her baby.

"She is one lucky girl" Julie said getting in the drivers seat. Prudence was exhausted and already asleep. Ethel stroked her head a few times and whispered.

"No I am the lucky one" Ethel said as she removed her hand to let her baby sleep in peace and just proceeded to stare at her for a while, still unable to believe she was actually hers.


	44. Chapter 44 - First Time But Not The Last

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four

 **First Time But Not The Last**

Ethel did not get out all that much anymore, worried about running into trouble and not wanting her baby in that situation, but Julie thought it was bad that she isolated herself, especially as the nice weather was coming. One weekend, Sybil and Mildred had chosen to stay at Cackles as they had not spoken to their friends properly in weeks. Esmie and Ethel were at home but it was a beautiful day.

"Why don't you two take Prudence to the park?" Julie suggested not wanting them cooped up all day.

"I don't know..." Ethel said fearfully.

"Well you will be fine if there is two of you, go on take her, the air will do her good" Julie told the girls.

"Will you come?" Ethel asked looking at her foster mother.

"You two should have some alone time" Julie told them wanting them to be able to spend time together like normal sisters. Ethel sighed but nodded.

"Come on Ethel, we will be fine, we can just go out front if you don't want to take her to the park" Esmie suggested knowing Julie was right. Ethel looked at her sister and sighed.

"Alright, but not for two long" Ethel replied as she placed Prue in her pram.

"Any problems call me" Julie whispered to Esmie who nodded as Ethel strapped the baby in.

It was beautiful outside. It was the type of weather where it was hot without it being to hot and it was bright and cheery. Ethel pushed the pram as she walked next to her sister, trying to not think about the fact it was nearly summer, and nearly a year since her attack.

"Look at her" Esmie said overwhelmed by how adorable Prue was being. She was sucking her thumb and looking around curiously.

"Oh Prudie you are such a cutie" Ethel cooed to her. Prue giggled happily at her mum and auntie.

"I think she likes it out here" Esmie told her sister as they walked together talking quietly.

* * *

Arriving at the park Esmie and Ethel sat down on a bench. Prue obviously was not old enough to go on the slide or swings yet, so Esmie lifted her out the pram and held her on her lap so she could look around and feel the air on her face.

"Sorry I probably should have asked you if I could pick her up first" Esmie said as she had wanted a cuddle and did it without asking Ethel.

"You don't have to ask, you are her amazing auntie, you can cuddle her whenever you want, unless I am cuddling her obviously" Ethel replied with a smile as she watched her sister with her niece happily. Esmie chuckled at that.

"Or Julie, or Mildred or Sybie, I will have to fight them to hold you Prudie" she said to her niece who smiled looking at her.

"She is such a happy baby" Ethel commented truthfully. Prue was always giggling or smiling and whenever she did it, it warmed her heart.

"Yes well she has loads of people to give her cuddles" Esmie said kissing her little nose.

"I am glad, I never want her to feel neglected like I do...well did...not really anymore" Ethel commented so happy her daughter could have the love she had always craved. Esmie put her arm around her sister and kissed her cheek.

"You are amazing to me, never forget that" she told her sister who laid her head on her shoulder watching her sister and baby happily.

* * *

After around an hour, Esmerelda, Ethel and the baby made their way to the small cafe located in the park as they were both staving, and it would seem Prue was as well as she started crying loudly as they got through the door.

"Mummy is coming baby" Ethel said quickly sitting down and starting to unstrap Prudence so she could take her out.

"I will go order" Esmie told Ethel who nodded as she pulled her screaming daughter out of the pram and took a bottle out of her baby bag, obviously not wanting to breast feed her in public she had made one up in advance. Prue sucked on her bottle straight away, ready for her lunch.

"They said about ten minutes" Esmie told Ethel as she took a seat next to her and stroked the babies head as she was fed.

"Is that better grumpy chops?" she asked her niece as she stroked her cheek and smiled at her.

Esmerelda stopped smiling for a second as she caught sight of a woman sat a few tables away from her and Ethel. She was staring at them and shaking her head and tutting. Esmie shook her head telling herself to ignore her.

The chips Esmie ordered arrived but Esmie could still sense the woman was staring at them. Ethel had not noticed as she was preoccupied with feeding Prudence.

"Are you alright Esmie? You seem edgy" Ethel asked as she finished giving Prue her bottle and picked her up to wind her.

"That woman is staring at us" Esmie whispered and Ethel looked up and noticed the woman for the first time too. Staring right at them and shaking her head, and Ethel realised then the only reason that would make sense as to why she was doing that was because Ethel was holding her baby and she was clearly a teenager.

"Just don't look" Ethel told Esmerelda even though she felt really uncomfortable.

Esmerelda did try her best to ignore the nosy woman but she could sense she was still there. Ethel was uncomfortable, Esmie knew that as she was being quiet. Esmerelda looked up and saw the woman still staring before she spoke.

"Is there some sort of problem? You have been staring at us for the last twenty minutes" Esmie rudely said to the woman.

Now that Esmerelda had spoken the woman seemed unable to keep her lips sealed anymore, she had clearly being wanting to say something for ages.

"I just think it is a disgrace to see children who look around twelve with a baby" the woman answered back and Esmie shook her head.

"I don't see how my niece's existence is any of your business" Esmie replied wondering who this woman was to judge Ethel.

"It is disgusting, kids as young as her having sex" the woman replied as if she knew Ethel's life story and could comment on it.

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about, my sister was attacked and had no choice in having sex, and even if she hadn't been, I would still be asking you how you can possibly judge my sister when you don't know her" Esmie told the woman. She expected shock or an apology when she found out Ethel had been raped, but this woman seemed determined to hurt everyone.

"So she shouldn't of being allowed to keep the baby, it is nor fair to people who actually want children, that baby will end up in foster care because she can't look after it" the woman yelled. People had stopped to watch now as they realised Esmie and the woman were fighting.

"My sister is a better mother than most people I know twice her age and it was her decision to keep the baby not yours" Esmie said before turning to Ethel.

* * *

"Come on Ethel let's go, we are not welcome here" Esmie told her. Ethel nodded and followed Esmie out, knowing it was best just to leave, they were just kids they didn't know what else to do.

"Are you okay?" Esmie asked Ethel putting an arm around her once they were outside, sensing she was shook up.

Ethel sighed as she wished people would just leave her alone, but she knew that was not going to happen.

"It is going to happen everywhere I go with her isn't it?" Ethel asked Esmie who sighed, not wanting to agree even if she knew that was true.

"I suppose I will have to get used to it, thank you for sticking up for me Esmie" Ethel said with a smile.

"Of course, just ignore them Ethel, they just want someone to talk about, but don't let it affect you" Esmie told her, knowing Ethel would have to learn to deal with it.

"I won't, I don't regret keeping her" Ethel said kissing Prudence's face.

"Exactly Ethel, show everyone that despite your age you can be brilliant with her" Esmie told her and Ethel nodded as she looked at Prue, not wanting to imagine life without her again.

"I will do, we will prove them wrong" Ethel said as she put Prue, now calm, back in her pram. Ethel knew she would have to become more thick skinned now to deal with the talk she would receive because she had a baby, but Ethel tried to forget that as Esmie started pushing the pram and they made their way back home.


	45. Chapter 45 - Family

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five

 **Family**

Esmerelda held baby Prudence above her head and smiled at her as the baby girl giggled in delight before she brought her down kissing her cheek gently. Ethel smiled over at her baby happily, unable to believe she was already one month old. It felt like she had had her yesterday. It was early and the two girls were just getting ready to leave their bedroom to start the day when Sybil walked in.

"Oh hello Sybie" Esmie said happy to have another of her favourite people in the room.

"Hi, can I hold Prue?" Sybil asked wanting to give her niece a cuddle. Esmie looked at Ethel who nodded her agreement and Sybil took the baby happily, being extra careful. She kissed her cheek and rocked her before she started to speak.

"Why is our social worker here?" Sybil asked with a look of confusion upon her face. Esmerelda and Ethel looked at each other and then looked back to Sybil rocking Prue and kissing her face, both of them just as confused as Sybil.

For the last week their social worker had been coming over to see Julie. When Prue had first being born, she had come to watch Ethel with her to make sure she was satisfied with the level of care she received, and she had passed her test with flying colours and had told her she was not concerned in any way with how she was being looked after but it was rare for the social worker to keep coming, especially to talk to Julie and not them, and Julie would never tell them why she was there.

"I honestly don't know Sybs" Ethel replied watching Sybil with her daughter and smiling. She had got much better with her in the last month and was a lot more confident now, she even didn't mind changing her as much now, though she still needed a little help with that.

"Well it is obvious isn't it? Julie took us in because you were pregnant, but this was never supposed to be a long term placement, she was only supposed to keep us until you had the baby" Esmie replied, voicing her opinion.

"But...things are different now..." Ethel said not wanting to believe that.

"I don't want to leave" Sybil replied sadly then.

"We are only fostered it can't last forever, I don't want to leave either but it seems they are discussing when to end our placement, why else would they be talking?" Esmie asked really sadly.

All three girls had bonded with Julie and Mildred now. They felt more at home here than they every did with their parents and in a way they loved their family now. All of them were heartbroken even if they knew this day was probably going to come.

"I can't believe they are getting rid of us" Ethel said her heart shattering as she once again felt rejected.

* * *

Julie noticed over the next few days the three sisters were upset. They were all quiet, unless they were playing with Prue and they would smile at her they were not happy. Another meal was there and another one in silence. Esmie had been doing so well with her eating but it seemed she was going downhill again as she was just playing with her food. Mildred looked at her foster sisters confused.

"What is wrong with you lot?" Mildred asked used to them chatting away.

"Nothing" Sybil said forcing food into her mouth and swallowing even if her throat felt restricted.

"Girls if there is something wrong please tell me, I can't help if I don't know" she told them concerned. She knew there was something bothering them.

"Is it because it is nearly a year since…..?" Julie said leaving the rest of the question opened as she knew they would know what she meant.

"Can we not talk about that?" Ethel said with a sigh. Not waning to be reminded about it.

"You three, I am in charge of you, if something is wrong I need to know" she told them sensing it was not the anniversary they were upset about.

"Look Julie….we already know we have to leave alright..." Esmie said with a sigh. Julie was the one who was confused now and narrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" Julie asked not understanding what they meant.

"You have being having secret meeting with our social worker and we know what that means" Sybil told Julie not able to look at her as she was afraid of bursting into tears.

"I don't understand" Julie said still confused.

"This placement was only supposed to be until I had Prudence, we know the placement is over now Julie and we will have to leave, we are just a bit upset about it as we have really liked it here" Ethel told the curly haired woman and Julie gasped. The girls had got the wrong idea. She mentally slapped herself for being secretive with them about the meetings, but she wanted it to be a surprise, she was not planning on telling them yet.

Julie looked at Mildred who stared at her mother opened mouthed. She knew what the secret was as she had been asked her opinion on it and she could not believe they had thought of this conclusion. Prue started to cry in that moment and Ethel, who was not eating anyway, jumped up to see to her and Julie came to her senses.

"Ethel, after you have seen to Prue bring her through to the sitting room, I have something I need to tell you and your sisters" she told Ethel who nodded slowly and went to see to her baby.

* * *

The sisters were sat on the sofa with Prue and Mildred and Julie felt awful she had given them the expression she was kicking them out, she should have know the meetings would make them suspect something was a miss.

"When do we have to leave?" Esmie asked Julie her eyes shiny as she was doing that thing she always did when she forced herself not to cry and Julie sighed before sitting down opposite them.

"No, you have it wrong" Julie told them, knowing they were waiting to be told they had to pack up and leave the flat.

"What do you mean Julie?" Sybil asked. The youngest not being as subtle as the eldest and letting tears flow down her cheeks.

"Don't lie to us Julie, if we have to leave just tell us" Esmerelda told Julie, glaring at her as the trust she had built up with Julie was disappearing.

"I am sorry that you have been feeling like this, I didn't realise you would come to that conclusion, you don't have to leave" Julie told them not sure if she should reveal her secret yet or not as it was still early days.

"We don't?" Ethel asked as she held the baby to her chest confused.

"Just tell them mum" Mildred spoke up, knowing she couldn't exactly hide it now.

"Tell us what?" Esmerelda asked looking between Mildred and Julie. Julie nodded knowing it was time.

"Well this placement has gone really well, I feel like we are all a family now and I don't want to lose any of you, but with your parents still holding parental rights I can't protect you from them, and as you are fostered I don't get a say in what happens to you" Julie started to explain looking at the girls as she spoke.

"So what do you mean?" Ethel asked not understanding where she was going with this.

"I have spoken to Mildred and your social worker and I have decided I don't want to foster you anymore" Julie said and was just about to carry on speaking when Esmie cut in.

"I knew it!" she shouted becoming angry at Julie "You lied, you told us you wouldn't abandon us" Esmerelda said not wanting to hear anymore.

"I am not abandoning you Esmie, I don't want to foster you because I want to adopt you" Julie told the girls, revealing the secret.

"What?" Ethel said, sure she had misheard.

"I want to adopt all three of you, Esmie you can't stay in foster care much longer now you are sixteen and I love all three of you and Prudence, I want this placement to be permanent, if you all want that" Julie explained unable to help herself smiling.

Sybil jumped up of the sofa and ran to Julie hugging her and crying. Julie held the little girl and smiled happily.

"I am glad someone is happy" Julie said rubbing her back. Ethel gave the baby to Mildred as she was closest to her and then walked to Julie to hug her too sobbing with happiness as she never thought anyone would want her enough to adopt her. Julie kissed her and hugged her as well before looking at Esmie who looked shell shocked.

"Esmie?" Julie said worried about her reaction. Esmie stood up and walked to Julie, squeezing into a gap next to Sybil and hugging Julie, trying to stop herself from crying. Julie put her arm around the eldest girl and smiled at her, seeing her struggling with her composure.

"You can cry honey" Julie told her knowing how much the girl hated to cry but knowing she should cry if she wanted to. Tears fell down the eldest girl's face now as she couldn't stop them anymore and she cuddled into Julie more.

"Thank you" Esmie told her. Mildred smiled watching her new sisters happily and kissing the baby. Julie extended her arm next to Ethel and Mildred went to cuddle in too and Prudence giggled and Julie smiled holding all her girls, never feeling happier.


	46. Chapter 46 - Prudence's New Talent

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six

 **Prudence's New Talent**

"Nightstar, move away" Ethel told her familiar as the cat was sitting by the baby as she changed her. Nightstar was getting in the way and Ethel couldn't move.

Ethel had been worried about how the cats would take to Prue as they had never really seen a baby before but Nightstar took to her instantly. She was treating her like she did Ethel as if she was her mistress that needed protected. She was always sitting by Prudence as a form of protection.

Prue made a gurgle noise and touched the kitty next to her and Nightstar purred loudly as she did that.

"Nightstar please just move for a minute" Ethel said as she tried to put Prue's nappy on but Nightstar walked in front of her. Nightstar meowed at Ethel and jumped down and Prue giggled as Ethel finished changing her.

"Hey you" Ethel said picking her up gently and smiling at her "Do you like the kitties? Do you find it funny them getting in the way?" Ethel asked her and the baby giggled again as Ethel kissed her nose.

All of the cats in the flat had taken to the baby though. They all seemed to know she was so little and vulnerable so they had to look after her. Esmie's cat, Morgana, was basically her mistress in cat form. If Prue was in the room, Morgana was as well, she was always sitting by Prue, demanding some attention. She was always coddling her just like Esmie was. Currently Ethel was rocking Prue as Morgana lay across her legs sniffing the baby. Ethel could not move and moaned, though she was glad they loved her daughter.

"Morgana come here" Esmie said seeing her sister shifting uncomfortably, The cat meowed but didn't move and Ethel sighed but Prue just giggled finding it amusing.

Tabby and Sparkle loved the baby too but they were not always with her and demanding attention, they would look after her still but they gave her space to breathe.

* * *

The cats were not the only ones who could not get enough of Prue however. The rest of her family were head over heals in love with the tiny baby. Today they were popping into town as Julie needed a few things and Mildred and Sybil actually got into an argument as they both wanted to push the pram at the same time.

"You two stop, you can both have a turn" Julie scolded them seeing them trying it push the other away from the handle.

"Stop that or none of you will push her, behave yourselves" Julie told them as she told Mildred she could push her as she was nearest.

"It isn't fair" Sybil complained annoyed as she walked next to her sisters with her arms folded.

"You can push her after Mildred has" Ethel told her seeing her sister was upset thinking she would not get a go but Julie let Mildred push the baby around two shops then let Sybil have a go. Her face brightened as she got a go and she pushed her happily.

"See, all it takes is some sharing, that wasn't hard was it?" Julie told the girls as they walked and Sybil walked in front happily with the pram.

"Julie have you heard anything from the social worker?" Esmie asked her soon to be adoptive mum as they walked.

"Not yet hun, these things can take a long time" Julie told her knowing her and her sisters were all desperate for the adoption to be finalised. Just then Sybil came walking fast towards them with the pram.

"Sybil slow down!" Julie told her not wanting her to crash.

"Look!" Sybil said as she pointed to Prue.

Everyone looked at the baby curiously. Prue had a scowl on her face because Sybil had just taken the shoes out of her hand that she wanted and said she couldn't have them because they were shoes for children. Prue had loved the lights on them and was very angry when they were taken. At first everyone was wondering why Sybil was telling them to look and it was then they noticed, Mildred of all people noticed first and gasped.

"Her hand!" Mildred said and at her words it caused everyone else to look closer.

Prudence's hand was glowing orange, the way Esmerelda's had been when she had gotten her powers back from the founding stone and the magic was soaring through her fingers. The rest of the family gasped and Ethel started to cry but could not talk to loud considering it was a non-magical place they were shopping at.

"Magic" Ethel whispered as tears fell down her face in happiness as it was confirmed her daughter was a witch and had magic. Baby's and young children could not control their magic, the first few years they had no control over it as their powers were still developing. Normally, they showed their magic when they were angry or extremely happy. Prue's anger had made her powers come out as her body was going into defence mode.

"I assume this is a good thing?" Julie asked as of course she had never had a magical baby. Well she had but she had not known the strange things that happened were her powers showing.

"It is an amazing thing" Esmie said also crying as she was so happy her niece had working powers. Granted she was not performing spells yet but it meant they were starting to show.

"Mummy is so proud of you Prudie" Ethel said picking her up and kissing her all over. Prue still had a scowl on her face, not dissimilar to her mother's own scowl.

"Oh look she has your annoyed face" Esmerelda told Ethel who glared at her. Mildred and Sybil looked at each other and snorted, forgetting their fighting earlier.

* * *

The family had stopped in a cafe for a bite to eat and a drink as they had been walking all day and it was starting to get warm out, Julie played with Prue who was happy again after she had been brought a new toy for her pram as a present for showing her magic.

"I just hope she doesn't do any magic in public" Mildred said knowing it would not normally matter but they were living in the non-magical world and it would be hard to explain how a baby turned someone's shopping into a pile of books without revealing their world.

"Well it is bound to happen, all children show their magic in public at times, they can't control it" Esmerelda replied knowing Mildred was worried about people finding out, in all honestly she was too but there was nothing they could do.

"We will just have to think of an excuse" Sybil replied trying to be helpful.

"She is right, we have no other way around it, we can't keep Prue locked up for fear she will do magic in front of someone, I am sure we will manage I mean you must have revealed yourself at times" Ethel said looking at Mildred who had grown up in the non-magical world but had powers.

Mildred racked her brain now and remembered times she had done magic in public. There had been the time she had being angry at a teacher who was telling her off for something she had not done and she had somehow managed to turn her hair yellow and the time she had been scared by the thunder on a school trip and had made her classmates bag disappear trying to defend herself. Mildred remembered she didn't even have a reason for why things kept happening as she didn't know she was magic, people had just assumed she was weird but some people had whispered that she was cursed. Mildred had cried for hours about that but nothing made sense until Maud crashed onto her balcony. Somehow with all the weird stuff that happened around her no-one suspected it was magic. Non-magical people wanted to believe anything but magic existed so she assumed Prudence would be fine, no-one would believe she had powers because they were too small minded to do so.

"Yes there was a couple of things" Mildred said coming back to reality. She smiled at her adoptive sisters and then looked over at the giggling Prue and her mum. She was thankful that the tiny girl would never think she was cursed like Mildred had thought of herself before she found out about her powers.

"She will be fine, we will think of ways around it" Esmerelda told her sisters as she stole one of Ethel's chips.

"Hey!" Ethel said laughing at her sister stealing her food.

"Sisters share Ethie" Esmerelda told her laughing as she chewed. Mildred watched them but was not listening as she looked at the baby and her mother.

"She will be just fine" Mildred whispered to no-one, determined she would never let her adopted niece feel like she is strange or odd. Prue would never feel like that.

"Come on let's go home, wait till the cats see Prue they will be all over her" Sybil said as they all stood up to leave the cafe to go home and show the cats Prudie's new talent.


	47. Chapter 47 - First Spell

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven

 **First Spell**

As the week went by Prue's hand started to glow more and more, although there was never any sparks coming out of her fingers. Ethel was just about to tuck into the pasta Julie had made her, Prue had kept her and Esmie up all night as she was teething and cranky so she was glad to be able to sit down to eat as she had just got her off to sleep. Ethel lifted her fork and it was a few inches from her mouth when Prue started screaming, Ethel sighed and moved to get up but Mildred spoke up.

"I will go" Mildred said knowing Ethel was exhausted and wanting to give her a break she went to the bedroom and found Prue turned on her side and bawling as she looked on the floor. The rabbit Esmie had brought her at the time when they were buying the pram was her favourite toy and it was on the floor meaning she must have dropped it. Mildred picked up the baby and the toy and walked back into the kitchen.

"That was quick" Esmie commented covering her mouth as she was eating.

"She just dropped her toy and couldn't reach it, she is so dramatic like her mummy" Mildred told the group as she sat down and Prue giggled proud of herself.

"You silly girl, mummy was worried you were hurt" Ethel said stroking her cheek as Prue smiled at her happily as she played with her toy.

Prue then reached forward trying to grab everything as she was at the age where she grabbed everything in sight.

"You are a cheeky little thing" Mildred said kissing her face happily.

Prue was growing each and everyday. Her personality was coming out more and she was becoming her own little person. As well as Prue growing her magic was growing too and the family knew it would not be long until she produced sparks. They were right only it was not how they thought it would be.

* * *

The family were out enjoying the sunshine one weekend, excited as the summer holidays were coming up quickly. They had decided to go to the zoo as they knew Prue would love looking at the animals. She loved looking at the penguins and giraffes, and was fascinated by the size of the elephants and would stare at them intently. Although she did start to cry because she didn't like the lions so they took her to the chimps, Prue giggled happily as she watched them swinging from branches and clapped her little hands.

"Do you like the monkeys you monkey?" Ethel asked her as her baby clapped happily being adorable.

"Of course she likes them they are cheeky like her" Esmie told Ethel as she removed her sunglasses to see the animals better. It was a really hot day, everyone was in shorts and t-shirts or dresses or skirts, as it was way to hot to wear anything else. Prue was in a little summer white dress and she had no socks on as it was to hot for shoes or socks. She moved her little feet happily, liking feeling the air on them.

"Well what can I say she is her mother's child" Ethel said proudly and smugly. Sybil laughed at that as it was true.

"Truer words were never spoken" Sybil said to her sister who glared at her but was messing around.

* * *

The day was great until after about an hour. Prue was still teething and she did not like the heat and became cranky. Ethel was trying to settle her in the cafe as she was not a happy baby. She was busy and did not notice a young couple come in but Esmerelda did and so did Julie.

These were what the girls had started calling starers, because they would stare at the girls and in particular Ethel with the baby and shake their heads, after she had lost it with the last woman Esmie had learned to ignore them, she held in her anger this time.

"Teen mothers shouldn't be allowed to have babies if they can't calm them" the woman whispered loud enough for the family to hear, not seeming to realise babies cried all the time and it had nothing to do with her age as to why Ethel couldn't settle her. Esmie glared at the woman but didn't get up. Ethel was upset but took a breathe telling herself not to react.

"It is alright girls, you have every right to be here, just ignore them" Julie told them sitting closer to them as she wanted to make sure none of them flew of the handle.

Prudence though was a baby and did not understand what was going on. All she knew was her mummy was sad and upset because the lady was being mean to her and that her auntie was angry and upset because her sister was being talked about. Prue became angry at the woman then because she did not like her mummy and auntie being upset.

"You are doing great Ethel ignore them" Mildred said, annoyed herself at how causally the woman was talking about Ethel like she was not there to hear.

Prudence's anger made her hand glow orange and Ethel gasped and tried to hide her hand under the table, not wanting the woman to accuse her now of painting her hand or something but for the first time Prue's magic did not end by her hand glowing.

Sparks shot out of the babies hand and hit the mean woman straight on. Everyone gasped as they realised they were no longer looking at a woman with dark hair but they were looking at a monkey. Prue giggled to herself as she liked the transformation she did. The man with her and the server in the cafe just stared at the place where there had once being a woman and there was now a chimp.

"Oh no what do we do?" Sybil whispered to her family, not wanting them to get in deep trouble and wondering how they were going or explain this.

"Distract them" Esmie told her family. They all looking confused as to why but they knew they should trust her and Sybil stood up and started to sing. The people in the cafe looked at her and as they were distracted Esmie pulled a small bottle out of her pocket and opened it, a substance went through the air and everyone shook their heads confused.

"What is going on?" the young man asked and Esmie shrugged trying to hide her smirk.

"What just happened?" Julie asked confused.

"Forgetting powder, you are a genius" Mildred said thinking she was smart to think of that.

"You gave me the idea from the story about your first year parents evening, I thought I would buy some, just in case we find ourselves in a situation we can't get out of" Esmie said as she tickled Prue who giggled.

"Good spell" the eldest aunt whispered. She knew she should probably tell her off but that woman had it coming to her. Prue clapped happily and Ethel smiled.

"Ahh a monkey!" the man said noticing and backing away as if he was afraid it was going to attack him. The server called the zookeeper who came to retrieve the monkey and take it back to the cage. The Hallow and Hubble family knew they should say something but no-one remembered the woman and she would not be missed.

"Come on let's go home before Prue curses someone else" Julie told the girls as they rushed to the car.

* * *

After Ethel had strapped her daughter into the car and everyone climbed in and put their seatbelts on Sybil suddenly burst into laughter.

"Sybil it really wasn't that funny" Julie told her but then Mildred looked at her and started laughing as well.

"It really was, did you see the woman's face?" Mildred laughed and before long the other girls were giggling away too, Julie wanted to scold them for finding someone's bad luck amusing but she had to admit the woman deserved it.

"Remind me never to anger Prue" Esmerelda commented and everyone laughed more. Prue joined in with her little giggling.

"Only two months old and already causing trouble" Ethel said stroking her face and Prue smiled happily.

"I am so happy, her first spell" Sybil said kissing her niece's face

"Shame it wasn't on HB" Mildred said imagining the woman being turned into a monkey and laughing more as did everyone else as they had that imagine in their minds.

"I don't think HB will like Prue much" Sybil said as everyone laughed as Julie drove home. Prue's first trip to the zoo would be a story they would tell her all the time when she was older.


	48. Chapter 48 - Fears

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight

 **Fears**

A few months passed and Prue was now four months old. Ethel could not believe how fast the time had flew by as she dressed the baby that morning of the anniversary. Despite the fact Prue was only four months old she wanted to be everywhere and explore everything so she wiggled.

"Just like her mother, never wanting to stay still" Esmie said with a laugh as she came into the bedroom from the bathroom with her hair wet as she had just showered. She did a quick drying spell and her hair was bone dry again.

"Well what can I say, she learned from the best" Ethel told her sister as Prue giggled. There was a knock on their bedroom door in that moment.

"Come in" Ethel said knowing it was probably only Sybil but she was shocked when Mildred walked in.

"Hi Mildred are you alright?" Esmie asked as she started to brush her hair to get ready for school and Mildred nodded.

"Mum wants to see you Esmie, don't ask me about what" Mildred told her foster sister who nodded and started walking to the door.

"Try not to kill each other as I go see Julie" Esmie told her foster sister and Mildred not trusting them. She walked out the room and Ethel and Mildred stood in silence not knowing what to say.

"HB first thing, you are so lucky you get to stay here with this cutie" Mildred said as she tickled Prue under her chin who giggled.

"Can I give her a cuddle?" Mildred asked and Ethel nodded slowly as Mildred took the baby into her arms kissing her and Prue laughed happily as she looked at Mildred.

"You are so beautiful yes you are, gorgeous little Prudie" Mildred said as she held the baby in the air and Prue laughed.

Ethel watched Mildred and could not help the pang of jealously she felt in her chest. She didn't know why as she knew Prue was her baby and she loved everyone but to Ethel it hurt her to see Prue enjoying herself so much.

"People at school keep asking when you will visit again, they want to see her again" Mildred said as she smiled at Ethel but then caught sight of her foster sisters face.

"Are you alright?" Mildred asked as she had lived with Ethel for months and months now and knew when her, or her sisters, were annoyed or upset because they made it so obvious.

"I am just fine" Ethel replied not wanting to get into what the problem was as she knew Mildred would not understand.

"Yes and I am the best flier at the Academy" Mildred said sarcastically as she knew Ethel was lying. Ethel sighed and held Prue's hands, not wanting her jealously to show as she knew this time she was being stupid.

"I just…." Ethel said before stopping as she said the rest of the sentence in her head and realised how bad it sounded.

"You just what?" Mildred asked not understanding.

* * *

"I am not used to people liking me, everyone loves you but most people hate me, what if Prue likes everyone better than me?" Ethel asked looking heartbroken as she voiced her concerns.

Mildred held Prue in debelief. She couldn't seriously believe that could she? She knew Ethel had a lot of issues but it was as clear as day Prue loved her mother.

"Oh Ethel don't be silly, Prudence adores you" Mildred told Ethel knowing her words were true.

"What if she hates me as she gets older and she realises I am a bad person?" Ethel said then as she knew that day would come. The day would come when Prue would find out somewhere her auntie had been tricked into giving away her powers by none other than her own sister, her mother. Prue would be told the other stories too about all the bad things Ethel had done to other people and when she is old enough she would be able to form her own decision about her mother. With all the bad things Ethel had done it would not be long until she started to think the same way as everyone else.

"You are not a bad person Ethel, you have made mistakes but everyone at some points have made mistakes, yours are worse than others but you have made up for them" Mildred told them having seen Ethel grow as a person and thinking it was unfair she was still judged, Ethel had grown up a lot after all.

"To little, to late" Ethel said knowing it was always going to be there in the background and no-one will ever fully trust her after had past actions.

"Ethel you are not a bad person, you have grown up so much, you care and love Prue, bad people can't love anything or anyone but themselves, that is the thing that has always made you different from Agatha" Mildred said seeing Ethel flinch by the name.

"What do you mean?" Ethel asked not fully understanding Mildred.

"You care about other people and love other people and when you mess up badly it doesn't take you long to realise you have made a mistake, but you learned from them, you are not a bad person, you never were really, just troubled" Mildred told Ethel as she touched her shoulder gently. Prue saw her mother was upset and her face screwed up sadly before she started to cry.

"Aww baby don't cry" Mildred said trying to comfort her but Prue looked at her mother and cried more.

"Do you want mummy is that it?" Mildred said passing her to Ethel. Prue looked at Ethel and kept crying.

"Baby girl it is okay, mummy is sorry don't cry" Ethel said to her as she kissed her cheek and rocked her to try and calm her down.

"See Prue loves you, she only started crying when she saw you were upset" Mildred told Ethel with a smile.

"I am sorry...it just is at the back of my mind sometimes" Ethel told Mildred as she had never been good with other people.

"Of course it is, but you are an amazing mother and the past is the past, you can't change it, you can only try to be better in the future" Mildred told Ethel logically knowing Ethel regretting things she had done would not change them.

"Do you really think I am not a bad person?" Ethel asked clearly still worried she was.

"I don't think you are a bad person, you have changed for the better, you have a child now, I promise you that you are not a bad person" Mildred told her.

"Not everyone agrees with you, some people still think I am" Ethel told Mildred as Prue started to calm.

"Ignore them, they don't know you not really, Prue is not going to grow up hating you, she will grow up loving you and even when she finds out about everything you have done she will still love you because she will realise you came through that bad patch and made up for your mistakes and that you were the only one brave enough to help Esmie get her powers back, she won't hate you, we won't let her, we will talk to her about it once she is old enough" Mildred told Ethel who smiled, feeling better. Mildred had no reason to lie as they had never being best friends.

"Thank you Mildred" Ethel said smiling at her.

"I only speak the truth Ethel" Mildred told her foster sister happily. Ethel had no idea why but she found herself hugging Mildred. Prue giggled and clapped happy they were being nice to one another. They hugged until Esmie walked in to finish getting ready.

* * *

"I think I must be dreaming" Esmie said in shock as she saw them being nice to one another.

"Ha-ha you are so funny" Ethel said as Esmie walked furthur into the room to gather her school stuff.

"I am glad you two love each other but maybe you can let go off each other, I don't think HB will use hugging Ethie as an excuse for lateness, actually I know she wouldn't" Esmie said the last bit quietly looking at the floor. Mildred and Ethel laughed.

"Don't tell me you actually tried that once!" Ethel said looking at Esmie in amazement.

"Well...I was late once as I got distracted by hugging you so I told her the truth and she was fuming" Esmie admitted and Ethel and Mildred laughed more.

"Yeah yeah, you can pick on me later, if we don't get going soon HB really will be fuming" Esmie told Mildred and Mildred nodded and kissed Prue before leaving. Esmie kissed Ethel's head and then Prue's.

"Stay out of trouble" Esmie told them.

"No promises" Ethel said and Esmie smirked at her as she left the bedroom. Ethel feeling so much better after her talk with Mildred.


	49. Chapter 49 - Worrying News

A/N: I was actually supposed to update my other story today but I had it in my head it was this story so that one will be uploaded tomorrow as I had already wrote this chapter by the time I realised.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine

 **Worrying News**

Prudence giggled and wiggled her legs as she lay on her playmat. Ethel was sat on the floor next to her showing her toys and then picked her up to move her into a sitting position. She had been told to do this so Prue could get used to the position and her muscles could get strong enough to support herself.

"Gurrrg" Prue said happily as her mother hugged her tightly so she wouldn't topple back.

Today was a weekend and all the girls were at school so it was just Ethel, Prue, and Julie at home. Julie was in the kitchen making some quick lunch for herself and Ethel. She didn't expect Ethel to do it as she was busy with the baby. Julie felt fine leaving Ethel alone with Prue now as she was great at looking after her. The curly haired woman hummed to herself as she buttered some bread when the doorbell rang and she walked out of the kitchen.

"I will get it don't bother moving" Julie said as she saw Ethel was sitting the baby up and it was important this was done regularly. Julie walked to the door and opened it.

* * *

"Oh good morning" Julie said as she saw the girls social worker at the door. Julie stepped aside to let her in.

"Hello, sorry to turn up out of the blue like this" the social worker said as Julie led her into the sitting room. The woman sat down on the sofa.

"Hello Ethel, and little Prue, you are so cute" the social worker cooed over her. Ethel smiled a little awkwardly wondering why she was here.

"Can I get you anything?" Julie asked and the woman shook her head.

"No thank you Julie, don't worry nothing bad as happened in fact there has been a turn of events but they are good" the woman smiled as Ethel watched her curiously.

"Oh how so?" Julie asked sitting done and watching Ethel out of the corner of her eye.

"We have a court date set" the woman said happily and Julie gasped.

"Already? I was told it would take months!" Julie said shocked to hear that.

"Yes well there was a cancellation, it is in one month's time" the social worker told her smiling.

"Why do we have to go to court?" Ethel asked not liking the sound of that. As it affected Ethel the social worker turned around to smile at her.

"It is the hearing to remove your parents parental rights so we can start the adoption procedures" the woman told Ethel as she smiled.

"I suppose as we have a court date it means Mr and Mrs Hallow were not prepared to give up custody without a fight?" Julie asked as she knew if they agreed most of the time it could be settled out of court.

"Correct, they are still hoping to have the girls returned to their care" the social worker explained to Julie.

"They are crazy! After everything they have done do they really believe they will get them returned to them?" Julie asked unable to believe they could not see the fight was lost.

"Yes well they don't think they have done anything wrong" the social worker replied with a sigh.

"I don't want to go back to them" Ethel said as she picked up Prue who fell quiet seeming to understand this was an important conversation.

"I am sure that will not happen, your sisters and you are already settled here as is Prue, it would be tramatic for the baby to be moved somewhere else, I am positive Julie will gain custody" she told Ethel trying to reassure her.

"But what if she doesn't? My parents have money to pay people off!" Ethel said becoming worried.

"Try not to worry Ethel, they have not got a lot of chance because of everything they have done, I have been making a case with all the evidence and things that have happened to you and your sisters" the social worker told her.

"Will my sisters and I have to talk there?" Ethel asked not exactly sure how these things worked.

"As you and your sisters are older your opinion will be asked and you will be asked where you want to live, obviously as Prue can not talk yet you will be speaking for both of you" she told Ethel and seeing she was still worried touched her shoulder.

"Try not to worry, the judge is unlikely to remove you now you are settled here" she told Ethel before turning to Julie.

"I best go, I have an appointment, I just wanted to give you the date" she told Julie who nodded and went to see her out and when she returned she found Ethel holding Prue tightly and crying.

"Ethel?" Julie said rushing over worried.

"I can't go back there! I can't take Prue there, I can't!" she said to Julie crying more. Julie hugged her letting her cry on her shoulder. Prue started crying too as her mum was crying.

"I won't let you go back there, don't worry Ethel, everything will work out, you will see" Julie told her even if she was not sure about that herself but she would fight for them. They were her girls now and she would not give them up.

Giving the girls up would be horrible because they would all go back downhill. Esmie had stopped hurting herself and ate normally now and she had also stopped trying to read the entire collection of books in the bookshop in one go and giving herself a headache so she could maintain her perfect stance. Ethel's temper was much better and she no longer played cruel and nasty jokes on people and had matured so much and was brilliant with Prue. Sybil was still shy and clumsy but not as much as she once was, she was much happier now she didn't have the pressures that her parents put on her because she was a Hallow. They would go back to their old ways if they had to return home, so Julie knew she would have to do everything she could to make sure the girls remained at home with her.

* * *

When the others returned home Julie told them about the meeting with the social worker and that Ethel was upset because of it. Sybil said nothing and fell quiet but was clearly upset about the thought of having to go home. Esmie muttered something about the bathroom before proceeding to lock herself in the room for ten minutes. Julie was worried she was trying to injure herself so knocked on the door. She didn't want Esmie to pick up that bad habit again.

"Esmie, are you okay?" Julie asked not wanting to sound like she was accusing her of anything.

She let out a sob and Julie gasped thinking she was in pain and was preparing to break the door down when it opened and Julie saw the girl crying.

"Are you alright!?" Julie asked worried.

"No, I don't want to go home" Esmie said as tears fell down her face. Julie glanced behind her and saw no sign of anything amiss, no signs of blood and was relieved she had not hurt herself. She hugged the girl tightly. Trust Esmie to go to the bathroom to cry, still ever the shy about crying in front of others.

"Don't worry, you and your sisters will not be going home, I won't let them take you" Julie told Esmerelda.

"But my parents have power, they can get people to do whatever you want, and I am worried they will hurt you or Mildred or Prudie" Esmerelda said crying into Julie as she was so worried about everything.

"Don't worry about us, we will all be fine, this is your home now and no-one is going to make you leave it" she told Esmie stroking her hair as she let the girl cry. Sybil appeared in the doorway at that moment also crying and Julie put her arm out to her and she went to hug her too.

"We have to be brave yes? It will all be okay I know it will" Julie told the girls as Ethel walked in with her head down with a sigh not noticing them hugging.

"Come here Ethel" Julie said taking the last sister and hugging her too.

"You are all my girls now and you will stay here with me I promise" she said kissing each of their heads. They cuddled into Julie more with sad smiles, all of them worried Mr and Mrs Hallow would win.


	50. Chapter 50 - New Looks

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fifty

 **New Looks**

The girls did not want to leave their new home at all, especially as they were all picking up habits from being at home. One day Esmie was getting ready for school and went to put her hair up but she sighed. She hated that hairstyle, it was tight and restricting so she left it down and curly like Julie's.

"Hardbroom will kill you, you know you aren't allowed to have your hair down at school" Ethel told her sister who shrugged, prepared for the fight that would come because of it.

"But I like it curly" Esmie told her sister "Do you like it Prudie?" Esmie asked picking up her niece who squealed in delight and Esmie laughed.

"I will take that as a yes" Esmie told her and Ethel rolled her eyes.

"You only like your hair like that as it is like Julie's" Ethel told her sister knowingly and Esmerelda smiled.

"So what if I do?" Esmie said admiring herself in the mirror just as Sybil walked in with her hair in two plaits like Mildred.

"Oh we both decided to change our hair" Sybil said with a chuckle as she looked at Esmie.

"Aww Sybie you look so cute like that" Esmie said as she beamed at her.

"Sybie you look like Mildred" Ethel said looking horrified.

"I know, I like her hair it is so cool so I decided to do something different" Sybil told her sister as she span around happily.

"I think HB will have a heart attack when she sees a second Mildred" Esmerelda replied chucking as she handed Prue to her other auntie for a cuddle. Prue touched Sybil's plaits and giggled.

"Aww thank you Prudie, I love your hair too" Sybil told her niece as she stroked her blonde tufts of hair and the baby giggled.

"You should change your hair Ethie" Esmerelda suggested thinking it would be nice for them all to have a new hairstyle.

"I am happy enough with my ponytail" Ethel replied rolling her eyes.

"But don't you want something a little different?" Sybil asked thinking she must be bored of that by now.

"You can have a single plait, Milbie wears her hair like that at times" Esmie suggested thinking how cute Ethel would look.

"My hair is fine think you very much" Ethel told her sisters rolling her eyes.

"I think you should change it" Sybil told her sister

"Well I am not going to school for a while so I will leave it down thanks" Ethel replied smiling as Julie called them as they had to go.

"Good luck, if I don't see you tonight it is because HB made you clean cauldrons because of that hairstyle" Ethel told her sisters smirking.

"You might be surprised, HB might like our hair" Sybil said to Ethel as she handed Prue back to her after kissing her goodbye.

"Yes and I am best friends with the queen" Ethel replied as she knew her sisters were going to get into trouble but she had to laugh. She was a bad influence on them.

* * *

Esmerelda, Mildred, and Sybil flew to school, Mildred commented oh both their hair wondering if they would be allowed to wear their hair like that when they were at school as Cackles was pretty strict when it came to dress code but she didn't have much time to talk to them as the girls went their separate ways as they were all in different years and had different lessons.

Esmerelda had potions first and walked into the lab trying to keep her head down as she walked into the room but HB with her all seeing beady eyes noticed her new hairdo.

"Esmerelda Hallow, may I remind you of the school rules which state all pupils with long hair must put it up during school hours" the woman told her not happy to see she was breaking rules.

"Well yes but I thought it would be nice to wear it curly for a change, I will put it up during potions of course but then take it down again, that is a silly rule anyway I mean must schools let you wear your hair however you want" Esmerelda told HB who turned red in anger.

"Detention Hallow for your cheek and for your disregard for school rules!" Miss Hardbroom said as she closed the classroom door annoyed.

"But miss" Esmie said trying to explain.

"Sit down Esmerelda" she told the blonde who sighed and went to sit down at her desk, unable to believe she had got detention. It was worth it though, that rule was stupid after all. She used her maglet under her desk to send a message to Ethel.

"I got detention, I can't believe it!" she messaged Ethel and Prue was clearly asleep and she was clearly not busy because she replied in secoonds.

"I told you!" Ethel replied and Esmerelda and Ethel talked through the maglet during the lesson. Esmerelda had gotten pretty good at hiding it as she used to contact Ethel all the time when she was pregnant in case it was time for the baby to come. She smiled to herself as she spoke to her sister, harley able to wait to get home and give her and her niece a squeeze.

* * *

Sybil had potions period two and walked through the door chatting to Clarice and Beatrice as she did so when HB stopped them.

"Clarice, Beatrice, go and sit down!" she told them as they left and she glared at Sybil.

"I have already had to tell your sister off today for her new hairstyle" Miss Hardbroom told her.

"Her hair looks pretty doesn't it miss?" Sybil replied not seeing anything wrong with what she was saying.

"No it doesn't, it looks scruffy and it is lucky we are not being inspected, as for you I thought I was teaching Sybil Hallow right now not Mildred Hubble" she told Sybil annoyed.

"Well I decided to do my hair like Mildred's today as it is cute" Sybil told her teacher with a smile. The thing was Hardbroom was annoyed as Sybil had her hair up so she had not actually broken any rules like her sister.

"You do not come to school to look cute Miss Hallow, now go and do your work!" HB told her as Sybil skipped off,

Sybil happily went to her cauldron but she was to busy thinking about her new hair and touching it to concentrate and her cauldron exploded.

"Detention! I will be having two Hallows tonight" she told Sybil.

* * *

That is how Esmie and Sybil ended up both cleaning cauldrons for an hour after school. When they were allowed to go Esmerelda was so desperate to see her sister and niece she nearly crashed her broomstick into a tree. Luckily they both landed without anyone getting injured and Esmie rushed into the flat.

"Ethie! I missed you!" Esmerelda said grabbing Ethel and squeezing her tight as she kissed Prue on the cheek.

"I missed you too but oww my ribs" Ethel complained as her sister loosened her grip.

"She really did miss you, she nearly crashed into a tree trying to get here" Sybil told Ethel with a smirk.

"Aww Esmie I had no idea you cared so much" Ethel replied with a snort as her sister glared at her and took Prue out of her arms for a cuddle.

"I missed you too baby girl" she told Prue who giggled at her silly auntie.

"Next time I will save my hairstyle for weekends or I miss you too much" she told her niece kissing her face as Ethel and Sybil shook their heads and laughed thinking their sister was crazy.


	51. Chapter 51 - Court Begins

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fifty-One

 **Court Begins**

The month flew by and before anyone knew it the court date was upon them. No-one spoke as Julie drove to the court, all to nervous to say anything, even Prue was quiet sensing her family was upset. The journey was long and boring but eventually they arrived outside the court and after lifting Prudence from her car sear they entered the court.

As it was not a major trial they were led in straight away and Ethel paused as she walked through the door with Prue and saw her parents talking to a woman who must be their lawyer. The woman had shorter brown hair which sharply touched her shoulder blades and was dressed in expensive looking blue robes, Ethel held Prue tighter to her stroking her head before she went to take a seat trying not to look at them. Normally children were not allowed in court but Ethel refused to leave her with a babysitter she didn't know so her social worker had granted special permission. Ethel's sisters, Julie, and Mildred soon were sat next to her, all looking nervous.

"Hopefully it starts soon" Julie said as she smiled and waved at their social worker who would be the one fighting for them. The judge arrived and everything was soon getting underway.

* * *

"My name is Myrtle Goldstone and today we are here for a custody hearing of Esmerelda, Ethel, and Sybil Hallow, the three girls have been fostered for the last eight months by Julie Hubble who has submitted papers wishing to adopt them, however their biological parents, Triton and Ursula Hallow, have refused to given up their parental rights and want their daughters returned to them" the woman sat with Mr and Mrs Hallow and gave her opening speech talking to the judge.

"Thank you for that run down, let us get started" he told everyone and the Hubble and extended Hallow family nervously sat together wondering what was going to happen. Myrtle spoke again, getting ready with her defence.

"The middle daughter, Ethel recently became a mother and my clients know that they didn't handle that very well but they want to make up for that, they have a stable home for the girls and want them to be a family again" she told everyone.

Esmie scoffed loud enough for her family to hear as she could not believe what she was hearing.

"May I interrupt? My name is Gladys Nightstone and I am the girls social worker and this reunion we are talking about is just not possible, Ursula and Triton abandoned their daughter when she was pregnant and gave up their parental rights to her" the woman said angrily, not willing to let them win the case so easily.

"At the time they were in shock, I mean who wouldn't be when they find out their barely teenage daughter is pregnant?" Myrtle argued back and Gladys rolled her eyes.

"When Ethel Hallow first gave birth to her daughter, her parents paid her a visit at the hospital and did tell her they wanted to have them back but they wanted her to give up her newborn daughter in order for that to happen, has anything changed?" Gladys asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes they have agreed to let her keep the child" Myrtle said and the Hallow and Hubble family all looked at each other confused as they had not being told the situation on that had changed, but when they looked over and saw Mr and Mrs Hallow looked confused as well they realised their lawyer had just made that up and was going to force them to take the baby too. It was after all the only way they could get their daughters back, or so everyone thought, Myrtle had not finished speaking yet.

"Actually I think we have a misunderstanding" the woman told everyone smirking as if she had planned this and this was part of her game.

"How so? Gladys asked nervously.

"This case was never about Ethel or her child, My clients have come to the conclusion their daughter is not going to give up her child, they only want their elder and younger daughter back" she smirked and Ethel looked at her sisters horrified. If the woman won they would be separated.

* * *

"Well I don't think separating them will benefit anyone, Ethel and her sisters are very close" Gladys replied trying to hide her shock.

"Ethel and her sisters will still be able to see each other, they just won't be living together" Myrtle replied as if that was a great solution.

Gladys took a deep breath clearly annoyed but she carried on with her attack "Esmerelda removed herself and Sybil through a section four" Gladys explained knowing no-one could overturn that because the Great Wizard who was in charge had approved it.

"Yes but she abusesd that rule didn't she?" Myrtle replied unable to hide her smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Gladys asked annoyed.

"Tell me what a section four entails, what is that section for?"Myrtle asked and Gladys knew she was up to something but she was not through with her attack yet.

"It states if an elder sibling is worried about their safety at home they can remove themselves and their siblings from their care once they turn sixteen" Gladys replied not seeing how Esmerelda had broken that rule.

"Well that is my point, Esmerelda was not worried about her and Sybil's safety was she? She removed herself from her parents care as she was angry at them for neglecting Ethel and didn't want to be separated from her" Myrtle replied.

Gladys only stared at her. Yes the rule did say they had to be worried about their safety to remove themselves but everyone knew there was more than one reason they could do this, the Great Wizard had approved it so he obviously felt her reasons were good enough.

"My clients have never done anything to harm their girls, therefore no-one can be worried about their safety" Myrtle went on looking at the judge before she sat down, leaving Gladys stood there who didn't show her fear. She had evidence too, and unlike her rival she was not playing dirty or clutching at straws. Everyone knew they didn't have to have a specific reason to enforce section four, they hadn't for years.

"Actually you are wrong, Mr and Mrs Hallow have harmed their children, Esmerelda was hit by her mother and father which she revealed to her foster mother" Gladys told the court as she had the reports of that in front of her and remembered when Julie had told her that. Mr and Mrs Hallow had abused their daughter for years.

"It was a discipline method, we all know we are not allowed to interfere with other families parenting methods" Myrtle replied clearly having an answer for everything.

"No we aren't, but everyone knows there is a line where we can interfere if the child is being physically hurt and it was not just the hitting, these two mentally abused their daughters expecting things which are physically impossible for them to achieve, putting them against each other in everything and treating them like trophies, they have done plenty of damage to them" Gladys told everyone before she paused and carried on.

"When I placed the girl's in their foster home all three had bad mental issues, Esmerelda was self-harming, which by the way her parents never noticed even though it had been going on for sometime, she couldn't express emotions and was untrustworthy and clearly had some sort of depression, Ethel had anger issues brought on by her parents ill treatment of her and also seemed to be depressed, she was untrustworthy of everyone, even her two sisters and pushed people away. Sybil, the youngest, had very bad anxiety, she was terrified of everything and everyone because she knew what would happen if she messed up, you don't have to leave a visual mark to damage someone" Gladys explained, not wanting the court to see Mr and Mrs Hallow in a good light.

"That is not abusive, that is the morals the Hallow family lives by!" Myrtle argued not giving up the fight so easily.

"Even so, I don't believe placing the girls back with their parents will help matters, the girls are settled now and their mental state is better than ever, you place them back with their parents they will go back downhill" Gladys told everyone knowing it would not take long for the girls to be back to their old ways once they were in that bad atmosphere again.

"I think you have both made your points" the judge said lifting his hand to stop them talking as he didn't want them to argue anymore. "I will like to hear from the girls themselves and what they want" he told the woman who nodded and Gladys grinned, this was the moment that Esmerelda, Ethel, and Sybil would tell the judge they want to live with their new family.

* * *

"Of course your honour, Esmerelda will you come up here please" Gladys said calling the eldest girl first. Esmie looked at her family before she slowly stood up to make herself to the front, feeling all eyes on her.

"Just tell us the truth and everything will be alright" the judge told her as he could see the girl was nervous. She nodded as she arrived at the stand and looked at everyone nervous but happy she finally got to say her piece and her opinion and no-one would be able to discredit her view on what she wanted to happen.

Gladys looked at Esmerelda knowing the true battle was about to begin, she knew as she looked at Myrtle she was planning on being harsh on her but she couldn't let Esmie break, she had to make sure the girl spoke the truth.


	52. Chapter 52 - Not The Way She Planned

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Two

 **Not The Way She Planned**

Like she suspected, the questioning got underway straight away. Esmerelda knew this woman was going to try and get her to lie or upset her but she was not going to listen to her.

"How would you describe your relationship with your parents before your sisters pregnancy?" Mrtyle started by asking clearly expecting Esmerelda to say she loved them so much and they were her best friends.

"Well...we didn't really have one unless you count controlling me a relationship, they controlled everything I did" Esmerelda replied knowing if she said anything else she would be lying.

"Yes well you are their child, they have to help you to be a good witch" the woman replied as if it was that simple.

"If they cared about that so much they would have found a solution to me getting my powers back straight away instead of waiting for their younger daughter to find a dangerous one" Esmerelda replied still annoyed Ethel had had to be the one to find a solution for that.

Myrtle seemed taken a back by her answer. Esmie looked at her and smiled as she realised something. Her parents had always known she was afraid of them and they had told Myrtle she was an easy target and she thought she would have no trouble breaking her down, it clearly was not going the way she planned. In fact she took so long to say anything Gladys managed to ask a question of her own.

"Can you tell me how you find it living at your foster mother's house, how have things changed? How have you changed?" she asked her using Myrtle's shock to her advantage.

"I have not finished asking my questions yet!" Myrtle yelled as she came back to reality at that.

"Overruled, I want to hear what the girl has to say" the judge said telling her he was allowing the question to go through.

Esmerelda smiled gratefully before she went to answer what Gladys had asked her.

"When my sisters and I were living at home it was not all the fun and games my parents liked to pretend it was, it was lonely, we had this huge house but most of the things kids do were banned, my parents hated mess and childish behaviour, my sisters and I only had each other, which I am grateful for as we would not be so close anywise but it was not the ideal environment." Esmerelda started by replying.

"As the eldest sister my parents expected a lot of me, I was told how to dress, how to act, how to eat, they even taught me the right time to use the bathroom" Esmerelda said remembering how her parents had told her time and time again leaving during a time when they had guests was rude and to either wait until they left or go before they arrived. She shook her head trying to forget about that.

"I found that hard, I didn't know how to be perfect as I had flaws, I tried to do everything perfectly but it just never seemed good enough no matter how much I improved, my parents would hit me when I messed up and I came to fear them and tried to refrain from messing up as much as possible" Esmerelda told the court and she caught a glance of Myrtle seeing she looked like she was boiling with anger. Good. She deserved this for trying to separate her sisters and her. Esmie glanced at her arms for a second, seeing the faint scars and burns that were still there from her self injuring.

"I started self-harming and it became worse when I lost my magic, which happened last year after something happened at school, I think I spiralled in to depression but my parents never noticed, I was not happy at home and at first I was not happy about living with Julie either" Esmerelda admitted as saying she was would be lying.

"And how do you feel now?" Gladys asked and Esmie looked around seeing everyone waiting, this was the moment everyone was waiting for.

"I took on the role of mothering my sisters since the day they were born but I never myself cared or not about having a mother, I always was independent and could do everything myself but Julie loved me, she loved all of us and showered us with it, she didn't give up trying even when I was acting like a teenager and being stroppy with her, I tried to resist her as I honestly thought I didn't need a mother but as time went on I realised I do, I need a mother as well, not just my sisters, Julie never compared my sisters and I and treated us like her own. In answer to your question, I love living with Julie and Mildred and we are all happy" she said before she turned to the judge to look at him.

"You can send us back to live with our parents if you wish your honour but we won't stay, I will run with Sybil each time we are taken back, I am not letting Sybil go back to that house as our family is with Julie and Mildred and Prue's home is with all of us" Esmerelda told him wearing one of the most serious expressions she could master. The judge nodded seeming satisfied.

"Alright I think you have made your point, thank you, can we have Ethel next?" he asked as Esmerelda stood down. This was to much for Myrtle.

"I didn't get to finish with my questions!" she said expecting the judge to have a moment of recognition and would tell Esmerelda to come back.

"The idea of questioning the girl was to see where she wishes to reside, I don't think we need to hear anything else" he told the woman who glared at him.

* * *

Esmerelda walked back to the seats and Ethel beamed at her thinking she had done well. She handed Prudence to her auntie as she couldn't take her to the stand with her before she herself walked to the stand and waited. This time though Myrtle was going to get her questioning to go how she wanted.

"You and your parents never have being close have you?" she asked Ethel clearly trying to strike a nerve.

"No, but that is not my fault, they have always pushed me aside" Ethel told the woman truthfully.

"So when you found out you were pregnant, you had an argument?" Myrtle asked speaking to Ethel like she was thick so Ethel nodded slowly.

"Yes, they abandoned me because I refused to abort my unborn child" Ethel told the court and people gasped, sickened, as she revealed that. It was clear many of them were wondering how any parents could their child to do that, even if she was young.

"When they basically made me homeless I was terrified but I never expected Esmie to put a section four in order, but I am glad it happened, I am glad everything happened" Ethel told everyone and Gladys cut in.

"Why is that Ethel?" Gladys asked before Myrtle could get another question in.

"My whole life I wanted to be loved by my parents like other children were, and I didn't want them to only love me because I did something well, I wanted them to love me unconditionally, but they don't, they never did. I got upset about it and angry when I saw other people having a good relationship with their parents, to be honest I was jealous of my foster sister Mildred as she had the mother I always wanted" Ethel told the courtroom.

"After I was attacked that became less important to me, especially once I found out I myself would soon have my own child and that is all I wanted to focus on but then we moved in with Julie" Ethel told everyone looking around.

"And how did that go?" Gladys asked looking at Ethel curiously.

"Julie was nice to me and my sisters from the off, I didn't want to become attached to her because I had always being let down in the past but she gave me the love I had wanted, she never made me feel like I was less superior to anyone else like my parents always had" Ethel told the court with a smile.

"I have a little girl now Prue, she is happy and healthy and she is being raised in a family that gives her unconditional love, something I never had in the home I was in growing up except for from my sisters, we are all a perfect family and my baby girl loves her aunties, taking them away would destroy her, she is used to seeing them everyday" Ethel told everyone knowing Prudence would be really upset as she loves her aunties so much. "I would also be really distraught, my sisters are my world, they were the first people I ever loved and I don't think I would cope well without them there to help them" Ethel told everyone.

Ethel looked over at her sisters who smiled at her happily and Prue looked at her mother before she started to cry, clearly not understanding what was happening. Esmerelda rushed out the courtroom with her as Ethel finished her speech.

"Please don't remove my sisters, they need to stay with us, we are all happier than we have ever being and going home will not help them, my sisters don't need money and material items our parents gave them, they need the love Julie has given us" Ethel told everyone.

Everyone fell silent then as they finished taking in what Ethel had said and Ethel only hoped it had being enough.

* * *

"Thank you, you have gave us your side of the story, I would like to hear from your sister now" he said looking at Sybil. Once again it had not gone the way Myrtle had planned and she was furious. She smiled though as she looked at the youngest girl who was shaking from fear. She would be the easiest target.

Sybil tried not to look at anyone as she walked up to the stand, instead keeping her eyes focused on the floor and her playing with her hands. She had to be brave, or she might not be going home with Julie.

Sybil took a breath and stood on the stand and waited, telling herself she could be brave and she just had to tell them the truth.


	53. Chapter 53 - Verdict

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Three

 **Verdict**

Sybil nervously stood on the stand, hating how many people were looking at her. Myrtle smirked, thrilled the girl was so nervous as she would be much easier to break than her sisters.

"You had no choice to leave home did you Sybil? You had to because Esmerelda put in order a section four" Myrtle started by saying trying to make it sound like Sybil was a victim without a choice.

"I will go live wherever my sisters are, I don't want to be alone" Sybil replied in a quiet voice.

"Esmerelda and you can go home and live with your parents, you will still have your big sister you love so much, that will be good won't it?" Myrtle said trying to break the girl down.

"What about Ethel and Prudence?" Sybil asked biting her lip as she wanted to know what will happen to them.

"As far as I am aware Ethel is not very nice to you, always bossing you around and treating you like a slave, just think Sybil you can be free from that abuse" Myrtle told the girl who stood looking around fearfully, she didn't know how to respond and didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"That is enough, stop trying to put ideas in her head!" Gladys cut in seeing the look on the younger girl's face, like she was about to burst into tears as she was overwhelmed. She cut of Myrtle and spoke to Sybil gently.

"Sybil, try not to panic, all we need to know is where you want to live, don't listen to anyone else, you have to make your own decision, no answer is wrong" Gladys told her and Sybil looked up as the door opened and Esmie walked in with a now calm Prue. She watched her sister take a seat next to Ethel and she suddenly felt braver. She knew the answer to the question. She didn't have to be afraid.

"Julie and Mildred have always being so nice to me and my sisters and have helped us all with Prue, I was always afraid of messing up at home..." Sybil started saying and Gladys spoke gently to her.

"And why was that Sybil?" she asked her but gently knowing she was scared and needed reassurance.

"My parents had a lot of rules and I was scared of breaking them and getting into trouble, I hate being shouted at, it scares me" Sybil told Gladys as she shook remembering when she would be shouted at by her dear parents for something.

"Does Julie not shout at you?" Gladys asked hoping Sybil would not mess that answer up.

"Only if we are doing something dangerous that could get us hurt or we are really misbehaving, but not for silly things" Sybil replied as she remembered how Julie had shouted at her once because she had nearly blew the flat up when she left some kitchen roll near the toaster which was on. Sybil had cried for hours as she was shouted at but Julie had said she was sorry, she was just worried about her and everyone else's safety if there was a fire. Mr and Mrs Hallow had never said they were sorry for scaring her.

"Well that is normal parenting, sometimes parents have to shout to let their children know something is dangerous" Gladys explained and people around the court nodded in agreement.

"How about your parents? They shouted a lot?" Gladys asked trying to paint Mr and Mrs Hallow in a bad light.

"All the time" Sybil replied. "If I messed up my work or made to much noise and when I cried as I didn't like being shouted at they would shout at me more, I didn't like it" the timid young girl replied still fearfully. "I like Julie because she is so nice and looks after us all and she doesn't get angry when I am upset" Sybil told the court smiling.

"And Mildred is really nice, I share a room with her and my other two sisters share and Mildred is nice to me, I get scared by the thunder and she comforts me and is like another sister, I don't want to leave Julie's" Sybil said as she happened to glance at her parents.

The young girl shook badly by the evil look they were giving her as if telling her she dared to go against them and she had much worse to come to her than shouting. Sybil honestly thought about lying them and saying she had changed her mind and wanted to go back to her parents but she looked at her family again who looked at her trying to encourage. Gladys smiled sweetly at her and she knew she was brave enough to go on.

"I am happy with Julie, I don't feel as scared at messing up with Julie and I really want the adoption to go through as soon as possible" Sybil finished by speaking. The judge cut in as he saw Sybil was being intimated by the look her mum and dad were giving her.

"Thank you for that Sybil, that will be all, you may go" he told the young girl who rushed down from the stand as quickly as she could. She rushed to her family and Julie took the little girl into her arms and hugged her as her sisters were looking after Prue. Gladys was so mad she scratched her face in anger, causing a gash which started to bleed. She had blown it with all three sisters! Even the one who could not look at a shoe without being scared.

* * *

"You were so brave and brilliant, I am proud of you" Julie told her as she squeezed her.

"You barely stumbled, you were brill Sybs" Mildred told her foster sister also hugging her.

"Do you think I did enough?" Sybil asked biting her lip in fear.

Julie was about to reply until the Judge dismissed them saying he was ready to think about his verdict. Julie rushed the girl's out and everyone was quiet as they were anxious.

"Remember no matter what happens you all did as much as you could" Julie told her girls knowing they all had done what they had to do.

"I don't want to go back to them" Sybil said cuddling into Esmerelda worried.

"Hopefully you won't have to" Julie told the girls. Prue started crying then which distracted them all but even after Ethel had gone to change her and tried to feed her she wouldn't stop.

"Baby are you ill?" Ethel asked worried sick over her daughter. Julie was worried to. This was not like Prue at all. She took the baby of Ethel and tried to settle her. Ethel began crying in worry.

"Don't worry Ethel, she doesn't have a fever" Julie told her as Esmie cuddled her sister who was trying to reassure her Prue was okay.

"What if she is really sick?" Ethel asked as she cried more along with Prue.

"She might be agitated by being in court so long, she missed her nap, she is not happy" Julie told Ethel wondering what to do.

"Just a little while longer baby I promise" Ethel told her baby stroking her cheek and trying to calm her but in the back of her mind worried about her health.

* * *

It wasn't long until they were back in the courtroom. All of the family sat down nervously as they knew this was the moment they would hear the result.

"I have looked over all the evidence and taken all testimonies into account" the judge said. There was no jury in this case so it was all his decision.

"I have decided to leave the girls where they are and let the adoption go through" the judge said. Esmerelda, Ethel, Sybil, Mildred and Julie burst into tears and hugged each other in happiness.

"Wait!" Myrtle shouted boiling with anger. "I didn't get to present my whole case" she told the man with eyes blazing with anger.

The judge looked at the woman as if he was losing patience with her, he had made his decision and he was not happy people were questioning it.

"You have not convinced me it would be wise to separate the sisters and sent them back to their parents, they are doing very well in their foster home and they were not doing so well at home" he told the woman simply, giving his reasons.

"Julie has brainwashed them! The girls were happy at home!" Myrtle told him trying one last time to get her way.

Everyone in the court shook their head clearly not buying it. She had lost her chance and she was not going to be able to win anymore.

"Overruled, the evidence I have speaks volumes, the girls had to endure abuse at home and were not in a loving safe environment, I am not sending them back their and I am not separating them" he told everyone hitting his barrel to confirm it. The Hallow and Hubble family cried gently together, so happy and relived everything had worked out.

"There will be another date set for the adoption hearing, court dismissed" the judge said as he left. The family cried for ages and best of all Prue fell asleep, she seemed to be okay now and was just stressed out.

"Sweet dreams baby girl" Ethel said gently placing her in her car seat so not to stir her but she was out like a light so she didn't even blink.

"We will still keep an eye on her but I think she was just stressed" Julie told Ethel smiling at Prue who looked so sweet. Her smile dropped though as she looked over at the Hallow parents and Myrtle.

The looks on their faces told her they were not happy with there result and they were not going to let this slide, they were not finished yet. Julie glared at them then looked back at her family not going to let her spoil their special moment and by the time the family left the courtroom, all thoughts of the threat were out of her mind.


	54. Chapter 54 - Another Visit

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Four

 **Another Visit**

Ethel ran to the door as fast as she could with Prue in her arms and opened it before smiling at the person on the other side.

"GRAN" Ethel shouted as she wrapped her free arm around her and hugged. The woman gratefully hugged her back. Unlike her parents she had never neglected Ethel and they had a good relationship.

Josephine had been worried she was on the brink of death in all honestly but she was grateful to discover her illness would be ongoing but not life threatening. She was so grateful for that because then she got to meet her great granddaughter. That is why she was visiting today.

"Ethel, how are you love?" Josephine asked her before pulling away and looking at the baby. She had finally felt well enough to meet her.

"Oh she is gorgeous Ethel, she looks just like you" Josephine told her as she stepped into the flat and was nearly thrown backwards by Sybil hugging her so tightly.

"Sybie be careful" Esmie scolded as she went to hug the woman too. After everyone had greeted her Ethel led her to the sofa and handed her Prue who looked at the stranger curiously.

"Oh she is perfect" Josephine told the girls with a smile as she rocked her baby great granddaughter as Mildred appeared.

"Good morning, I am Mildred, the girls foster….well I guess you would say adopted sister now" Mildred said with a smile as she looked at the woman cuddling the baby. Josephine nodded kindly to the girl and Mildred recognised her from the mists of time as she still looked so much like Ethel.

"Hello Mildred, I have a vague memory of meeting you before" the blonde woman said looking confused as she looked at Mildred.

"Well you did...when Ethel and I were first years, the mists of time came to Cackles, Ethel's cat, Nightstar, was stuck in them so we went to rescue her and ended up going back in time to when you were at school, I found you with Nightstar and asked if I could take her back to Ethel" Mildred explained, glad the woman had remembered as that would be an awkward memory to have if she didn't.

"Oh yes now I remember" Josephine said as she racked her brain for the distant memory from her childhood.

"Really?" Mildred asked with a smile.

"Yes, I thought you were weird" Josephine said casually causing Ethel to laugh, glad someone else agreed with her. Josephine saw the look on Mildred's face before she kept talking.

"Well if you were in school and some girl claiming to be from the future told you she knew your granddaughter when you didn't even have a child of your own yet would you not see them as weird?" Josephine asked Mildred and Mildred knew if that happened to her she would think the person talking to her was crazy as well.

"Yes, good point" Mildred replied feeling happier as Julie stepped in the room with refreshments.

"How lovely it is to see you again" she told Josephine with a smile as she put a tray on the coffee table with drinks and biscuits on it.

"It is lovely to be back here, I was just meeting your Mildred here, I am glad to see everyone seems to get on so well" Josephine said before looking at Prue. The baby had realised the attention had left her and was scowling.

"You are your mummy's twin already" Josephine said kissing her head and chuckling.

"She has Hallow blood, she has to master the glare straight away" Esmerelda replied as she smiled, knowing all Hallow's had a glare they reserved when they felt it was needed. Even her glare was deadly. Her glare could even control Ethel which was saying something.

"True, don't steal the last chocolate or one of these three will glare at you with their Hallow glare, it still scares me" Mildred said wishing they would not do that. It was such a deadly look. Mildred had tried to copy and do a glare as well but hers never came out the same. She always just looked like she was squinting.

Josephine chuckled again and shook her head as she rocked the baby "Sorry our family is famous for it" Josphine said before she thought of something she had been meaning to ask.

"Speaking of which, what is going to happen at the adoption? Are you going to change your name?" the woman asked not seeming angry though. The blonde sisters looked at each other before Sybil spoke.

"Oh I don't know, we haven't discussed that yet" Sybil said started to panic like she normally did.

* * *

"You three will have to decide, you can keep your last name if you wish" Julie told them not wanting them to think she was forcing them to change their last name to Hubble.

"Well which name does Prue have?" Josephine asked wondering what they had given the child.

"Hallow right now, we didn't know we were going to be adopted at the time, if we have to change hers it won't matter much as she won't remember" Ethel said biting her lip as she didn't know what she wanted.

"You don't have to change it you know, you can always add on Hubble so you have both" Josephine told them knowing even though their family name had hurt them in the past their Hallow name was still apart of them. They were the Hallow sisters, they had Hallow traits and Hallow blood, they had ties to the name as people knew them because of it.

"So Hallow-Hubble, or Hubble-Hallow?" Esmerelda asked not speaking to anyone in particular as she was lost in concentration as she thought what will be best.

"It doesn't really matter, or you don't have to add Hubble on and can just keep Hallow if you wish" Julie told the girls knowing it was something they had to think about. All three girls looked confused and didn't know what to do.

"Don't force yourselves to think to much into it now, it is going to be a while until the adoption goes to court" Julie told them not wanting them panicking thinking they had to decide there and then.

"Julie is right, don't work yourselves up now" Josephine told them as she kissed baby Prue who decided she liked her and snuggled into her.

"Aww Prudie you cutie" Sybil said as she smiled at the baby who had her eyes closed looking relaxed.

"It is around the time we normally feed her, do you want to do it Gran?" Ethel asked and the woman nodded with a smile, wanting to help look after the cutie.

"Of course" she told Ethel who went to the kitchen to get her food. Now that Prue was a few months old she was having baby food as well as a bottle. Esmerelda unfolded her high chair and put the blonde baby in who kicked her legs happily as she had come to realise the high chair meant she got food. Ethel handed Josephine the jar of baby food and a spoon as she put a bib on Prue.

"Are you going to be a good girl and eat her food?" Josephine said as she put the spoon close to Prue's mouth and the little baby opened her mouth happy to accept.

The baby chewed happily, half the food spilling down her face in the process. Josephine used the spoon to move it back in her mouth before she fed her some more.

"Huh, where did you get your appetite misses" Josephine commented as the Hallow family were just not big eaters, they ate smaller amounts than most people did, they ate enough mind you just not as much as most people did.

"I don't know, she has always being like that, she didn't get it from me" Ethel said as she never ate as much as Prue did.

"She probably got it of Mildred, Mildred never stops eating" Sybil replied causing the brunette to glare, though it was not scarier like the Hallow's was.

"HEY!" Mildred said insulted as she looked at Sybil.

"It is true!" Esmerelda said as Mildred always seemed to eat, unless she was at school and she avoided it like the plague.

Prue giggled and looked at Mildred causing half the food in her mouth to come out. By the end of her dinner she had more food on her face and hands than anywhere else.

"How are you so messy?" Ethel asked as she tickled her under the chin and her daughter giggled.

* * *

Josephine stayed for hours more, talking to everyone and helping with Prue. It was late by the time she set off after she had put Prue to bed.

"Thank you all of you for this lovely day, I might have some good news coming your way" she told them as she finished saying her goodbyes.

"What news?" Sybil asked curiously.

"You will know soon enough" Josephine said before she waved and transferred before anyone else could ask anything.

"What do you reckon the news is?" Esmie asked everyone who shrugged having not got a clue.

No-one knew what the news was so tried to forget about it and instead think of the amazing day they had just had.


	55. Chapter 55 - Good News

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Five

 **Good News**

Another week went by and they didn't hear anything from Josephine so the girls were none the wiser as to what her surprise was. To try and take her mind of it Ethel took the baby for another visit to Cackles. Julie had some things to sort out for the adoption so the girls took her happily into the castle after Julie had dropped them off.

"She is getting so big" Felicity said as she saw Prue. She had really grown since Ethel's last visit and Ethel chuckled.

"That is what baby's do" she told her friend as they walked to a place they could sit down so everyone could hold the baby properly.

Before long a small crowd had gathered, everyone desperate to get a cuddle from the baby. Maud and Enid stood with Mildred watching.

"I still can't believe you two are getting on" Maud told Mildred still unable to believe they were being adopted and Mildred's sister was going to be Ethel of all people. They had spent so long hurting each other and hating each other after all.

"Yes well Ethel has changed" Mildred told them happily as she watched her niece being fussed over.

"I don't believe that at all, she has said that to many times" Enid commented as she watched the small crowd too.

"Give Ethel a break, she is a lot nicer honest" Mildred said knowing Maud and Enid did not believe her even if it was true. They both raised their eyebrows thinking Mildred was just being gullible to believe that.

* * *

When they were travelling home in the car, Mildred was being to quiet for Julie's liking. After all Mildred usually liked to talk.

"Are you okay hun?" she asked the brunette who sighed and shook her head.

"Maud and Enid don't believe Ethel has changed and think she is still going to play nasty tricks on me, I don't think they agree with the adoption very much" Mildred told her mum and everyone else in the car with a sigh. She didn't know why it bothered her but they were her best friends, she wanted their support.

"Well I never really gave them a reason to believe me did I?" Ethel commented from in front of Mildred who shook her head again before talking.

"No, but why don't they trust me that I know what I am doing?" she asked looking around.

"I don't think they want you to get hurt Milbie" Esmerelda explained knowing Maud and Enid were probably just worried Ethel was going to hurt Mildred again.

"True, but I want them to get on with you all if you are going to be my sisters" Mildred sighed wishing Maud and Enid could see how Ethel had changed.

"Give them time, it is a lot to take in" Sybil replied and Mildred sat back then thinking and wishing that was easier said than done. She was not sure her friends could ever learn to forgive or trust Ethel.

* * *

Arriving home Prudence was sleepy so Ethel went to put her down for a nap before going to watch telly with her sisters.

"Girls, a call for you" Julie told them as she noticed Josephine on the other side of the mirror. The blondes rushed over, Mildred not far behind, wondering if this was a private conversation but the woman smiled at them all and didn't tell her to leave so she suspected it was fine.

"Where is that baby face?" Josephine asked wanting to see Prue's gorgeous little face again.

"She is having her nap, what is up Gran?" Esmerelda asked curiously as she didn't normally call them like this. It was hard to do long distance calls from Australia so it must be important. She was back home now after all.

"Well I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted to tell you about that good news that I had" Josephine replied ready to spill her secret.

"What is it gran?" Sybil asked not wanting to wait any longer.

"I want to enjoy the rest of my life with the people I love, I never get to see you three much, and that is properly why you suffered so much growing up" she started by saying feeling guilty for the way things had turned out.

"Oh Gran it wasn't your fault, you were grieving" Ethel replied. After their grandfather died Josephine couldn't bear to living in England anymore, the memories were to painful for her. So she had moved to Australia to escape her sorrow.

"Still, I had people that needed me, this time with little Prudie I have a chance to put it right and not make her feel like I don't love her" she went on, knowing they must have felt that at some point. Josephine felt like a lot of the problems, Esmie losing her magic, Ethel's attack, Sybil's fear of everything, could have being prevented if she had been around more.

"We never thought you didn't love us Gran" Esmerelda told her not wanting her to feel guilty for no reason.

"Either way, I should have been there for you girls and I don't want to waste anymore time missing out on your life, which is why I am going to move back to England" she told them with a smile.

At her words Sybil jumped up and down, Ethel and Esmerelda hugged and Mildred cheered, even if she didn't know the woman to well she was happy for her sisters.

"That is great Gran, I can't wait!" Ethel told her with a smile.

"Hang on, you don't want to try get custody of them do you?" Mildred asked as that thought came into her mind. It is not that she believed them words but she was a Hallow and she knew what they could be like, she didn't want this woman to break up the family even if she had never done anything like their parents had.

"Gosh no!" Josephine said shocked at Mildred's question but not to surprised Mildred thought that

"I know I am not young anymore and with my illness I know I can't look after three children and a baby as well, not by myself, I don't have the energy" she told Mildred who looked at her still not convinced.

"I want them to remain with you and Julie, I will just be visiting and sometimes you can stay over, but I can't manage them full time" Josephine finished and Mildred smiled finally accepting it. The woman was much more sensible then the other Hallows as she knew she was not capable of looking after them. Mr and Mrs Hallow never saw that even when they had no chance of getting them back.

"That is a smart idea" Julie said looking behind the girls in the mirror.

"I am just grateful the girls have a permanent home, thank you for that Julie, I hope you won't mind me being around more" the elderly woman said with a smile.

"No of course not! Family is important and the girls love you, I think it is a great idea!" Julie said smiling.

"Fantastic!" Josephine said glad everyone was on board.

"When are you moving back then Grandma?" Sybil asked sweetly and curiously.

"In about a month, I have to get some things in order before I can move, but don't worry, next time I come I will be staying" she told them beaming.

"I can't wait!" Ethel said happily

"Me either darling, now if you excuse me I have to go I have a meeting, give that baby girl kisses from me" she told her family who nodded.

"We will do, and you can give her loads when you are living here" Esmie said beaming at the thought and unable to wait for it to happen.

"I will do, I can't wait to see her little cheeks, I love you all" she said blowing kisses. The girls blew kisses back.

"Love you too Gran" Sybil said sweetly

The woman smiled as they said their goodbyes and the call was cut off. Everyone happily hugged after she had gone.

"Grandma is going to come live here" Ethel said hugging Mildred tightly and Mildred hugged back happy to see her excited and Mildred knew she was right. Mildred had changed and one day Maud and Enid would see it too. She had to show them that.


	56. Chapter 56 - Bad Reaction

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Six

 **Bad Reaction  
**

Before long Josephine was back in the country. The girls could not keep still as they sat in the car, full of excitement about seeing their grandmother. They were going to visit her new flat which was only ten minutes away from them. They arrived and knocked and the woman took Prue as she hugged her grandchildren, and Mildred and Julie, happily.

"This place is awesome" Sybil said as she looked around at the new environment. The place was all decked out in purple, from the sofas, to the curtains. It was not hard to tell that a Hallow was living there.

"I like the colour" Mildred commented as she had gotten used to purple in their flat and liked the colour a lot now.

"Thank you Mildred" Josephine said with a smile but her smile dropped as she moved her eyes and caught sight of Esmerelda.

The woman had known something was wrong as soon as she saw her eldest granddaughter. She was pale and didn't look very well.

"Are you alright dear?" Josephine asked worried but not panicking. Common illnesses happened all the time, she was sure Esmerelda was just on the brink of a cold.

"I am fine grandma" Esmerelda said even if she didn't look or sound it. Julie cut in and spoke to her in response.

"Esmie wasn't feeling well today but she didn't want to miss visiting you" Julie told the woman with a sigh, wishing she was not so stubborn.

"Oh darling, we could have rearranged you visiting" the woman said worried about the girls health

"I have waited months already, I am fine Gran, I think I just have a cold" Esmerelda replied with a smile.

"Are you sure dear?" the woman asked her

"Yes, don't worry about me, I will be just fine" she told her grandma who didn't know whether to believe her or not but she nodded and the girls sat down.

* * *

The younger girls sat in the front room playing some board games and eating some snacks as the adults spoke next to them, watching them play their game. Esmerelda really didn't appear well, she seemed zoned out and unresponsive. After a while she stood up and told everyone she was just going to use the bathroom. Sybil looked at the rest of the family clearly concerned and Josephine smiled at her trying to reassure her.

"I am sure Esmerelda is just fine, we all have off days" she told Sybil even if she was really planning on calling a doctor as she knew Esmerelda and something was off.

The main reason everyone was so worried was it was out of character. Esmerelda could have a broken leg and walk on it because she didn't want to show she was in pain or worry people and the only way you could tell there was something wrong was if you happened to catch her in her bedroom in pain, it was out of character for Esmerelda to show she was ill, so she must be really ill.

"Maybe I should go check on her" Ethel said worried about her elder sister.

"Good idea" Julie said knowing it would be better if Ethel did it. Esmerelda was more likely to reveal more to Ethel than she was Julie or Josephine even if she was close to them now. She still would not entirely open up to anyone but her sisters. Ethel checked on Prue who was sleeping in a cot next to Sybil before she left to find Esmerelda.

Ethel rushed down the corridor to the bathroom, she was running so fast she almost didn't spot Esmerelda sitting on the floor a bit before the bathroom. She had her knees to her chest and her head was drooping. Ethel rushed over.

"Esmie!?" Ethel said "Where does it hurt?" Ethel said thinking her sister was in pain of some sort.

Esmerelda shook her head then and Ethel didn't understand what she was trying to say to her. Trust their telepathy to not work at a moment like this.

"Esmerelda, come on tell me where the pain is" Ethel said to her kneeling in front of her and seeing her eyes looked funny.

"I can't see….I feel odd..." Esmerelda replied seeming lethargic and letting her head drop so it was leaning against the wall.

"JULIE, GRAN" Ethel shouted knowing something was most definitely wrong with her sister now. Both woman, and Mildred and Sybil, with Julie holding baby Prue, came running to see what was going on.

"What is wrong?" Josephine asked clutching her chest out of breathe.

"I don't know, she says she feels funny" Ethel said. Julie handed Prue to Mildred before she gently touched Ethel on the shoulder to move her and kneeled down in front of her young foster daughter.

"Esmie? Are you okay?" Julie asked her concerned. Julie touched her forehead and felt she was sweating. She gently grabbed Esmerelda's head to move it to look at her and looked at her properly for the first time.

"Esmerelda, look at me" Julie said as the blonde was darting her eyes all over the place and that was when Julie saw her eyes properly, they looked funny and from her experience as a nurse she knew what was wrong with Esmie.

"What is wrong with her?" Sybil asked on the verge of tears. Julie stood up and moved Josephine aside, not wanting the kids to overhear yet. When they were out of earshot she whispered.

"Esmerelda is drugged" Julie said as bluntly as she could, mentally slapping herself for not seeing the signs of drug use beforehand.

"What? Esmerelda wouldn't use drugs" Josephine said unable to believe she would do that, especially if she knew she would eventually be caught out and she loved her sisters and niece more than anything, not to mention she was in a better place than she had ever being it made more sense.

"I don't know how them drugs entered her system, whether it was by her hand or someone else's but all I know is you have to get us medical care now, I think she is having a bad reaction to the drug" Julie said knowing she should be angry but she knew someone could have done this to Esmerelda and she really believed they had. Esmerelda was not stupid, she just didn't believe she would do that to herself.

"JULIE" Sybil suddenly shouted and she saw Esmerelda was shaking badly which must be another affect.

"Go get help now!" Julie told Josephine who rushed to mirror the hospital.

"What is wrong with her mum? We know that you know!" Mildred said looking at her mum seriously.

"I am convinced Esmerelda is drugged, I can't tell you whether she did this by accident or someone drugged her but all I know is she is showing classic signs of this" Julie told the girls who gasped.

Josephine was back in minutes with two paramedics. Julie loved magic so much in that moment. In the non-magical world you would have to wait ages for an ambulance as they didn't have the ability of transferring.

"Please help her" Sybil told them as they walked over to the girl to check her out. They took her pulse and immediately were on alert.

* * *

"We better take her in, her pulse is high" one of them said and before anyone knew it they were standing in a hospital with to bright a light as Esmie was taken away and everyone was made to wait. Prudence started crying.

"I know I am upset to baby" Ethel told her daughter kissing her cheeks as she took her from Mildred.

"Someone did this to her, there is no way Esmie would do this to herself" Mildred said to her family not believing she would experiment in such a stupid way, maybe when she was at her parents to numb the pain she was in but the girl had never even touched alcohol, let alone drugs.

Sybil cried into her lap and Julie put her arm around her as she sobbed before she spoke "Who would do that?" she asked her family not understanding.

"Some sick person clearly" Josephine said, worried and hoping the girl would be okay. What Sybil said got Ethel thinking though.

That morning Esmerelda had gone outside as a package had being left for them on the front porch. Esmie was already dressed so went to get it and then came back in complaining that a man had walked into her without so much as a sorry and he had bashed into her so hard her arm hurt and afterwards she felt like she had been stung.

Ethel knew then what had happened. She wasn't stung at all. That was clearly the time someone had drugged her, properly by poking her with a needle when she was distracted, Esmerelda had said she didn't recognise the man and did not remember placing an order for the potions ingredients that were in the package she had gone to collect.

Ethel gasped out knowing what had happened. Someone had targeted Esmerelda, but the question was why and who? Two names came to Ethel's mind and she didn't have to ask herself whether they were capable of it or not.


	57. Chapter 57 - Downhill

A/N: I am away this weekend so there will not be an update tomorrow. I hope you all have an lovely weekend!

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Seven

 **Downhill**

After half an hour a doctor came out to see the family, he walked over to the adults with a small smile.

"Esmerelda is fine, we managed to pump her stomach, we did it under anaesthetic so she is a little groggy but she is asking for you" her told the family who all smiled relieved but Julie had a question.

"What drug was it you found?" she asked wondering what drug had being found in Esmerelda's stomach.

"It is still being tested but we should know soon, follow me I will take you to Esmerelda" he told them and everyone stood up happily. They rushed into a ward finding Esmerelda lying on a bed with a needle in her hand. Josephine rushed over to her granddaughter as the others followed her.

"I am fine gran" Esmie said looking better. Her eyes were not darting all over the place anymore and had returned to their usual hazel colour and she had colour back in her face, though she did sound tired.

"You gave us a scare" Julie told her foster daughter as she reached the bed, resisting the urge to wrap her in her arms.

"I didn't…..I don't know how it happened….I didn't take anything I swear" Esmerelda told everyone as she looked at them confused. Ethel stepped forward holding Prudence in her arms, who upon seeing her auntie beamed and reached her arms out for her, Ethel gave Esmie the baby as she was not so weak she couldn't hold her.

"I know what happened" Ethel replied as she had been thinking her theory over and knew it was true.

"You do?" Sybil said as she rushed over to look at Esmie who looked confused.

"When you went to get that package this morning, you came back complaining about that man who walked into you, you said it felt like you had being stung after remember?" Ethel commented to her family.

"Wait...you think that man stabbed Esmie with a needle drugging her?" Mildred asked as she knew where Ethel was going with this.

"Yes, don't you think it is a bit odd that Esmie complains of a pain in her arm after that then just happens to fall ill from a drug reaction?" Ethel replied knowing it was the only thing that made sense. The adults looked at each other horrified as it sounded to coincidental to not be true.

"But who on earth would want to do that to me?" Esmerelda asked as she stroked Prue's head who giggled happily.

"I can think of two people" Ethel replied as if it was obvious

"Mum and dad?" Sybil asked for clarification as that was the only two people who entered her mind. Ethel nodded and Josephine gasped. Julie and Esmerelda wore confused looks.

"But why would they do that? What benefit would drugging Esmerelda have for them?" Julie asked thinking it sounded logically but not understanding the motive behind it.

They all stopped talking then as Gladys suddenly walked through the door of the ward with a face like thunder. She walked over to the family and scolded.

"I need a word Miss Hubble" she said to Julie who nodded concerned and after making sure Esmie was okay she left with the social worker.

* * *

"I heard what happened" Gladys said still looking annoyed.

"Yes….it is awful isn't it?" Julie commented not really understanding what was going on.

"Julie" Gladys said in an annoyed tone "I am sorry to inform you this incident means you are under investigation" she told Julie who was shocked.

"Why?" Julie asked not understanding

"A young girl, one you are in charge of, got hold of drugs in your care" she explained to Julie as if it was obvious

"Wait you think this is my fault?" Julie asked shocked and hurt

"No, but you are supposed to know what he girls are doing, and the is a baby in the house, how did that girl get the money for drugs and who did she buy them off?" Gladys asked Julie who shook her head from shock.

"Wait you have this wrong, someone did this to Esmerelda, they targeted her" Julie explained needing the woman to listen.

"Do you have any evidence of that?" Gladys asked still looking really annoyed

"Of course I don't! But you can't blame me for this" Julie replied feeling her anger rise.

"I am afraid you are responsible for this, unless our investigation says otherwise, after everything I said in court to help you" Gladys said looking at Julie with hurt eyes and Julie understood then why she was so annoyed. She felt betrayed.

"You did the right thing, the adoption is the best thing for them" Julie told Gladys with a sad smile.

"Julie, depending on what we find the adoption might not be allowed to go through" Gladys told her but this time she looked solemn. She was angry and hurt but she didn't want that.

"What? No you know it has to go through, we can't mess them girls lives up again!" Julie said knowing this incident could ruin everything and it was hurting Julie and she knew it would break the Hallow sisters and little Prue.

"I am sorry Julie" Gladys said as she walked away. Julie walked back in the ward in shock and Esmerelda looked at her foster mum concerned.

* * *

"What did she want?" Esmerelda asked seeing the look on her face

"I am being investigated, Esmerelda if you did something stupid now is the time to say, this could ruin the whole adoption, did you take them drugs yourself?" Julie asked raising her voice slightly and Esmerelda stared at her horrified as she had never heard her use such a tone before. When Esmerelda didn't answer, Julie stepped forward and shook her.

"Tell me the truth!" Julie told her so angry right now she wanted Esmerelda to admit she had done something stupid.

"I swear on my sisters and nieces life I didn't do anything!" Esmerelda replied as tears fell down her face as Julie was starting to think bad of her as well when she was normally the one to believe her. Julie knew that Esmerelda would never joke about Ethel, Sybil or Prue's life for anything in the world and that is how she knew she was being truthful.

"I am sorry, hey shh I am sorry" Julie said as she hugged the girl allowing her to cry "I am just worried this is going to ruin everything for us" Julie explained as she rubbed the girls back.

"They are going to stop the adoption?" Sybil asked sniffing

"They might do depending on what the investigation finds" Julie told the girl as she pulled away from the hug but held Esmerelda.

"That is why they did it, mum and dad must have known this would look bad and you would be investigated" Ethel said as the motive for what they did to Esmie finally came to her and made sense.

"They are clearly hoping the adoption fails so then they can try get custody again" Mildred said as she understood too and it was all coming together.

"The thing is though we can't prove it" Josephine said sadly as she never wanted this to happen.

"We have to, we have to find a way to find the truth or..." Ethel said unable to finish her sentence.

"We aren't going to have a home anymore" Esmerelda finished as she looked at Prue and held her tightly and the baby giggled away, unaware that her life might be about to change forever.

"I have an idea" Mildred said as she smiled. She was sure Mr and Mrs Hallow would not have thought about security as they didn't know much about the non-magical world.

"What is the idea Mildred?" Josephine asked desperate for anything.

"We have to find the man" Mildred replied knowing it won't be easy but knowing she had to do something or the family she had made for herself could disappear forever. She had to find the man who had walked into Esmie that morning.


	58. Chapter 58 - A Horrible Realisation

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Eight

 **A Horrible Realisation**

Esmerelda was let out of hospital the next day after she had recovered and the family wasted no time in trying to find out the truth. Ethel went to the office of the security people and asked if they could look at the video from that timestamp.

"I am sorry we can't show the public" the man sat there said, clearly expecting Ethel to go away.

"You have a choice, show me or I will look myself" Ethel told him as the rest of the family stood around her waiting. The man sighed and nodded and started looking through the footage.

"There!" Sybil said as she recognised Esmie at a certain point. Everyone watched as Esmerelda walked to the front of the flats, picked up a package and started to head back into the flat she shared with the others.

"That is him!" Esmerelda said seeing the man who had walked past her appear. As he walked past her on the video something white could be seen as he walked into the girl and Esmerelda held her arm before walking back into the flat.

"Yes this is perfect, this is all the proof we need" Mildred said beaming that it had been so easy.

"Don't get to excited, we still have no idea who that man is" Ethel replied knowing they will have a hard time doing anything without knowing who the stranger was.

"Well how are we supposed to find that out?" Esmie asked as she looked at Ethel confused.

"I know a way, I think it is time to pay a visit to your lovely mum and dad" Josephine said as she walked out the room and the other girls followed her.

* * *

"Wow" Mildred said as she looked at the beautiful white Hallow manison she was standing in front of. It was the kind of building you saw only in films. The Hallow sisters though all seemed off as they got closer.

"It looks amazing but it holds bad memories" Esmerelda told Mildred as they headed for the door. Mildred sighed and nodded, wishing a beautiful house like this held amazing memories instead of dark ones.

The extended Hubble family pushed past the butler and walked into the main sitting room, where they found Mr Hallow reading the newspaper and Mrs Hallow doing some paperwork.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian!" Ursula said with a look of anger wondering why they were in her house.

"We are here because I think you have some explaining to do" Julie replied also with a look of anger on her face.

"About what?" Triton asked standing up to go and stand next to his wife.

"You drugged Esmerelda" Mildred told them as she glared. Ursula laughed.

"If your mother is not capable of looking after a child and knowing what they are up to that is not our fault, we did not such thing" Ursula said hiding a smirk.

"Don't bother lying, you did it so that the adoption would fail and you would obtain custody again" Ethel replied holding baby Prue in her arms.

"You are wrong" Triton told them acting dumb

"Oh really? So I suppose it wasn't you who tricked Esmerelda into going down to get a package of potion ingredients she never ordered either?" Ethel replied knowing it was them because they might be good liars but so was Ethel and she could tell when they were lying.

"Esmerelda clearly has a bad memory" Triton replied trying to make them think Esmerelda was misremembering ordering what she had received.

"Really?" Josephine said holding up a disc with the CCTV footage on it "Well if it wasn't you I suppose you won't mind if we take this video to the police then" she said with a smirk. Mr and Mrs Hallow started to visually sweat and it was clear she was worrying them. Esmie magicked a DVD player and a telvision and played the video.

"Where did you get that?" Ursula asked clearly worried.

"You shouldn't underestimate non-magical people you know, we have our own way of doing things even without magic" Julie told the woman smirking at how worried she looked.

"I am sure social services will be interested in seeing this" Sybil said bravely, wanting to stick up to her patents too but Triton suddenly started to laugh.

"So you have a video, you can't prove it was us by that, we are not even in it" Mr Hallow told them and everyone's smiles fell by that as he had a point. Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out what to do until something caught Esmerelda's eye.

There was a photo on the mantelpiece behind them of her parents with the witches council. The man stood next to her father looked familiar. Esmerelda rushed over before anyone could blink and grabbed it.

"No you are not in the video, but your friend is, we might not be able to track him down but considering the Great Wizard is in charge of the council he will be able to, and I am sure it will not take long to prove it was this man in the photo" Esmerelda told her parents with a smirk. Mr Hallow started sweating this time.

"That doesn't mean it has anything to do with us just because we know a similar looking man" Mr Hallow said and Ethel scoffed.

"Oh yes a man who has never seen Esmerelda before just decided to drug her for no reason, a man who has never seen her before just happened to be near some non-magical people's flats in question and just happened to come into contact with a witch there" Mildred said thinking the story sounded so ridiculous even as she said it.

"You have no proof" Mrs Hallow shouted so loud Prudie started to cry. Ethel rocked her gently.

"You are such a bad mother you can't even calm your baby, she hates you like everyone else" the woman said to Ethel clearly trying to upset her but Ethel was surprised that it didn't affect her at all.

If her mother had said that to her a few months ago she would have taken it to heart but now she felt nothing, she knew it was not true and she knew Prue didn't hate her at all. She had finally realised her parents were pathetic and nasty people who tried to knocked down anyone who was out of their control. They were wrong.

"You made her cry and you are wrong, Prudence loves me and so does everyone standing around me and this adoption is going to go through" Ethel stood up to them.

"I will like to see you try and save it" Triton told Ethel and the blonde girl smiled as Prue started to calm down.

"Oh we have everything we need to prove it don't you worry" Ethel told her parents as she took the picture from Esmerelda.

Ethel smiled as she looked at the picture, glad she was holding the prove she needed, but as she looked at it she came to a realisation and her chest became tight and her body became so numb she nearly dropped Prue in shock, Josephine grabbed the baby quickly before she could fall. She knew something was wrong as Ethel was always so careful when holding Prudence and had never nearly dropped her before.

* * *

"Ethel?" Sybil said worried as Ethel felt the air leave her lungs and her ability to stand stop. She was wide eyed in horror as memories flooded back to her and she fell on the floor as if she had fainted only she was still awake. She suddenly felt cold and scared and was shaking all over.

"ETHIE!" Esmerelda shouted rushing over to help Ethel up. "Are you okay?" Esmerelda asked so worried about her.

Ethel was pale and her breathing was rapid and Esmerelda could not help but worry that her parents had somehow drugged her too, but she was acting different than she had. Ethel was acting like she had just seen a ghost.

Ethel was suddenly sick on the floor as bile rose to her throat. Mrs Hallow looked ready to murder Ethel for bring sick on the carpet. Everyone gasped knowing something was horribly wrong.

"GET OUT NOW" Mr Hallow shouted and the family started to leave but Ethel was frozen to the floor.

"Ethel come on, it is alright" Esmerelda told Ethel leading her out of the door. Once they were outside the house everyone looked at Ethel concerned. Josephine gave the baby to Mildred so she could rush to her granddaughter.

"Ethel what is it darling?" Julie asked as she also rushed to her.

Ethel opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, she had forgotten how to form words and didn't know how to say what was bothering her.

"Ethel please tell us, we can only help you if we know" Julie told her adoptive daughter, really concerned about her as she had never seen Ethel like that before.

"It was him…..he was the man who…..raped me..." Ethel said still with the same horrified look on her face.


	59. Chapter 59 - The Worst Night

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Nine

 **The Worst Night**

Ethel was currently sat on the sofa in the flat she lived in and was crying gently to herself. She was reliving everything that had happened to her. Esmerelda sat next to her and put a sandwich on a plate in front of her, worried that she was not eating.

"Ethie, have some food" Esmerelda told her worried about her. Prue needed her mummy to have her strength up. Prudence made a giggling noise at that moment and Ethel jumped out of her skin.

"It is just Prudie don't worry" Julie said as she walked over to comfort the girl. "How sure are you it was him?" Julie asked not doubting Ethel but wanting to make sure she was absolutely sure it was the man in the photo because it could ruin an innocent man's life if it wasn't.

"I am positive, it was light at the time and that scar on his face is the same as the one...he had" Ethel told Julie as she became teary again.

"Ethel I know you are scared but you can't let this knock you down again" Julie told her hating to see all her effort to improve and overcome her ordeal go to waste.

"I know, but I can't help it" Ethel replied as tears fell down her face.

"We will have to report him" Josephine said from across the room

"No...I will have to testify" Ethel said rushing across the room and intro her bedroom, to scared to talk anymore.

* * *

Prudence still shared a room with Esmerelda and Ethel but she was sleeping much better through the night these days. Esmerelda and Ethel used to suffer bad nightmares but they had gotten much better recently. Esmerelda was asleep when she was suddenly startled awake by a noise.

At first Esmerelda thought it was Prue and was getting ready to go see to her when she realised it was not Prue but Ethel. She was clearly in the middle of a nightmare as she was thrashing around on her bed and sweating buckets.

"Ethie" Esmerelda said rushing over and starting to shake her awake.

"No please don't...no I beg you" Ethel said in her sleep as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Ethie wake up" Esmerelda said as she shook Ethel more knowing she was dreaming about the attack. She had to get her out of her living nightmare.

Ethel responded by screaming then but she wasn't saying words anymore she was just screaming and Esmerelda came to the horrifying conclusion she must be screaming like that because it was the moment he had raped her. She had never heard Ethel scream like that before, it was full of fear, pain and it was soul shattering. Esmerelda took a step back from Ethel and even though Prudence started to cry from the noise Ethel was making and Esmie was the only one who was there to see to her, Esmerelda physically couldn't listen to Ethel screaming anymore. It was breaking her heart with every second that passed. She ran out of the bedroom and only just made it to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet.

* * *

Of course the screaming eventually woke the rest of the household, and Julie, Mildred, and Sybil rushed to the bedroom. Julie picked up a screaming Prudence and told Sybil to try to calm her down as she tried to send Ethel out of her nightmare

"Come on love wake up" Julie said horrified by Ethel screaming but she didn't have time to think on it, if they were not careful the whole block of flats will be awake. She shook Ethel over and over until the girl stopped screaming and her eyes shot open in fear.

"Ethel?" Mildred said concerned as she looked at her foster sister.

"I couldn't stop it happening" Ethel said as she cried. Ethel looked around in a panic then, only remembering that was months ago.

"Prudie...they have taken Prudie" Ethel shouted as she looked at her daughters empty cot. Sybil rushed over with her and gave her to Ethel who took her and held her tightly and just cried.

"My baby!" Ethel cried as she hugged her. Prue seemed happy her mummy was holding her again even if she was upset so leaned her head on her chest relaxed.

"Where is Esmie?" Sybil asked as she saw her sister's bed empty. Julie looked confused. The room was tiny so she couldn't be hiding and why would she leave when her sister and niece were screaming?

"Stay with Ethel" Julie told Sybil and Mildred as she went on the hunt for Esmerelda. Seeing the light in the bathroom and the door opened she walked in and was met with a horrible sight.

* * *

The young blonde was lying on the hard tiled floor looking tramatised. Her eyes were wide and she didn't appear to be focused on anything.

"Esmerelda?" Julie said as she kneeled on the floor to look at her. She tried to help the girl up but she just flopped back down as if her muscles were not working. Julie was worried her body had gone into shock.

"Esmie?" Julie said wondering if she was having after affects from the drugs and really worried about her.

Tears fell down the girls face in that moment although she still did not move or make a sound. Julie lifted the girl as much as she could, which was not easy because she was skinny but a teenager. Julie managed to get the girl's head on her lap which took a weight of her chest. At least she wasn't worried about her bashing her head on that hard floor.

"Did you hear Ethel screaming?" Julie asked as she didn't see how she could not of heard it, it was loud enough to wake the whole street. Esmerelda finally made sound then and cried.

"She was screaming like that as she was dreaming about the attack, that was the moment he…." Esmerelda choked then on her sobs and Julie half held the girl on the floor. She knew the eldest had struggled with what had happened to Ethel but like all of them she was starting slowly to recover but Julie couldn't imagine how she felt now. Having to think about someone you love so much being hurt is one thing, but having to hear them scream in pain as they dream about it happening is another.

"Oh darling" Julie said stroking the girls blonde hair and allowing her to cry, at a loss as to how she could help. The eldest cried and cried and Julie felt her own heart breaking. Esmerelda was normally so strong so it was horrible seeing her so weak.

It took ages for Julie to get the girl of the floor. She was such a mess she was finding it hard to support herself. Julie managed to help her to the sofa and then lay her down, not wanting to move her to much.

"Ethie" Esmerelda said even in her state still more worried about her sister.

"Mildred and Sybil are with her, Prudie is fine too" Julie told her as she sat on the sofa next to her.

Julie didn't get back to sleep that night because Esmerelda couldn't go back to sleep and Ethel kept suffering from nightmares so she brought Prue into the front room so she could keep an eye on her as she sat with Esmerelda as Ethel was back asleep and Sybil and Mildred were in the room with Ethel.

Julie closed her eyes for a second to rest her tired eyes when she suddenly opened them as she felt something odd on her arm. She looked down then and for the third time that night gasped.

"ESMERELDA NO" Julie shouted as she realised what she was seeing. There was a blood stain on Esmerelda's sleeve, Julie rolled her sleeve up and realised there was an angry red gash on her arm. Esmerelda had not self-harmed in months, Julie never thought she would again but then she realised Ethel's screaming must have tortured her so much she wanted to hurt herself to get rid of the pain.

Julie looked at the gash and saw it was clean and not very deep meaning she didn't have to take the girl to hospital. Julie took the girls arm and started cleaning it and she hissed as she touched the sore wound there.

"Esmie I have to do this or it will get infected" Julie told her as her foster daughter fussed and Esmerelda cried.

"I am sorry…..I was just so upset" Esmerelda told Julie who sighed and shook her head as she cleaned the girl up. Now was not the time to scowl her though.

* * *

Esmerelda eventually fell asleep in the early hours and Julie kissed her forehead before she went to check on Ethel who was also asleep. For once in her life she wished she was a witch so she could stop any nightmares from plaguing them. She then checked on Sybil and Mildred, who had fallen asleep on Esmerelda's bed as they stayed with Ethel. Julie held Prue to her and kissed her head.

"Everyone is asleep little one" Julie told her as she walked in her bedroom relived and tired but still listening out for any distress. Prudence looked at Julie and the woman could swear she saw sadness in her eyes. She might be a few months old but she was smart and knew something was going on with her family.

"Don't worry baby, it will be okay" Julie told her telling herself first thing when she gets up she will call Josephine as she will be able to help her more but Julie had come to the conclusion no one could really start to settle down until they got justice.

Julie sighed though. The Great Wizard would never listen to a non-magical woman. Josephine would have to speak to him but it was going to be a long hard process as Julie had a feeling Mr and Mrs Hallow would not be on their side. She laid Prudence in the crib and lay down herself but sleep wouldn't come as she was listening out for distress she knew was sure to come before sunlight.


	60. Chapter 60 - Statement

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Sixty

 **Statement**

As soon as she woke the next morning, Julie contacted Josephine and told her to tell the Great Wizard what was going on as she didn't know how else to help the girls. When she didn't hear back she didn't think much of it, until a knock came on her door and two policewoman entered. One had dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail and one had chestnut coloured hair which was short and curly.

"We have being told about a case of rape and would like to take a statement" the dark haired woman said. Julie sighed. She knew they had to call the police because Ethel was a minor and she also knew seeing the man put away would help, but she knew it would not be easy for Ethel.

* * *

"NO" Ethel said once Julie told her and she burst into tears. Apart from the time she confessed to Esmerelda and the time she told everyone in the hall what had happened she had not spoken about it again. Julie knew how hard it would be for her to talk about but knew it was important.

"Ethel...this man is still out there….I know you love Prue...but do you want another young girl to go through this?" Julie asked her and Ethel shook her head.

"Then you need to be brave, it is time you got justice for your ordeal, you are strong Ethel, you can do this" Julie told her and that was how Ethel agreed to give the statement.

* * *

A few minutes later Ethel was sat in the front room opposite the officers ready to give her statement. Being so young Julie asked if she could stay with her and they agreed.

"Now Ethel I know this attack was more than a year ago, so if there is any detail you don't remember.." one of the officers started to say but Ethel cut them off.

"I remember it like it was yesterday, I see it every time I close my eyes, I think about it everyday, I could not forget it" Ethel told them and Julie felt her heart break as she realised Ethel suffered even though she had gotten good at hiding it.

"Okay, well we need you to tell us as much as we can about that night" one officer said and Ethel sighed, feeling nauseous but knew she had to do this. For herself, for her daughters future and for her sisters and any other girls before he struck again.

"I was walking home from the library carrying some books, I was alone as I had gone out early, it was around six in the evening but still as bright as any other time in the day because it was summer, whilst I was walking I started to get a feeling I was being followed" Ethel explained looking at the carpet as she spoke.

"So what did you do?" one of the woman asked writing in her notepad.

"I felt uncomfortable so started to walk faster and then he turned a corner so I carried on walking feeling calmer, but he was clever, he walked around the back alleys and grabbed me from behind pulling me back into one, I dropped my books as he roughly pushed me onto the floor" Ethel told them in a serious tone.

"He lay on top of me then, winding me, maybe I was naive but I didn't realise his intentions then but I just knew I had to get him off me, I tried to curse him to throw him off but I realised my magic was not working, he must have used a disabling spell on my powers" Ethel told them as she watched them write. Ethel could tell they were magical police from the robes they wore and the symbol on their clothes, plus it was a magical crime so the Great Wizard would call magical police, so she knew she could talk about magic.

"When I realised I had no powers I bit his hand but he didn't like that at all and he punched me in the face, I blackened out then so I don't remember some of what happened" Ethel told them.

The officers nodded and the older one with chestnut coloured hair spoke. "That is okay, tell us what you remember when you woke up" she told Ethel.

"When I woke I felt him….playing with my jeans button and I realised in that moment what he was going to do with me so I started to scream and fuss with him but he was strong and….he..." Ethel said coming closer to the bit where she was attacked ans starting to choke.

"I know this is difficult Ethel but we need as much information as possible" one of the woman told the girl sympathetically. Ethel nodded and took a breath before continuing. "He then proceeded to undress me, and scared and not knowing what else to do I tried to blackmail him by telling him my parents would sue him….but he told me that my parents were rich but they didn't love me….that they won't care….I didn't think much of it at the time but afterwards I knew he must at least know my mother and father" Ethel said looking at the carpet again. She knew she could get in trouble for trying to blackmail him but she knew this time not to hide it, it would come out eventually in the trial.

Julie shook her head in disbelief, he had hurt Ethel so much before he even did anything to her. The man knew she was worried about being rejected and not believed.

"He then took his trousers off and I felt him…." Ethel said trailing off as she choked again and she let a tear fall. Julie grabbed her hand and squeezed it, glad the rest of the girls were not in here. They didn't need to hear this again.

"It is okay hun" Julie told her rubbing her hand

"He told me he would get me pregnant….I didn't know what to say or do...I knew it was pointless fighting as I couldn't win, he used my shock to his advantage and ….r..r..raped me then..." Ethel said as more tears fall as she started to cry recalling the horrible moment out loud.

"It was agony…..I don't know how long it lasted but it felt like hours though it was probably only a few minutes" Ethel said crying into her hands. The officers smiled sympathetically again at Ethel. They knew this must be hard for her.

"Once he left I dressed, grabbed the books so no-one questioned why I came home without any and went and sat in a cafe until it closed before returning home, I lied to my sister and said I was mugged as I couldn't bare to tell her the truth, I tried to block it out, forget about it, pretend it didn't happen but then I missed my period, I told myself it was nothing as I knew shock or trauma could mess cycles up but then I started having funny turns whilst transferring with my class and being sick and even before I took the pregnancy test I knew I was pregnant" Ethel explained remembering how scared she had been to realise that because it meant she couldn't forget about what had happened.

Julie squeezed her hand tightly knowing how much the girl must of suffered with keeping both secrets at that time. She must have felt so alone.

"I told my sister eventually and then the story got out" Ethel said with a shrug not knowing what else to say.

"Ethel I must ask, you have accused Norman Frogspawn of being your attacker, we believe you but we must ask how you know it was him, we need all the evidence we can get" one of the officers asked and Ethel nodded in understanding.

"Well he was dressed in dark clothes so I couldn't see anything special about his body but he wasn't wearing a mask, I assume he wanted me to see him but he had a large scar on his cheek and a long pale face, as soon as I saw...that man in the picture my parents had I knew" Ethel said shaking a little as she heard the name of her attacker for the first time.

"Will you be taking him in for questioning?" Julie asked rubbing Ethel's back gently to try and comfort her.

"Yes, I just hope we have enough evidence to build a case" the dark haired officer said knowing without evidence they had no case. Ethel sighed thinking her statement might of being for nothing.

"Ethel..." the other office said carefully as if she was scared of what she had to say next "I was wondering if we could take a DNA sample from you and your baby, if we are able to prove through DNA testing that he is the father our case would be much easier" she said gently.

"I am not lying!" Ethel said thinking they thought she was lying about being raped and him being the father.

"We know Ethel" Julie told her "But in court if there is a DNA test that is hard evidence against him and will prove his guilt" Julie told her thinking she misunderstood the question.

"Will it hurt her?" Ethel asked not wanting Prue in pain.

"Not at all, it will just be a swab from her mouth" one of the officer's told her and Ethel nodded knowing it was for the best.

"Alright, you may do it" Ethel told them as she was given a swab to take her own sample and then led them to Prue's room to take one from her. Ethel waved goodbye to them holding Prue, they said they would be in touch.

* * *

"How did it go?" Mildred asked hoping Ethel had not got to upset.

"I told them as much as I could" Ethel replied as she looked at Esmie who was still lying down sadly. She walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Don't be upset Esmie, I have a feeling it will be okay" Ethel told her knowing what had happened last night and why she was upset.

"It won't be, that man ruined your life" Esmerelda replied trying to get Ethel's screaming out of her mind.

"If it wasn't for him Prue wouldn't exist and I don't regret her, I am happy Esmie, yes he damaged me in a way I will never recover but he has not ruined my life, he has if anything made it better as I wouldn't have a family now if it wasn't for what happened" Ethel told Esmerelda realising that day and in that moment he was the cause of her having a baby she loved with all her heart, being adopted and getting her away from her parents and her happiness and change in personality. He had stolen a part of her she would never get back but he had unbeknown improved her life. He had stolen her childhood, but Ethel had much more because of it.

Esmerelda smiled. Hearing Ethel was happy made her feel so much better and she had never thought about anything Ethel said like that before. The older blonde grabbed Ethel and hugged her relieved. She stroked Prue on the head happily and smiled.

"Are you sure Ethie?" Esmie asked still haunted by the night prior.

"I am positive, the rape was awful but I gained so much more because of it" Ethel told her sister hugging her back and smiling. Julie smiled relieved, hoping this bad patch was going to end.


	61. Chapter 61 - Sick Actions

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Sixty-One

 **Sick Actions**

The court date came around before anyone's liking. Norman was questioned and awaiting trial. Ethel was scared of the whole thing but just wanted it over with. One of the officers came round the next day after they received the date and looked grave, Ethel was wondering what was going on.

"What has happened?" Esmerelda asked unable to wait much longer. She had to know what was going on. They hadn't released the animal had they?

"As you know Norman is being held but I thought I should best tell you so you can prepare..." the woman started by saying. "Ethel the DNA test came back positive as we knew it would but Frogspawn says that it was consensual sex" the dark haired officer told them.

"That is ridiculous!" Sybil replied wondering how anyone could believe that.

"I know, we all know he is guilty but I am afraid as he is pleading not guilty you will have to give evidence Ethel, you will have to testify" the woman told her with a sigh as she was hoping it would not come to this.

"No...I….I can't" Ethel replied feeling sick at the thought of having to look at the man. The officer nodded in understanding.

"It is the only way to send him down, you won't have to see him, you will be able to talk behind a screen" she had told Ethel who looked at her afraid.

Ethel was so worried about testifying, but she knew the man was sick enough to blame her so he would not change his plea.

* * *

Before long the trial was stating and for the first time Ethel found out more about the man who had attacked her. Her and the others had decided to go. Looking at the man from the gallery would be hard but Ethel wanted to hear everything, she wanted to know what she was facing so her, her sisters, Mildred, Julie and baby Prudence were sitting in the gallery watching as the trial got underway.

Frogspawn had known her parents for over ten years. He was one of their oldest friends and had attended many of their parties. He had been shown a photo of the three sisters when they were younger and he had not thought into it much until he saw Esmerelda at one of the Hallow parties, older, and he realised how beautiful she was. That was when things had started to change.

"I don't remember him, why don't I remember?" Esmerelda asked feeling like it was her fault again as she should have been able to tell he was creepy, but then again most men at the parties were creepy and flirted with her whilst drunk, she wouldn't of thought his behaviour was strange at all.

"Don't beat yourself up love, it wasn't your fault" Julie told her as she rubbed her back knowing she was feeling guilty this man had got to Ethel.

"Frogspawn had no children of his own, and had been divorced for five years when he started attending the parties, he was one of the people Mr and Mrs Hallow would complain too, Ethel's behaviour was one of the topics they complained about" the prosecute, Alan Bluebottle, said with narrowed eyes.

"He managed to see the two younger girls at times, they never knew but he saw them together at times, he was in fact spying on them before this attack happened" the man went on making the extended Hallow/Hubble family feel sick.

"That man was watching us..." Sybil said feeling her skin crawl at the thought of that man watching her and her sisters.

"It was no secret that though all three girls were troubled they were beautiful, of course most people can comment on this with good intentions but Frogspawn started to have bad intentions" the man went on shaking his head at the disgusting man sat before him who was sat there and smiling like he had a good school report.

"This attack on Ethel Hallow was planned, he had the motivation to do it and the sick mind, now all he needed was the opportunity and that came on that fateful July day" the prosecutor went on talking to the judge.

"He didn't see the young Hallow girl going to the library, but he happened to see her when she was returning, he had originally planned the attack on the three girls but he realised in that moment it would be to difficult for him to remain hidden, so when he saw Ethel he took his opportunity, she was unfortunately unlucky, it could have been any of the girls but she just happened to be the one there that night" the man said as Ethel looked over at her sisters.

Darling little Sybil. She couldn't bear to think about if it had been her instead. Her little sister who was so afraid of everything and would not even of known what he was doing to her. Ethel didn't think Sybil would ever of recovered from the trauma, and if she had gotten pregnant she didn't know how she could have coped with that. Esmerelda would of coped with the pregnancy fine but as for the rape Ethel doubted she would even of found out. Esmerelda was the master at keeping secrets because she never showed emotions at that time, she would have made up a story about having sex with a boy when she hadn't being thinking, Ethel knew Esmerelda would have kept that secret at all costs.

"Don't cry Sybie" Esmerelda said putting her arm around Sybil who started to cry and sending Ethel out of her thoughts, Ethel turned back to see what was happening, needing to listen.

"This man is dangerous and needs to be put away, if he is capable of this to a barely teenage child I fear for other young girls safety" the prosecutor said as he looked at the man with a look of pure disgust.

"Thank you Mr Bluebottle, now I would like to hear from the accused" the judge said as Frogspawn stood up still wearing that same smirk. The judge looked less than impressed about that.

"I want you to tell me your version of events" the man said looking at him disgusted. Norman seemed thrilled it was turn for his story.

"Well I admit that I am good friends with the Hallows and I have seen their daughters around but it didn't happen the way the child said" he started.

Ethel started shaking as she heard his deep voice, recognising it as the one who had mocked and humiliated her before hurting her. Mildred of all people put her arm around her, seeing how afraid her foster sister looked. Ethel smiled at her slightly feeling slightly safer.

"Well how did it happen then?" the judge asked him

"When I saw the girl she looked upset so me being the kind person I am asked her if she was okay and she said no, she had had a fight with her sister" the man said telling the story he had made up. Julie scoffed as he said he was a kind person.

"I told her not to be upset as I was sure that they would make up and then out of nowhere the girl kissed me" he said shaking his head as if it was Ethel's fault.

"I of course pushed her off but she said she wanted to have sex, she wanted to sleep with someone and I told her she was to young to be thinking about that but she was persistent, she told me she wanted to have sex with me and kept kissing me" he said. Esmerelda knew she shouldn't laugh as this was not funny. This man had raped her sister but his story was so stupid and unbelievable she just had to laugh at it and laugh slightly.

"So a child who is upset says she wants sex and you just agree?" the prosecutor said in disbelief. Fair enough he wouldn't get as long a sentence if the jury thought Ethel had agreed but he still looked bad if he slept with Ethel as she told him too when she was only thirteen.

"Hey when someone keeps asking I am not going to say no, and I thought she was older, them sisters all look the same to me" he said with a sly look on his face as he lied thinking people were going to believe him but everyone knew he wasn't confused, he knew it had being Ethel and he knew her age.

"So if this is true why did Ethel not tell you about her pregnancy?" the prosecutor went on as he knew he only found out about the baby during questioning.

"It was a one night stand, she was probably embarrassed, I am not mad at the girl, I know she was scared of admitting she had had sex at her age so she made up a story" Norman said clearly having thought of the whole story.

* * *

"Well I am glad you told us your side of the story but now we are going to hear from Ethel" the judge said and Ethel looked around feeling her breath hitch. She could sense the man was looking at her, knowing what he was doing to her.

"I can't…." Ethel said feeling her breath hitching but she had no time to tell anyone because she was being led to the back room to prepare for her testimony.

"Alright Ethel we are just going to get the screen ready for you" the barrister told her but Ethel realised something.

She had just seen the man, she had listened to his stupid story and she had being scared but he was pathetic and had nothing in life and that is how she came to her decision.

"No it is alright, I want to face him" Ethel said as she waited to be called. It was time she got justice for what that man had done. She was going to look him in the eye as she spoke, and she was going to watch him sweat as she told everyone exactly what he had done to her.


	62. Chapter 62 - Ethel's Testimony

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Two

 **Ethel's Testimony**

Ethel felt shaky as she took her place at the stand and was up close to her attacker. She wasn't sure she had made the right decision anymore, he was smirking at her knowing how he was making her feel. The questioning was just about to get underway when the door burst open and Mr and Mrs Hallow of all people walked in, eyes like daggers, full of anger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR DAUGHTER?" Mrs Hallow shouted before the Judge spoke

"Quiet in the courtroom, sit down!" he told them as they took a seat and Ethel stared at them confused...it was almost as if they believed her over Norman but they had never believed her over anyone before. Ethel looked over at her family who looked equally as confused.

"Right well anyway" the prosecutor said bringing Ethel back to reality. "I want you to tell us your version of events" he told Ethel who nodded. She was terrified but hopefully this will be the last time she ever had to say what had happened in detail.

"That day I had been walking home from the library, it wasn't that late around six or seven but it was still as bright as the morning because it was July" Ethel said before the defence, who hadn't spoken yet started talking. Ethel knew this was normal as he was defending Norman. She had heard his name was Merlin Buckwheat.

"How did you know what time it was?" he asked as if it even mattered what time it had happened.

"I had a watch on" Ethel told him truthfully.

"Overruled, I don't see how the time matters much in this case, carry on please" the Judge said.

"I was walking when I got the feeling someone was following me, I could feel their presence behind me, I started to walk faster and was relieved when they turned into an alleyway" Ethel told the court before looking around seeing everyone was watching.

"I probably walked for a minute or two more before someone grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth, and dragging me into the alleyway" Ethel said before the defence spoke again.

"How do you know it was the same person who grabbed you who was following you?" he asked trying to catch her out.

"I don't know for sure, but it seems a bit coincidental" Ethel replied before carrying on her testimony. She couldn't let him try and twist things.

"The man pushed me onto the ground, I noticed straight away the scar on his face which is the same as the accused, It didn't take me long to realise that the man must be a wizard and he knew of me" Ethel said before the prosecutor spoke.

"What took you to that conclusion?" the man asked and Ethel explained

"He used a disabling spell on my powers, they wouldn't work, and I knew he knew of me as he knew that I had fears my family didn't love me and he told me they didn't, he also didn't seem shocked my parents were rich" Ethel said as people around the room nodded seeing how she had come to that conclusion.

"Anyway he stripped me and then he...raped me…." Ethel said choking a bit as she said the last two words.

"Why did you not try and fight back?" the attorney asked the girl trying to get to her.

"I did, I screamed and cried and fussed but he was just to strong for me" Ethel told him sickened he would try blame her for this. She didn't understand why anyone would defend someone like Norman when there was so much evidence against him.

"Ethel I know this is difficult but we need more details" the prosecutor told her and she sighed.

"He removed my clothes and started touching me, then he put his penis inside me when I said I didn't want him too, I don't know what else I can tell you" Ethel said growing annoyed at the stupid questions. What exactly was she supposed to say?

"What was he wearing that day?" the defence asked and Ethel had to refrain from rolling her eyes

"I don't know, I didn't get a good look as he was lying on my body" Ethel replied trying to not let herself get upset.

"No one is going to deny the fact you and him had intercourse because the DNA test proves he is the father of your child, the question is whether it was rape or consented sex" the Buckwheat went on "You see I know you say it was rape but you had a good reason for lying about it" the man said and Ethel looked at him confused.

* * *

"Well when you found out you were pregnant you knew how bad it would look, at thirteen to have landed yourself pregnant from having sex so you lied" the man said staring at Ethel

"Who would lie about something like that?" Ethel asked feeling disgusted

"You are known to be a liar Miss Hallow" the man said and Ethel looked at him insulted.

"Yes but not about something like this" Ethel said staring at him wide eyed and shocked.

"You probably meant to tell the truth eventually but once you started the lie you had to keep it up" the defence went on trying to upset Ethel and it was working.

"But I had no reason to lie" Ethel told the man and he laughed before answering

"Your parents abandoned you when they knew you had been attacked, that is the only reason you had any family left in the first place, your sisters stuck by you out of pity" he told Ethel and Esmerelda had to refrain from standing up and telling the man he was talking crap. Ethel took a breath though trying to stop the words hurting her but then she realised something. He was wrong.

"You are wrong" Ethel told him and the man looked at her shocked. She had tears streaming down her face, he thought he had broken her, he didn't think she would keep denying it.

"I didn't have to lie, if I had told Esmerelda and Sybil I had a one night stand and I was pregnant they would of being upset and angry, but not for long" Ethel told the man who narrowed his eyebrows confused.

"Believe it or not I have done worst things in my life than becoming pregnant as a teenager, I have betrayed my sisters more than once, one of my sisters had no powers for a year because of me but she forgave me after a few weeks, my sisters have never failed to support me, even when I have let them down, telling them I was pregnant wouldn't of made them leave me, I didn't have to lie to them about it, they would have supported me either way" Ethel said as she looked at her sisters and smiled, she had not thought of that before but she knew they wouldn't of abandoned her no matter what.

"My baby girl is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I am not ashamed of her, I would not lie about the way she was conceived because that would mean I was trying to hide the facts, and I never didn't want her, I would have said if I had had sex out of choice because my baby is nothing to be ashamed about" Ethel told the man who looked at her shocked.

"That man raped me and that is the truth of the matter" Ethel said before looking right at her rapist and smiling.

"I want to thank you, you gave me a beautiful daughter and a whole new family, none of it would have happened if it wasn't for you so thank you, you haven't broke me at all, you have improved my life" Ethel said as the rapist glared looking like he wanted to scream.

"Well you may go, now it is time for the jury to go and decide on if he is guilty or not" the judge said as everyone piled out. Ethel walked out and was instantly hugged by Julie.

* * *

"You did great honey" the woman told her proudly. She had to admit she had been worried Ethel would fall apart but she had done brilliant.

"Thanks" Ethel said hugging Sybil and then Esmerelda and even Mildred. She took Prue who giggled happy to see her mum and kissed her before she kept talking.

"I just hope I said enough" Ethel said worried he would be let off for what he did.

"If he is not let off I will personally be the one to see him home myself, by that I mean I will make sure he never forgets what he did" Esmerelda told Ethel who had such a look of anger in her eyes Ethel actually feared her.

"Hopefully it won't come to that and they will see sense" Mildred told her family

"There is loads of evidence after all" Sybil went on. Ethel nodded in agreement talking quietly to her family for a good half an hour before she stopped dead.

"Ethel" the blonde heard a voice from behind her then. A familiar voice. She turned to see the distraught faces of her parents. She had forgotten they were there in all honesty. She held Prue tighter, she wouldn't put it past them to try kidnap her.

"Mother, father" Ethel said nodding slowly and awkwardly not knowing what to say.

Ursula opened her mouth to say something but just then everyone was called back into the courtroom. It was time for the verdict. Ethel handed Prudence to Mildred so she could take each of her sister's hands, feeling it was important to do that right now, they were always stronger together.

"Come on let's go" Julie said as they walked into the courtroom and sat down and waited nervously for the sentence to be read out.


	63. Chapter 63 - Strange Turn

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Three

 **Strange Turn**

Ethel and her family sat nervously in the gallery waiting, Ethel had a bad feeling he was going to be let off and shook slightly.

"In the case of rape of a minor, how do you find the defendant?" the judge asked the head jury

"Guilty" the man said.

Ethel heard the words and then let out a sob of relief and happiness, she could hear the rest of her family do the same and they all hugged each other in relief.

"What you did to that young girl was sick and evil, it is lucky she had enough support to get her through this, you will serve a fifteen year sentence with no parole available until that time" the judge said.

Ethel cried more. She wasn't sure she was happy with the amount of time he received but she had known he would never receive a life sentence as they were always for murder. When the time came she would appeal and make sure he was not released, but for the next fifteen years she didn't have to worry. She kissed Prudence's cheek with tears falling down her face. She had been believed and received justice finally.

* * *

"Come on you lot" Julie told the girls wiping the own tears from her eyes as she led them out the courtroom. Once they were outside they all just held each other, the relief they felt overwhelming them in that moment. Prue scowled as she was squished.

"What is the matter pretty girl?" Esmerelda said taking her niece and spinning her around making the little girl giggle in delight. She pressed kisses to her cheek even though Esmie herself was still crying.

"Girls" Mrs Hallow said from behind them again. Everyone had forgotten she was there because they had being caught up with the verdict but everyone fell quiet and still as they turned to look at Mr and Mrs Hallow.

"We don't want any trouble" Julie told knowing they brought trouble wherever they went.

"We are not here to cause trouble" Mr Hallow said and the three blonde girls looked at each other in disbelief.

"Then what do you want?" Esmerelda asked, not trusting them.

"To say we are sorry" Mrs Hallow said and the three blondes shared another confused look with each other, had they being given opposite potion or something?

"For what exactly? Abandoning me? Telling me to get rid of my baby? Breaking my heart into pieces at every opportunity you get?" Ethel asked as her parents looked at her as if they had never realised they had made her so upset before but everyone had seen the girl heartbroken more than once before.

"For everything" Mr Hallow said with a sigh

"We believe you about what happened Ethel" her mother said confusing the middle daughter.

"Why would you believe me over your precious friend?" Ethel asked confused what they meant.

"You had being beaten up, it was clear you had being attacked, we never didn't believe you.." Mr Hallow said.

"Then why did you abandon her?" Sybil asked feeling braver than she used to be and wanting to stick up for her sister.

"We didn't think it was a sensible idea for her to have the baby...we didn't think she would cope with it" Mr Hallow said

"That is my decision to make and not yours, and you think you can just say sorry and we can be a big happy family? You tried to take Esmerelda and Sybil away and leave me and Prue, you didn't want us you never did" Ethel told them glaring harshly at them. "You have always hated me, when I got pregnant you finally had an excuse to get rid of me, I don't know what you expect but I don't forgive you" Ethel told them. How could she? They had damaged her so much in the short time she lived with them, they had never wanted Prue and tried to make her give them away, she would never be able to forgive them for that. She didn't trust them at all.

"We don't expect you to forgive us, we just want you to know we are sorry" Mrs Hallow said and Esmerelda cuddled Prue tighter before replying.

"Yes well to little, to late, we don't want to come back and live with you, you blew it" Esmerelda told them not feeling any love for them anymore. They had brought everything on themselves.

"Oh well we don't expect you to, we have decided to tell the social worker we are the ones who drugged Esmerelda so the adoption can go through" Mr Hallow explained.

Ethel was scared. She knew this must be part of a bigger plan, they were pretending to be nice to win them over. She didn't want to play their games anymore.

"And let me guess there is a catch?" Ethel asked knowing there always was.

"No...when we found out Norman was the one had attacked you we realised we had been in the wrong all this time, it made us realise what we had done" Mrs Hallow explained.

"It made us see the reality, it opened our eyes" Mr Hallow went on looking at the floor.

"Good, I am glad something did because you two are disgusting" Mildred said glaring at them.

"MILDRED" Julie scolded not pleased at her rudeness even if they did deserve it and she agreed.

"Well it is true!" Mildred said fed up of having to deal with these people.

"It is alright, we deserve that, we are going to do the right thing for once and give the girls the family they deserve" Triton told them and everyone looked at each other not sure what their game was but not talking them out of it.

"Thank you" Julie told them as no-one else was saying anything.

"Alright well we better be off, maybe we will see you later" Ursula said

"Don't get your hopes up" Sybil said. She had become so bitter towards her parents since they had abandoned Ethel and she was not afraid to show that anymore. They turned to leave and disappeared from view without another word.

* * *

"Well that was strange" Esmerelda said once they had gone.

"I can't forgive them, I still hate them!" Ethel said upset after them making an appearance.

"Now Ethel, hate is such a strong word, I know they did some awful things but we don't know the future, maybe one day you will forgive them" Julie told Ethel not exactly thrilled at the thought but not wanting the sisters to spent their whole lives hating people.

"They are not our family anymore, you are" Sybil replied and Julie nodded with a sigh. Maybe when they were older they would change their views, she didn't know but right now she hugged them as she would support them no matter what.

"Let's not think about them now, we should be celebrating, who wants ice-cream?" Esmerelda asked as Julie gave her a look. She was doing it again, stepping in as their mother when she had not agreed to get them ice-cream. Some habits never died for Esmerelda.

"Oh come on mum, ice-cream once in a while won't kill us" Ethel said with a smile. Julie heard what Ethel said and felt herself choking up. She had just called her mum for the first time. She took Ethel and her sisters into her arms and hugged them tightly as she cried to herself.

"Is that a yes then?" Mildred asked and Julie pulled away and saw all four girls giving her a pleading look, how could she possibly resist?

"Alright, ice-cream it is!" she said and Sybil cheered and ran ahead desperate for her frozen treat.

"Not to fast, stay in sight Sybs" Mildred said worried as she ran after her. Julie rushed after them as Esmerelda and Ethel walked slowly behind.

"Well done Ethie" Esmerelda said and Ethel looked at her confused.

"What for?" Ethel asked as she hadn't done anything.

"Getting that sick man put away, your testimony was solid which is why it happened, I was broken whey you told me you had had raped...but you have got through it so well" Esmerelda admitted remembering how crushing it had being when it was first revealed.

"Yes well, I have an awesome big sister that helped me didn't I? Ethel said with a smile as she put her arm around Esmie and stroked Prue's hand. "I am lucky to have you" Ethel said sweetly.

"No Ethie, we are the lucky ones" Esmerelda said smiling at Ethel and her niece happily. And Esmie meant it, she and everyone else was lucky to have Ethel even if at times she could be a nightmare. They both smiled and kept walking linking arms in their sisterly way.


	64. Chapter 64 - An Unlikely Connection

A/N: Written for my good friend the stargate time traveler who is as addcited to Mildred as I am the Hallows. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Four

 **An Unlikely Connection**

A month went by and they didn't hear anything from the social worker so they didn't know if Mr and Mrs Hallow had confessed or not but none of them were to worried about that now, they were to busy trying to stop Prue getting into trouble, she had learned a new talent. Crawling.

Like many babies once she realised she could go somewhere without help she was everywhere and you had to watch her like a hawk. Everyone still remembered the first time she crawled.

Julie had been cooking dinner for everyone and the girls were doing various thing when they heard Ethel scream, thinking she or Prudence was injured they rushed into the front room to find Ethel holding Prudence and crying hard.

"She is crawling...look" Ethel said as she placed Prudence down. The little girl took a few seconds to regain her balance and then crawled towards her family happily.

"Prue you are so smart and big" Esmerelda told her picking her up and squeezing her before she passed her to everyone else who did the same.

* * *

A week after she had learned to crawl Mildred was sat in her bedroom drawing trying to stop the hurt she felt inside. She knew Prudence liked her but she had not crawled to her yet, everyone else but her. She understood, Ethel was her mother, Esmerelda was her aunt and she had slept in the same room with her since birth. Sybil was her other biological aunt and Julie was her granny. Mildred couldn't help feeling upset though. She sighed trying not to think about it and kneeled on her floor to get a pencil sharpener when she saw Prudence crawling into her room.

"Hey Prudie, come here" Mildred said beckoning her on, hoping she didn't break her heart by turning around and leaving. Prue made a happy noise and crawled to Mildred until she was at her feet. Mildred could have cried as she picked her up.

"Oh Prudence, I was starting to think you didn't love me" Mildred told her kissing her cheek as the baby giggled but even as she did she couldn't help seeing that the baby looked overwhelmed.

"What is wrong, is auntie Esmie coddling you to much?" Mildred asked knowing what the eldest blonde was like. Prue looked at her with an annoyed look and Mildred laughed.

"She just loves you so much Prudie, she finds it hard to leave you alone" Mildred told her as she stroked her head gently. Prue looked extra gorgeous today as Ethel had put two tiny ponytails in her little head of blonde hair.

"You misses turn more blonde everyday" Mildred told her with a chuckle but Prue wasn't listening she was trying to pick up Mildred's drawings and squealed as she seemed to like the pictures.

"Oh do you like them baby? Look that is Nightstar" Mildred told her and Prue looked at her in wonderment.

"Do you want to see?" Mildred asked as she started drawing and Prue watched her making the strokes on the paper fascinated.

"Maybe you will be a famous artist one day" Mildred told her when suddenly Ethel walked in.

* * *

"Prudie don't crawl off like that you scared mummy" Ethel scowled her, out of breath and red faced clearly in a panic as she couldn't find her baby.

"You could have told me she was here" Ethel said frustrated and annoyed as she had been safe all this time and she had being looking all over the flat for her.

"I am sorry Ethel I didn't know you were looking for her" Mildred told her foster sister with a sigh.

"Alright, don't worry….what are you doing anyway?" Ethel asked more reasonable than she used to be. She knew Mildred wouldn't hurt Prudence after all.

"I am showing her my drawings, don't be mad, she crawled in and started looking at them, I didn't do it on purpose" Mildred told her foster sister not wanting them to have a fight.

Ethel opened her mouth to say something then saw Prue was still looking at the drawings and closed it again as she watched her. Ethel kneeled down next to Prue and smiled.

"I suppose it isn't going to hurt her" Ethel said as Prue squealed in delight as she saw her mother.

"Really? You are okay with it?" Mildred asked shocked. She thought Ethel would hate Prudence taking an interest in anything to do with the non-magical world.

"Well….she is going to be raised in the non-magical world isn't she? She is going to be interested in things to do with it so I can't really stop her" Ethel replied with a shrug before giggling as Prue picked up one of Mildred's coloured pencils.

"Hey misses, that is mine!" Mildred told her before tickling her and Ethel smiled at them.

"Thanks Ethel, I think it is wise of you to let her learn, it could in handy for her to know about both worlds, I mean look what happened to Esmie when she was thrown into the non-magical world without knowing a thing about it" Mildred told her not believing Prue would end up losing her magic as well, but they didn't know the future. Anything could happen.

"True….I just want her to be happy….even if it is in the non-magical world" Ethel told Mildred who smiled thinking that was a good decision. She laughed then as Prue made a gurgle and gave the pencil she had picked up to Ethel.

"Thank you baby, that is kind of you" Ethel told her laughing at her daughter's cuteness.

"Might have the next Leonardo De Vinci here" Mildred said before she looked up and saw Ethel giving her a confused look.

"He was a famous painter" Ethel explained and Ethel nodded in understanding.

"Well if it will make her happy, she can be a famous painter" Ethel replied before Mildred smiled.

"I think she came to me as Esmerelda was being to full on" Mildred explained trying to make a joke and hoping Ethel didn't take it the wrong way.

"Oh I don't blame her, sometimes you can barely breathe because Esmerelda is there every time you take a step, she is a nightmare sometimes" Ethel told Mildred who nodded in agreement.

Mildred laughed in agreement, Esmerelda could really be annoying sometimes. Ethel picked up Prue and sat her on her lap so she could watch Mildred.

"I think she likes seeing the strokes, you will be the star of art lessons by the time you start at Cackles" Mildred told her as Prue looked at her picture and pointed happily at Tabby walking around.

"Clever girl! It is Tabby" Mildred said. At hearing his name Tabby ran over and purred wanting some strokes. Tabby rubbed against Prue and licked her face gently, in a protective way.

"Carefully Tabby, she is little" Mildred told her cat knowing he would never hurt her on purse but knowing he could get a bit overexcited. Prue though clapped her hands and touched Tabby happily.

"Gently Prue" Ethel told her as she stroked the cat who didn't seem to mind that she was patting him hard on the head.

"Ethel" Mildred said distracting her. She looked up smiling.

"Yes?" she asked holding Prue around the waist

"I am glad that we are sisters now, I know we got off to a bad start but I am glad I convinced my mother to take you and your sisters in" Mildred told her and Ethel looked at her confused for a moment until she smiled.

"I am glad too Mildred, thank you for convincing your mum, even when I didn't deserve your kindness" she told Mildred who beamed. Ethel stood up then and put Prue in her arms to carry her.

"It is getting late we best start getting her ready for bed, want to help me give her a bath?" Ethel asked Mildred who smiled, happy to be included.

"Yes please" Mildred said as she followed Ethel and Prudence and smiled at them.

"Come on baby, should your auntie and I give you a bathy?" Ethel said to Prue and Mildred had to refrain from crying, Ethel had not refrained to her as Prue's auntie before. Not them exact words anyway. Mildred found herself hugging Ethel who looked shocked but hugged back as Prue giggled before they walked into the bathroom.

Mildred could not of being happier in that moment. People always told her it was impossible for her and Ethel to ever find a way to get on with one another but they had proved them wrong, they were not just living as friends but as sisters and family and Mildred was so glad her and Ethel had finally managed to connect with one another.


	65. Chapter 65 - The Best Day

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Five

 **The Best Day**

Ethel was on edge as she sat in the car with her sisters. Sybil put her arm around her and patted her back, seeing she was upset and worried.

"Prudie will be fine Ethel" she told her and Ethel sniffled in response, worried about her little princess daughter.

Today they were heading back to court. It seemed that is the only place they were going these days but this time it was for a good reason. It was adoption day. Prue was actually allowed to attend but she had gotten a cold and was teething and cranky so Ethel had thought it was best if she stayed home so Josephine was looking after her. She knew Prue would be fine, her grandma would never let anything happen to her but it was honestly the first time since she gave birth that she had left Prudie with someone else. Even when she had been looked after by her sisters or Julie she had still being in the house.

"Try not to worry love, it will just be a couple of hours" Julie told her knowing how Ethel felt. She remembered how she felt when Mildred first went to Cackles and she was away from her all that time, or even when she started nursery and someone else was in charge of her, it was a mothers instinct to worry.

"Yes she will get fussed over so much she won't even notice" Esmerelda replied though it did feel strange. There was no gurgling noises or giggling or crying filling the car, it was so quiet, they had all forgotten what it sounded like without Prudence.

"To think when we get home we will all be a real family" Mildred told Ethel trying to cheer her up and get her to see the good side but Ethel looked down and started crying. Mildred loved Prudence but Ethel was her mother, she wasn't sure if it was possible to have withdrawal symptoms from your baby but she honestly wouldn't be surprised if Ethel was having them.

Nothing much was said on the journey, Ethel cried silently to herself as they drove missing her little girl. She had only being away from her when sleeping or using the bathroom, she had never left her like this, her arms felt empty and she cried more.

"Don't cry Ethie, come on" Esmerelda told her putting her arm around her and leading her inside once they arrived. She asked Julie if she could buy Ethel something from the vending machine, Julie was strict about sugar but Ethel was so upset she didn't object and gave Esmie money to buy all of them chocolate.

"Look Ethie, it's a Mars bar, your favourite" Esmie told her as Ethel smiled ad thanked her before chewing on it gently. Now all they had to do was wait for their slot.

* * *

The case before theirs overran slightly but only by a few minutes and before long they were in court. No-one could quite believe they were here, it turned out Mr and Mrs Hallow had admitted to drugging Esmerelda and had given up their parental rights, this made stuff so much easier as now the judge just had to be satisfied with the level of care Julie gave before he could legalise the adoption.

"Now we need to know what you three want" he told the girls as he children were always asked unless they were to young to say or couldn't talk.

"I would like to live with Julie and Mildred" Esmerelda said with a smile.

"I would like to live with Julie and Mildred" Sybil said happily as she hugged Mildred who was next to her.

"I would like to live with Julie and Mildred" Ethel said before she sniffled as tears ran down her face.

"Are you sure about that?" the judge asked wondering why she was upset.

"Please your honour, Ethel has a baby, who will not be adopted as she is an amazing mother, she has left her for the first time in the care of a family member, she is just emotional" Gladys explained, liking the family again when she found out that they did nothing wrong and Esmerelda's drug use was not their fault.

"It is true sir" Ethel said wiping her eyes and smiling through her tears "She has a cold, we were going to move back our court date but my granny offered to look after her, I didn't want to leave her but we have waited so long already, I couldn't bare to wait any longer, but I really do want to live with Julie and Mildred" Ethel said as Julie put her arm around her and Ethel smiled at her.

"Well it is clear both you and your sisters are close to your foster mother and sister" the judge said and the three blondes nodded.

"How would schooling work?" he then asked as he only met them that day so he had to be told the details.

"All four girls attend the same school, they go to boarding school but right now are not boarding, Ethel is currently on leave as she has her baby but does her work at home and is still passing all her classes" Gladys told him and he smiled thinking that was easy enough, sometimes adoptive kids were sent to different schools.

"Right and Miss Hubble why do you want to adopt the girls?" he asked. It was important he understood.

"Well when the girls first came to me I took them in as they were living separately and Ethel was pregnant, but over time I learned to love all of them for who they are and now I see them as my own girls, I consider myself to have four daughters and want them to have a permanent home" Julie told the judge who nodded before asking the girls the same question.

"Well I will admit I wasn't happy at first but Julie and Mildred were so kind, I had to mother my sisters all this time but Julie taught me I need a mother too and helped me overcome my self-harm issues and my eating issues, and I do love them" Esmerelda said as Julie smiled at her and winked and Esmie blushed slightly embarrassed.

"I really didn't want to go, Mildred and I hated each other, I didn't trust Julie and I didn't want my baby near her but she just kept on loving me and was the mother I needed and wanted, she taught me how to care for my baby properly and helped with my anger problems, I love my family" Ethel said who didn't even look at Julie as she was that embarrassed. Mildred snorted.

"I liked Mildred so I wanted to go but I was shy and scared, Julie is very patience with me and helps me with my anxiety, and she is always showing me love as is Mildred, she doesn't make me feel less important and she helps me with the areas I struggle in, Julie, Mildred and now Prue are all my family too" Sybil said smiling at the judge happily as she spoke confidentially.

Now it was Mildred's turn. Even Mildred had to say how she felt as her life was going to change too.

"I asked my mum to take them in as they were having a hard time but I am so glad I did, I always wanted sisters, or siblings in general, it took a while but they have learned to accept me as a sister and they all bring fun and happiness to my life, I love helping with baby Prue as well and our bonds have got really strong, I am not lonely anymore, they are my sisters now, sisters don't have to be by blood, I love them all" Mildred said as she looked at Ethel and smiled who smiled awkwardly back.

A few more things were asked until the Judge put the adoption through, seeing no issues. Everyone cried and had to sign some papers and with that they were legally all family and hugged for a long time. The girls couldn't bare to drop Hallow so they were now Hallow-Hubble and Ethel added Hubble on for Prue too. Officially now they were all family and no-one could take them away.

"Thank you" Ethel told Julie as she cried more so happy and overwhelmed.

* * *

Julie was going to treat them all to eat out but Ethel wanted to see Prudence so they rushed home and Josephine hugged them all happily.

"How is she?" Ethel asked worried

"She is cranky but I think some of that was because she missed you" Josephine told Ethel.

The blonde girl rushed into her bedroom and saw Prue, standing up in her crib. She was holding onto the bars but she beamed and squealed with delight as she saw Ethel.

"BABY" Ethel said lifting her out the crib and kissing her all over as she hugged her "Oh I missed you" Ethel told her and Prudence looked at her happily before gurgling.

"M…..m….m.m..m" she said frustrated because she was trying to speak and couldn't quite manage it yet. She was getting older so it would happen soon.

"That is a nice story" Ethel told her chuckling as everyone fussed over Prue.

"M...m...ma...ma….mama" Prue finally managed to get out.

Everyone stopped dead then as they took in what Prudie had said. She had just said her first word and called Ethel mama. Ethel burst into tears. It was her adoption day and now Prudie was speaking and called her mama. Everyone else was crying to though so she didn't feel to bad.

"Oh what a big girl!" Julie said and Prue smiled happily and kept speaking

"MAMA, MAMA" she said before hugging Ethel and causing the girl to cry more. Prue seemed to like being able to speak because she kept saying mama.

"Prue you are so clever now say Mildred" Mildred said tickling her.

"Mildred she is a baby she can't say something so long" Josephine told her kissing her great grand daughters head and Ethel cried more, it was one of the happiest days of her life, next to the day Prue was actually born. She kissed Prue and hugged her family and for once was thankful for her life.


	66. Chapter 66 - Nightmares

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Six

 **Nightmares**

Prue loved her new ability to talk and would babble away the word she had learned constantly. Ethel felt her heart warm every time she said it and before long she was saying 'Emmy' which everyone took to mean Esmie because she looked at her as she said it and giggled. Everyone knew she would be saying all their names before long.

One night Sybil was asleep but she had a horrible nightmare about being kidnapped by Agatha and being taken from her family and when she woke in fright she heard thunder outside her window. She sat up in bed terrified and saw Mildred was looking at her, awake as well.

"I hate thunder" Mildred told Sybil as it rumbled again and Mildred put the covers over her head.

"I had a nightmare Agatha kidnapped me and took me away" Sybil cried and Mildred sighed thinking that was bad.

"Come on let's go to mum" Mildred suggested scared as well and offering her hand to Sybil. The blonde jumped up and took it and they walked to Julie's room.

* * *

"Mum" Mildred said close to her face and Julie shot awake clutching her chest from the shock as she woke up to see a face in the dark.

"Mildred! Don't do that" Julie said feeling her heart beat fast

"Sorry mum, can we come in with you, we don't like the thunder" Mildred told her mother

"And I had a nightmare" Sybil replied scared. Julie sighed but pulled the covers back.

"Come on then" she said and Mildred and Sybil happily climbed into the warm bed with their mum.

"Are the others sleeping?" Julie asked them and Sybil nodded

"Esmie and Ethel won't be scared of the thunder" Sybil told her mother as she cuddled into her hugging her.

"They might of slept through it and not realised" Julie replied knowing Esmerelda and Ethel were probably just more used to it and she didn't expect to see either of them.

"True, but I had a nightmare that Agatha kidnapped me so I woke up" Sybil told her mother sadly and she stroked the girl's blonde locks.

"That would never happen Sybil, she would have to get through all of us first" Julie told her kissing her head and then Mildred's just as Esmerelda and Ethel walked in holding Prue.

"Oh hello" Julie said shocked to see them both. Prue was screaming and crying.

"She hates the thunder, and we both had a nightmare can we come in with you?" Ethel asked and Julie sighed thinking she was going to have a hard time sleeping tonight with her girls.

"Alright sure if you can find room" Julie told them as she pulled the covers back and the older blondes saw their sisters.

"Mildred? Is that you?" Ethel asked

"Sybil?" Esmerelda said shocked

"Ethel?" Mildred replied back in shock

"Esmerelda?" Sybil replied back and Julie laughed

"I think we have established it is each other" Julie told them as Prudence giggled at her family's silliness, starting to calm down.

"Hey don't you laugh missus" Ethel told her as the baby laughed more "MAMA" she said hugging Ethel tighter as they lay down on the bed. Esmerelda did a spell and Prudence's cot zoomed into the room and crashed into the wall.

"Oops sorry, I should wake up more before doing a spell like that" Esmerelda said smiling at Julie who glared at her but Prue clapped her hands having enjoyed watching the cot zoom in.

"Someone thought it was funny" Mildred said thinking how cheeky Prue was.

"Prudie loves watching magic" Sybil said smiling thinking she was well on her way to being a good witch, magic seemed to fascinate her and she got so excited when she realised she could do it too.

"I bet HB is counting down the years until she gets another Hallow-Hubble at the school" Esmerelda replied with a smirk knowing HB must be finding it torture. Not only was she getting a Hallow but also a Hubble, the students who always seemed to be in trouble and nearly destroyed the school every year.

Everyone laughed imagining how she reacted when she found out Ethel had given birth to a girl so she would surely be coming to Cackles and when she realised Prudence was being raised in the Hubble household, everyone would be surprised if she didn't faint.

"Poor Miss Hardbroom, whatever did she do to deserve you lot?" Julie asked laughing as she joined in on the joke.

"What is wrong with us? Ethel asked pretending to be insulted.

"You are all nightmares that is what" Julie told them and laughed. No-one tried to deny it as they knew they ran Julie of her feet.

"AHH" Mildred screamed as just then there was more thunder. Prue started crying hard, scared of the loud noise in her little ears.

"Oh baby it is alright, we won't let it hurt you" Esmerelda told her kissing her cheek.

"EMMY" Prue said as she cuddled into her auntie and sucked her thumb, scared of her being squished Esmerelda placed her in her crib and stroked her head.

"She will be answering us back before long" Sybil said with a giggle.

"Yes if she is anything like Ethel" Mildred said and Ethel glared at her looking insulted. Everyone laughed.

"HEY!" She said

"Hehe" Prue giggled in her crib finding it funny, though she did find everything funny.

"Sorry Ethie, we love you really" Esmerelda told her and Ethel glared at her but in a joking way.

"Well now we have finished insulting each other why don't we go to sleep, it is late" Julie told the girls.

"Okay night" Sybil said putting her head on the pillow and getting ready to sleep.

Everyone smiled and lay down themselves to get ready to sleep and were just drifting of until Ethel started snoring

"Errrrr" Mildred said covering her ears with the pillow

"Oh I forgot she snores" Sybil said also covering her ears

"I haven't I hear it every night" Esmerelda said and with that she was soon asleep too and Prue was not far behind her, both move than used to Ethel snoring and able to sleep through it perfectly fine, which left Julie, Mildred and Sybil still awake.

* * *

"Can you do a muting spell?" Sybil asked Mildred and she shook her head ans sighed.

"I wish, I am not casting a spell on Ethel I will probably permanently make her mute" Mildred said not trusting herself.

"Oh it is going to be a long night" Sybil said

Sybil was right. Julie fell asleep soon after but Mildred and Sybil couldn't sleep because of Ethel's snoring so they got up halfway through and went back to their own beds, both knowing they would be up all night if they stayed.

"So we ended up back where we started?" Mildred commented as they both got into their beds

"Yes well I would never be able to sleep with Ethel" Sybil replied as she lay her head down on her pillow and was soon asleep, both forgetting the thunder and nightmares.


	67. Chapter 67 - The End

A/N: Last chapter. This has been one of my favourite stories to write and I thank everyone for the amazing support.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Seven

 **The End**

"Minnie!" Prue said happily as Mildred kissed her cheek. She had gave everyone a nickname now. Sybil was 'Silky' and Julie was 'Wan' as she couldn't say her G's quite right yet. Prue was keeping everyone on their feet as she had recently being brought a walker and zoomed around in it and only a month later she took her first unaided steps. Everyone had cried and celebrated and Prudence had giggled.

Today was a very special day. It was Prue's first birthday. Sybil held her hands gently as the little girl took small steps, not quite able to walk far without someone leading her yet. Julie was with the other adult preparing the food. Sybil picked Prue up so she could see it before talking.

"What time is Ethel coming?" Sybil asked as Ethel was currently at Josephine's and did not know about the surprise party that was happening at Cackles.

"Just after twelve" Mildred told her sister as she rushed around to help. Prue giggled happily.

"SILKY" she shouted as she cuddled Sybil who smiled at her gently. Sybil then felt upset because she realised Prue was upset as she had realised something.

"MAMA" she said looking around for her mother in question and Sybil sighed.

"You will see her soon, she is coming with Grandma Josephine" Esmerelda told the girl as she stroked her cheek but of course the baby did not understand and when she kept looking around but didn't see her mother she burst into tears.

"Oh baby don't cry" Julie said taking the little blonde girl and rocking her "She will be here before you know it" Julie told her feeling bad as the little girl was clearly missing her mother and didn't understand why everyone was there but her.

"MAMA" Prudence said again as she cried more.

It was hard to keep her entertained as they set up the party but Esmerelda gave her a biscuit to nibble on which distracted her a little bit.

"Good girl" Esmerelda said as she stroked her hair and smiled as she looked at the time. Ethel would be arriving soon.

* * *

Ethel was confused. She had been sent to Josephine's for 'a break' but it was Prudence's birthday so she was in a bad mood. At this rate she would miss her entire birthday which is why she was relieved when Josephine called her at twelve and they got into a taxi that was waiting.

"Where are we going? I know something is going on!" Ethel said annoyed but the woman just smiled and tapped her nose as they were driven towards Cackles.

"Why are we at Cackles?" Ethel asked as she saw the familiar castle come into view.

"You will see in a minute" Josephine told her as they stepped out of the car and walked into the castle. Ethel was more annoyed than ever about having to go to school, until she walked into the great hall with her grandmother.

"SURPRISE" everyone shouted as they jumped out. Ethel jumped and looked around confused.

"What is this?" Ethel asked as she saw the banners and the food

"We had to throw a party for Prudence, but we wanted to surprise you with it, it is not just us who care, you have friends too" Esmerelda told Ethel as she looked around and saw Felicity, Gloria, Beatrice, Clarice and a bunch of other students including Maud and Enid. Some of the teachers were there too.

Ethel didn't know what to say she tried to speak but the words got stuck, the way they did when she had being crushing over Zac.

"MAMA" Prue shouted interrupting the silence and trying to wiggle free from Mildred as she saw Ethel. Ethel rushed over and took her baby kissing her face.

"You all did this?" Ethel asked seeming very overwhelmed.

"Yes, we had to do something for her birthday, we all love her so much" Mildred told Ethel "And we love you too" she finished and Ethel kept looking around more still not saying anything.

"Ethie are you okay? Esmerelda asked starting to worry. She looked back at the crowd with tears falling down her face.

"Thank you...it is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me" Ethel said and Julie smiled and hugged her as Prue squealed with delight now she had her mummy back.

"Come on big girl, it is your birthday, should we celebrate?" Ethel asked her and Prue clapped happily as if to say yes.

* * *

Ethel sat cross legged on the floor and held Prudie as she helped her open her presents. She received clothes and toys that she held happily.

"That is so nice, say thank you Felicity" Ethel said as she opened Felicity's gift of a new dress and shoes.

"Bebeobahbe" Prue babbled in response and everyone laughed.

Her favourite toy was one that Julie and the other girls had gotten her which was a bear that lit up and made sounds, similar to the one Mildred had when she was a baby. She played with it and giggled.

After her presents everyone went to get food. It was a buffet so people lingered and spoke to each other as they stood or sat down. Ethel sat with Prue and fed her little bits of cake, knowing to much was not good for her but she had to have some on her birthday. Prue seemed to love it as she chewed it quickly and opened her mouth for more and by the end she had icing all around her face.

"Your cake is meant to go in your belly you silly billy" Mildred told her as she tickled her belly.

"This cake is amazing, where did you get it?" Ethel asked thinking it was one of the most delicious cakes she had ever tasted.

"We got it made at a bakery just for Prue" Sybil replied as she smiled.

After everyone had eaten someone put some music on and people started dancing. Prue watched them and smiled happily.

"Want to dance Prudie?" Esmerelda asked her as she picked her up and spun her around and bounced her. Prue giggled in delight.

"Hey Felicity, you have competition for the best dancer" Mildred said and everyone laughed remembering her dancing at the talent show last year.

"She might be the most famous dancer, who knows?" Julie asked and everyone smiled.

After the dancing most people just stayed to talk. They hadn't seen Ethel in a long time and had questions and things to say to her.

"Are you going to come back to school?" Felicity asked as everyone had been wondering that now Prue was a bit older. Ethel shook her head.

"I don't know, I am not ready to yet" Ethel told her classmates who nodded accepting it. Ethel had spoken to her family about it but she just wasn't ready to go back to school full time, maybe when Prudie was two or three or maybe she would just continue to work from home, she wasn't sure yet but she was glad to have the option.

"Well whatever you decide we are here" Gloria told her and Ethel smiled thinking what an amazing day this had been.

* * *

By the end of the day Prudence was exhausted and fell asleep on Ethel's chest. Agatha Cackle returning could not have woken her from how deep her sleep was and as Ethel put her in her car seat she smiled.

"Really everyone thank you" Ethel said as she got in the car to go home with her family.

"You are welcome darling" Julie told her

"Did you have a good birthday Prudie?" Ethel asked her as she stroked her cheek. The girl didn't stir though.

"We have loads of pictures to show her when she is older" Sybil commented and Ethel smiled.

She was adopted, she had a daughter which she didn't plan but she couldn't live without her now, she was better overall mentally and knew she was loved for once. She knew now whatever happened she would always have people to help her. She couldn't wait to keep seeing Prudence grow.

"Night Princess" Ethel said as Julie drove. Ethel's heart soaring with happiness as being lucky enough to be in the car with the most important people in her life. She had never being more happy than in that moment.


End file.
